Perverse Beat
by Butterfly Kiss s2
Summary: A partir do momento em que coloca os olhos na nova engenheira de som dos Zuìrén, o baterista Inuyasha Sutikku sabe que tem que fazer Kagome sua. Adpt. (Para maiores de 18)
1. Resume

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**Resumo:**

A partir do momento em que coloca os olhos na nova engenheira de som dos Zuìrén, o baterista Inuyasha Sutikku sabe que tem que fazer Kagome sua.

Infelizmente, ela está muito ocupada tentando seduzir o guitarrista Ash Namura para dar muita atenção a ele.

Kagome nunca planejou se apaixonar pelo alto, bobo baterista que tinha um estranho senso de humor, e o coração do tamanho de uma galáxia, mas Inuyasha a faz rir e sua constante atenção a faz sentir sensual e irresistível – exatamente o que ela precisa depois das coisas que seu último amante disse para ela.

Uma mulher que dá tanto quanto recebe, Kagome faz Inuyasha se sentir como um completo garanhão – exatamente o que ele precisa após sobreviver uma década assistindo os talentosos membros do Zuìrén dos bastidores.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes, algumas palavras e até algumas cenas foram editadas, uma delas foi cortada._

_..._


	2. Chapter 1

**_._**

**_*-*-* Perverse Beat *-*-*_**

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome ajustou o travesseiro sob a cabeça de seu irmão mais velho. Ela alisou o cobertor sobre seu colo. Arrancou um fio de cabelo de sua camisola de hospital e atirou-o no tapete azul claro. Deslocou o braço em uma posição mais natural ao seu lado. Lambeu o dedo e esfregou em uma mancha de mostarda perto do canto de sua boca.

Estremecendo, Souta virou a cabeça, tentando escapar de seu banho de saliva.

"Você pode parar com isso, Kags?"

"Desculpe," disse ela. "Estou nervosa. Eles estão realmente vindo?"

"É claro que eles estão vindo. Eles estão de volta em turnê na semana que vem e não me demitiram ainda." Souta fez uma careta e apertou o cobertor com uma mão. Ele quase podia segurá-lo com força agora. Kagome oscilou entre orgulho e desespero, quando confrontada com o quão longe Souta tinha vindo desde o acidente, e até onde ele precisava ir em sua recuperação. "E eles nunca vão aceitar este plano, Kags. Nunca."

"Eu vou apenas preencher o seu lugar temporariamente, Souta. Até que você possa voltar em turnê com eles. Você é, sem dúvida, o melhor engenheiro de som do planeta, e você tem a solução perfeita para o seu dilema. Eles não vão te demitir."

"Eles realmente não tem escolha, Kags. Eu não posso continuar como seu engenheiro de som se eu não posso alcançar minha mesa de som. E mesmo se eu pudesse alcançá-lo, não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa ajustar os controles, rápido o suficiente para manter ritmo com a banda durante um show ao vivo."

"Mas você vai, Souta. Você só precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar. Eu posso cuidar de sua mesa de som até que você esteja pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Estou feliz em ajudá-lo." Na realidade, ele a estava ajudando tanto quanto ela o estava ajudando. Nenhuma banda de metal queria contratar uma mulher engenheiro de som. Souta tinha avisado a ela antes de começar o curso. Disse-lhe que ela ficaria presa mixando música pop em shows em shoppings. Ela estava determinada a mostrar-lhe o contrário, mas, até agora, sua determinação a tinha levado em um longo caminho em direção a lugar nenhum. Se alguém pudesse apenas dar-lhe uma chance, ela iria mostrar que uma mulher poderia ser tão metal como um homem.

"Eu sei o quanto você quer ajudar, mana, mas eu não acho que eles vão concordar com isso. Você tem que começar de baixo e trabalhar até o topo, e não esperar conseguir um emprego com uma das maiores bandas da indústria recém saído do curso."

Com o coração afundando, ela suspirou. Tentou não fazer beicinho _demais._ Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas a paciência nunca tinha sido a maior virtude de Kagome. Na verdade, a paciência nem sabia onde ela morava.

"Mas eu farei o meu melhor para fazê-los ver que esta é uma solução viável," disse ele. "Que você é boa o suficiente para tomar o meu lugar."

Ela deu um sorriso de fazer-o-irmão-mais-velho-se-sentir-como-um-super-herói.

"Sério?"

"Só não fique muito desapontado se eles disserem não."

Iria acabar com ela. Ela adorava o Zuìrén e todas as notas de todas as músicas que já tinham sido produzidos por suas mãos talentosas, dedos, bocas, pés e qualquer outra parte do corpo que eles usaram para criar música. Na faculdade, Kagome tinha feito seu projeto de graduação sobre o Zuìrén. Ele havia sido proclamada brilhante e a levou a ser a melhor de sua turma. Souta sorriu, seu olhar movendo-se do dela para o cabelo recentemente tingido. Ele se encolheu.

"Mamãe já viu o seu cabelo?" Questionou.

Kagome sorriu e alisou o cabelo loiro platinado na altura dos ombros com uma mão. Recentemente, ela havia tingido a parte interna de seu cabelo, de azul cobalto. Desde que recuperou seu cabelo, ela gostava de fazer coisas que chamava a atenção para ele. Estranho como ficar totalmente careca com vinte e quatro faria isso com uma garota. Além disso, Kagome sempre amou colocar sua mãe em ataques apopléticos, mesmo que isso significasse ser submetida a exorcismos regulares.

"Você acha que ela vai gostar?"

"Hum, não."

"Ótimo." Ela riu. "Então, _todos_ os membros da banda vem visitá-lo?" Seu coração bateu com entusiasmo.

Souta sorriu para ela.

"Será que Ash estará com eles, você quer dizer?"

Pega. Ela meio que tinha um desejo ofegante pelo guitarrista do Zuìrén, Ash Namura e Souta sabia. Provavelmente porque toda vez que falava com Souta, mandava uma mensagem, ou e-mail, ela sempre perguntava como Ash estava indo. Souta sempre dizia a ela _quem_ Ash estava _comendo_ em seu lugar. Não tinha conseguido diminuir seu interesse nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, a longa lista das conquistas de Ash o tinha deixado mais intrigante. Kagome tinha certeza que ele poderia lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas no quarto, e ela estava extremamente precisando de um pouco de atenção nesse departamento.

"Eu não tenho certeza se Miroku já voltou a cidade," disse Souta. "Ele provavelmente, ainda em Kansas City com sua esposa, mas eu tenho certeza que o resto deles vai estar aqui Incluindo Ash_-Não-Mantém-as-calças-fechadas-_Namura. Seria melhor você ficar longe dele, Kags."

Uh, não, isso não seria melhor em qualquer trecho da imaginação. O homem foi feito para ser devorado inteiro. Quem se importava com indigestão? Não ela.

Um punho bateu contra a porta.

Eram eles? O coração de Kagome deu um salto.

"Entre," Souta chamou.

A porta se abriu e o homem de sonhos molhados de Kagome colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Cabelos negros obscurecendo um sensual olhar verde, sensualidade escorrendo por todos os poros, Ash Namura escaneou Kagome da cabeça aos pés. Seu corpo inteiro corou com o calor. Ash ofereceu a Souta um sorriso torto. Sua temperatura subiu mais alguns graus.

"Desculpe interromper as festividades, cara." Ash levantou ambas as sobrancelhas escuras, uma perfurada com uma pequena argola de prata.

"Nós vamos voltar mais tarde."

Ele fechou a porta.

_Ó_ _meu_ _Deus, ele está fugindo!_

Kagome correu através do quarto e abriu a porta.

"Espere, não vá. Não há festividades. Eu sou a irmã mais nova de Souta, Kagome."

Inuyasha tirou a mão da testa de Shippo e ficou boquiaberto.

Por ela.

Por uns cinco minutos.

Ele esqueceu por que ele tinha Shippo em um estrangulamento. Algo sobre um anel de noivado e a namorada dominatrix de Shippo, Yura. Esqueceu que não podia esperar para pegar um novo prato feito sob medida para sua bateria depois de terem visitado o, _qual-seu-nome_ — _Souta!_ — Que tinha acabado de ser levado para casa do hospital. Esqueceu que para caminhar era necessário uma sequência de pé esquerdo, pé direito, e não à esquerda, esquerda, esquerda, tropeçar, pé direito. Esqueceu que, a fim de inspirar, seu peito tinha que expandir.

Inuyasha se engasgou com sua própria língua.

Foi _ela_. Parada bem ali. Devia bater em seu ombro. Pequena. Feminina. Cabelo loiro e azul compridos. Bonita e adorável em suas meias diferentes, um top roxo e uma minissaia verde. Realmente era ela. A mulher dos sonhos molhados de Inuyasha.

E ela estava babando sobre Ash.

_Filho da puta._

_Espere,_ Inuyasha pensou. Talvez ele estivesse tirando conclusões precipitadas. Talvez os sinais estivessem todos errados. Ele nunca tinha realmente visto ela antes, então tinha que ter certeza. Inuyasha levantou a longa mecha de cabelo que tingia de uma cor vibrante diferente a cada 49 dias, sem falhar e olhou para ele. Sua memória lhe tinha servido corretamente. Estava atualmente azul cobalto — Exatamente o mesmo tom que a camada interna do cabelo _dela_. Quais eram as chances? Tinha que ser Sorte. Destino. Providência. Todos os itens acima...

Ela disse que seu nome era Kagome. Esse era o nome favorito de Inuyasha. Pelo menos, agora era.

Kagome arrancou os olhos de Ash tempo suficiente para perceber Inuyasha examinando seu próprio cabelo como um idiota.

"Cor legal," disse ela com um sorriso travesso.

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto.

Por ela.

Por uns cinco minutos.

A conversa continuou em torno dele, mas não conseguia parar de olhar. Seus olhos ficaram secos e irritados, porque ele se recusou a piscar.

Alguém lhe deu um tapa ao lado da cabeça. Inuyasha se assustou e virou a cabeça para encontrar Seshoumaru, vocalista do Zuìrén, olhando para ele como se estivesse esperando por algo.

"E então?"

"Então, o quê?"

"Você acha que devemos dar uma chance?" perguntou Seshoumaru.

Aparentemente, Inuyasha tinha perdido alguma coisa, enquanto ele tinha ficado boquiaberto, tropeçado, se asfixiado, e encarado um pouco mais, e não piscado — Não exatamente nessa ordem.

Shippo bateu nas costas de Inuyasha.

"Você está bem aí, Sutikku?" questionou. "Comeu algum queijo estragado?"

_Queijo?_ _Que porra é queijo?_

O cérebro de Inuyasha geralmente funcionou muito bem, mas, aparentemente, não com aquela criatura deliciosa na sala.

"Eu prometo fazer o meu melhor," disse Kagome, sua voz suave criando uma mistura de todos os tipos de emoções estranhas no peito de Inuyasha. Ela soltou o braço de Ash e moveu-se para ficar diretamente na frente de Inuyasha. O cheiro de morango de seu shampoo deixou seus joelhos fracos. Ou talvez tinha sido aquele par de olhos azuis bebê olhando para ele por baixo de grossos, cílios negros.

"Você vai me deixar trabalhar para você?" Ela tocou o centro de seu peito e seu coração disparou contra seus dedos. "Você não vai se arrepender."

Inuyasha engoliu em seco. Ele não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando, mas trabalhar para ele a qualquer título soou muito bem e ótimo para ele.

"Sim."

Ela emitiu um pequeno grito feliz, colocou os braços ao redor dele, e apertou. Ela quase o pôs fora de equilíbrio quando pulou de cima a baixo com entusiasmo. Antes que ele pudesse tomá-la nos braços e levá-la ao juiz de paz mais próximo para recitar os votos eternos, ela soltou-o e abraçou Shippo, então Seshoumaru. Inuyasha se encolheu quando ela se grudou a Ash. Era cem por cento óbvio que ela o queria. Agora que ele e Ash Namura eram os únicos dois homens solteiros restantes na banda, Inuyasha pensou que ele teria muito boas chances de pegar uma garota legal para si mesmo.

Não muita sorte.

Ash sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela riu e sussurrou:

"Aqui não."

Inuyasha voltou, encontrou a parede mais próxima, e repetidamente bateu a cabeça contra ela.


	3. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_*-*-* Perverse Beat *-*-*_**

**_._**

**_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _**

**_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._**

**_Nomes, algumas palavras e até algumas cenas foram editadas, uma delas foi cortada._**

**_..._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome levou sua mala pelos degraus do ônibus e chegou a um ponto insuportável. Este não era o ônibus que tinha sido quebrado ao meio e pegou fogo no Canadá, era? Não poderia ser, mas quem poderia dizer sob as pilhas de escombros que cobriam os corredores e cada superfície disponível?

Um homem tatuado de cabelos pretos, usando shorts jeans preto, folgado mais cuecas vermelha quadriculada, surgiu de uma das pilhas. Ele tinha várias correntes ligando seus piercings nos mamilos a Deus-somente sabia-o-que em suas calças. Kagome não tinha notado ele sentado lá sobre o que poderia ter sido um sofá, ou uma caixa de papelão ou um troféu de urso de pelúcia.

"Você deve ser a nova engenheira de som."

A emoção do orgulho a fez inchar o peito. Claro, era na maior parte devido ao infortúnio de seu irmão que ela, Kagome Taisho Higurashi, era a temporária operadora de som do Zuìrén, mas ela estava aqui e pronta para provar-se digna.

"Sou eu," disse ela, radiante. Rapidamente tirou o sorriso de orelha a orelha de seu rosto. Ela provavelmente devia tentar agir um pouco mais machona, ou esses caras iriam comê-la no café da manhã.

"Eu sou Menomaru. Aquele é Houshi. Kouga deve estar aqui em breve."

Kagome esquadrinhou as pilhas de escombros até que viu o movimento de um moicano loiro perto do que parecia ser uma mesa de jantar sob uma montanha de roupas e latas de cerveja.

Houshi levantou-se, passou a mão em sua camiseta preta, e, em seguida, estendeu-a em sua direção.

"A irmã de Souta, certo?"

"Hum, sim." Ela pegou sua mão e apertou-a. "Eu sou Kagome, mas a maioria das pessoas me chamam de Kags."

"Você tem certeza que não é apelido para Rebelde?" Houshi perguntou quando viu suas roupas diferentes e cabelo azul.

Menomaru riu.

"Isso faria mais sentido, se você e Souta certinho vêm da mesma família."

"Minha mãe me renegou não menos do que uma centena de vezes." Kagome sorriu sobre as lembranças de todas aquelas pequenas vitórias. "Ela só renegou Souta cerca de uma dúzia."

Menomaru riu, os olhos escuros brilhando com alegria, e apertou a mão dela.

"Então, onde é que eu durmo?" ela perguntou, querendo saber se havia mesmo camas nesta bagunça. E então ela percebeu que a bagunça _eram_ camas. Beliche depois de beliche cheio de travesseiros, cobertores, roupas potencialmente limpas e obviamente sujas. Óbvio, porque ela podia sentir o cheiro delas a partir de onde estava.

Alguém andou atrás dela.

"Eu vim para salvá-la," disse uma voz profunda atrás dela.

Ela virou-se e encontrou o baterista do Zuìrén, Inuyasha, de pé atrás dela. Ela sorriu para ele, e ele sorriu de volta, parecendo que tinha acabado de descobrir que o cachorrinho que ele sempre quis estava sob a árvore de Natal.

"Salvar-me? De quê?"

"Você realmente acha que nós a faríamos ficar no ônibus-chiqueiro?"

"Eu não me importo," disse ela.

"O lugar é altamente tóxico para as mulheres sensíveis."

Ela riu e deu um tapa no braço dele.

"Então eu vou estar perfeitamente bem."

Inuyasha fez uma pausa e passou a mão pelo cabelo louco.

Por alguma razão inexplicável, ela queria correr os dedos por ele também. Como uma obra de arte, o cabelo de Inuyasha Sutikku exigia atenção. Era longo de um lado, algo para segurar. A outra metade era curta. Ela imaginou que sentiria macio e sedoso sob seus dedos. Uma fileira de picos longos decorriam da testa para a nuca, separando as longas madeixas da curta fuligem. Era brilhante e ébano, exceto pelo longo cacho que enrolava no pescoço e pendurava até a clavícula esquerda. Por uma estranha coincidência, estava tingido do mesmo azul que ela tinha escolhido para tingir o seu — com o único propósito de irritar sua mãe, não havia uma semana.

Ela se perguntou se seu cabelo era real ou extensões falsas. Ela estendeu a mão e passou o dedo sobre as longas mechas azuis. Pareciam reais. Sedosas. Suave. Quente de seu calor corporal. Ela acariciou o cacho novamente entre os dedos e sua garganta. Seu pomo de Adão mergulhou quando ele engoliu em seco. Ela inclinou a cabeça pra ele, realmente vendo-o pela primeira vez. Quando ela realmente olhou para ele, ele era realmente muito atraente. Por que não o tinha notado antes? Obscenamente alto (a partir de seu ponto de vista baixo) e magro. Traços ásperos. Mandíbula forte. Nariz reto. Lábios finos com um sorriso pronto e uma fenda sexy no meio do queixo que implorou para ser traçado com a ponta do dedo. Ele não era Ash Namura, mas...

O olhar de Kagome levantou aos olhos de Inuyasha, que eram da cor de um céu de inverno claro.

"Ash vai estar no outro ônibus?" ela perguntou.

As finas sobrancelhas negras de Inuyasha se uniram em uma carranca.

"Sim," disse ele. "Claro."

"Então, eu estou lá."

Ela virou-se, passou por Inuyasha, e trotou para baixo os degraus do ônibus.

"Até depois, Kags," ouviu Menomaru falando de dentro do ônibus-chiqueiro.

Inuyasha virou, descendo os degraus e parou ao lado dela. Ela olhou ao redor do estacionamento à procura de outro ônibus. Ela só tinha visto um ônibus quando o táxi a deixou. Não era como se não fosse perceber um grande ônibus. Por trás do ônibus chiqueiro, ela avistou a grande, van em movimento preto com o logotipo vermelho do Zuìrén pintado nas costas, mas não, não havia outro ônibus à vista.

"Onde está o outro ônibus?"

"Seshoumaru está trazendo. Ele ligou e disse que estava a caminho. E antes que você pergunte, sim, Ash está com ele." Ele revirou os olhos para o céu e balançou a cabeça.

Ela colocou a mala aos seus pés para esperar. Kagome deu outra olhada ao redor do estacionamento e notou um Stingray Corvette vintage estacionado debaixo de uma palmeira. Isso não tinha estado aqui quando ela chegou. Ela teria notado com certeza. O carro era uma verdadeira beleza que tinha sido fabricado em 1965. Talvez 66. Tinta verde esmeralda brilhante. Sua capota conversível tinha sido deixado para baixo. Ainda bem que não chovia frequentemente no sul da Califórnia.

_"Legal!"_ Disse ela, praticamente salivando sobre a beleza do carro e o poder bruto que sabia que teria sob o seu capô.

"O quê?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela apontou com entusiasmo em frente ao estacionamento.

"Esse pedaço lindo de metal ali."

O olhar de Inuyasha seguiu a ponta do seu dedo. Ele coçou atrás da orelha quando seus olhos localizaram o objeto de sua obsessão.

"Você quer dizer que o meu carro?"

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados.

"Isso é seu?"

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim. Estou muito orgulhoso dela. Ela morreu em apenas dois semáforos hoje." Ele levantou dois dedos.

"Ela morreu?"

Inuyasha coçou atrás da orelha de novo e olhou para o céu claro.

"Eu não consigo acertar o tempo direito. Ou talvez eu não fiz arrumei direito essas novas velas de ignição corretamente. Não tenho certeza. "

"Se importa se eu der uma olhada?" Kagome deixou a mala no ônibus e foi em frente ao estacionamento antes que ele pudesse responder. Ele encontrou-se com ela em duas passadas de pernas longas.

Antes da tentativa frustrada de Kagome de trabalhar numa plataforma de petróleo e pescador de caranguejo, um, _pescadora_, ela tinha tido uma temporada frustrada como mecânica de automóveis. Não porque ela era ruim nisso, mas porque ninguém a levou a sério. Ela _tinha_ sido ruim na plataforma de petróleo e pesca do caranguejo — Com um metro e sessenta de altura, e pesando quarenta e oito quilos e encharcada não a fazia apropriada para muitos dos empregos que ela insistiu que queria.

Quando chegou ao carro, seu coração afundou. O interior de couro cor de camelo estava totalmente destruído.

"O que você fez com ela?" Ela gritou e virou para Inuyasha, que deu um passo para trás, o sorriso desaparecendo.

"Ela estava assim quando eu a consegui."

"E você a deixou assim? Há quanto tempo você a tem?"

Inuyasha inclinou para trás na altura dos quadris, levantou os pés do chão, e olhou para seu All Star Converse preto de cano alto.

Uh, cerca de dez..."

"Dez dias?"

"Uh..." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Dez _semanas?"_

Inuyasha pigarreou.

"Hum... Dez... Anos." Ele sussurrou a última palavra.

Ela lhe deu um tapa no peito com a palma da sua mão.

"Como você _pôde?_ Ela é uma obra de arte de valor inestimável e você a tratou como lixo."

"Lixo? Não, não é lixo. Ela é meu bebê." Ele bateu na porta com carinho.

"Seu bebê? Isso me irrita ainda mais." Kagome se moveu para a frente do carro para abrir o capô.

"Se o motor parece tão ruim quanto o interior, eu vou arrancar seus olhos."

Inuyasha cobriu os olhos com as duas mãos.

E ele tinha razão para isso.

"Oh, querida," Kagome engasgou enquanto ela tentava fazer cara ou coroa sobre o que alguém tinha feito para o outrora glorioso motor V-8. "Isso é? Isso é... um _cabide _segurando o afogador do carburador?"

"Eu tentei corrigir," disse Inuyasha, seus olhos ainda protegidos por suas mãos de dedos longos.

Ele parecia ridículo. E de alguma forma cativante. Ela sorriu para si mesma e abriu o capô com outro cabo de metal — cabide.

"Tem certeza _que você_ deve ser o único a tentar consertá-la?"

"Eu tenho um manual de reparação para este modelo," disse ele. "É realmente um bom dia."

"Nós vamos precisar dele para descobrir como para endireitar este desastre."

Ele baixou as mãos de seus olhos.

_"Nós vamos_ precisar dele?"

"Eu sou meio que uma mecânica. Ou costumava ser. Se você quiser, eu vou ajudá-lo a levá-la a funcionar corretamente. Eu não faço interiores embora."

Ele hesitou.

"Você tem uma sugestão melhor?" Perguntou ela, correndo um dedo ao longo do lado do bloco do motor e constatou óleo vazando. Junta do cabeçote queimado. _Maravilhoso._ Ela suspirou profundamente. Este pobre carro. Como ele poderia alegar que foi o seu bebê?

Inuyasha se moveu para ficar ao seu lado, olhando para o motor completamente fodido com algo que beirava o orgulho.

"Quando a Reboquei para minha casa, do ferro-velho, prometi a mim mesmo que eu iria fazer todo o trabalho eu mesmo. Ela _liga_ agora." Ele olhou para Kagome. "Às vezes."

"Estou surpresa que ela ande."

Ele corou e olhou para o estacionamento. Kagome olhou para ele, perplexa. Ele não tinha sido bonito assim dez minutos, tinha? Talvez porque ele estava tão perto, ela foi capaz de obter um melhor olhar. E ele cheirava bem. Uma sugestão de couro e loção pós-barba e algo totalmente masculino. De repente, ela queria que ele a notasse. Como uma mulher.

Kagome mudou de lado e passou o braço contra o dele, fingindo que era um acidente. Ele não se afastou, mas não aumentou o contato entre eles também.

"Você pode manter essa promessa. Se eu for ajudá-lo," disse ela," você vai ser o único a fazer todo o trabalho. Eu só vou supervisionar."

Seu brilhante, sorriso genuíno fez algo estranho ao seu coração. Disparou para cima, vibrando na garganta ou por aí.

"Soa como um plano, Kags."

Sua mão deslizou através da parte inferior de suas costas. Um arrepio de excitação correu por sua espinha.

"Eu não espero que você voluntarie a sua ajuda," disse ele. "O que você gostaria de reembolso por ela?"

Seu polegar esfregou um pequeno círculo na base da sua espinha. Sua respiração ficou presa. Por que seus mamilos de repente se ergueram? Ela empurrou os seios para frente, querendo que ele os observasse, e não sabia por que o pensamento dele vendo sua excitação, excitava a ela. Ela arriscou um olhar para ele e encontrou seus olhos fechados. Seu coração se afundou um pouco. Ele não estava prestando atenção nela. Ela se afastou dele um pouco. Não exatamente de seu abraço de um braço só, mas para ser menos ... _engolida_ pelo homem. Ele era mais alto do que ela, o que a fez se sentir muito feminina e pequena. Ela não tinha certeza de que gostava dessa sensação.

"Uh, o que você tem em mente?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

"Eu dou uma boa massagem," disse ele, sua voz baixa arrancando arrepios ao longo do lado do pescoço. Seus olhos se abriram e imediatamente fixaram nas pequenas saliências na frente da sua blusa fina. Ele prendeu a respiração. Ela puxou a bainha de sua camisa para baixo, dando-lhe uma bela vista do seu decote. Ela fingiu que foi acidental também. Ele estava definitivamente prestando atenção agora.

O que faria _agora_ um bom momento para agarrar o lado mais longo de seu cabelo e puxar aqueles lábios de fácil sorriso contra sua garganta.

Espere. O que _ela_ estava pensando? Ash — todo fresco, suave e sexy — era o membro da banda que ela queria provocar sem piedade, não esse cara bobo com as ... Com as mãos ... maravilhosas. Oh. Apenas o polegar esfregando em círculos ao longo de sua parte inferior das costas faziam seus músculos derreter. Sua barriga tremer. Seus mamilos apertar.

Inuyasha se moveu atrás dela, e seus longos dedos cravaram em seus ombros com apenas pressão suficiente para tê-la de volta balançando naquelas mãos maravilhosas em êxtase. Seus polegares massagearam cada lado de sua coluna quando ele trabalhou seu para baixo. Baixo. Baixo. Mmmmm, mais baixo.

"Vendido!" Gritou enquanto um estremecimento profundo sacudiu todo o seu corpo. Querido Deus, as mãos deste homem...

Inuyasha riu e aquelas mãos fortes, de dedos longos se moveram em volta da cintura para espalmar sobre sua barriga. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo magro, musculoso. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e encontrou seu olhar fixo em seu decote. Ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de sua orelha. "Eu sou bom em outras coisas também," ele murmurou.

_Aposto que você é._

"Só não em consertar carros," ela brincou.

Suas mãos esfregaram sua barriga, e ela ansiava por ele movê-los um pouco mais alto para massagear os seios doloridos. Se suas mãos eram tão boas assim nas costas e na barriga, o que eles sentiriam lá? Ah, e lá em baixo.

"Isso não foi bom, Kags."

"Quem disse que eu era boa?"

"Você parece muito boa para mim," ele murmurou.

Ela puxou o decote de sua blusa um pouco mais para baixo. Seus mamilos mal estavam cobertos agora.

Inuyasha respirou fundo através de seus dentes. Será que ele a queria? Ela queria que ele a quisesse. Mais como precisava.

Um alto, baixo estrondo chamou a atenção de Kagome. Trovão? Em um dia ensolarado da Califórnia? Uma Harley vermelha entrou no estacionamento e se dirigiu pela extensão do concreto na direção deles. Ele puxou para uma parada ao lado deles, e o motoqueiro, todo vestido de couro, colocou a moto em seu estribo lateral.

"Tripé" Inuyasha cumprimentou.

"Tripé?" Kagome ecoou.

O piloto tirou o capacete, revelando o membro mais bonito do Zuìrén, o baixista Shippo Seymour. Shippo era um perfeito dez na escala de gostoso. A barba escura por fazer, e o cabelo loiro descolorido, funcionava totalmente para ele. Kagome achava cada membro dos Zuìrén atraente à sua maneira. O guitarrista Miroku, com sua aparência de capa de revista, era um perfeito dez. O vocalista Seshoumaru, todo musculoso e bonito, era outro perfeito dez. O guitarrista Ash, sensual, sexy, com um jeito de bad boy em boa medida, pelo menos um onze. E então havia Inuyasha. O baterista. Ela nunca tinha prestado muita atenção a ele. Esteve muito ocupada babando sobre Ash. Ash-nham-nham-nham-Namura. Perguntou-se quando ele chegaria.

Shippo soltou um elástico na parte de trás de sua moto e a rede de carga estalou livre. Ele puxou uma mochila ao largo das costas do assento e jogou-a para Inuyasha.

"Se você está tentando impressioná-la com o seu carro, cara," disse Shippo, "Eu acho que você deveria reconsiderar sua estratégia." Ele bufou enquanto tentava reter uma risada.

"Ela adora," disse Inuyasha.

"Ela só está dizendo isso para você não chorar."

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ele está certo. Eu adoro. Eu mal posso esperar para ajudá-lo a restaurar o motor."

Shippo levantou uma sobrancelha marrom para ela.

_"Você vai_ ajudá-lo a restaurá-lo?"

Antes que ela pudesse baixar a crista de Shippo sobre a libertação das mulheres e tudo aquilo, Inuyasha disse:

"Aparentemente, ela tem habilidades mecânicas loucas. Certo, Kags?"

"Uh, sim. Eu acho." Ela corou. "Bem, eu faço mecânica de automóveis, mas às vezes não sou forte o suficiente para... Mas eu tenho mãos pequenas, para que eu possa alcançar em pequenos lugares com facilidade." Ela levantou as mãos, dedos abertos, e tocou as pontas dos dedos juntos. "Eu prefiro trabalhar com grandes pedaços de metal"

"Grandes pedaços de metais? Você se inscreveu com a banda certa," disse Inuyasha.

Shippo bufou e deu um tapa no ombro de Inuyasha.

Ela revirou os olhos para Inuyasha e tentou não rir.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eu não sou fã de componentes eletrônicos. É por isso que eu amo esses carros mais velhos." Quando deu um sorriso para Inuyasha, ele tinha aquele olhar derretido que Souta usava quando olhava para sua irmã mais nova adorável com afeto sentimental. Ugh! Ela odiava quando os caras olhavam para ela assim. Kagome _não_ era a adorável irmã de Inuyasha. Ela era uma, resistente, criatura sensual de temperamento forte, mente afiada, independente, e que era bem melhor se lembrar.

Kagome pegou Inuyasha pela frente de sua camiseta branca e puxou-o para baixo ao nível dos olhos, preparada para dar-lhe uma boa bronca.

"S-só porque eu sou p-pequena não significa que não sou capaz de c-cuidar de mim ou que eu não sou s-sexy." Ela odiava como gaguejava quando estava perturbada. Isso meio que tomou o significado de suas palavras.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu para ela, o coração derretendo em seu olhar se intensificando.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, preciosa?"

Talvez ela o fizesse entender melhor se fizesse algo diferente de atacar ele com a língua. Ela não era preciosa. Não era. Ela era ousada. Audaz. E mais impulsiva do que teimosa, esperta, resistente, independente, _ou_ sensual. Sua mão livre encontrou os longos cabelos na nuca de seu pescoço. Ela agarrou com força suficiente para puxar seus lábios nos dela. Ele colocou-se sem resistência ao seu beijo inesperado, mas não respondeu exatamente do jeito que ela esperava, ou em _tudo,_ nesse caso.

Kagome beijou avidamente, com a boca aberta e a língua buscando, como se fossem amantes em brasa, em vez de apenas conhecidos.

Inuyasha fez um som estranho na parte de trás de sua garganta, derrubou a mochila de Shippo entre seus pés, e puxou-a contra ele com ambos os braços. Presa contra o comprimento de seu corpo sólido, seus pés levantaram do chão quando ele se endireitou. Uma mão forte pressionou contra o meio de suas costas, e a outra deslizou sobre sua bunda conforme ele a puxou para mais perto e beijou-a sem sentido.

Uau! Ela não tinha a intenção que isso acontecesse. Ela queria que fosse mais do que um exercício de "não subestime o meu poder" do que "faz meus dedos enrolarem e meu coração disparar." As mãos de Kagome afrouxaram seu domínio sobre a camisa e o cabelo de Inuyasha para deslizar sobre os ombros sólidos. Sim, sólido. Tudo sobre esse cara era sólido. Bem, pelo menos corporal.

"Hum," disse uma voz profunda e tranquila em algum lugar perto das canelas de Kagome,

"Se você apenas... Me deixar... Pegar minha bolsa." Houve um _umph_ alto quanto Shippo puxou sua mochila por debaixo de seus pés. "Eu vou sair do seu caminho."

Recuperando alguns dos seus sentidos, Kagome puxou sua boca longe de Inuyasha e abriu os olhos.

"Deixe que seja a sua lição," ela sussurrou sem fôlego.

Suas pestanas se agitaram quando ele abriu os olhos para olhar para ela.

"A minha lição?"

"Eu _não_ sou a mais preciosa, pequena adorável coisa que você já viu em sua vida."

"Ah, sim... você é," ele murmurou e fechou a abertura estreita entre os seus lábios para beijá-la novamente.

Um... uau! Que porra é essa? Seu corpo inteiro estava vibrando com a energia sexual inesperada. Ela se afastou, beijando Inuyasha intermitentemente para afastar a boca lentamente do deleite de seus lábios sugando, suavemente instigando. Ela até colocou a mão em seu rosto e empurrou em uma tentativa de restringir o acesso de sua boca para a dele. Não foi muito eficaz, realmente. Mesmo quando ele se inclinou para ela, ela se inclinou para frente para segui-lo. Maldição, o homem tinha lábios fortes. E mãos. Prezado Senhor, eram tão boas contra sua bunda e costas.

Kagome forçou seus lábios para quebrar o contato com Inuyasha. Sua mão deslizou para pegar sua bochecha enquanto ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos azuis irresistíveis.

"Eu não sou adorável," assegurou ela, com os olhos fechados a deriva novamente enquanto se inclinou para roubar outro beijo. Ela só precisava de mais um, e estaria acabado. Só mais um. "Eu sou... Eu sou sexy e ... Mmmm ..." Ou dois. Ela o beijou novamente. E mais uma vez. Tremendo quando sua língua roçou seu lábio superior, ela se afastou e, em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior para faze-lo se comportar e impedir-se de ter sua boca tão completamente. Kagome abriu os olhos, imediatamente se perdeu no seu olhar de novo, e esqueceu qual tinha sido seu objetivo em primeiro lugar.

"Eu sou sexy e sensual ... e ..." _Ainda_ _uma_ _mulher._

"Não há argumentos de mim, pequena Kags. Eu só não sei se você tem certeza."

Uma buzina alta soou quando um ônibus preto sólido com o logotipo vermelho-cereja do Zuìrén pintado no lado virou no estacionamento e parou ao lado do ônibus chiqueiro.

Inuyasha baixou Kagome a seus pés e a soltou. Ele segurou o braço dela até que ela recuperou o equilíbrio e, em seguida, virou-se para baixar o capô do Corvette antes de dar a volta por trás do carro para abrir o porta-malas.

Ela estava um pouco confusa com a sua súbita brusquidão. Ele provavelmente tinha perdido todo o respeito por ela depois que ela tinha se jogado para ele assim. Não era como se ela atacasse caras bonitos em uma base regular. Ou nunca, na verdade. Ela só não esperava desfrutar tanto do beijo de Inuyasha. Realmente tinha a intenção de usá-lo para faze-lo entender seu lado. Que tinha sido isso... hum ... Qual tinha sido o seu ponto? Ela tocou seu rosto com os dedos aquecidos.

Inuyasha puxou uma grande mochila do porta-malas e fechou o porta malas.

Quando notou-a ali, hesitante, ele disse:

"Bem, vamos lá. Você não quer ver o interior do novo ônibus?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com entusiasmo.

Ele mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça para ela.

"Eu ainda digo que você é a mais preciosa, adorável, pequena coisa que eu já vi."

Ela engasgou, indignada. Ah, sim. _Isso_ tinha sido seu ponto.

"Inuyasha Sutikku, você não quer que eu te ensine outra lição, agora não é?"

Ele sorriu e o coração de Kagome correu.

"É, na verdade, eu quero," disse ele.


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Para a alegria de Inuyasha, o novo ônibus de turnê tinha seis beliches com cortinas em vez de quatro, e os colchões eram pelo menos trinta centímetros mais largo. Êxtase para alguém obscenamente alto, e obrigado a dormir em um compartimento concebido para uma criança de tamanho médio. Sendo perfeitos cavalheiros — _Sim, claro_ — os caras deixaram Kagome escolher seu beliche primeiro. Ela selecionou o mais próximo do banheiro onde Seshoumaru costumava dormir no velho ônibus, a cama de baixo. Ash imediatamente reivindicou o beliche sobre o dela, que tinha sido de Inuyasha.

"Dessa forma eu ficarei em cima de Kagome noite após noite após noite," disse Ash. Ele mordeu o lábio e se inclinou em direção a ela, mas não a tocou. Suas pálpebras tremeram, lábios entreabertos, e ela cambaleou em direção a ele. Sob o feitiço de Ash. Filho da puta. O cara tinha a estranha habilidade de saber como seduzir qualquer um. Exceto Miroku. Ele esteve tentando entrar nas calças de seu guitarrista durante anos. Pelo o que Inuyasha sabia, ele nunca conseguiu.

Kagome corou e riu como a maioria das mulheres fazia quando Ash lhes dava a menor atenção. Se Inuyasha houvesse dito exatamente a mesma coisa para ela, ela provavelmente teria lhe dado um soco nos dentes por ser um porco.

Inuyasha pegou o beliche do outro lado do corredor de Kagome. Porque ele estava cansado de dormir em um beliche superior, não porque ele continuava repetindo sua pequena _lição _mais e mais em sua mente. E não porque esses pensamentos estavam fazendo seu pênis formigar de excitação. E, definitivamente, não porque ele podia ter um vislumbre dela enquanto ela dormia._ Hum, sim._

Shippo jogou sua mochila no beliche acima de Inuyasha.

"Eu finalmente vou ter minha própria cama," disse ele. No passado, ele tinha que tomar qualquer beliche que passasse a ser desocupado, que mudava dependendo de qual membro da banda tinha reivindicado a cama queen-size no quarto para uma noite especial.

Seshoumaru escolheu a cama de baixo do outro lado do banheiro, deixando o beliche acima dele para Miroku, quando ele acontecesse de aparecer.

"Será que esse ônibus têm um quarto?" perguntou Ash. Ele deslizou a alça da blusa de Kagome por cima do ombro com um dedo. Mais uma vez, com o rubor e risadinhas da parte dela. Mas seus mamilos não estavam duros. Não como quando Inuyasha tinha massageado suas costas. E ela não estava ensinando Ash quaisquer lições. Pelo menos, ainda não.

"É claro que tem um quarto," disse Seshoumaru. Ele abriu a porta no final do corredor. "Mas agora que cada um de nós tem a própria cama, não temos de lutar por ele."

Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para Shippo, que tinha uma expressão totalmente irritante de empatia em sua rosto com barba cerrada. Shippo olhou de Ash a Kagome e depois revirou os olhos para Inuyasha. Então Shippo tinha descoberto que Inuyasha estava querendo Kagome. _Idiota._ Inuyasha imaginava que não era muito difícil de descobrir, mas era bastante fácil de resolver. Se ela quisesse Ash, o que importaria para ele? Ash poderia tê-la.

O grupo inspecionou o quarto, que era um pouco menor do que o último em seu ônibus anterior. Este ainda tinha uma cama queen-size, mas não havia espaço para uma cômoda. Inuyasha empurrou Shippo no ombro e sorriu. Ele apontou para o teto.

"Não tem gancho para seus jogos de bondage, Tripé. Como você vai fazer isso agora?"

"Vou guardar para quando eu chegar em casa. O calabouço de Yura deve ser estar pronto no momento em que terminar esta etapa da turnê." Shippo enrubesceu, como estava acostumado a fazer sempre que o assunto derivava para algo sexual ou romântico. Considerando-se a tara pesada que o cara gostava, sua vergonha era meio estranha.

Inuyasha ficou feliz ao descobrir que embora o quarto fosse menor, o banheiro era maior. Você realmente podia virar sem deslocar o cotovelo na parede. O resto era semelhante ao seu antigo ônibus, exceto as cores eram diferentes por toda parte. Os bancos de jantar, sofá e bancos de motorista tinham estofamento de couro preto em vez de creme. O tapete era vermelho em vez de bege. Bancadas em granito preto. Brilhante, painéis pretos. Eletrodomésticos pretos. As cortinas que escondiam os beliches eram vermelhas. A roupa de cama? Vermelha. A moldura em torno dos beliches? Preta.

Em todos os lugares que Inuyasha olhava: vermelho e preto.

"Hum, Seshoumaru?" Inuyasha coçou atrás da orelha. "Você fez essa coisa por encomenda nas cores do Zuìrén?"

"É! Foi ideia de Jerry. Legal, não?"

Esta paleta de cores de pesadelo tinham sido ideia de seu empresário? Conhecendo Jerry, ele provavelmente estava usando em alguma campanha publicitária.

"Eu acho..." Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

"Eu gosto," disse Kagome. "Parece elegante, ainda metal."

"Exatamente!" Seshoumaru sorriu de forma tão abrangente que ambas suas covinhas apareceram. Seu sorriso bobo desapareceu em uma carranca quando seus olhos encontraram os de Inuyasha.

"Metal," disse ele em um rosnado baixo.

A diversão de Inuyasha morreu quando Ash se inclinou no espaço pessoal de Kagome novamente. Suas bochechas ficaram rosa, e ela mexia com as pulseiras em seu pulso. Talvez se Inuyasha dissesse a ela que a achava absolutamente adorável, ela lhe ensinaria uma lição. Ele poderia ter outra. Ou um ou dois milhões.

"Que diabos?" Disse Miroku perto da entrada do ônibus. Ele esfregou a mão no seu rosto enquanto olhava a decoração do novo ônibus.

"Miroku." Ash foi pelo corredor, abraçando e batendo nas costas de Miroku antes que Inuyasha pudesse piscar.

Inuyasha pegou a expressão confusa de Kagome antes de ela conseguir escondê-la com um sorriso amigável. Ela seguiu Ash para ser apresentada a Miroku. Ash estava fazendo um milhão de perguntas por minuto a seu amigo, deixando Kagome para ficar sem jeito à espera de sua abertura.

Agora que Miroku estava aqui, talvez Inuyasha tivesse a chance de chamar sua atenção novamente. Ash não tinha tempo para uma garota quando seu melhor amigo, Miroku, estava ao alcance.

"Você se divertiu em Aruba?" perguntou Ash. Miroku tinha finalmente tido tempo para ter uma verdadeira lua de mel com sua esposa de cinco meses.

"Claro. Eu estava com Sango," disse ele, como se isso explicasse tudo. "Por que nosso logotipo está pintado _enorme _do lado de fora da porra do ônibus?"

"Porque o nosso logotipo é incrível," disse Ash, iniciando uma batida de punho com Miroku.

Miroku bateu as juntas com as de Ash, mas ainda parecia menos do que entusiasmado com o trabalho de pintura do novo ônibus. "Nós vamos ter um comboio de groupies nos seguindo em todos os lugares que formos."

"Assim, os roadies podem vender camisetas quando pararmos nas áreas de repouso." Seshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

"E podemos leiloar a utilização dos lábios de Ash para o dinheiro da cerveja," acrescentou Inuyasha.

Os olhos de Ash se arregalaram. "Uh, não. E se alguma pirada ganhar?"

"Então eu vou te segurar até que ela receba pelo o que pagou," disse Inuyasha.

"Em uma área de descanso, eu estaria mais preocupada que algum caminhoneiro solitário ganhasse," disse Kagome.

Inuyasha riu.

"Ou um político sexualmente frustrado."

Kagome caiu na gargalhada.

"Ou um palhaço de circo demente."

"Ou um fugitivo."

"Você dois terminaram?" Disse Ash, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Quem é esta?" Perguntou Miroku, balançando a cabeça na direção de Kagome.

"Nossa engenheira de som temporária," explicou Seshoumaru.

O queixo de Miroku caiu.

"Nossa nova engenheira é uma garota?"

"Obrigado por notar." Kagome sorriu e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

Miroku balançou-a lentamente, prendendo-a com aqueles intensos olhos castanhos dele. Quando ela corou e baixou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-lo de teias de aranha. Ele largou a mão dela e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para Seshoumaru.

"Como fomos acabar com ela como nossa engenheira? Eu pensei que Kouga fosse substituir Souta." Ele olhou de um colega para o outro, parecendo totalmente perplexo.

"Eu tenho uma licenciatura em engenharia de áudio," Kagome assegurou. "Eu me formei em junho."

"Tipo em junho deste ano?" A voz de Miroku rachou no final.

Ash agarrou o braço de Miroku para ganhar a atenção dele.

"Ela é irmã caçula de Souta," ele sussurrou pelo canto de sua boca. "Ele confia nela com seus segredos comerciais. Ninguém mais. Apenas ela."

Kagome baixou os olhos.

"Sim, ele me deu instruções completas sobre como criar e gerir todo o show." Inuyasha não sabia por que ela parecia tão deprimida com isso. Souta era um mágico em coordenar um show ao vivo. Os engenheiros de áudio de outras bandas teriam pago muito dinheiro para aprender seus métodos, especialmente por sua mistura perfeita de um ritmo e guitarra em um solo de duelo.

"Mas a nossa lista de musicas está mudando para acomodar o novo single," Miroku lembrou. "Território totalmente desconhecido para nós. Introdução de piano. Solo de baixo. Um dueto de vocal." Aquilo francamente deixava Inuyasha um pouco enjoado. Ele estaria cantando _ao vivo _e, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo a faixa de bateria insanamente rápida de seu mais novo single, "Sever."

Kagome animou com a menção de uma nova canção, os olhos azuis faiscando de excitação.

"Eu vou fazê-lo soar incrível!" Ela colocou um punho no ar. "Apenas veja."

Inuyasha sorriu com o entusiasmo. Absolutamente adorável. Mas não metal. Tipo, em nada.

"Souta precisa trabalhar a nova mistura, não uma aluna recém-graduada. Ummmm," disse Miroku. "Qual o seu nome, senhorita?"

"Kags," ela forneceu.

"Kags, eu preciso ter uma pequena reunião com a minha banda." Ele passou a mão para eles. "Nos dê licença por um minuto?" Ele olhou incisivamente por cima do ombro em direção à saída.

O lábio inferior de Kagome tremeu. Por um segundo, Inuyasha pensou que ela ia começar a chorar, e então ela endireitou sua espinha. Ela assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente.

"Claro."

Ela encaminhou-se para a saída. O primeiro instinto de Inuyasha era de segui-la e ter certeza que ela estava bem. Miroku tinha sido muito duro com ela. Inuyasha percebeu que era principalmente o choque de saber que o seu som complicado estaria à mercê de algum amador. Mestre Shunran esperava perfeição em seu som ao vivo, assim como os fãs do Zuìrén. Mas ele não deveria ter dito essas coisas na frente de Kagome. Ela olhou por cima do ombro com anseio e, em seguida, agarrou o corrimão para começar a descer os degraus. Inuyasha não podia suportar ver alguém tão cheia de vida parecer tão oprimida.

"Ei, Kags," Inuyasha chamou.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, com as sobrancelhas levantadas em questão.

"Você poderia me fazer um grande favor?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e seu coração pulou uma batida.

"Depende."

"Um, você pode mover o meu carro para o armazenamento? Menomaru pode mostrar-lhe onde estacioná-lo."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente. Inuyasha jogou suas chaves e ela pegou. Ela embalou-as contra o peito e pulou para descer as escadas com um salto em seu andar. Inuyasha sorriu. Ele apenas rezava para que seu carro teimoso ligasse para ela.

"Uh oh," disse Seshoumaru em seu típico, rosnado barítono baixo.

"Houston, temos uma investida," disse Ash. Ele colocou suas mãos ao redor da boca e fez barulho de rádio chiando. "Cabeça nas nuvens confirmada. Câmbio."

Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para seus companheiros de banda que estavam olhando para ele com sorrisos largos.

"O quê?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

"Alguém tem uma quedinha," disse Seshoumaru.

"Não."

"Cara, você a deixou conduzir o seu carro," disse Ash. "Você não deixa _qualquer _um dirigir seu carro."

"Dirigir é um termo relativo, no caso daquele pedaço de merda." Seshoumaru riu.

"Foda-se, Seshoumaru," Inuyasha resmungou.

Seshoumaru apenas riu mais ainda.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

"Não é por isso que eu a deixei dirigi-lo. Eu não gosto_,_ _gosto _dela."

Shippo se engasgou com uma risada. Inuyasha enviou-lhe um olhar de advertência. Ninguém precisava saber que ele já tinha trancado lábios com Kagome. E sim, ele gostou, _gostou_.

"Ela apenas parecia..." Inuyasha procurou a palavra certa para explicar por que ele tinha quebrado sua regra de ninguém-dirige-meu-carro. "... Triste."

"Se você gosta dela, e eu não estou dizendo que você gosta, mas se você acha que pode gostar, então _não _a deixe pisar em você como as outras," Ash aconselhou.

"Eu não gosto dela," ele insistiu. "Além disso, ela tem uma queda por você, Ash."

"É mesmo?" Ash sorriu. "Eu acho que vou ter que usar isso em sua maior vantagem."

"O que você quer dizer?"

O sorriso de Ash aumentou.

"Você vai ver."

"Eu não convoquei uma reunião para discutir a vida amorosa inexistente de Inuyasha," interrompeu Miroku. "Como é que vocês apenas a contratam sem me consultar?"

"Você estava inacessível," disse Seshoumaru.

"Isso é besteira, Seshoumaru. Você poderia ter me chamado. Esta não é uma decisão trivial que você faz sem pensar. Você já viu o trabalho dela?"

Seshoumaru cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

"Bem, não exatamente, mas Souta a recomendou. Isso faz com que ela seja boa para mim."

"É claro que Souta recomendou. Ela é sua irmã."

"Então o que você sugere que façamos?" Perguntou Seshoumaru.

"Encontrar alguém que sabe o que diabos está fazendo. Que tal isso?"

"Eu acho que devemos dar a ela uma chance antes de demiti-la," disse Shippo.

Todo mundo hesitou, ainda não acostumados a Shippo falar sua opinião. Não é que eles não o respeitassem. Eles só não esperavam que ele se expressasse tão facilmente. A mulher de Shippo tinha de alguma forma, conseguido romper o muro impenetrável que ele tinha se escondido atrás assim que se tornou um membro da banda. Yura devia considerar um trabalho secreto em desenvolvimento de armas militares ou algo assim. Se ela pudesse romper as defesas de Shippo, ela poderia romper qualquer coisa.

"Eu concordo," disse Inuyasha. "Eu acho que Kags vai se sair bem. Souta não iria jogá-la de um penhasco sem um cinto de segurança."

"Kouga sabe sobre isso?" Perguntou Miroku.

_Merda._ _Nossa, olha o novo tapete. Muito legal. _Inuyasha notou as manchas pretas no vermelho pela primeira vez, enquanto olhava para ele, para evitar o olhar acusatório de Miroku.

"Vou levar isso como um não." Miroku suspirou. "Vocês sabem que Kouga quer a posição de engenheiro de som. Como engenheiro de monitor, ele tem tempo de serviço."

"Eu concordo, exceto que Souta está voltando," disse Seshoumaru. "Nós não vamos dar o trabalho de Souta para Kouga. Devemos isso a Souta. É apenas temporário, até que ele volte."

Miroku passou a mão sobre o rosto.

"Você sabe que eu espero que você esteja certo, cara, mas vamos encarar os fatos. Souta está paralisado. Qual é a probabilidade de que ele retorne?"

"Ele pode mover-se agora," disse Shippo. "Nós o vimos há poucos dias. Ele estava se movendo. Não estava, pessoal?"

Ash assentiu levemente.

"É. Um pouco." Ash olhou para suas mãos e flexionou os punhos apertados antes de levantar a cabeça para olhar para Miroku. "Temos de dar-lhe mais tempo para se recuperar antes de fazer qualquer coisa precipitada."

"Então, nós vamos dar uma chance a Kagome então?" Inuyasha solicitou.

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso," disse Miroku.

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre o seu rosto, mas ainda o deixo ficar por aqui," disse Inuyasha.

Miroku cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e depois de um longo momento de tensão, assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Nós vamos dar-lhe a oportunidade. Eu só espero que eu não vá estar dizendo, 'eu avisei' em três dias. "

Inuyasha sorriu.

"Ótimo, eu vou contar a ela."

"Não, eu vou contar a ela," disse Ash e correu escada abaixo.

Inuyasha correu atrás dele.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes, algumas palavras e até algumas cenas foram editadas, uma delas foi cortada._

_..._


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Kagome desligou o Corvette de Inuyasha e olhou para cima para encontrar Ash Namura sorrindo para ela do lado do carro. Seus sensuais olhos verdes tinham uma centelha de travessura. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Ele sempre parecia que ele tinha acabado de se arrastar da cama depois de uma noite de fantástico sexo. Kagome não se importaria de se voluntariar para mantê-lo naquele olhar. O homem era muito bom para seu próprio bem. Ou o bem dela, ela não tinha certeza de qual.

"Ei." O tom profundo e provocador de Ash enviou um arrepio de prazer por sua espinha.

Ela corou, perguntando-se por que este homem só tinha que olhar para ela para deixá-la toda quente e excitada. Um pouco tardiamente, ela percebeu que Ash tinha Inuyasha numa chave de pescoço a mão sobre a boca de Inuyasha. Inuyasha cutucou Ash nas costelas, o que fez Ash se contorcer, mas não liberá-lo.

"O que você está fazendo com Inuyasha?" perguntou Kagome.

"Você não pode levar esse cara detestável em lugar nenhum," disse Ash. "Miroku decidiu que você vai fazer um bom trabalho como nossa operadora de som."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Mentiroso."

Quando ela abriu a porta do carro, Ash deu um passo atrás, forçando Inuyasha a ir com ele. Inuyasha fez um som de protesto contra a mão de Ash.

Ash teve um olhar estranho em seu rosto e depois riu.

"Você acha que lambendo minha mão me fará libertá-lo, Sutikku?"

"Então o que Miroku _realmente _disse?" perguntou Kagome.

Ela pegou uma das mãos de Inuyasha entre as suas. Olhando para Ash, ela colocou a língua sobre a palma de Inuyasha. Inuyasha estremeceu.

"Ele disse que você merecia uma chance," disse Ash. "Miroku é um cara muito legal, sabe. Justo. Considerado."

Inuyasha disse algo contra a mão de Ash, que lhe valeu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Kagome ainda não acreditava em Ash. Miroku não queria que ela lá e ela sabia disso. Ela só tinha que mostrar a ele que podia se sobressair neste trabalho e mudar sua ideia sobre sua capacidade como engenheira de áudio. Mostrar-lhe que grandes coisas vinham em pacotes pequenos. Que você não devia julgar um livro e/ou engenheiro de som, por sua capa. E todos os outros clichês relevantes que vinham à mente.

Kagome percorreu a linha da vida na palma de Inuyasha com a ponta da língua, e seus dedos se enroscaram. A mão de Ash abafou o pequeno som de tortura que Inuyasha fez no fundo de sua garganta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Ash, seus olhos verdes seguindo o movimento de sua língua enquanto ela lentamente lambia os dedos de Inuyasha, um de cada vez. Dedos fortes que davam massagens maravilhosas. Todo o corpo de Inuyasha estava tremendo quando ela chegou a seu dedo mindinho.

"Eu pensei que você pode liberá-lo se eu lambesse amão _dele_." Ela chupou o dedo médio de Inuyasha em sua boca.

Ash a observava colocar o dedo de Inuyasha mais profundo em sua boca. Ele mordeu o lábio e segurou a mão em sua direção.

"Minha vez."

Sua boca agora livre, Inuyasha se contorceu do estrangulamento de Ash e ficou em pé. Seu plano tinha funcionado. E ela ganhou a atenção de Ash como bônus.

"Se você está tentando deixar minha calça muito apertada, pequena Kags," disse Inuyasha, "você está conseguindo." Ele ajustou seu jeans com uma careta de dor.

Ela sorriu ao redor de seu dedo. Essa não tinha sido sua intenção original, mas gostou de como ele admitiu seu efeito sobre ele. Ela precisava se sentir desejável. Não se sentia assim por um longo tempo. Muito tempo. Seu corpo tinha curado depois da cirurgia, mas ela sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Sentia-se diferente. Vazia. E quando seu namorado de muito tempo, Houjo tentou fazer amor com ela, ele a fez sentir a perda de seu útero até as profundezas de sua alma. Ele não tinha sido intencionalmente cruel, mas a tinha ferido, no entanto. Não importa o quanto ela amou Houjo uma vez, não teve escolha a não ser deixá-lo depois disso.

Kagome pegou a mão estendida de Ash e puxou-o para mais perto. Ela soltou o dedo de Inuyasha de sua boca e puxou para dentro o de Ash. Quando Inuyasha começou a se afastar, ela estendeu a mão com firmeza. Não queria que ele fosse. Queria que Inuyasha a quisesse. E queria que Ash a quisesse também. Ela não tinha certeza se queria que um deles fizesse qualquer coisa sobre o seu desejo. Ela só precisava saber que existia.

Enquanto Inuyasha parecia contente em deixá-la chupar o dedo alternadamente com Ash, Ash não era tão paciente. Quando ela mudou sua atenção para Inuyasha, pela segunda vez, Ash se moveu para ficar atrás dela. As mãos de Ash esfregaram sobre suas costelas e quadril, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás. Ela sentiu-o contra suas costas — o cume duro de pênis de Ash dentro de seus jeans — e ela estremeceu.

Queria sentir o desejo de Inuyasha por ela também. Ela o puxou para ela até que haviam escassos centímetros entre seus corpos. Ela colocou os braços em torno de Inuyasha e puxou seu corpo longo, duro contra o dela. Assim como ele disse, ele estava duro. Para _ela_. Ela sentiu seu pênis duro contra a carne aquecida de sua barriga. Dois homens, sexy que poderiam ter praticamente qualquer mulher que quisessem, desejavam ... _ela_.

Sim, mas por quanto tempo? Se soubessem quão inútil o seu corpo era, aquilo iria manda-los correndo em direções opostas. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, e ela inclinou o queixo para baixo para pressionar sua testa contra o peito duro de Inuyasha. Não podia deixá-lo ver que estava emocionada, quando não devia estar nada além de excitada.

As mãos de Ash deslizaram entre ela e Inuyasha para esfregar as menores curvas de seus seios. Ele usou seu queixo para escovar o cabelo de lado para que pudesse chupar seu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha. Seus pensamentos se dispersaram enquanto ela se perdeu no momento.

"Oh," ela engasgou. Não esperava que Ash se movesse tão rápido, mas sua boca, as mãos, a força sólida de seu corpo atrás dela era tão bom, ela só pensou em parar ele por um milésimo de segundo.

Ash dobrou os joelhos para que sua ereção deslizasse pela fenda de seu traseiro.

"Oh!" Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para Inuyasha. Seus olhos verdes vibrantes estavam parcialmente escondidos por pálpebras pesadas enquanto olhava para ela. O olhar sensual que veio tão naturalmente para Ash parecia ainda melhor em Inuyasha. Suas mãos deslizaram entre os ossos do quadril de Ash e seu bumbum para atraí-la para mais perto. Inuyasha levantou os pés do chão, arrastando-a para seu pênis até que ele estava pressionado contra sua virilha. Ash seguiu o movimento ascendente, mantendo seu pênis pressionado firmemente contra a sua bunda. Kagome não podia pensar em nada mais emocionante do que ser pressionada entre estes dois homens fortes e sensuais. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais emocionante _até _Inuyasha baixar a cabeça para beijá-la. Agarrou-se a suas costas e abriu a boca para a língua questionadora.

Enquanto Inuyasha a tinha distraído, as mãos de Ash deslizaram de seus seios à cintura de suas calças. Ele calmamente a baixou. Seus dedos contra a pele nua ao longo de ambos os quadris a trouxe de volta para seus sentidos.

Ela empurrou a boca de Inuyasha e gemeu:

"Não."

"Sim," Ash sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você quer dizer que sim. Diga que sim, Kagome."

"Sim," ela engasgou.

"Essa é uma boa menina." Ash olhou por cima do ombro de Kagome para Inuyasha. "Por favor, me diga que você tem um par de preservativos com você. Eu não tenho nada comigo."

Preservativos? Por que ele precisaria de um par de preservativos? Ela estava especialmente confusa com a sua necessidade de mais de uma. Quando a realização a atingiu, todo o corpo de Kagome ficou tenso. Ash pensou que ela faria _isso? _Aqui? Com ele _e _com o Inuyasha? Simultaneamente? Isso era até mesmo possível? Como é que eles... Revezavam? Ou será que ambos... O coração de Kagome bateu tão forte que ela esperava que explodisse através de seu esterno.

"Deixe-me ir," ela sussurrou.

"Shh, shh, querida, nós estamos com você," Ash murmurou. Sua respiração quente contra seu ouvido causou arrepios de prazer por sua espinha. "Apenas relaxe. Nós vamos fazer você se sentir tão bem."

Entrando em pânico, Kagome lutou por sua liberdade. Inuyasha deu um passo para trás e baixou os pés no chão. "Você não tem que fazer se não quiser," ele murmurou. Ele tirou as mãos da bunda dela e moveu-as para segurar seu rosto.

O estranho é que em algum lugar dentro, ela _queria_. Ela queria que Ash deslizasse seu pênis em seu ânus e Inuyasha mergulhasse em sua quente, fenda dolorida. Empurrando para dentro dela. Juntos. Não era _isso _que a fazia ideia detê-los, mas o pensamento de que eles descobririam. Que saberiam. Saberiam que ela não era mais inteira.

Houjo esteve ao seu lado durante todo seu tratamento de câncer e cirurgia. Foi infinitamente paciente e compreensivo, enquanto ela tinha curado. Quando eles finalmente tinham ficado íntimos novamente, ele tinha perdido sua ereção, dizendo que ela parecia estranha por dentro. Tão estranha que ele não a queria mais. Ela supôs que não podia culpá-lo. Ele tinha querido filhos. Ela não poderia dar-lhes a ele, não importa o quanto quisesse. E agora, não podia evitar, mas achava que ninguém jamais iria querê-la. Claro, eles podiam, quando não sabiam a verdade sobre ela, mas assim que descobrissem que seu ventre havia sido tomado...

Kagome não conseguia parar de tremer. Ela sentiu como se fosse entrar em colapso.

"Eu n-não quero," ela sussurrou. Uma mentira. Mas melhor do que eles descobrindo e fazendo-a sentir da forma como Houjo a fez sentir. Vazia. Inútil.

"Provocadora," Ash murmurou sob sua respiração. Ele se afastou dela e saiu da garagem.

Kagome observou-o sair pisando forte, não tendo certeza de por que isso a incomodava tanto.

"Ele vai me odiar agora," ela sussurrou.

"Ele vai superar." Inuyasha passou um braço em torno de suas costas e esfregou o braço encorajador.

"Você está bem? Está tremendo."

Ela engoliu as lágrimas ameaçadoras e assentiu. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar. A força constante de Inuyasha a confortou mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Que ele não exigiu saber por que ela estava tão chateada e estúpida ganhou muitos pontos.

"Então você conseguiu ligar?" Ele questionou.

Kagome arrancou os olhos do vulto nas calças de Inuyashapara olhar para ele.

"O que?"

"O meu carro."

Ela sorriu, grata pela mudança de assunto. Ele a ajudou a enterrar toda a dor e distraí-la do elefante branco em suas calças_._

"Sim, ela ligou bem rápido."

"Ela deve realmente gostar de você."

O sorriso de Kagome alargou.

"Você acha?"

"Oh, sim. Ela tem excelente gosto para mulheres."

Kagome sentiu o rosto ficar rosa.

"Por acaso ela ligou para um monte de mulheres, então?" Certamente um músico bonito, bem sucedido como Inuyasha Sutikku tinha um harém de mulheres à sua disposição. Ela olhou para ele e encontrou-o olhando para ela através de pálpebras semicerradas. Seus mamilos endureceram sob a atenção dele. Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Mesmo quando Ash tinha acariciado seus seios, seus mamilos não tinham ficado tão duros. Por Inuyasha? Não havia como negar que ele era bonito, mas Ash... Uau. Ela sempre pensou que Ash Namura era melhor do que Louça Royal Copenhagen[1]. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Talvez um pouco de Corelle[2] fosse mais prático. Talvez Inuyasha pudesse ser o seu prato de todos os dias, e ela poderia usar Ash para ocasiões especiais. Se usasse. Ele com certeza ficaria bonito em seu gabinete de louça armazenado com segurança por trás do vidro.

Inuyasha sorriu, obviamente sem saber que ela estava comparando-o mentalmente com louça de jantar.

"Meu bebê não beija e conta."

Ela riu.

"Justo o suficiente."

"Você está pronta para pegar a estrada?"

"Inferno, sim, estou," disse ela.

"Você tem o seu CMC, eu assumo."

"CMC?"

"Carteira de Motorista Comercial. Você vai precisar dela para dirigir o ônibus."

O coração de Kagome bateu em suas costelas.

"Eu não posso dirigir o ônibus!"

"Então, quem vai dirigir? Souta costumava ser o nosso motorista regular."

"Eu não." Souta havia batido o dito ônibus e quase morrido. Ele teria morrido se Shippo não o tivesse puxado do meio dos destroços do fogo, ou se Inuyasha não o tivesse ressuscitado, aplicando-lhe reanimação cardiopulmonar. Enquanto ela e Inuyasha saiam da garagem e voltavam para o ônibus, ela fez uma pausa e tomou-lhe o braço para atraí-lo a uma parada.

"Inuyasha?"

Ele olhou para ela e seu coração começou bateu forte novamente. Por que continuava fazendo isso? Ele estava parado ali. Sim, ele olhava para ela como se fosse seu prato favorito e ele estava morrendo de fome, mas não explicava sua reação a ele.

"Sim?" ele perguntou.

Seu aperto em seu braço apertou. Ela queria que ele sentisse sua gratidão. Visse em seus olhos.

"Obrigada por salvar a vida do meu irmão. Obrigado do fundo do meu coração. Se há uma coisa que eu puder fazer para retribuir..." E ela quis dizer qualquer coisa. Bem... com a exceção de rapidinhas em trio em uma área de armazenamento.

Ele deu de ombros, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"Não é grande. Esse material de reanimação cardiopulmonar vem a calhar bastante em torno desta banda. Você é certificada? Nunca se sabe quando alguém vai ter uma crise epiléptica, bater um ônibus, ou desmaiar em seu próprio vômito."

_Eca. _Oestômago de Kagome rolou.

"Hum. Vomito?"

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de todos os vomitadinhos."

Ela riu e, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada, encantada.

Ele sorriu.

"Você tem que estar brincando? Bem, é claro que você está brincando. Os vomitadinhos." Ela riu de novo. "Muito engraçado."

"A maioria das pessoas não entende minhas piadas. Dizem que são inadequadas." Ele fez aspas ao _inadequada_.

"Eles são idiotas?"

"Sem dúvida."

Ela riu de novo.

"Uma mulher que entende minhas piadas..." Seu pequeno sorriso satisfeito se transformou em um sorriso largo. "Posso te comprar um café em algum momento? Ou um jato?"

"Um jato?" Ela riu até que seu estômago doía e ela teve de curvar-se com as mãos sobre os joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. "Você está me matando."

"Dá-me uma desculpa para praticar minhas técnicas de reanimação. Que bom que você e seus lábios macios e saborosos se voluntariam."

Quando ele se inclinou mais perto, ela parou seus lábios com uma mão em seu rosto.

"Calma lá. Pareço a boneca Annie de treino para você?"

"Nem um pouco. Mas se vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu posso fechar os olhos e fingir."

Na verdade, ela já estava se sentindo melhor. Ela não precisa fingir. Inuyasha Sutikku era como uma brisa refrescante, explodindo todas as nuvens que insistiam em apagar sua luz do sol. Pena que ela ainda tinha seu coração fixado em Ash.

* * *

[1] Marca de louça de porcelana dinamarquesa.

[2] Marca de louça de vidro temperado americano.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes, algumas palavras e até algumas cenas foram editadas, uma delas foi cortada._

_..._


	6. Chapter 5

**_._**

**_*-*-*PERVERSE BEAT *-*-*_**

**_._**

**_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _**

**_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._**

**_Nomes foram editados_**

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Com o estômago vazio protestando, Inuyasha abriu a geladeira pequena e caçou algo comestível. Havia uma coisa boa sobre a perda de seu ônibus anterior. Todos os condimentos de aparência suspeita e vencidos, tinham sido substituídos por embalagens novas. Infelizmente, o esconderijo secreto de Inuyasha de cachorro-quente não. Nem a maioria da cerveja. O material atualmente estocado na geladeira parecia suspeitosamente com legumes e carne crua.

Inuyasha se inclinou para trás e acenou com a mão na geladeira.

"O que se passa com a comida? Onde estão os meus cachorros-quentes?"

Shippo levantou do banco em torno da mesa de jantar e foi para o lado dele, com a testa amassada em confusão.

"Aquilo são vegetais?"

"Parece que sim."

Ash e Miroku vieram para seu pequeno amontoado antes de abrir a porta do refrigerador. Os quatro deles ficaram ali olhando para a geladeira como se avaliassem uma obra de arte moderna para um significado mais profundo.

"Espere. Isso é... Couve-flor?" perguntou Miroku, cutucando o pacote de couve-flor como se esperasse que ele o mordesse.

"Seshoumaru!" Ash chamou a Seshoumaru, que estava dirigindo o ônibus na ausência de Souta. Eles já decidiram que precisavam contratar um novo motorista, o mais rapidamente possível, mas este arranjo iria funcionar por agora.

"O quê?" Seshoumaru gritou do banco do motorista.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os legumes na geladeira?"

"Rin diz que eu preciso comer melhor."

"Então, colocar essas coisas na geladeira faz com que ela pense que você realmente irá comê-los?" perguntou Ash.

"Eu acho."

"Será que ela se esquece que nenhum de nós sabe cozinhar?"

"Eu posso fazer alguns ovos mexidos," disse Inuyasha. Era a única coisa que ele sabia cozinhar. E eles poderiam ser temperados com praticamente qualquer coisa. Ele gostava de experimentar novos temperos. Talvez a noz-moscada e sálvia desta vez.

Inuyasha pegou a caixa de ovos.

Shippo deu um golpe de caratê em seu pulso, e os dedos de Inuyasha ficaram dormentes.

"Afaste-se dos ovos, Sutikku."

Inuyasha podia ter se queixado, mas Kagome riu por sua conta e sua concentração quebrou. Ele olhou para ela sentada em um os bancos do capitão com os pés enrolados debaixo dela. Suas meias diferentes apareciam por debaixo da camisa gigante que ela estava nadando dentro a roupa vermelha desbotada devia ter pertencido a um jogador de futebol de quatrocentos quilos. Ela insistiu que estava com frio quando ele brincou com ela sobre a usá-la mais cedo. Ela já era tão malditamente adorável, e aquela enorme roupa a fazia parecer ainda menor. Ele suprimiu o desejo de tomá-la em seus braços e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. E perder as mãos dentro daquele moletom folgado para ver se seus mamilos atrevidos estavam duros novamente.

"Talvez haja pizza congelada lá dentro," disse Miroku, abrindo o congelador. Ele se inclinou para uma inspeção mais minuciosa.

"Frango? Por que há frango no congelador?"

"Ideia de Rin," Seshoumaru disse do assento do motorista.

"Eu pensei que ela fosse uma garota inteligente," disse Ash. "Será que ela realmente acha que nós vamos comer essas coisas complicadas?"

"Ela _é _uma garota inteligente. Ela vai casar comigo," Seshoumaru respondeu.

Inuyasha e o resto dos caras se acabaram de rir.

"Isso prova que ela é burra como uma porta."

Seshoumaru pisou nos freios, e seus quatro colegas de banda ricochetearam um contra o outro como pinos de boliche. Inuyasha ficou sério imediatamente, memórias de metal cortado, o medo da morte e dor agonizante no tornozelo tomou todo o humor da situação. Ele mancou por dias após o acidente de ônibus, mas considerando todas as coisas, com exceção da lesão de Souta, eles tinham tido sorte.

Kagome desembaraçou suas pernas debaixo de sua camisa e deslizou entre os caras para perscrutar o frigorífico.

"Eu provavelmente posso preparar alguma coisa."

A cabeça de Miroku girou em sua direção.

"Você sabe cozinhar?"

"Eu estive na cozinha uma vez ou outra." Ela sorriu para eles.

Quando seus olhos caíram sobre Ash, ele virou-se e mudou-se para a frente do ônibus. Encostou-se no painel de instrumentos, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e iniciou uma conversa com Seshoumaru. Inuyasha viu a dor nos olhos de Kagome antes de ela cobrir com um sorriso brilhante.

"Vão se sentar-se. Eu vou fazer o jantar."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram quando Miroku a agarrou em um abraço esmagador.

"Obrigado." Ele deu um beijo em sua têmpora e apertou-lhe com entusiasmo, balançando de um lado para o outro com alegria.

Inuyasha firmou um braço entre Miroku e Kagome. "E quanto a Sango? Deus!"

Miroku soltou Kagome, parecendo confusa.

"O que você quer dizer? É tudo culpa de Sango, em primeiro lugar. Ela estragou-me tanto com a sua culinária que eu não acho que posso me obrigar a comer a porcaria de costume que nós consumimos na estrada."

Então, Miroku estava pensando sobre como manter seu estômago feliz? Inuyasha não sabia por que o abraço de Miroku e o beijo platônico pressionara todos os seus botões de ciúme. Talvez porque Kagome parecesse tão feliz com isso. Será que ela tinha uma queda por Miroku também? Um monte de garotas queria a combinação Miroku/Ash. Talvez seja por isso que ela surtou na unidade de armazenamento antes. Talvez ela quisesse ser o recheio de um sanduíche de Miroku/Ash, e Inuyasha tinha sido o tipo errado de pão.

O coração de Inuyasha pulou uma batida quando ela segurou a mão direita entre as suas.

Ela olhou para ele, um brilho nos seus olhos azuis.

"Você vai me ajudar, né, Inuyasha?"

"Ajudá-la?"

"Sim. Você pode cortar legumes e outras coisas, né?"

Não _exatamente. _Ele sorriu independentemente. Ele duvidava que fosse capaz de dizer não a essa mulher. "Claro."

Kagome remexeu na geladeira para fazer o inventário.

Inuyasha não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua bunda enquanto ela se dobrava na cintura e classificava os ingredientes. Ele ficou logo atrás dela, imaginando seu pênis enterrado em suas profundezas quentes e lisas. Sua pele lisa, nua sob as pontas dos dedos, enquanto ela permitia sua exploração. Sua posse. Seu calor contra suas coxas enquanto empurrava profundamente. Profundo. Tão profundo que suas bolas pressionavam contra ela. Ele cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo para prevenir-se de agarrá-la e mostrar-lhe o efeito que aquela pequena manobra de seus quadris estava tendo sobre os seus pensamentos e sua braguilha. Era provavelmente uma boa coisa que ela estivesse com aquele moletom folgado. Se ele pudesse realmente ver suas coxas finas e a divisão entre elas, cerrar os punhos teria feito pouco para manter as mãos longe dela. Ela recuou inesperadamente, e sua bunda deliciosa esbarrou em suas coxas. Ele não tinha as faculdades mentais para dar um passo atrás. Em vez disso, seus braços deslizaram em torno de seus quadris e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela ficou em pé.

"Desculpe por isso," disse ela.

Mesmo podendo sentir o quanto ele estava duro contra a parte inferior de suas costas, ela não se afastou. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo.

"Eu provavelmente deveria tirar essa camisa folgada. É muito quente."

No que dizia respeito a Inuyasha, seu corpo tinha um grande risco de pegar fogo. Ele estava definitivamente prestes a explodir em chamas._ O camisão_ esfregou sobre seu rosto quando ela levantou os braços e puxou-a sobre a cabeça. Seu aroma bombardeou seus sentidos. Ele mordeu o lábio para não gemer alto. Querido senhor, ele a queria. Ainda mais quando seu olhar pousou sobre os pontos gêmeos de seus mamilos lutando contra sua blusa. Precisou de cada fragmento de sua força de vontade não para afagá-los com os polegares.

"Está frio aqui," ela murmurou, tomando uma respiração profunda que levantou seu decote.

"Porra, sim," ele gemeu e ergueu as mãos com a intenção de segurar esses dois globos suculentos de carne. De esfregar os mamilos entre seus polegares e indicadores, até que ela pedisse para sugá-los em sua boca e passar a língua contra eles. Kagome se afastou antes que ele pudesse reivindicar seu pacote de prêmios.

"Que tal um assado?" Ela perguntou a Miroku.

"Oh, Deus, sim," Miroku murmurou.

Inuyasha tinha esquecido que os caras sequer estavam presentes. Ele olhou por cima do ombro conscientemente. Se tivessem reparado nele pressionando contra sua pequena provocadora operadora de som? E gostando imensamente? Sua timidez podia irritar Ash, mas deixava Inuyasha completamente enfeitiçado. Com suas bochechas rosadas, Shippo ofereceu um sorriso maroto a Inuyasha. Isso seria um na coluna de "totalmente notado." Miroku parecia mais interessado na carne magra que Kagome colocou sobre o balcão.

O zumbido constante do motor do ônibus baixou vários níveis enquanto Seshoumaru dirigiu o ônibus para fora da estrada e em uma área de descanso. Inuyasha se preparou enquanto eles paravam, e pegou Kagome para estabilizá-la. Ela sorriu a sua gratidão para ele e ele sorriu como um tolo tonto.

"Inuyasha," disse ela, "você lava e corta estas batatas vermelhas em pedaços grandes."

Ele não tinha certeza se podia segurar uma faca em sua mão trêmula, mas não podia deixar de ficar feliz por Kagome lhe ter escolhido para ajudá-la a cozinhar. Não Ash. Inuyasha sufocou a vontade de enfiar a língua para Senhor-fode-demais, que ainda estava conversando com Seshoumaru na parte da frente do ônibus. Seshoumaru levantou do banco do motorista, esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, e acenou para Ash.

Kagome derramou metade de um saco de batatas na pia e deixou Inuyasha descobrir como lavar e cortá-las por conta própria. Ela aqueceu um pouco de óleo em uma panela e desembrulhou a carne. Encantado, Inuyasha a viu massagear temperos na carne, imaginando suas pequenas mãos massageando sua bunda enquanto ele girava seus quadris para fodê-la profundamente. E duro. Será que ela gostaria duro? Inuyasha estava acostumado a ter pensamentos intensamente sensuais com frequência. Sua mente tinha sido sempre o centro de sua sexualidade, mas não costumava ficar ativada por _cada _coisa que uma mulher fazia. Quando ela jogou a carne na gordura quente e chiou alto, Inuyasha finalmente estalou de volta para seus sentidos. Ele não queria que_aquilo_ acontecesse com o seu traseiro, muito obrigado.

Ela olhou para ele.

"Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo, não é?"

Ele odiava admitir, mas não sabia. Ele não queria que ela se exasperasse e o expulsasse para fora da cozinha. Ele queria ajudá-la. Para estar perto dela. Sendo especial para ela.

"Mostre-me."

Ela lavou a batata, mudou-se para a tábua de corte embutida no balcão, e cortou-a em vários pedaços grandes.

"Você acha que pode lidar com isso?" Ela olhou para ele por debaixo de seus cílios grossos.

_Lidar com_ _o quê?_

_"_Sim."

"Isso já cheira fantástico," Miroku cantarolou da sala de jantar.

"Não vai estar pronto em pelo menos duas horas."

Miroku cobriu sua barriga com as duas mãos enquanto ele roncava de fome.

"Acho que meu estômago vai digerir a si mesmo até então."

"Nós costumávamos passar dias sem uma refeição decente. Sango o estragou," disse Shippo e riu.

Miroku sorriu para ele.

"E não apenas com sua comida."

Kagome voltou à carne para selar seu outro lado e procurou na geladeira por legumes. Inuyasha quase cortou o polegar enquanto observava seu traseiro se contorcendo, que já não estava escondido por seu moletom.

"Misericórdia, mulher," ele rosnou.

Ela olhou para ele, com as sobrancelhas levantadas em questão.

"Você tem uma bunda seriamente boa." Inuyasha mordeu o lábio. Às vezes as coisas saíam de sua boca antes que ele tivesse a chance de editá-las. Bem, elas sempre saiam, na verdade.

Em vez de brigar com ele, ela sorriu e girou seus quadris.

"Você acha?"

A dor da faca cortando através da ponta do seu polegar mal registrou.

"É isso aí, garoto apaixonado. Agora você está sangrando por todo o nosso maldito jantar," disse Ash. Ele cutucou Kagome de lado e encontrou um saco de maçãs na geladeira. Ele jogou uma para Miroku e pegou uma para si mesmo.

"Ah, meu Deus." Kagome puxou a faca da mão de Inuyasha e jogou-a na pia. Ela agarrou seu pulso e manteve a mão elevada enquanto puxou-o para o banheiro. Ela procurou freneticamente por meio do armário de remédios. "Vocês não têm nada, além de analgésicos aqui?"

"Estamos acostumados a cuidar de um monte de ressacas." O peito de Inuyasha apertou sobre sua preocupação. Ninguém dava a mínima para ele. Nunca. "Deve haver um kit de primeiros socorros debaixo da pia."

O sangue estava escorrendo agora ao lado de sua mão, mas o ferimento não doía muito. Ela localizou o kit e o abriu. Ela pegou uma lata de spray de anti-séptico, abriu a tampa, e pulverizou sua ferida como se ela fosse uma cabeleireira dos anos 80 com uma lata de Aqua Net[1]. Dor pungente subiu por seu braço.

"Ai! Porra!" Inuyasha enfiou a mão no peito dele para protegê-lo de sua desinfecção com excesso de zelo.

"Fique quieto." Ela virou-se na água e forçou a mão sob o fluxo. "Deixe-me vê-lo."

"Hum, Kagome!" Seshoumaru chamou de fora do banheiro. "Eu acho que o assado está queimando."

"Desligue o fogo," ela gritou. "Inuyasha é mais importante."

Inuyasha é mais importante? Será que ela realmente se sentia assim?

Kagome inspecionou o polegar e puxou uma respiração através de seus dentes.

"Não teve muita profundidade, mas você praticamente fez filé dele."

"Se alguém não tivesse me distraído com sua bunda realmente boa..."

Ela endureceu e ergueu o olhar culpado.

"Sinto muito. Eu vou colocar a minha camisa de volta."

Ele moveu-a de volta contra o balcão da pia para que eles ficassem frente a frente e colocou-a ali com seu corpo.

"Eu prefiro que você não coloque."

Ele roçou o cabelo platina e cobalto atrás da orelha, esfregando seu polegar ileso sobre sua bochecha. A tensão drenou de seu corpo e ela o observava, os lábios entreabertos. Ela estava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir seu coração batendo em seu peito, e reconheceu que o seu estava batendo tão duro quanto o dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça, fechando a distância entre os seus lábios.

"Eu terminei de cortar as batatas," disse Shippo e empurrou a porta. "Você está bem, Inuyasha?"

Kagome se contorceu por entre o balcão e o corpo de Inuyasha.

"Eu acho que ele só precisa de um curativo," disse ela. "O que você acha?"

Shippo e Kagome inspecionaram o corte no polegar de Inuyasha, enquanto Inuyasha tentava colocar seu tesão sob controle. Caramba, esta mulher o tinha virando para todos os lados, menos o certo.

"Eu não acho que precisa de pontos também," Shippo estava dizendo.

Outra pulverização dolorosa de desinfetante e um pequeno grande curativo depois, Inuyasha seguiu Shippo e Kagome para fora do banheiro. Inuyasha a observou adicionar água para o assado e colocar em fogo brando. Ela se recusou a deixar Inuyasha ajudá-la neste momento, mas Shippo, o pequeno bastardo, de alguma forma conseguiu se infiltrar como seu assistente. Shippo não precisava de ajuda para descobrir como descascar e cortar cenouras. Era quase como se ele tivesse cozinhado antes.

"Você estava escondendo de nós," Miroku acusou enquanto olhava Shippo fatiar cebolas como um chef.

Shippo olhou por cima do ombro, corou, e mudou sua técnica para desajeitadamente cortar as cebolas em pedaços irregulares.

"Você sabe cozinhar, e quase nos deixou morrer de fome?" Ash jogou o miolo de sua maçã no meio das costas de Shippo.

"Eu não sou muito bom," Shippo insistiu em voz baixa.

"Melhor do que Inuyasha," disse Miroku. "Você não cortou o polegar ainda."

Inuyasha riu.

"Foda-se, Shunran."

"Desculpe, Sutikku. Eu salvo tudo para Sango. "

Com um sorriso indulgente em seu rosto, Seshoumaru empurrou o ombro de Miroku.

"Ela já está grávida?"

Miroku deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Se não, não é por falta de tentar. "

Inuyasha desviou o olhar. Ele nunca pensou que veria o dia em que um dos Zuìrén iria falar sobre ter filhos. Avistou Kagome olhando para Miroku como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração. Ela notou que Inuyasha estava olhando para ela de novo e voltou-se para o fogão. Ela acrescentou os legumes no assado, cobriu o forno holandês com uma tampa, e fechou-se no banheiro. Inuyasha se perguntou o que a estava incomodando.

"Devagar, amigo," disse Ash. Demorou a Inuyasha um momento para perceber que ele estava falando com ele.

"O que?"

"Se você realmente quer ela, vá mais devagar."

"O quê? Você quer dizer Kagome?"

"Existe alguma outra _ela _no ônibus? Apenas jogue com calma."

"Mas ela quer você."

Ash piscou para ele.

"E eu ainda estou planejando usar esse fato em sua plenitude."

* * *

[1] Spray Fixador para cabelos.


	7. Chapter 6

**_._**

**_*-*-*PERVERSE BEAT *-*-*_**

**_._**

**_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _**

**_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._**

**_Nomes foram editados_**

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome verificou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro para se certificar de que nenhum dos caras seria capaz de dizer que ela estava chorando. Tão estúpido que ela estava chorando de qualquer maneira. Ela não podia deixar-se transformar em uma chorona toda vez que alguém mencionava ter bebês. Salvar sua vida era mais importante do que ser capaz de ter filhos. Ela sabia disso. Às vezes não se sentia assim. Ela sempre quis ser mãe. Só mais um sonho que tinha sido esmagado. Seu último sonho, ser a melhor engenheira de som no negócio, era no que ela precisava se concentrar. Ela tinha sido dada uma chance. Tinha que usá-la e fazer o seu melhor. Ela rezou para que o seu melhor fosse bom o suficiente.

Kagome saiu do banheiro e foi verificar o assado. Quando ela levantou a tampa, cinco estrelas do rock famintos gemeram em uníssono. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Ela poderia perfeitamente se acostumar com isso. Ela colocou a tampa de volta na panela e virou-se para enfrentar os caras amontoados nos dois assentos em torno da mesa de jantar.

"Você quer uma cerveja, Kagome?" perguntou Seshoumaru e tomou um gole de sua garrafa marrom.

"Não, obrigado. Eu preciso estudar as notas de Souta um pouco mais."

Ela recuperou o caderno precioso de Souta da cadeira que ela tinha deixado e se estabeleceu no banco com as páginas de diagramas e texto. Como na terra ela deveria se lembrar de tudo isso? Ela pensou que as guitarras seriam seu maior desafio, mas elas não se comparavam com quantos microfones tinham que ser configurados e ajustados para a bateria enorme de Inuyasha. Ela olhou para cima e pegou Inuyasha olhando para ela. Ele não desviou o olhar. Seu olhar azul pálido parecia acariciar sua pele enquanto ele a olhava com interesse indisfarçável. Ela não entendia por que, mas gostava da maneira como ele a olhava. Era como se ela fosse o fruto proibido, e ele estivesse a um passo de ser expulso do Jardim do Éden.

Kagome olhou para Ash, esperando que ele também mostrasse um pouco de interesse, mas ele estava preso contra Miroku na mesa de jantar falando algo sobre a nova música que eles estavam adicionando ao show. Ela desejou que não tivesse se recusado na garagem de armazenamento. Ash era por quem ela sempre teve uma queda. Cada leve movimento que ele fazia era como se estivesse regendo uma orquestra de sensualidade. Infelizmente, ele não queria reger nada com Kagome.

Ela forçou sua atenção de volta para seu caderno, usando um lápis para fazer observações cuidadosamente nas margens. Ela desejou que a banda confiasse nela o suficiente para montar sua própria configuração em vez de imitar seu irmão, mas não havia nenhum sentido em refazer algo que já funcionava. Ela não podia esperar para chegar ao local e trabalhar na criação do piano e microfone vocal de Inuyasha. Aqueles seriam dela própria. Talvez com o tempo eles a deixassem explorar mais suas ideias. Por enquanto, ela só tinha que viver de acordo com as suas expectativas. Não seria fácil substituir o lugar de seu irmão.

Quando o jantar estava pronto, os caras se juntaram em torno do fogão.

"Seshoumaru, não pegue a metade do assado!" Disse Miroku.

"Minha mulher comprou-o, por isso é meu. Você tem sorte de eu deixar vocês comerem um pouco."

"Salve-me algumas cenouras." Ash cutucou uma das cenouras do prato de Seshoumaru e acrescentou ao seu próprio. "Elas são doces."

"Ei!" Seshoumaru reclamou.

Enquanto a atenção de Seshoumaru estava tentando recuperar a cenoura roubada, Miroku serviu-se de um pouco do assado de Seshoumaru. Shippo viu a sua abertura no fogão e começou a dividir a comida restante entre seu prato e o de Inuyasha. Kagome decidiu que ela teria sorte de conseguir os restos no fundo da panela.

Quando a briga terminou e todos estavam convencidos de que tinham conseguido tudo o que tinham vindo buscar, eles se dirigiram para a mesa. A panela no fogão estava completamente vazia. Kagome ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados. Os cinco notaram ao mesmo tempo. Cada uma pausou com seus garfos a meio caminho de suas bocas.

"Kagome não pegou nada," disse Inuyasha. Ele deslizou do final do banco e acenou em direção a seu assento desocupado. "Pegue o meu."

Ela ouviu seu estômago roncar de onde ela estava.

"Não, pode comer. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Pegue um prato," disse Seshoumaru. "Nós todos compartilharemos."

"Isso não é neces — " O olhar ansioso em seus rostos sufocou seus protestos.

Inuyasha pegou um prato e colocou-o no centro da mesa. Cada um deu-lhe um pouco de sua refeição até que o seu prato estava mais cheio do que qualquer um deles. Ela não sabia por que isso a tocou muito.

"Obrigado."

"Sente-se," Inuyasha insistiu. Ele pegou seu prato e se mudou para a sala de estar. Ele se sentou no sofá e equilibrou o prato contra o peito para que pudesse colocar a comida em sua boca com a mão livre.

Havia um lugar estreito ao lado Ash no banco. Ele olhou para ela e depois para Inuyasha na sala de estar. Em vez de se mover para lhe dar mais espaço, mudou-se ainda mais perto de Miroku, de modo que não havia lugar para ela sentar. Kagome decidiu que ele não queria que ela sentasse ao lado dele. Ela mordeu o lábio, não sabendo por que as recusas de Ash doíam tanto. Ela levou seu prato da mesa e foi sentar-se ao lado de Inuyasha no sofá.

"Isso foi rude," Seshoumaru comentou.

"Cale a boca," Ash murmurou.

Kagome ignorou. Não foi difícil quando Inuyasha presenteou-a com um sorriso brilhante. Ela preferiu sentar-se com ele de qualquer maneira. Caso contrário, ele estaria comendo sozinho.

"Deus, isso é bom," disse Miroku com a boca cheia. "Eu acho que Kags merece um aumento."

Kagome corou com prazer e colocou o prato no colo. "Estou feliz que você goste."

"Adoro," disse Seshoumaru em seu profundo barítono.

"Obrigado por cozinhar para nós," Shippo acrescentou com um sorriso adorável.

Ash silenciosamente enfiou comida em sua boca, mas Inuyasha a cutucou delicadamente com o cotovelo. "Se você os alimentar com boa comida, eles vão te amar para sempre."

Ela supôs que poderia lidar com isso.

"Bem, já que eu não posso dirigir o ônibus, acho que vou ficar com os deveres de cozinhar."

Vários gritos de agradecimento vieram da sala de jantar.

"Mas vocês lavam os pratos," acrescentou.

Os gritos agradecidos transformaram-se em lamentação.

O telefone de alguém tocou. Houve uma briga quando Ash pegou o telefone de Miroku de sua mão e respondeu.

"Oi, Sango. Como vai?" Disse Ash em um tom de provocação. "Oh, ele está muito ocupado para falar agora."

"Me dê o celular," Miroku insistiu.

"Você já está grávida?" perguntou Ash. O rosto dele caiu, e ele rapidamente passou o telefone para Miroku. "Ela está chorando."

"Ótimo," Miroku resmungou e empurrou Ash para fora do banco com as duas mãos. Miroku foi em direção ao quarto com o seu telefone. "Não chore, querida," disse ele para a esposa. "Temos tempo de sobra. Nós vamos continuar tentando."

Miroku fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Kagome empurrou comida em seu prato, o apetite de repente sumindo. Ela duvidava que pudesse engolir o nó na garganta de qualquer maneira.

"Idiota" Seshoumaru resmungou a Ash.

"Eu não tive a intenção de fazê-la chorar. Como eu ia saber que ela começou a menstruar?"

"Ela lhe disse isso?" Seshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"De que outra forma ela saberia que não está grávida?"

"Ela estava chorando de verdade?" perguntou Shippo.

"É..."

"Talvez devêssemos convidar a ela para vir em turnê com a gente de novo," disse Seshoumaru. "Como é que ela deveria ficar grávida, se ela está em Kansas City e Miroku está em turnê por todo o país?"

"Ele sempre podia se masturbar em uma garrafa de cerveja vazia e enviar por FedEx para ela," disse Inuyasha.

Enquanto todos os outros reviraram os olhos para ele, Kagome começou a rir.

"Ele poderia colocá-lo em gelo seco, e então ela podia aquecê-la no microondas quando chegasse."

Kagome riu mais ainda, quase derrubando seu prato no processo.

"Oh meu Deus, Kagome," Seshoumaru resmungou: "você poderia, por favor não encorajá-lo? Ele já é ruim o suficiente."

Ela olhou de Seshoumaru para Inuyasha, e seu sorriso vacilou.

"Isso não foi engraçado, Inuyasha," disse ela a sério. Ela virou a cabeça para que ninguém além de Inuyasha pudesse ver sua expressão. "Sim, foi," ela sussurrou.

Inuyasha sorriu.

"Você vai comer alguma coisa?" Ele apontou para o prato com o garfo.

Seu apetite já tinha retornado.

"Sim. Fazer-me rir não vai ganhar comida extra de mim."

Os caras em volta da mesa já tinham terminado e estavam pegando o de Miroku. Kagome não podia culpá-los. O assado estava macio e suculento. O gosto rico e saboroso. Foi uma das melhores refeições que já tinha feito.

"Ei, o que é isso?" Inuyasha apontou para a parte traseira do ônibus.

Enquanto sua atenção estava em outro lugar, Inuyasha tentou roubar seu prato. Seu olhar duro o deteve com seu garfo pairando milímetros de uma de suas batatas.

"Pego."

"Você só está revirando a comida, e está tão bom," disse ele. "Eu não quero que vá para o lixo. Não posso ter apenas uma pequena mordida?"

Ela considerou-o por um momento. Realmente não se importava com a partilha, mas ele era tão divertido para brincar.

"Que tal uma troca?"

"Eu não tenho o que você quer."

Ele tinha muito que ela queria, mas não queria ser muito gulosa.

"Massagem no pé."

"Por uma batata?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso vale um pedaço de assado, duas batatas e uma cenoura. Pelo menos."

"Você é um negociador mestre. É melhor você fazer um bom trabalho." Ela alimentou-o de seu prato, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia comer tudo de qualquer maneira, mas ei, ela ganhou uma massagem nos pés do homem com as mãos mágicas. Ela estava definitivamente ficando com a melhor parte deste negócio.

Ele mastigou cada mordida lentamente, como se estivesse tentando evitar sua tarefa.

Quando ele terminou, ela continuou a comer e ele se levantou para colocar o prato vazio na pia. Voltando um pouco mais tarde, ele se ajoelhou no chão a seus pés. Ele pegou o pé com meia em ambas as mãos e olhou para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu coração disparou. Quando o polegar ileso esfregou seu peito do pé com a quantidade certa de pressão, ela gemeu.

Inuyasha tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, baixou o nariz para seu pé, e deu uma cheirada hesitante.

"Meu Deus, mulher, você está tentando me matar?"

"Meus pés não fedem," disse ela, indignada.

"Deve ser a meia." Ele tirou-a de seu pé e jogou para o lado.

Seu polegar contra sua pele nua era quase maravilhoso demais para suportar. Ela esticou os dedos dos pés e fechou os olhos para saborear a sensação. Depois de um minuto, ele parou e mudou-se para sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá. Ela abriu os olhos para olhar para ele. "E o outro?"

"Você disse que massagem no pé, não massagem nos_ pés_."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Mas o meu outro pé quer um pouco de atenção."

Ele olhou para seu prato incisivamente.

"Você não pode ainda estar com fome," disse ela

"Eu estou," disse Seshoumaru em seu baixo barítono. "Isso estava fodidamente fantástico. Vou massagear o outro pé pelas sobras. "

Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram, e ele caiu no chão novamente.

"Rin vai chutar o seu traseiro se você tocar em outra mulher."

"Vale a pena. Já experimentou a comida da Rin?" Seshoumaru fez uma cara de horror.

Kagome deu uma risadinha. Inuyasha Sutikku e Seshoumaru Lionheart competindo para massagear seus pés? Ela não se lembrava de morrer e ir para o céu, mas podia ser a única explicação lógica. Se apenas Ash mostrasse algum interesse. Ele estava chupando um pirulito vermelho e olhando para a porta do quarto onde Miroku desapareceu momentos antes.

"Eu vou fazer mais na próxima vez. Não estou acostumada a cozinhar para cinco homens." Ou ninguém, além de si mesma desde que tinha terminado com Houjo.

"Quando a gente encontrar com o outro ônibus e o caminhão de equipamento, você vai cozinhar para dezessete homens," disse Inuyasha.

"Dezessete?"

"É uma mulher muito adorável."

"Eu não sou adorável," ela insistiu.

"E também para si mesma."

"Há outra mulher em turnê?" Ela disse antes de perceber que ele estava brincando com ela novamente. "É melhor você se ocupar massageando, ou vou compartilhar este delicioso pedaço de carne assada com Seshoumaru." Ela empurrou um grande pedaço de carne assada para a borda do prato.

"Estou tão lá," disse Seshoumaru.

"Ei, Seshoumaru," disse Ash em torno de seu pirulito. "Venha aqui. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

Seshoumaru hesitou e, em seguida, voltou para a mesa e inclinou-se para Ash, que disse algo em seu ouvido. Kagome perdeu a concentração quando Inuyasha tirou a outra meia e massageou o pé negligenciado. Ela espetou a sua oferta de carne com o garfo e alimentou-o. Ele sorriu enquanto mastigava e deu a Seshoumaru um olhar presunçoso. Seshoumaru tinha ficado na mesa ao lado de Shippo. Aparentemente, ele tinha mudado de ideia sobre competir pelo resto do jantar de Kagome. Quando ela finalmente terminou, Inuyasha levou seu prato e colocou-o na pia.

Ele, então, foi para o lado dela no sofá.

"Eu acho que nunca vou tirar o cheiro dos pés de Kags das minhas mãos." Ele cheirou os dedos e fez uma cara de desagrado.

"Ei!"

"Você joga vídeo game?" Seshoumaru ficou subitamente de pé sobre ela e entregou-lhe um controle.

"Um pouco," ela admitiu. Ela pegou o controle de Seshoumaru.

"Ótimo." Seshoumaru entregou um segundo controle a Inuyasha e depois se jogou no sofá ao lado dele. "Você vai jogar, Shippo?" Ele chamou ao seu baixista.

"Sim, por que não?"

Shippo se espremeu ao do lado oposto de Seshoumaru.

"Chega mais pra lá, Sutikku. Eu não consigo respirar," Seshoumaru reclamou.

Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome. Seu braço e coxa descansaram contra a dela. Ela fugiu em direção ao braço do sofá para dar a Inuyasha um pouco mais de espaço. A enorme forma de Seshoumaru deslocou Inuyasha novamente.

"Que parte de dá o fora do meu espaço pessoal que você não entende?" Disse Seshoumaru para Inuyasha.

No momento em que Seshoumaru estava satisfeito com seu espaço pessoal, Kagome estava a meio caminho do colo de Inuyasha. Inuyasha hesitou e, em seguida, passou um braço ao redor dela. Seu coração bateu enquanto ela se moveu completamente no colo de Inuyasha. Seus braços a rodearam quando ele agarrou seu controle na frente de seu corpo.

"Assim é melhor," disse Seshoumaru. Ele e Shippo trocaram sorrisos tortuosos.

Kagome não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas ela decidiu que tentar atirar em alienígenas era duas vezes mais difícil quando ela estava engolida pelo calor do corpo de Inuyasha e seu perfume masculino. Ela não conseguia se concentrar com ele tão perto. Não que se importasse.

Miroku saiu do quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Ash no banco. A atenção de Kagome foi cortada ao meio novamente enquanto tentava acompanhar a conversa. Nem mesmo as tentativas de Inuyasha para protegê-la dos inimigos no jogo não salvaram seu avatar da morte certa.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou Ash.

"Sango está chateada," disse Miroku. "Eu disse a ela que ia voar para Kansas City e vê-la em dez dias ou mais. Você sabe, quando ela está fértil. Talvez ficar sem sexo durante dez dias vai aumentar minha contagem de esperma ou algo assim."

"Muita informação, mano." Ash riu.

"Um dia desses, você vai ficar no meu lugar, e eu vou te encher o saco."

"Tentando ter filhos? De jeito nenhum. Eu não quero filhos. Não é a minha ideia de diversão."

O avatar de Kagome teve um final prematuro quando ela tirou os olhos da TV para olhar para Ash. Ele não queria ter filhos? Ela era a mulher ideal a não dá-los a ele.

"Eu amo crianças," disse Inuyasha. "Elas são muito divertidas."

Kagome fez uma careta. Seu avatar regenerou na tela, e ela explodiu um alienígena em pedaços.


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**x.x.x Perverse Beat x.x.x**

**.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

******_Capítulo 7_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Na escuridão, Kagome rolou de costas e olhou para o beliche superior. Ash dormia lá em cima. Ela podia ouvir seus roncos suaves. Ele não tinha falado uma palavra a ela toda a noite. Ela se divertiu com os outros caras, mas Ash estava obviamente a evitando. Ela rolou para o lado, inquieta e excitada. Ela lamentou fazer Ash e Inuyasha pararem a sua sedução combinada mais e mais a cada minuto que passou. Talvez eles não notassem que o corpo dela fosse estranho. Fazia quase dois anos desde sua cirurgia. Talvez as coisas estivessem melhores agora. Como ela poderia saber se não tentasse?

Sentindo-se claustrofóbica em seu pequeno beliche, ela puxou a cortina. Do outro lado, a luz no beliche de Inuyasha estava ligada. Ele ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Quando ela tentou ver o título na lombada, ele moveu-o para que não pudesse lê-lo. Provocador. Como ela. Será que Ash realmente achava que ela era uma provocadora? Ela não tinha a intenção de ser. Tinha simplesmente acontecido dessa forma.

Pensando sobre o que tinha quase acontecido na garagem fez sua pele quente. E estar em um ônibus com cinco homens viris a noite toda não fez muito para esfriá-la. Ela tirou as cobertas e rolou de costas novamente. Ela pegou o movimento com o canto do olho e virou a cabeça o suficiente para pegar Inuyasha olhando para ela. Ela seguiu seu olhar penetrante para seu decote. A maneira como ele olhou para ela a fazia querer alimentar o seu desejo. Talvez devesse tentar transar com Inuyasha. Ele provavelmente seria menos crítico do seu corpo do que Ash. Ela não tinha certeza do que a obrigou a puxar sua blusa para baixo até um mamilo nu aparecer acima do decote. O suspiro animado de Inuyasha deixou aquele broto do mamilo em um ponto endurecido.

Caramba, por que seus mamilos ficavam duros cada vez que o cara olhava para eles? Irritada, ela passou a mão sobre o peito, tentando colocar sua reação sob controle. Só conseguiu deixar o mamilo mais duro. Provavelmente porque era tão bom. Porra, ela estava com tesão. Seu desejo sexual tinha sido inexistente por quase dois anos. Esta era uma bem-vinda, apesar de inesperada, mudança.

O livro de Inuyasha caiu no chão, e ela olhou para ele. Shakespeare? É mesmo? Ela olhou para ele e encontrou-o observando-a com um olhar de desejo insaciável em seu belo rosto áspero. Será que ele gostava de vê-la a esfregar seu próprio peito tanto assim?

Ela puxou o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos para ver como Inuyasha reagiria. Ele mudou de posição na cama e deu uma respiração profunda, estremecendo. Se ela continuasse, ele iria ficar animado o suficiente para tocar a si mesmo? Ela lambeu os lábios. Seus olhos se encontraram. Queria que ele se tornasse tão excitado que não podia deixar de tocar a si mesmo.

Ela usou os dedos para empurrar sua cortina mais longe. Ela, então, puxou-a a camiseta para baixo na frente até que ambos os seios estavam totalmente expostos. Fingindo que não estava fazendo um pequeno show para Inuyasha, ela apertou os seios juntos, esfregou-os com as palmas das mãos e puxou seus mamilos até que ambos estivessem em posição de sentido, rígidos. Ela lambeu os dedos e deslizou a umidade acima de sua carne dura. Ela se perguntou como os dedos fortes de Inuyasha se sentiriam contra seus mamilos. A memória de seu polegar contra a parte inferior de suas costas e em seus pés a fez tentar copiar sua técnica. Ela segurou um dos seios em cada mão e esfregou os polegares sobre os mamilos mantendo círculos repetitivos. Embora nada substituísse a coisa real, ele se sentia bem. Sabendo que ele estava olhando para ela, a fez sentir mil vezes melhor. Seus olhos se fecharam, a cabeça inclinou para trás, a boca abriu. "Oh, sim," ela sussurrou.

Do outro lado do corredor, Inuyasha engasgou entrecortado.

Será que ele a achava sexy? Ou simplesmente patética?

"Inuyasha." Ela não quis dizer seu nome. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele através de olhos meio fechados.

Seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados de desejo. Por _ela_? Ela deslizou um dedo em sua boca e chupou. Ele pressionou a língua contra o lábio superior, em seguida, abriu sua cortina, revelando um torso musculoso, longo e magro. Ele tinha braços perfeitamente esculpidos, ombros e peito. O corpo de um baterista. Ela podia ver a dica de seu tanquinho. Um pequeno anel perfurado num mamilo. Infelizmente, a cortina obscurecia a parte inferior de seu corpo. Ele estava totalmente nu? Ela desejou que ele abrisse a cortina e deixasse ver o resto de seu corpo. Seu pênis. Ela queria vê-lo. Ele estava duro?

Ela deslizou o dedo em sua boca para molhá-lo. Ela, então, esfregou-o sobre o mamilo dolorido e para baixo, no centro de sua barriga. O peito de Inuyasha subia e descia com respirações excitadas. Ele se mexeu e remexeu com algo por trás da cortina abaixo de sua cintura. Ele sugou uma respiração entre os dentes, e seus olhos se fecharam em êxtase. Oh Deus, ele estava tocando-se agora? Ela não podia ver o que estava fazendo abaixo da cintura, mas seu braço estava se movendo ritmicamente.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele esfregou o rosto contra o travesseiro, com a boca aberta. Uau, ele parecia sexy. Será que ela parecia sexy assim para ele? Ela baixou a mão e apertou sua vagina através de suas calças de pijama. Ela estava quente. E molhada. Ela demorava muito para ficar molhada, mas aquele olhar em seu rosto tinha seus fluidos fluindo livremente. Queria tocar-se enquanto Inuyasha tocava a si mesmo. E ela queria que ele a visse fazê-lo.

Ela olhou para o beliche superior de Inuyasha onde Shippo dormia para se certificar que sua cortina estava fechada completamente. Com o coração batendo de emoção, Kagome empurrou a cortina aberta mais longe. Ela olhou através do corredor, à espera que Inuyasha retribuísse. Ele olhou para ela, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, com o braço ainda se movendo com o mesmo ritmo, mas ele não abriu a cortina, não mostrou a ela o que ela queria ver. Ela poderia provocar também.

Kagome tirou a camiseta e a calça do pijama, deixando-a em nada, além da calcinha. Ela rolou para o lado, apresentando suas costas para Inuyasha. Ela brincava com seus seios, não tendo certeza do que mais a excitava: saber que ele estava assistindo, ou a atenção real que dava a sua carne. Ok, quem estava enganando? Saber que ele estava vendo tinha todo o apelo.

Ela ouviu a sua cortina correr. Ela olhou por cima do ombro se perguntando se ele fechou-a para ela. Não, ele abriu-a mais. Ela podia ver o umbigo de Inuyasha agora e seu antebraço movendo contra a sua barriga enquanto ele acariciava seu pênis, mas ela ainda não podia ver o que ela realmente queria ver.

Suas costas ainda para Inuyasha, ela correu uma mão sobre sua bunda. Inuyasha sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes. Ele gostava disso, não é? Será que ele gostaria de ver mais?

Ela virou para encará-lo e empurrou os seios para a frente, esfregando as mãos sobre a barriga, os lados, e os quadris com um toque leve como pluma. Quando ela cobriu a vagina com uma mão e apertou, todo o corpo de Inuyasha empurrou com entusiasmo. Ela queria mostrar-lhe mais. Mostre-lhe tudo.

Kagome empurrou sua calcinha para baixo por suas coxas, as removeu e jogou-as através do corredor no beliche de Inuyasha. Ele prendeu a respiração. Pegou a calcinha com a mão livre e apertou-as no nariz. Ele respirou fundo e depois estremeceu.

"Oh meu Deus," ele gemeu.

Tremendo, Kagome abriu as coxas e testou sua excitação. Sua vagina estava deliciosamente molhada. Seus lábios inchados e doloridos. Ela passou dois dedos contra seu clitóris e empurrou com entusiasmo. Ela não tinha estado tão excitada assim desde antes de sua cirurgia. O médico disse que ela nunca conseguiria seu desejo sexual de volta. Ah, errado, Doutor Idiota.

Kagome esfregou seu peito com uma das mãos, a carne excitada entre as coxas com a outra. Seu prazer aumentou até que ela se contorcia de emoção em seu beliche. Oh. Oh? Ela estava para gozar? Ela não podia mais fazer isso, poderia? Não tinha sido capaz com Houjo após sua histerectomia. _Não pense sobre ele_, ela repreendeu-se.

Kagome rolou de costas e passou as mãos para baixo sobre a barriga e entre as coxas. Ela abriu as pernas e deslizou dois dedos dentro de sua vagina. Estava tão molhada. Não se lembrava de ficar tão excitada. Ela queria que Inuyasha para ver. Para vê-la mergulhar seus dedos em seu próprio corpo. Ela virou-se em sua cama, de modo que sua cabeça estava no pé e rolou sobre seu estômago, tentando encontrar uma posição em que ele seria capaz de ver mais. Ela moveu as pernas dobradas sob o ventre, os joelhos logo abaixo de suas costelas, e abriu as pernas.

"Tão linda." ele murmurou.

Ela moveu o braço por baixo de seu corpo, para baixo em seu centro, entre as pernas. Ela acariciou seu clitóris latejante, ondulando os quadris em emoção. Ele podia ver o que ela estava fazendo? Ela mergulhou os dedos profundamente, e Inuyasha amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Ah, sim, ele podia ver tudo. Ela virou a cabeça, a bochecha esquerda pressionado contra seu colchão para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto. Seu entusiasmo aumentou enquanto acariciava seu clitóris e levou os dedos profundamente em sua passagem escorregadia. Ela mordeu o lábio para não gritar enquanto seu corpo se convulsionou com a liberação. Ela sentiu o aperto de sua vagina ao redor de seus dedos enquanto as ondas de prazer pulsavam através dela. Kagome desmaiou e se estendeu de lado, ainda tremendo com as sequelas de seu orgasmo. O primeiro que ela teve em muito tempo. Muito, muito tempo.

Inuyasha empurrou a cortina para trás, revelando seu longo pênis. Ela observou-o se acariciar por vários minutos, com os dedos ao redor de sua carne, puxando para cima e para baixo por sua extensão, com suaves, caricias rápidas. Ela esforçou seus ouvidos para ouvir os sons de carne sobre carne e o animado soluço em sua respiração. Ela teve a súbita vontade de querer gozar com ele. Ela abriu as pernas novamente e acariciou seu clitóris com o mesmo ritmo que ele usou. Ela decidiu que ver o olhar em seu rosto era quase tão sexy quanto assistir a sua mão deslizar sobre seu pênis, quase tão sexy como pensar nele entre seus lábios. Ela chupou os dedos de sua mão livre, querendo-o em sua boca, imaginando qual seria o sabor de seu esperma. Ela deslizou os dedos da outra mão dentro e fora de sua fenda, imaginando-o enfiando nela, desejando ter seus quadris estreitos entre as coxas trêmulas. O arquejar involuntário das costas de Inuyasha disse a ela que ele estava perto de gozar. Ela acariciou seu clitóris com mais vigor, com medo de perder sua chance de gozar com ele. Observar os fluidos entrando em erupção em seu corpo, observando-o pegar seu esperma em sua mão livre, observando-o esfregá-lo sobre seu pênis da ponta até a base, enquanto ele olhava para ela através das pálpebras semicerradas a enviou sobre a borda. Ela gritou quando um segundo orgasmo pulsou através de seu corpo.

A cortina sobre ela se abriu, e o rosto de Ash apareceu de cabeça para baixo ao longo da borda de sua cama.

"O que você está fazendo aí?" Seus olhos passaram sobre seu corpo nu, para os dedos que ela ainda tinha enterrados em sua fenda. "Porra, sim, é isso que eu estou falando." Ele virou-se para fora de sua cama e foi para o chão. Ainda sem sentido com o desejo, viu Ash alcançar em seu beliche. Ela não conseguia entender por que ele colocou de um pino de metal através de sua língua e prendeu-o no lugar com uma bola metálica. Não foi possível descobrir até que ele se inclinou sobre seu corpo e enterrou o rosto entre suas coxas. Ele esfregou o pedaço de metal sobre seu clitóris, e ela gritou de surpresa. Ela pegou dois punhados de seu cabelo comprido, com a intenção de afastá-lo, mas em poucos segundos estava se contorcendo muito ocupada no prazer de considerar pará-lo.

A língua de Ash brincou contra ela com tal precisão perfeitamente cronometrada, ela se tornou delirante. Kagome balançou a cabeça para o outro lado, sabendo que tanto prazer assim devia estar errado. As mãos de Ash deslizaram para cima de seu corpo, deslizando sobre sua pele aquecida. Arrepios subiram ao longo de seus caminhos suaves. Sua respiração se tornou ofegante e gemida. Ela não tinha nenhum senso de lugar.

Os polegares de Ash esfregaram sobre seus mamilos, e ela gritou.

"Vocês podem levar isso para o quarto e fechar a maldita porta?" Seshoumaru gritou de seu beliche.

Ash levantou a cabeça e Kagome gritou novamente, desta vez em protesto. Ele deu um beijo ao longo do cume interior de seu quadril.

"Vamos," ele murmurou, a voz rouca de desejo. Por ela. Ash Namura a queria. Ela não conseguia entender o conceito.

Ash ficou em pé, e seus olhos caíram sobre a tenda em seus calções. Ash estava duro. Entusiasmado com o seu corpo. Uma onda de luxúria inundou o ápice de suas coxas, e ela estremeceu. Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

"Você vem, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Ash, captando a atenção de Inuyasha e acenando com a cabeça em direção ao quarto.

O coração de Kagome deu uma guinada.

"O quê?"

"Ele gosta de assistir. Você o quer, não é?"

Ela olhou para Inuyasha, que ainda estava descansando em sua cama. Ela não podia ler sua expressão. Confusão? Frustração?

"Sim. Eu quero ele."

Ash puxou Kagome para o quarto na parte de trás do ônibus.

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Inuyasha fechou a cortina de seu beliche e enterrou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Ele a queria. Kagome. Queria vê-la tocar a si mesma novamente. Porra, aquilo tinha sido tão quente. Ele tinha visto um monte de coisas no seu tempo, bem, principalmente suas noites, mas assistir o prazer de Kagome o havia excitava como nada em sua experiência. Ele não só quer vê-la embora. Ele queria tocá-la. Beijá-la. Gosto dela. Sentir o cheiro dela. Segurá-la. Rir com ela. Chorar com ela. Ele queria a _ela. _E ela queria a porra do Ash. Todo mundo queria foder Ash.

Inuyasha gritou: "Porra!" Em seu travesseiro e jogou-o de lado.

Ele sabia que seria uma tortura assistir Ash tocar Kagome, prová-la, fazer amor com ela. Ver Ash fazer todas as coisas que ele queria fazer. Mas Inuyasha não podia resistir ao convite. Ele sabia que ela quis dizer que queria que ele _assistisse_, não que realmente queria ele, mas Inuyasha não podia deixar de ter esperanças. Quando Ash terminasse com ela, Inuyasha poderia tentar juntar o que restava dela e fazer dela sua. Nunca tinha funcionado no passado, mas talvez desta vez seria diferente.

Inuyasha puxou sua boxer até suas coxas e colocou seu pênis semi-duro em sua cueca. Ele não deveria ter se masturbado na frente de Kagome. Ela provavelmente pensava que ele fosse um perdedor desesperado. Ele localizou a calcinha e a escondeu debaixo do travesseiro antes de abrir sua cortina e descer de seu beliche. Ele encontrou seu livro no chão e empurrou também debaixo do travesseiro, antes de ir pelo corredor em direção à porta do quarto aberta. Ele já podia ouvir os suspiros de prazer de Kagome.

Congelado no limiar, Inuyasha olhou para a cama. Kagome estava deitada de costas, com os braços abertos enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis, as costas arqueadas para empurrar os globos perfeitos de seus seios para cima. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, mas sua boca estava aberta em abandonado êxtase. O que quer que fosse que Ash estava fazendo na carne entre as pernas dela devia ser incrível.

"Oh, oh, oh," ela gritou. "Estou gozando. Estou gozando!"

A boca de Inuyasha ficou seca, seu pênis duro.

"Feche a porta!" Seshoumaru insistiu, e um travesseiro bateu na parte de trás da cabeça de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tropeçou na soleira, fechou a porta e apoiou as costas contra a sua superfície fria por apoio.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro de excitação almiscarado da fenda molhada de Kagome — como o cheiro da calcinha dela, mas mais pronunciado. Inuyasha estremeceu e apertou seu pênis contra sua coxa para não arrancar sua cueca e começar a se masturbar novamente.

Ash levantou a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro para Inuyasha.

"Aí está você. Venha aqui, onde você pode ver."

Inuyasha hesitou, poupando um olhar para o rosto corado de Kagome por sinais de protesto. Ela olhou para ele através das pálpebras abaixadas, mordendo o lábio enquanto mexia os quadris, em antecipação do piercing na língua de Ash. Quando Inuyasha não fez um movimento, ela chamou-o mais perto com dois dedos.

Inuyasha correu para a ponta da cama e parou repentinamente ao lado de Ash. Ash pegou Kagome pelos quadris, puxou-a para a beira da cama, e abriu suas pernas.

"Ela não é linda?" Ash murmurou. Ele traçou a pele lisa de suas dobras interiores vermelhas e inchadas, com um dedo.

"Sim," Inuyasha concordou. O pênis de Inuyasha se contorceu conforme o dedo de Ash continuava a explorar a carne excitada de Kagome.

"Ela está quente," disse Ash.

"Sim."

"Molhada."

Inuyasha assentiu. Sua vagina estava tão molhada, que seus sucos estavam escorrendo de suas dobras internas sobre sua bunda. Ajoelhado no chão, entre as coxas separadas de Kagome, Ash se inclinou para frente e esfregou o piercing em sua língua ao longo de um lábio escorregadio. Seus quadris se dobraram. O outro lábio agora. Ele deslizou a ponta da língua dentro dela, e ela gritou. Inuyasha não aguentava. Ele enfiou a mão em sua cueca e segurou a carne quente de seu pênis, apertando a cabeça para tentar diminuir sua excitação.

A língua de Ash deslizou de sua fenda e brincou sobre o clitóris. Kagome gritou e agarrou a cabeça de Ash com as duas mãos.

"Oh Deus, Ash. Mais rápido. Rápido e mais duro!" Quando ela apertou o rosto de Ash contra ela, seus braços bloquearam a visão de Inuyasha, o que provavelmente era uma bênção disfarçada.

Ash capturou suas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Ele empurrou as mãos dela para que Inuyasha pudesse ver a língua de Ash sacudindo aquela pequena bola de metal de prazer sobre seu clitóris inchado.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Kagome chorou, cada sílaba cada vez mais alta e mais aguda. Quando seus quadris dobraram, Ash mergulhou sua língua dentro dela. Ele girou sua língua, sua perfuração traçando a borda de sua abertura em arcos largos. Ela soluçou e lutou para libertar as mãos das dele.

Ash se afastou.

"Não," ela gemeu. "Não pare. Por favor. É tão... Tão... tão bom." Um soluço quebrado irrompeu entre seus lábios.

"Inuyasha não pode ver se você pegar minha cabeça, querida. Você quer que ele veja, não é?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Inuyasha, por que você não vem aqui para olhar mais de perto?" Disse Ash, olhando para Inuyasha através de sua longa franja com esses olhos verdes esmeralda. Os lábios de Ash estavam escorregadios com os sucos de Kagome. Sucos que Inuyasha queria provar.

Inuyasha forçou a mão em seu pênis — _porra, _ele estava duro — e se sentou na ponta da cama ao lado de Kagome. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um olhar mais atento. Observando-o sob pálpebras pesadas, Kagome moveu sua perna para que sua pele nua tocasse a coxa de Inuyasha. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso. Ash esfregou a língua sobre seu clitóris novamente, e ela estremeceu. Com vários lambidas rápidas ele teve seus quadris ondulando em tormento. O cheiro dela se intensificou. Inuyasha respirou fundo pelo nariz, seus pensamentos grossos com luxúria. Ele queria mergulhar nela. Tocá-la.

A mão de Inuyasha tremeu quando ele deslizou através do ventre de Kagome. Suas costas arquearam, e ela arquejou.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Ash murmurou com um sorriso torto. "Eu estou fazendo todo o trabalho aqui." Ele piscou para Inuyasha e voltou ao trabalho. O que Ash estava aprontando? Ele não colocava aquele brilho travesso nos olhos a menos que tivesse algum motivo. Inuyasha não conseguia pensar bem o suficiente para entender no momento. Não com o corpo nu da mulher bonita à vista.

Inuyasha deslizou sua mão sobre a barriga de Kagome novamente. Arrepios subiram ao longo de sua carne macia. Ela gemeu em tormento.

"Mostre-me que você me quer, Inuyasha," ela sussurrou. "Mostre-me."

Seus olhos vidrados de paixão moveram-se para a protuberância na cueca boxer de Inuyasha. Ela queria ver? Muitas mulheres ficavam um pouco assustadas quando percebiam que ser vista sendo fodida por um de seus amigos o excitava tão completamente.

Inuyasha empurrou sua cueca boxer preta para baixo, de modo que metade do seu pênis apareceu acima do elástico da cintura. Sua respiração ficou presa, e ela esfregou seus mamilos com as duas mãos. Imaginou suas mãos tomando o lugar dela. Sua língua contra aqueles botões tensos. Delicadamente raspando os dentes sobre eles. Chupando-os até que ela se agarrou a seu cabelo.

"Você quer saboreá-la, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Ash.

O pênis de Inuyasha se contorceu. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Ash.

"Sim."

"Quanto?"

Sua respiração parou.

"Muito."

Ash levantou-se do chão e parou perto de Inuyasha. Ele se inclinou perto até que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Inuyasha considerou se afastar para tirar Ash fora de seu espaço pessoal, mas ele podia sentir o cheiro dela. O cheiro de Kagome. Nos lábios de Ash. Os olhos de Inuyasha se fecharam. Ele agarrou o cabelo na nuca de Ash para mantê-la o cheiro perto. Ash não se afastou. Ele se inclinou mais perto.

"Você a cheira, não é?" Ash murmurou. Seu nariz esfregou o de Inuyasha. Sua longa franja fez cócegas no rosto de Inuyasha. Inuyasha não podia se mover. Só conseguia respirar sua essência. Mesmo que estivesse misturada com a de Ash.

"Mostre a ela o quanto você estaria disposto a ir para prová-la, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha queria saboreá-la. Ele queria. Não tinha certeza se poderia fazer o que Ash estava sugerindo, mas o que queria estava tão perto. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era fechar a polegada escassa entre sua boca e a de Ash, e ele poderia provar seu sabor.

"Mostre a ela," Ash sussurrou.

A língua de Inuyasha deslizou entre os lábios dele. Quando ele tocou o lábio de Ash, ele recuou um pouco. Sua doçura registrou no paladar de Inuyasha, e ele gemeu de prazer. Inuyasha correu sua língua ao longo do lábio superior de Ash. Chupou delicadamente. Ele encontrou mais do doce gozo de Kagome na ponta da língua de Ash. Inuyasha provou mais do que ele queria da boca de Ash. Mais do que precisava. Ela. Queria ela. Precisava dela. Kagome fez um som de tormento. Inuyasha só conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa, no entanto. O gosto de seus sucos na boca de Ash. Inuyasha chupou os lábios de Ash e depois acariciou a língua de Ash para coletar mais de seu néctar. Inuyasha se asustou quando encontrou o piercing na língua de Ash, mas logo foi se aprofundar novamente.

"Oh," Kagome ronronou. "Por que é tão sexy? Beije-o, Inuyasha. Prove-me lá."

Uma mão rodeou o pênis de Inuyasha. Por um segundo, ele pensou que Ash estava prestes a seduzi-lo como tinha seduzido tantos homens no passado, mas não era a mão de Ash acariciando seu comprimento hesitante. Era Kagome.

Muito em breve, o gosto de Kagome não era mais perceptível quanto o de Ash. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça para trás.

"Você não beija mal, Sutikku," disse Ash com um sorriso torto.

Inuyasha não conseguia nem pensar sobre o quão perturbador achou aquele elogio. Ele nunca tinha beijado um cara antes. Tudo que Inuyasha podia pensar era provar mais do gosto de Kagome.

Inuyasha empurrou Ash de lado e se soltou do aperto suave de Kagome em seu pênis para se ajoelhar no chão entre suas pernas. Ele agarrou sua bunda com as duas mãos e puxou a deliciosa buceta contra seu rosto. Ele lambeu e chupou como um homem faminto. Não conseguia se saciar. Ele contorceu a língua dentro dela que parecia estimular seus sucos a fluir mais livremente. Os gritos excitados de Kagome o fizeram lambê-la mais rápido. O jeito que ela se moveu contra sua língua buscando, pediu-lhe para mergulhar mais profundamente. Seus pés pressionando suas costas o encorajaram a adicionar mais sucção para sua sondagem. Depois de um longo momento, alguém empurrou contra a testa de Inuyasha até que ele perdeu o contato com a pele de Kagome.

"Eu acho que você já teve o bastante," disse Ash. Novamente com o sorriso diabólico e cintilantes olhos verdes.

"Mais," Inuyasha rosnou. Ele às vezes se assustava quando ficava fora de controle desse jeito, mas no momento não estava com medo de sua luxúria. Ele apenas queria ser apaziguado.

"Por que você não deixa que ela prove a si mesma em seus lábios?"

O coração de Inuyasha bateu e depois começou a correr. Isso implicaria em beijá-la. Inuyasha lançou-se sobre a cama e pousou ao lado de Kagome. Ela riu baixinho e sorriu para ele.

"Posso te beijar?" Questionou.

Ela afundou os dedos nos longos cabelos em sua nuca e levantou a cabeça para reclamar seus lábios. Ele tomou isso como um sim. Inuyasha se perdeu em seu beijo. Esses lábios eram tão doces quanto aos outros, e seu cheiro ainda se agarrava à sua pele. Cada inalação de seu almíscar aumentava seu desejo a um nível mais elevado. Ele queria ela. Muito. Sua mão deslizou sobre suas costelas e segurando o peito pequeno. Quando seu polegar roçou seu mamilo endurecido, ela suspirou em sua boca.

Inesperadamente, ela virou a cabeça para o lado e separou suas bocas.

"Espere," ela gritou e deslizou seus quadris em cima da cama. "Não."

Inuyasha olhou para Ash. Ele não tinha certeza do que Ash estava fazendo a Kagome, enquanto estava distraído com seus beijos, mas Ash parecia nada satisfeito sobre sua súbita recusa.

"O que quer dizer com 'não'? Você não vai nos deixar na mão de novo, não é?"

"Quero dizer, não. Não aí," disse ela, suas palavras quebrando por suspiros irregulares.

Inuyasha olhou para ela e encontrou seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Seu coração tropeçou como um cavalo de corrida descendo em alta velocidade. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e colocou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Nós vamos parar," Inuyasha prometeu. Ele definitivamente precisava gozar, e em breve, mas sua satisfação não valia as lágrimas desta mulher. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Não," ela disse, "Eu não quero que você pare, Ash. Apenas não aí. "

"Nem todo mundo gosta de anal, Ash," disse Inuyasha, puxando-a mais firmemente contra ele. Ele não estava certo porque segurá-la fazia seu coração correr tão rápido. Ele só a queria mais perto. Para absorvê-la em seu corpo. Que pensamento estranho.

"Eu não estava tocando em sua bunda. Eu estava — "

"Sim, anal. Quero anal," disse Kagome, sua voz abafada pelo peito de Inuyasha. "Eu amooooo anal. Eu quero na bunda, Ash."

"Cinzeiro?" Inuyasha repetiu, confuso.

O corpo de Kagome balançou contra ele quando ela riu.

"No cu, _Ash_, não no cinzeiro. "

"Ah." Por algum motivo Inuyasha preferia que Ash fodesse um cinzeiro.

"Não na fenda? Você tem certeza?" Perguntou Ash. "Isso é o que Inuyasha realmente gosta de assistir."

Verdade. Isso é o que Inuyasha _geralmente _gostava de assistir — a fenda de alguma garota ficar inchada sendo recheada pelo pênis de algum de seus amigos, mas essa não era uma garota qualquer. Esta era Kagome. Ele ficaria totalmente bem em ver Ash sumir e apenas assistir Kagome dar prazer a si mesma novamente. Isso tinha sido bonito. Magnífico. Sexy. E o mais importante, para ele apenas.

"Talvez você possa soltar ela agora, Inuyasha," disse Ash, puxando o tornozelo de Kagome.

Não, não realmente, mas ele fez mesmo assim. Inuyasha capturou seu lindo rosto entre as mãos e beijou seu nariz.

"Se você não quer, pode dizer não a Ash."

"Eu quero," disse ela, sem fôlego.

_Droga._

Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha e rolou sobre sua barriga. Ela abriu as nádegas com ambas as mãos e disse:

"Ok, faça. Estou pronta. "

Inuyasha deslizou para baixo da cama para ver melhor. Nunca tinha visto uma fenda mais inchada e molhada. Como ela poderia dizer que preferia na bunda? Era uma bunda muito agradável, mas não havia comparação com suas dobras femininas.

Ash riu.

"Nem de perto. Eu estava preparando o buraco errado o tempo todo. Agora tenho que começar de novo." Ele molhou a ponta do seu dedo médio, recolhendo os fluidos encharcando a carne entre suas pernas e, em seguida, colocou-o dentro de seu rabo apertando até a primeira junta.

Kagome ficou tensa.

"Assim como eu pensava," disse Ash. "Você nunca fez isso antes."

"Sim, eu fiz. Muitas vezes."

Inuyasha assistiu dedo de Ash deslizar mais profundo em sua passagem, e então ele lentamente retirou antes de mergulhá-lo em seu corpo novamente. Ash estava certo. Ela estava inteiramente tensa para quem amavaaaaaa anal. Não importava para Inuyasha, no entanto. Assistir Ash afrouxar sua passagem era malditamente sexy. O pênis de Inuyasha começou a latejar incessantemente. Se ele não se preocupasse que Kagome ficaria chateada por suas ações, Inuyasha teria se acariciado no tempo da suave sondagem de Ash.

Ash inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Kagome para sussurrar no ouvido de Inuyasha,

"Mostre a ela que ela o excita, Inuyasha. Isso é o que ela realmente quer. Melhor ainda, diga a ela." Ash se inclinou para trás e piscou para ele.

O que? Dizer a ela. Dizer o que a ela?

"Sua bunda é tão sexy, Kagome," disse Inuyasha, sentindo-se muito estúpido por dizer isso.

"É?" ela ofegou e se balançou para trás para levar o dedo de Ash mais profundo. O pênis de Inuyasha se contorceu com a visão.

"É. Só de olhar para ele me faz querer me tocar."

Kagome o surpreendeu, agarrando a frente de sua cueca e puxando-a para baixo até que seu pênis rígido saltou livre.

"Oh, Inuyasha, você está tão duro. É para mim?"

Por quem mais poderia estar tão duro? Ash? Sem chance. "Sim. Para você."

Ela correu um único dedo para cima no comprimento dele e colocou a ponta do dedo na pequena abertura na ponta. Inuyasha soltou uma respiração que saiu por entre os dentes.

"É isso aí, Kagome. Relaxe." Ash tinha dois dedos dentro da bunda dela agora. "Eu estou duro para você também."

"Você está?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Mostre-me, Ash."

Ash arrancou seu pênis duro para fora da cueca, e a mão de Kagome mudou-se para circundar o pênis de Inuyasha, enquanto olhava para a evidência da excitação de Ash. Ela puxou o pênis de Inuyasha algumas vezes, e seus olhos se fecharam.

"Toque-se, Inuyasha," ela arquejou. "Por favor."

Ela soltou e agarrou sua mão, dirigindo-a para a carne quente suave de seu pênis.

"Olhe para mim e toque-se," ela instruiu.

Ele definitivamente queria tocar a si mesmo, quando olhava para ela.

Ash se afastou e se moveu ao redor da cama para uma gaveta de mesa lateral.

"Eu me pergunto se alguém pensou em reabastecer nossa gaveta de diversão." Ele abriu-a e encontrou-a vazia. "Ah, isso é uma merda."

Miroku e Seshoumaru eram os que reabasteciam seu estoque de brinquedos sexuais, preservativos e lubrificantes. Agora que os dois estavam comprometidos em relacionamentos, Inuyasha supôs que eles tinham menos necessidade das fontes habituais.

"Eu já volto," disse Ash. "Mantenha-a quente, enquanto eu estiver fora, Inuyasha." Ele enfiou o pênis em sua cueca e deixou o quarto.

Os olhos de Kagome encontraram Inuyasha.

"Você gostou de assistir eu me tocar na minha cama?" ela sussurrou, um rubor adorável manchando suas bochechas.

"Foi a coisa mais quente que eu já vi na minha vida." Ele caiu de costas ao lado dela e agarrou-se às cobertas para que não ficasse tentado a bater uma punheta até Ash voltar.

Ela riu.

"Eu duvido disso."

"Estou falando sério."

"Qual é a parte que você mais gostou?"

"Tudo."

"Você gostou quando eu brinquei com meus mamilos?"

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e assentiu.

"E quando eu tirei minha calcinha?"

Ele pensou que seu coração fosse pular para fora do seu peito quando ela as tinha jogado para ele. E quando sentiu o cheiro de sua vagina. Droga.

"Sim." Inuyasha fechou os olhos e bateu a parte de trás de sua cabeça repetidamente no colchão. Ele, obviamente, precisava de algo um pouco mais duro do que uma cama para bater algum sentido em si mesmo. Ele ainda podia sentir a textura sedosa de sua calcinha sobre as pontas dos dedos. Suas mãos se lembravam de cada carícia contra sua pele quente e macia. Lembrou-se do gosto de sua fenda. Seu cheiro. Ele estremeceu quando a lembrança de cada sensação erótica fundiu para aumentar sua excitação.

Kagome se arrastou mais perto até que seu corpo cobria parcialmente o dele. Seu peito nu contra o seu peito nu tinha-o à beira do orgasmo. Por que ele não poderia ser como os outros Zuìrén e foder por horas sem cansar? Oh, não. Uma garota toca nele, e ele está arruinando outro par de jeans. Porra. Não era justo. Ele engoliu em seco o ar, e tentou reduzir sua excitação antes de começar a jorrar por todo o seu ventre. Ela pegou um punhado do cabelo de Inuyasha em cada punho e obrigou-o a olhar para ela.

Ela era tão bonita, que mal podia suportar manter os olhos abertos.

"O que mais você gostou?" Ela exigiu.

"Tudo," ele insistiu. "Especialmente quando você gozou." Oh meu Deus. Seu corpo inteiro tinha tremido, e seus dedos haviam sido enterrados dentro de sua vagina. E. E... Inuyasha fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar que bela vista. Ou o cheiro dela. Ou os pequenos suspiros de prazer que ela fez. Ou seu gosto. Ah Deus. Ele ia gozar. As primeiras pulsações de liberação já estavam causando espasmos de prazer profundo.

"Você achou que eu estava sexy?" Ela sussurrou. "Quando eu gozei para você?"

Ela gozou para _ele_? Inuyasha pegou a cabeça de seu pênis e apertou. Esperando que a dor fosse acalmar sua excitação um pouco.

"Tudo sobre você é sexy, Kagome," ele suspirou.

"Sério?" Sua voz falhou. Parecia que ela ia chorar de novo.

O coração de Inuyasha doeu, e ele soltou seu castigado pênis para tocar o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos.

"O que há de errado? Eu não suporto quando você está triste."

Ele não tinha notado os traços de pré-sêmen na palma de sua mão, mas ela sim. Ela virou a cabeça e lambeu-o de sua mão.

"Mmm. Isso é para mim?"

"Ah, merda," ele gemeu. _Não goze. Não goze. Não goze, _ele repetiu para si mesmo silenciosamente.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça.

"Não exatamente. Se você fizer mais uma coisa sexy, eu vou me envergonhar ainda mais do que o habitual."

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou.

Ele não podia dizer-lhe que tinha problemas de controle.

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para baixo de seu corpo.

"Você ainda está muito duro," observou ela. Ela soltou seu cabelo e pegou...

Inuyasha se mudou de lado ao longo da cama, até que seus pés encontraram o chão. Ela ainda tinha um punhado de seu cabelo apertado em um punho, mas soltou quando ele fez uma careta de dor.

"Eu estou indo ver onde Ash foi. Ele já deveria ter voltado," disse Inuyasha.

"Mas..."

Inuyasha correu para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele bateu a parte de trás de sua cabeça contra a porta até que pudesse se lembrar de como respirar de novo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ash sussurrou em voz alta do banheiro aberto para a esquerda de Inuyasha. Pela aparência das coisas, Ash tinha acabado de bater uma punheta. Ele não tinha deixado o quarto para pegar lubrificante anal ou algo assim? Por que ele estava se masturbando no banheiro?

"E você ainda está duro." Ash entrou no corredor para bater Inuyasha no braço.

"Volte para lá e coma ela, seu idiota."

Inuyasha olhou para ele.

"O quê?"

"Você gosta dela, não é?"

"N-não. Você pode — "

Ash deu um soco no ombro.

"Não. Eu não desisti de um doce pedaço de rabo para que você possa ser um covarde. Volte para lá. Como é que você não a fodeu até agora? Eu tinha certeza que ela estava excitada o suficiente antes de eu sair."

Ash arrancou Inuyasha longe da porta para que ele pudesse abri-la e empurrar Inuyasha dentro. A porta se fechou atrás dele, e por um segundo de pânico, Inuyasha empurrou contra a porta tentando escapar. Aparentemente, Ash estava encostado do lado de fora.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Kagome.

O som de sua voz fez seu pênis muito excitado contrair.

Ele virou-se para encará-la. Poderia muito bem soletrar tudo, não importa o quão embaraçoso fosse.

"Só de olhar para você me excita ao orgasmo."

"Sério?"

"É. É patético, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estou contente."

Ela estava deitada de costas. Enquanto ele observava, ela abriu as coxas. Usando os dedos, ela separou seus lábios para revelar sua abertura. Ele pegou seu pênis na mão e fechou os olhos.

"Se você não parar de me mostrar essas coisas, eu vou gozar."

"Chegue mais perto, Inuyasha," ela murmurou. "Você vai fazer alguma coisa para mim?"

"Qualquer coisa." Ele quis dizer isso.

"Você pode gozar no meu clitóris?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"E, em seguida lamber até eu gozar também?"

A boca de Inuyasha ficou seca. Ele se aproximou da cama, como se seu pênis fosse uma mangueira e a fenda de Kagome fosse o poço artesiano mais puro e profundo já descoberto. Ele puxou-a para o final da cama e ficou entre suas coxas bem abertas.

Ela sentou-se para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

Inuyasha se inclinou sobre ela, de modo que a cabeça de seu pênis estava perfeitamente alinhada com seu clitóris. Ele podia sentir seu calor úmido e sabia que, se se deslocasse para baixo um par de centímetros e avançasse, estaria dentro de sua doce fenda. Possuindo ela. Fodendo ela. Ele sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes. Apenas o pensamento de entrar nela era demais. Ele imaginou como aquela quente, lisa abertura seria em torno dele. Ele coletou seus fluidos lisos com as pontas dos dedos e acariciou-os sobre a superfície de seu pênis lentamente. Ele repetiu o movimento até que todo o seu comprimento estava molhado com seus sucos. Ele teve o cuidado de manter seu pênis em linha para que jorrasse em seu clitóris como ela tinha pedido. Ele lutou contra o orgasmo, quanto pôde, querendo que a antecipação aumentasse.

"Oh Deus, Inuyasha. Depressa. Depressa. Eu quero seu gozo em mim agora". Ela se moveu para a frente alguns centímetros e esfregou seu clitóris sobre a cabeça de seu pênis. "Eu quero vê-lo sair."

Inuyasha gritou quando as pulsações de prazer tomaram conta da base de seu pênis. Jorro após jorro de esperma entrou em erupção de seu corpo. Eles observaram banhar seu clitóris. Ambos prenderam a respiração. Ambos estremeceram de emoção.

"Oh Deus, Inuyasha, isso é tão quente. Lamba agora. Por favor."

Inuyasha realmente só queria cair na cama e recuperar o fôlego, mas não podia deixá-la na mão. Ele queria dar a ela o que a excitava. O que ela queria. Necessitava. Mesmo se significasse que ele tinha de lamber o seu próprio esperma. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e timidamente projetou sua língua, tentando acabar com sua inquietação. Sua primeira experiência não foi agradável, não era doce como os fluidos dela, mas seus gemidos excitados acabaram com sua hesitação rapidamente. Ele a limpou, engolindo seus fluidos misturados, e continuou a lamber até suas coxas travarem em suas orelhas, e ela gozou contra o seu rosto com um grito assustado. Ele soprou respirações frias sobre sua fenda quente até que ela finalmente relaxou. Ela caiu de costas na cama, com o corpo tremendo esporadicamente.

Inuyasha cambaleou aos seus pés. Ele estava no pé da cama, olhando para ela. Sua beleza roubou todo pensamento coerente e fez o seu pênis mexer com renovado entusiasmo. Inuyasha podia não durar horas, mas ele não tinha problema em levantar uma dúzia de vezes em seguida. Não que isso importasse. Agora que Kagome estava satisfeita, era hora de voltar para sua cama e tentar dormir um pouco.

"Boa noite," disse Inuyasha.

Ela rolou para o lado e se enrolou em posição fetal, parecendo vulnerável e irresistível.

"Boa noite," ela sussurrou.

Ele hesitou, com o coração aos pulos. Ele realmente não queria sair.

"Posso ficar?"

Ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

"Se você quiser."

"Eu quero."

Ele apagou a luz e tropeçou no escuro até encontrar a cama. Ele entrou debaixo das cobertas. Ouviu-a mover-se um momento mais tarde. Ela se juntou a ele entre os lençóis, mas ele forçou-se a não alcançá-la. Ele sabia que ele tinha acabado de ficar duro de novo, e, em seguida, iria acabar tentando transar com ela e, finalmente, desapontá-la com a sua falta de controle.

O calor de Kagome se aproximou. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Sua mão fria tocou sua barriga, e ele ficou instantaneamente duro novamente. Droga. Ela ia pensar que ele era um perdedor que só queria uma coisa. E talvez ele fosse.

"Desculpe, por obrigar você fazer isso," ela sussurrou.

"O quê?"

"Lamber seu esperma de mim."

Inuyasha riu.

"Você não me obrigou. Se eu não quisesse, teria recusado."

"Eu estou feliz que você não recusou. Eu fantasiava sobre isso há anos. Foi tão quente." Ela se aproximou. "Você. Você é muito quente."

"Você não tem ideia." Mais alguns centímetros, e ela descobriria que ele já estava duro novamente. Ele rolou sobre a sua barriga e esmagou a evidência no colchão. Sua mão deslizou sobre suas costas e ele ficou tenso. Ela aninhou-se contra seu braço, apertando seu peito nu em sua carne.

Por que Ash o deixou sozinho com ela? Não podiam espera que ele ficasse com suas mãos para si mesmo sob essas condições. Ela estava nua. E ele ainda estava com tesão. Ele estava sempre com tesão. Por que ele tinha tesão o tempo todo? Kagome se aconchegou mais perto, pressionando o rosto em seu ombro. Ah Deus, ele estava tão duro novamente. Ele queria foder com cada centímetro dela. Portanto, não muito romântico. Não o que ela merecia.

"Eu deveria ir," ele murmurou.

"Ash vai voltar?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

O coração de Inuyasha deu uma guinada desagradável.

"Eu acho que não."

"Eu acho que ele mudou de ideia."

"Eu posso ir buscá-lo, se você quiser."

"Ele não está interessado."

"Claro que está. Ele só se afastou porque ele sabe..." _Que eu quero você. _Inuyasha mordeu o lábio para se impedir de revelar muito.

"Sabe o quê?"

"Nada."

Sua mão deslizou mais baixo em suas costas. Ele sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes. Ia perder o controle em tipo cinco segundos.

"Diga-me." Sua mão deslizou mais baixo sobre sua bunda. "Inuyasha?"

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a embaixo dele. Seu pênis roçou o interior de sua coxa, e ele estremeceu.

"Ele sabe o quanto eu quero você."

"Você quer?"

"Eu não acho que já quis mais alguém em toda minha vida." Nem mesmo quando a esposa de Miroku, Sango, excursionou com a banda e ele andou com bolas azuis perpétuas por meses.

A boca de Kagome encontrou o sua na escuridão. Ela beijou-o como se precisasse aprender uma lição. Não conseguia ter o suficiente dela.

"Eu não posso te dizer o quanto preciso ouvir isso," ela sussurrou.

"Então eu vou te dizer um milhão de vezes."

"Mas eu não posso fazer sexo com você."

"Oh." Ele supôs que não devia se surpreender por ela não partilhar de sua atração.

"Eu quero fazer outras coisas com você embora."

"Outras coisas?"

"Eu realmente gosto quando você me olha."

"Você gosta?"

"Sim."

Seu coração batia com uma mistura de ansiedade e expectativa.

"Posso olhá-la novamente, agora?"

"Se você prometer que vai ficar bem sem sexo."

Ele não tinha um problema com isso, mas se perguntou por que ela estava relutante.

"Por que não quer fazer sexo? Você é virgem ou algo assim?" Ele cobriu a boca com uma mão. Por que as coisas voavam para fora de sua boca assim?

"Algo assim."

"Que tipo de coisa?"

"Eu não quero dizer."

"Você pode me dizer."

Seu corpo estava todo duro embaixo dele agora. Ela suspirou, exasperada.

"Perdi totalmente o clima agora."

"Sinto muito. Eu vou ficar quieto."

Ela riu.

"Tarde demais para isso."

"Eu deveria ir embora, eu suponho."

"Ou você pode me excitar novamente."

"Eu não tenho certeza se sou o homem certo para o trabalho."

"O que você quer dizer?" Seus dedos roçaram seu cabelo na escuridão, e ele estremeceu.

"Eu não sou bom nisso. Não como os outros caras. Eu fico muito excitado com muita facilidade."

"Eu gosto disso sobre você."

"Você gosta? Eu sempre gozo muito rápido."

"Muitos caras fazem."

Talvez, mas nenhum dos caras do Zuìrén fazia. Eram todos malditos garanhões, e Inuyasha se sentia como mais um fracasso. Ele se lembrou de quão feliz tinha ficado quando Shippo tinha se juntado à banda. Caras verticalmente desafiados deveriam ter problemas no departamento de tamanho. Quando Inuyasha tinha visto o tamanho do pênis enorme de Shippo, pela primeira vez, ele havia pensado em suicídio.

"Talvez possamos ajudar um ao outro," ela sussurrou.

"Ajudar um ao outro? Como?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Talvez você possa me ajudar a relaxar e me sentir confortável com o meu corpo de novo, e eu posso ajudá-lo a durar mais tempo."

"O que há de errado com o seu corpo?" Parecia perfeito para ele. Sentiu perfeito também.

"Eu não quero dizer. Se eu enojar você — "

"Você está brincando comigo? Você é a mulher mais quente que eu já vi na minha vida."

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Então, nós temos um acordo?"

Parecia um arranjo estranho, mas se isso significava que ele teria que passar mais tempo com Kagome na capacidade sexual, então estava dentro.

"Como posso ajudá-la?" ele perguntou.

"Toque-me. Apenas não lá."

"Onde?"

"Você pode me tocar em qualquer lugar. Só não dentro... não dentro da minha... f_-fenda_." Ela disse a última palavra em uma corrida, como se a excitasse apenas falar.

Ele queria tocá-la dentro de sua f_-fenda_. Muito.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não estou pronta para dizer-lhe ainda." Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo como uma britadeira no peito.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tocar em você. Acho que posso lidar com isso." Ele riu. Ah, sim, ele definitivamente poderia lidar com isso. "Mas como é que você vai me ajudar?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Ele estava começando a pensar que ela decidiu que ele estava além da ajuda, quando ela disse:

"O que faz você gozar mais rápido?"

"Fenda nota 10." Um segundo mais tarde, ele percebeu que não deveria ter dito isso. _Ugh, eu sou um idiota! _Ele fez uma careta, esperando que ela o xingasse. Ela apenas riu.

"Bem, eu não posso te ajudar com isso. Minha fenda está fora dos limites. E quanto a oral? Você gosta disso?"

Havia um homem na existência que não iria querer seus lábios rechonchudos em volta do seu pênis? Se houvesse, ele não era um deles.

"Oh sim, eu gosto de oral."

"Então você me toca, e eu vou chupar você."

"Você vai chupar o meu pênis?" Só o pensamento o fez estremecer de emoção.

"Você gostaria?"

Ele gemeu em tormento. Não podia formar um som inteligível, embora quisesse dizer-lhe exatamente o quanto gostaria.

"Ok, primeira lição." Ela se encolheu. "Vire de costas."

"O quê? Agora? "Suas bolas apertaram.

"Por que não? Você tem algo melhor para fazer?"

Oh. Meu. Deus. Ele amava a espontaneidade da mulher.

"Não."

Ele rolou de costas. Quando sua mão delicada deslizou sobre sua barriga, ele gritou. Droga. Já estava tão fodidamente excitado, o segundo que seus lábios tocassem seu pênis estaria gozando.

"Você é muito sensível, não é?" Ela murmurou.

Cada centímetro dele, mas vinte centímetros em especial.

Ela deslizou para baixo de seu corpo e beijou sua barriga. Ele se contorceu de lado ao longo da cama. A este ritmo, ela não teria sequer que tocar seu pênis para fazê-lo gozar.

Ela riu.

"Fique quieto."

"Deus, eu quero você, Kagome."

"Eu realmente excito-o tanto assim?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Sim. Não posso evitar. Quero foder cada centímetro de você." Ele mordeu o lábio, desejando que ela o amordaçasse para que ele parasse de revelar merda inapropriada.

Sua mão deslizou por seu quadril. Ele puxou uma respiração profunda através de seus dentes.

"Tente pensar em outra coisa," ela aconselhou, antes de dirigir seu pênis nos confins quentes de sua boca.

Pensar em outra coisa? Ela estava brincando? Como ele poderia pensar em nada, além da sensação da cabeça de seu pênis alojado em sua garganta? Sua língua acariciando a parte de baixo de seu eixo? Sua mão pequena contra a base de seu pênis para mantê-lo firme, enquanto ela se afastava com uma forte sucção?

"Ah foda, Kags. Vou gozar. Tipo agora."

Ela continuou recuando até que ele apareceu livre de sua boca. "Não, você não vai. Quanto mais você segurar, mais cedo nós vamos fazer isso de novo."

"O quê?" Ele não podia pensar bem o suficiente para raciocinar através de sua declaração.

"Se durar cinco minutos, vamos tentar a lição dois amanhã. Se durar dez minutos, nós vamos passar para a lição dois, logo que você puder ficar duro de novo."

"O que é a lição dois?"

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda, mas garanto que você vai gostar." Ele podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"E se eu durar 10 segundos?" Porque, honestamente, ele ficaria surpreso em durar tanto tempo.

"Sem lição dois."

"Nada?"

"Não. Estou cronometrando com o relógio lá. Lute contra a liberação, o quanto puder."

Ela tomou seu pênis em sua boca de novo, e ele gritou. Mas não gozou. Ele mordeu o lábio e tentou pensar na coisa menos sexy que podia. Escolheu resolver equações matemáticas complexas em sua mente. Ele manteve a sua grande cabeça ocupada (mais ou menos), mas atenção a sua pequena cabeça estava cem por cento sobre o puxão prazeroso dos lábios de Kagome enquanto ela o chupava. O contorcer de sua língua. A umidade. O calor.

Kagome estava chupando seu pênis.

Chupando ele. Kagome.

Chupando. Em sua boca. Seu pênis estava na porra da boca dela.

Graças a Deus, que estava escuro, então ele não podia ver isso acontecendo. Estremeceu músculos duros e apertados, lutando contra o orgasmo. Não muito bem. Muito excitado. Era tão bom.

Kagome...

"Ok, eu estou pronto," ele suspirou. "Eu vou..."

Ela chupou com mais força. Oh Deus. Ele ia gozar em sua boca. Sem camisinha. Será que ela engoliria? Ou cuspiria? Merda.

"Pare. Você tem que parar. Kags."

Sua mão suave deslizou sobre suas bolas. Ele perdeu toda a aparência de controle. Entregou-se ao prazer. Para os espasmos de êxtase que tomaram conta de todo o seu corpo. Ele inundou a boca com seus fluidos. Em vez da reação de surpresa ou nojo que ele esperava, ela o engoliu e acariciou suas bolas com a ponta dos dedos até que ele estava gritando em triunfo.

Infelizmente, esse sentimento foi de curta duração. Ela levantou a cabeça e ele caiu de sua boca quente.

"Três minutos."

Ele corou de vergonha. Droga. Ele não tinha sequer durado cinco. Isso significava que não teria mais aulas? Ele não podia culpá-la se ela não quisesse tocá-lo novamente. Que mulher queria estar com um homem que não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle?

"Eu realmente o excito tanto assim?" Sua voz tinha uma ponta de orgulho e felicidade.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas não podia ver a expressão dela na escuridão.

"Porra, mulher. Estou surpreso que durei tanto tempo. O segundo que seus lábios tocaram meu pênis, eu pensei que ia explodir."

Ela riu, e seu coração aqueceu. Se fazia feliz vê-lo gozar rapidamente, ele estava certo de fazê-la a mulher mais feliz existência.

"Bem, o negócio foi um mínimo de cinco minutos, embora eu estivesse realmente esperando para dez, para que pudesse começar a lição dois esta noite. Isso foi divertido."

_Divertido? _Fazia fan-foda-tástico.

Ela deslizou para cima de seu corpo e beijou-o. Ele podia sentir-se em seus lábios. Em sua língua. Seu pênis se contraiu com renovado entusiasmo. Ela puxou os lábios dos dele. "Você tem um gosto bom, hein?"

"Não é tão bom quanto você. Tem certeza de que só durou três minutos? Talvez você leu o relógio errado. "

"Eu tenho certeza."

"Isso significa que não há mais aulas?" Ele sentiu vontade de chorar. "Nunca?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Você durou mais do que dez segundos. Porque você não chegou até cinco minutos, não haverá lição amanhã. Vai ter que esperar até o dia seguinte."

Ele estava sorrindo com alívio e felicidade, mas ele disse:

"Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu possa esperar tanto tempo."

"Você não tem uma escolha. Esse era o nosso negócio. E agora é a sua vez de cumprir sua parte do acordo."

Sim, era.

"Apenas me diga o que você quer que eu faça."

Este acordo entre ela e Inuyasha era perfeito. Ele podia ser capaz de ajudá-la a superar seu medo de relações, e então ela poderia voltar para seduzir Ash. Exceto que Kagome não tinha certeza se ainda estava realmente interessada em Ash. Ele obviamente saiu porque ela o assustou quando sentiu seu pênis contra a abertura de sua vagina, e ela o fez parar. Mais uma vez. Tão quente e sexy como Ash era, ela estava sentindo algo mais substancial por Inuyasha. Não tinha certeza do que era ainda. Sua emoção e entusiasmo a faziam se sentir bonita. Desejada. Irresistível. E ele era divertido. E generoso. E quase tão espontâneo como ela. Ela gostava dele. Provavelmente, iria desgastar rapidamente, — a felicidade às avessas que ele trazia borbulhando para a superfície. Este tipo de emoção esmagadora nunca durava. Mas enquanto durasse, eles certamente poderiam ter um monte de diversão juntos. E ajudar um ao outro com as suas inadequações sexuais ao mesmo tempo.

"Toque-me, Inuyasha," ela insistiu.

"Onde?"

"Em todos os lugares."

Ele usou essas mãos fortes, maravilhosas para despertar cada centímetro de sua pele.

"Beije-me, Inuyasha."

"Onde?"

"Em todos os lugares."

"Posso ligar a luz," ele perguntou, seus lábios contra um ponto sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha. "Quero olhar para você."

"Se você quiser."

Ele encontrou o abajur sobre a mesa do lado e ligou-o. Eles piscaram um para o outro como seus olhos se adaptaram à claridade. Ele sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente para beijar o dedão enfaixado.

"Como está o seu corte?"

"Está tudo bem."

Ele não se moveu por um longo momento. Apenas olhou para ela. A fez sentir como a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

"Isso é real?" Ele murmurou.

"Parece real."

Ela levantou a mão e brincou com a longa mecha de cabelo azul de enrolada em torno de sua garganta. "Você está realmente bem com isso? Eu não quero que você se sinta usado."

"Por que eu iria me sentir usado?"

"Eu faço você me tocar — "

Ele cobriu seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

"Você não está me _fazendo_ fazer nada. Eu quero tocar em você."

"Mas o que você ganha com isso?"

"Eu posso estar com você. Isso é tudo que eu quero."

Seu coração derreteu. Ela não sabia que ele tinha um lado doce. Ela acrescentou na crescente lista de coisas que adorava nele.

Ele sorriu torto.

"Além disso, eu já tive um fantástico boquete e só tenho que esperar dois dias para o outro."

Ela riu. Não demorou muito para ele para encobrir esse lado doce.

"Eu sinto como se estivesse manipulando você, Inuyasha."

"Se isso é o que você quiser chamar, tudo bem comigo. Por favor, continue a me manipular. Eu tenho prazer nisso."

Ela o abraçou e esfregou o nariz contra sua clavícula.

"Se você quiser sair deste negócio, prometa que vai me dizer."

"Eu prometo. Você vai fazer o mesmo por mim?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bom. Agora, pare de se preocupar com isso e me diga o que você quer que eu faça."

"Eu já lhe disse. Beije-me."

"Em todos os lugares?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você se importa se eu disser o quanto você é linda o tempo todo?"

"Eu acho que posso viver com isso."

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios, deliciando-os com uma sucção suave.

"Estes são os lábios mais suculentos que eu já provei," ele sussurrou. Acariciou seu cabelo com ambas as mãos quando ele a beijou novamente. "E eles são ainda melhores em volta do meu pênis." Ele mergulhou a língua entre eles.

Ela riu.

"Você é como o Sr. Romance e Sr. Estrela Pornô envolto em um."

"Desculpe. Eu tenho este mau hábito de dizer tudo o que vem à minha cabeça. Eu sei que é um desvio total. Vou me esforçar mais para ficar quieto."

"Na verdade, eu meio que gosto disso."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Você gosta?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você é estranha."

"Você é estranho também," disse ela defensivamente.

"Eu acho que isso significa que somos perfeitos um para o outro." Ele olhou-a nos olhos, desafiando-a a negar.

"Acho que sim," disse ela.

Ele sorriu. Ela podia sentir seu coração batendo contra o peito.

"Onde eu estava?" Ele arrastou beijos em seu rosto. "Esse é o rosto mais bonito que eu já vi." Ele beijou-lhe as pálpebras. "Esses são os olhos azuis mais bonitos." Seus dedos, emaranharam em seus cabelos, massageando seu couro cabeludo. "O cabelo mais sedoso, com a cor mais impressionante que corresponde a minha."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Ele deslizou para baixo para beijar seu pescoço. Ele sugou suavemente e explorou a carne tenra lá até que ela suspirou de prazer quando ele descobriu um ponto mais sensível abaixo da orelha. Ela gemeu quando sua aspiração se intensificou, e sua língua esbanjou esse ponto até que seus mamilos apertaram insuportavelmente e uma enxurrada de calor correu entre suas coxas.

"Inuyasha."

"Eu adoro quando você diz meu nome." Ele soprou em seu ouvido.

"É tão sexy." Seus lábios voltaram ao seu ponto doce para deixa-la em um frenesi.

"Inuyasha," ela engasgou novamente.

"Oh, por favor. Chupe os meus peitos." Todo o seu corpo estremeceu e ele levantou a cabeça.

"Porra, mulher, não diga coisas desse tipo." Ele moveu seus quadris e ela sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis contra sua fenda latejante.

Ela ficou tensa.

"Não. Não faça isso."

"Eu não vou colocá-lo," ele prometeu. "Não até que você me peça. Pode confiar em mim, Kagome."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, o estômago em nós, mas ela confiava nele. Mesmo que tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era empurrar para a frente e estaria enterrado dentro dela, ela confiava que ele não iria fazê-lo. Sua vagina se apertou com o pensamento dele dentro dela. Queria ser preenchida com ele, mas emocionalmente, não estava pronta ainda.

Ele moveu-se, a cabeça do seu pênis perdendo contato com sua pele molhada e inchada. Ela estava a ponto de pedir-lhe para fazê-lo. Para simplesmente colocá-lo dentro e acabar logo com isso. Suas mãos se moveram de seu cabelo para os seios. Ele segurou-os e olhou para eles, como se em reverência.

"Você tem esses seios perfeitos, Kagome. Eu adoro a forma como os seus bonitos, bicos rosados ficam duros quando eu olho para eles." Eles estavam duros por sua atenção até agora. Ele abaixou a cabeça e puxou sua língua sobre um mamilo e depois o outro. Ele então soprou uma respiração fria sobre suas superfícies molhadas e ela estremeceu.

"Chupe-os, Inuyasha," ela sussurrou. "Por favor."

Ele bufou várias respirações excitadas e, em seguida, abaixou a cabeça para sugar um mamilo ansioso em sua boca quente. Ela gritou e agarrou seu cabelo. Suas costas arquearam, e ela segurou-o contra o peito, miando em delírio enquanto as sensações prazerosas de suas duras chupadas rodavam de seu peito para a barriga de sua fenda latejante e clitóris. "Oh, sim. Assim," ela ofegava. Ele sugou até que ela tinha certeza que não aguentaria mais prazer, e depois ele mudou para o outro seio. Ela gritou e respirou seu nome.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha."

Ele arrancou sua boca.

"Ah merda, estou prestes a gozar de novo," ele gemeu, seus olhos espremidos bem fechados.

"Goze nos meus peitos. Eu quero."

Ele se moveu tão rápido, que a deixou desorientada. Ele montou seu peito e deslizou seu pênis duro até seu peito. Ele apertou seus seios juntos, para que eles cercassem seu pênis, e começou a empurrar. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. Ela nunca teve um homem fodendo seus seios antes. Não tinha certeza de como responder. A cabeça de seu pênis parecia incrivelmente convidativa conforme desaparecia e reaparecia a partir do topo de seus seios. Ela inclinou o pescoço e estendeu a língua para lambê-lo. Inuyasha gemeu. Fodeu mais rápido. Sua excitação alimentou a dela. Ela se agarrou a sua bunda, de repente querendo que ele bombeasse assim em sua fenda. Ela sacudiu a língua sobre seu pênis quando ele ficava á seu alcance. Ele gritou e recuou. Sua mão soltou seus seios e agarrou seu pênis para jorrar aquele primeiro pulso de esperma em um peito e um segundo jorro sobre o outro.

Sua mão livre moveu-se para a cabeceira da cama para se firmar conforme seu corpo tremeu com a liberação.

"Ah, Kags," ele engasgou entrecortado. "Você é boa demais para mim."

"Isso foi muito quente," disse ela. "Eu preciso gozar. Estou tão excitada no momento."

Ele saiu de cima de sua barriga e deitou ao lado dela. Ele descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda respirando com dificuldade de seus esforços. Sua mão se moveu entre suas coxas e deslizou sobre suas dobras molhadas antes de encontrar seu clitóris. Esfregou lentamente com uma pressão firme em primeiro lugar. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou na sensação. Nada mais. Apenas o prazer pulsando através de seu clitóris. Seus dedos se moviam mais rápido. Mais rápido. Seu prazer cresceu e cresceu. Quando ela estourou, ela gritou e estremeceu em êxtase. Ele a esfregou todo o tempo que ela gozou forte e rápido, prolongando seu prazer. Sua vagina se apertou em espasmos encantados, mas ela se sentiu tão desesperadamente vazia. Ela deslizou dois dedos dentro de sua vagina para aliviar a dor. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça de forma inesperada e moveu-se para investigar.

"Isso é tão bonito," ele sussurrou. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero deslizar meu pênis aí dentro."

Ela deslizou seus dedos dentro e fora de sua passagem lisa, e Inuyasha estremeceu. Seus movimentos sobre seu clitóris intensificaram novamente.

"Goze para mim de novo," ele insistiu. Levou algum tempo, mas as caricias implacáveis em seu clitóris e seus próprios dedos de impulsionando a levaram ao orgasmo novamente.

"Droga, eu estou tão duro de novo," ele murmurou. "Mulher, você está me deixando louco."

Ele caiu de costas e pegou seu pênis com as duas mãos, acariciando seu comprimento lentamente. Kagome nunca tinha tido sexo tão gratificante em sua vida, e tecnicamente eles ainda não tinham tido sexo. Ela ergueu o corpo da cama e beijou uma trilha em seu peito duro e barriga tanquinho. O homem não tinha um grama de gordura. Ela supôs que todo o exercício naquela bateria o manteve em boa forma. Ele sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes quando ela deu um beijo logo abaixo do umbigo. Quando ela se moveu entre suas pernas, ele soltou seu pênis e ficou lá tremendo em antecipação.

"Você não acha que eu vou chupar seu pênis, não é?" Ela brincou.

"Não?"

"Você não quer que eu vá contra o nosso negócio, não é?"

Ele sorriu para ela.

"Na verdade, sim, eu queria."

"Continue a se acariciar," disse ela.

Ele começou a esfregar-se novamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça para sugar a pele solta cobrindo suas bolas.

"Ahhh," ele gritou em protesto e se afastou.

"Você não gosta disso?" Ela perguntou.

"Porra, sim, eu gosto disso," disse ele.

"Então fiquei parado." Ela amou sua resposta exagerada quando chupou e lambeu seu saco. Ele estava batendo punheta com tanta força que tinha certeza que ia gozar novamente em segundos. Ela colocou uma bola cuidadosamente em sua boca e chupou suavemente. Ele acariciou-se mais rápido, gemendo de tormento. Ela repetiu o tratamento em sua outra bola. Levou um bom tempo para gozar, embora, obviamente, ele adorou cada minuto. Quando finalmente entrou em erupção, ela se afastou para vê-lo jorrar sobre sua barriga. Mesmo depois de ficar completamente gasto, ele continuou a gemer e tremer de prazer. Quando ela se moveu para coletar seu sêmen com a língua, ele soltou seu pênis e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Oh, bebê, isso foi tão bom."

"Então por que você demorou tanto tempo para gozar dessa vez?" ela perguntou, encontrando seus deliciosos sucos no meio de sua barriga e lambendo.

Ele hesitou, fazendo uma pausa para refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu não sei."

Ela pensou que talvez soubesse. Ajudá-lo com o seu problema ia ser um inferno de muito mais fácil do que tinha previsto. E levando em conta quanto já o queria dentro dela, seu problema também podia se fácil de corrigir.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes, algumas palavras e até algumas cenas foram editadas, uma delas foi cortada._

_..._


	10. Chapter 9

**_._**

**_X.X.X.X. PERVERSE BEAT X.X.X.X_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Na tarde seguinte, a banda encontrou-se com o caminhão de equipamentos e outro ônibus no local. A equipe tinha chegado várias horas mais cedo e já estavam montando o palco. Kagome pegou o caderno de Souta e se dirigiu para fora do ônibus para ajudar na montagem.

"É melhor você se ocupar nesses tambores," um dos assistentes disse a ela. "Você está atrasada."

"Atrasada?" Ela seguiu o homem até a rampa para o caminhão.

"Sim, atrasada," disse ele. "Souta não arruma o palco e iluminação, mas não ordena a bateria para colocar os microfones certos e isso leva um tempo. É melhor você se adiantar."

Kagome não sabia como montar uma bateria. Ela tinha as instruções de Souta sobre como configurar os microfones em locais estratégicos _ao redor _da bateria, mas não tinha ideia de como montar o instrumento de Inuyasha.

"Eu não tenho certeza se sou a pessoa certa para o trabalho. E eu não sei o seu nome." Kagome julgou que o homem estava em seus quarenta e poucos anos. Um pouco barrigudo, ele tinha calvície e algumas manchas de cinza em seu cabelo escuro. Ele parecia meio ruim, mas provavelmente porque estava de cara feia para ela.

"Kouga," disse ele.

Kagome abriu um grande sorriso.

"Oh, você é o outro operador de som, certo? Souta me contou sobre você. Ele disse que eu podia contar com você, se precisasse de ajuda. Sou Kagome." Ela estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas ele ignorou.

Kouga bufou e empurrou uma caixa de equipamentos para a rampa.

"Nós não temos tempo para bater papo. Vá trabalhar, menina."

_Menina?_

Kagome teria gostado de ajudar, mas ela realmente não tinha ideia de por onde começar.

"Apenas me diga o que fazer, e eu vou começar a trabalhar."

"Eu sou apenas o técnico de monitores, chefe. Você está no comando. Descubra sozinha." Seu nariz enrugou em desagrado, ele empurrou a caixa pela rampa, deixando Kagome confusa na parte de trás do caminhão.

Ela nunca esperava que fosse fácil, mas não tinha ideia de que ela seria responsável pela montagem da bateria. Ela pensou em ligar para Souta e pedir conselhos, mas decidiu contra. Ela precisava assumir a responsabilidade e fazer seu trabalho. Era o trabalho que queria, afinal. Ela colocou o caderno de Souta em cima de um amplificador e estendeu a mão para o carrinho de equipamentos mais próximo. Colocando seu peso por trás dela, ela rangeu para frente uma polegada depois de muito esforço e grunhidos. O assistente com o moicano loiro, Houshi, entrou no caminhão. Ele riu para ela.

"Você sabe, as rodas rolam de verdade se você destravá-las." Ele se inclinou e virou as travas nas rodas.

Kagome quase caiu de cara enquanto o carrinho rolou para a frente sem resistência.

"Deixe-me ajudar," Houshi ofereceu.

Juntos, eles dirigiram o carrinho rolando pela rampa. Houshi realizou a maior parte do trabalho, mas Kagome trabalhou duro para ajudar a mantê-lo na pista.

"Kouga disse que eu tenho que montar a bateria," disse Kagome, "mas eu não sei como. Você pode me mostrar?"

"Pergunte a Inuyasha. Ele é muito perfeccionista com tudo tendo que estar exatamente no ponto certo."

Kagome não podia evitar o calor de subir em seu rosto.

"Ele sabe exatamente o ponto certo," ela murmurou. E, aparentemente, a propensão de Inuyasha de dizer exatamente o que estava pensando, não importava o quão inapropriado, já estava fazendo efeito sobre ela.

"Você e Inuyasha?" Disse Houshi. "Sério?"

"Não tenha a ideia errada," disse Kagome severamente. Ela tentou esconder um sorriso, mas não foi capaz de manter uma cara séria. "Mandamos ver totalmente na noite passada."

O sorriso de Houshi foi de orelha a orelha.

"É isso aí!"

Assim que eles colocaram o carinho de equipamentos no prédio, Kagome foi em busca de Inuyasha. Ela o encontrou rindo com Shippo fora do ônibus. Assim que a viu, Shippo ficou vermelho. Ele ofereceu a Kagome um pequeno aceno e se dirigiu para os degraus do ônibus.

"Até mais tarde, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha presenteou Kagome com um sorriso brilhante.

"Ei, linda, o que foi?"

Ela corou com prazer.

"Eu queria saber se você tem tempo para me mostrar como montar sua bateria corretamente."

Ele olhou para o pulso. Ele não estava usando um relógio, mas disse: "Acho que eu tenho uma hora livre. Se você não se importar de me ouvir cantar o refrão de "Sever" todo o tempo. Eu preciso praticar."

"Essa é a nova música?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

"Sim. Você já ouviu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não ouve rádio muito, não é?"

"Desde o acidente de Souta, eu não tenho ficado ligada com o mundo exterior. Ela toca muito?"

"É o número um nas paradas de rock."

Ela o abraçou.

"Isso é incrível. Parabéns! Nós temos que fazer a música soar incrível esta noite." Apenas o pensamento de colocar seu pequeno selo sobre uma canção do Zuìrén a deixava eufórica.

Inuyasha parou de andar para mantê-la segura em seus braços. Assim como ele tinha feito toda a noite passada, enquanto eles dormiam e isso a tocou. Precisou de todos os fragmentos de sua força de vontade para não envolvê-lo na lição dois. Observando-o se dar prazer cada vez que ele ficava muito excitado para se segurar tinha realmente a deixado quente. Não que ela houvesse saído insatisfeita com a experiência. Ao contrário, ele se assegurou que ela recebesse mais do que sua parte de prazer.

"Nós realmente precisamos ensaiar." Suas mãos suavemente massagearam suas costas conforme ele a manteve perto. Ela derreteu contra ele, saboreando seu toque. Ele era tão livre com o seu afeto. Como ela não podia responder com entrega total? E ainda mais desconcertante, se ele ainda era solteiro?

"Jon já está aqui?" Questionou.

Ele mudou de um assunto para outro tão rapidamente que fazia girar sua cabeça.

"Jon? Jon Mallory?" Souta tinha mencionado que Jon estava em turnê com os Zuìrén quando eles tinham feito a parte canadense da turnê, mas Souta tinha dito algo sobre Seshoumaru nunca mais querer Jon perto da banda novamente.

"Sim, Jon deve tocar trinta segundos de contrabaixo de Shippo enquanto Shippo toca piano para a introdução de Sever."

"Eu não o vi." Ela teria lembrado de ver Jon. Ele era ainda melhor para olhar do que Ash. Pelo menos nos vídeos antigos do Zuìrén em que ele tinha estado. Ela nunca o tinha visto em pessoa. Ele tinha olhos penetrantes cinzas e cabelo preto grosso que pendia em cachos soltos em torno de seu rosto perfeitamente proporcionado.

"É melhor ele aparecer," disse Inuyasha. "Esta é a última chance. Eu não arrisco meu pescoço por ele novamente." Inuyasha a apertou. "Eu preciso te beijar agora."

Ela riu de sua mudança de assunto incompreensível e inclinou a cabeça para oferecer sua boca.

"Se você insistir."

"Eu insisto." Ele a beijou até que sua cabeça estivesse girando, e ela estava agarrada ao seu corpo duro para se apoiar. "Agora eu estou todo duro e animado," ele murmurou em seu ouvido. "Já é hora da lição dois?"

"Não até amanhã."

"Maldição. Bem, vamos montar minha bateria. Talvez me permita pensar em algo além de esfregar meu gozo todo sobre seu pequeno traseiro doce." Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo para segurar seu bumbum.

Talvez ela devesse ficar ofendida por seu elogio grosseiro, mas fez seu coração cantar. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir quando ele pegou sua mão e levou-a para o local através da porta de trás.

O palco já havia sido montado por uma combinação de trabalhadores temporários e assistentes de palco regulares do Zuìrén. Kouga estava latindo ordens como um general. Ele fez uma careta quando viu Kagome. Essa carranca aprofundou quando viu que Inuyasha estava segurando a mão dela.

"Seus tambores estão atrás do palco," disse Kouga, antes de se virar para encontrar algum outro temporário para gritar.

"Ele não gosta de mim," disse Kagome a Inuyasha.

"Preciso chutar a bunda dele?"

Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou. Diga a palavra."

"Pare com isso, Inuyasha. Vamos montar sua bateria."

Eles começaram com os bumbos. Ele explicou como era importante colocas os três na ordem correta.

"Ou eu vou soar como merda."

"Eu duvido seriamente disso."

Eles trabalharam nos tons em seguida e, e depois, os pratos. Ele colocou seu banquinho no centro e sentou-se.

"Alguma coisa está faltando," disse ele. "Algo que normalmente fica entre as minhas pernas aqui." Ele apontou para o espaço vazio entre as coxas dele com as duas mãos.

"Será que não é a caixa?"

Ele puxou o corpo dela na frente dele.

"Não, é você."

Ele pegou um conjunto de baquetas do bolso interno de seu colete de couro preto e bateu um chimbal à sua esquerda antes de entrar em um solo de bateria incrível. Ela não tinha certeza de como ele conseguia manter o ritmo e tentar remover sua blusa com os dentes, ao mesmo tempo, mas ela estava rindo tanto pelo tempo que ele terminou que seu estômago doía. Ele tinha um par de centímetros de sua barriga exposta e soprou alto em sua pele. Ela riu ainda mais.

"Minha caixa soa um pouco estranha. Eu acho que alguns ajustes são necessários," disse ele.

Ela montou em seu colo e colocou os braços ao redor de suas costas.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim," ele disse, sem fôlego. "Talvez deveria mover um pouco mais perto para que eu possa alcançá-lo corretamente."

Ela se aconchegou contra ele, pressionando os seios em seu peito duro, com o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela inalou o cheiro dele e não conseguia parar de chupar beijos suaves ao longo de sua garganta.

"Ah! Hora de ereção," disse ele e envolveu ambos os braços em volta dela para trazê-la mais perto. Ele não estava apenas dizendo aquilo para fazê-la rir até suas bochechas doerem. Ele realmente estava duro. Sentiu-o contra suas coxas.

Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, pressionando o calor entre suas coxas contra ele. Ele gemeu e beijou sua testa.

"Se você não parar de me incentivar, eu vou dizer todas as coisas que quero fazer com seu pequeno corpo quente e envergonhar você."

"Tente-me," ela murmurou, beijando a fenda sexy em seu queixo e, em seguida, sugando seu lábio inferior em sua boca.

"Você vai foder ela aqui na frente de todos?" Disse uma voz desconhecida do outro lado do kit de bateria.

Kagome girou a cabeça e teve um vislumbre de Jon Mallory antes de Inuyasha e o banco cair para trás, levando-a com ele. Um chimbal soou.

"Ai," Inuyasha protestou.

Seu corpo tinha amortecido a queda.

"Você está bem, Kags?" perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu para sua preocupação.

"Eu? Você que caiu no chão."

"Quem é essa garota?" Perguntou Jon, circulando o kit de bateria e oferecendo a mão para Inuyasha. Kagome tentou não olhar. Jon tinha envelhecido vinte anos desde que o tinha visto na TV pela última vez e isso só tinha sido há cinco anos.

"Nossa nova engenheira de som," disse Inuyasha, ficando de pé e ajudando Kagome a levantar do chão.

"Não me diga? Qual o seu nome, querida?"

Ela ofereceu a Jon um sorriso amigável.

"Kagome."

"Jon."

"Bem, sim. Eu acho que sei quem você é."

Ele sorriu, seus olhos cinzentos varrendo seu corpo.

"Acho que esta é a razão que Kouga está nervosinho. Ele quase arrancou minha cabeça quando eu lhe perguntei onde estava meu baixo."

"É melhor ele superar," Inuyasha resmungou.

Kagome entendia por que Kouga estava chateado, mas ela não ia ceder e desistir de sua posição como engenheira de som, mesmo que ele tivesse mais tempo de serviço. Ela tinha que viver de acordo com as expectativas de Souta e a banda, e mais importante, a sua própria.

"Acho que eu deveria começar a trabalhar nos microfones," disse ela. "Vocês estão prontos para ensaiar?"

"Eu prefiro mantê-la como minha caixa," disse Inuyasha e envolveu ambos os braços em torno de suas costas.

"Soa muito violento," disse Jon.

"Mantém ela entre minhas pernas."

"Você não gostaria de estar entre as dela?"

"Talvez um dia," disse ela e se contorceu para fora do alcance de Inuyasha.

Ela procurou caixas de equipamentos e encontrou os microfones que tinha lido nas notas de Souta no dia anterior. Ela os configurou de cabeça, certificando-se de que estavam no local certo e na distância perfeita das peles dos tambores.

"Tem certeza que não fez isso antes?" Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto a observava organizar as coisas.

"Eu _já _fiz isso antes. Na faculdade e treinamento. Eu nunca fui paga antes. Além disso, Souta deu ótimas instruções." Falando nisso, ela tinha deixado o caderno no caminhão de equipamento. Ela provavelmente precisaria dele para descobrir a configuração de fiação. "Eu já volto." Ela saiu do local e foi para o caminhão, que agora estava vazio. O amplificador com caderno em cima tinha sumido. O caderno, também. O coração de Kagome afundou. Ela correu de volta para dentro do prédio e encontrou Houshi trocando as cordas em uma das guitarras de Ash.

"Ei, Houshi, você viu um caderno espiral com uma capa preta? Deixei-o em um amplificador no caminhão, e ele sumiu"

"Desculpe, querida, não vi. Talvez Kouga ou Menomaru saibam onde está."

Kagome perguntou a Menomaru em seguida. Ela realmente esperava que Kouga não tivesse sido a pessoa a encontrá-lo. Ele provavelmente a provocaria por precisar dele. Menomaru estava ajudando alguém que ela não tinha conhecido, configurar um painel de luz atrás da bateria.

"Ei, Menomaru," ela chamou. "Você viu um caderno por aqui? Deixei no caminhão."

"Desculpe, docinho, não vi."

"Eu acho que Kouga poderia tê-lo," disse o assistente temporário.

Ótimo.

"Qual é o problema, Kags?" perguntou Inuyasha. Ele tinha sua caixa no lugar e agora estava mudando seus tambores e pratos um pouco para deixa-los alinhados às suas especificações preferenciais.

"Nada," ela o assegurou. Seu coração estava batendo quando se aproximou de Kouga, que estava ligando os fios a uma mesa de som ao lado do palco. Ela realmente não queria um confronto com o cara.

"Um, Kouga," ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o seu trabalho.

O quê?"

"Eu pareço ter perdido o caderno do meu irmão. Você o viu?"

"Não."

Ele ligou outro fio, e ela podia ver que a conversa tinha acabado. Não tinha certeza se acreditava nele ou não. Ele provavelmente sabia exatamente onde seu caderno estava, mas ela não ia acusá-lo. O cara já a odiava o suficiente.

"Ok, obrigado," disse ela.

Ela poderia provavelmente ligar a maior parte do equipamento de som a partir da memória. Eram as nuances de configuração específica de Souta que a preocupava. Ela queria que tudo fosse perfeito neste show. Queria fazer uma boa impressão sobre a banda. Ela queria provar-lhes que poderia fazer isto funcionar e provar para si mesma que não estava destinada a ser um fracasso em tudo o que tentava.

Ela começou a trabalhar. Já que Inuyasha já estava em sua bateria, ela o seu primeiro teste de som. Dentro de dois minutos, Kouga foi reclamar para ela.

"Você precisa ter os amplificadores de guitarra ligados antes de iniciar o teste de som da bateria."

Mesmo que ele estivesse muito perto para enfatizar sua altura, ela não recuou. Nem um centímetro.

"Você faz as coisas do seu jeito, e eu faço as coisas do meu."

Kouga a olhou com a boca aberta. Ela voltou para sua mesa de som, ignorando-o enquanto ele ficava de boca aberta atrás dela. Pelo tempo que Inuyasha estava soando incrível, a equipe tinha o piano de cauda branco configurado à direita do palco. Ela trabalhou algumas configurações de microfone diferentes. Eventualmente, Shippo apareceu para ajudá-la a arrumar a acústica do piano direito, tocando a introdução de "Sever" mais e mais até que ela estava satisfeita com o seu som.

"Parece ótimo, Kags!" Menomaru chamou da estrutura muito superior ao palco. Ele estava fazendo algo com uma luz laser e tentando alinhá-lo com o piano. A pintura branca brilhante iria pegar as cores da luz do show. Kagome não podia esperar para vê-lo em ação.

"Não me cegue, enquanto eu estou tocando," Shippo gritou para ele.

"Você se importa em tocar mais uma vez?" Disse Kagome. "Eu acho que já está bom, mas quero ter certeza."

Shippo sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. O cara era tão bonito com seu cabelo loiro clareado e barba escura. Seu pequeno sorriso doce junto com seus olhos escuro baixos, a tinham momentaneamente confusa. Quando os dedos de Shippo passaram pelo teclado, ela estalou fora de sua confusão.

"Essa é uma incrível introdução de piano, Shippo," disse Kagome ao terminar a peça novamente. "Você a escreveu?"

Shippo corou e balançou a cabeça.

"Miroku escreveu o original como um solo de guitarra, e Inuyasha adaptou ao piano. Eu apenas toco."

"O novo álbum tem mais de segmentos de piano?"

Shippo balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Apenas alguns. Não tínhamos certeza de como os fãs reagiriam. Até agora, eles parecem gostar dele."

Inuyasha apareceu ao lado de Kagome.

"Eufemismo. A música está se saindo melhor do que qualquer uma em nosso passado. Tripé, você é o cara!" Inuyasha deu uma batida no punho de Shippo, que se iluminou com o seu elogio.

Jon Mallory torceu o nariz e continuou tentando acertar a linha de baixo na canção. Uma vez que não era uma das canções que ele havia escrito, quando tinha sido parte da banda, Jon nunca tinha tocado antes. O que era bastante óbvio pelos sons caóticos provenientes de seu instrumento.

"Maldição. Não consigo fazer esse trio." Jon reclamou. "Por que diabos você teve que torná-lo tão complicado?"

"Por que o Tripé é incrível," disse Inuyasha. "Eu o inspirei a se tornar um baixista, sabia."

Kagome sorriu para o seu orgulho óbvio.

"Eu não sabia disso."

"Eu gostaria de nunca ter dito a ele," Shippo disse. Ele deslizou do banco do piano. "Eu nunca vou ter paz."

"Um homem tem de se gabar quando ele tem motivo," disse Inuyasha e bateu nas costas de Shippo com entusiasmo.

Kagome riu.

"Eu acho que você deveria ser humilde sobre coisas assim."

"Psssh, foda-se. Sempre tome crédito onde o crédito é devido. Especialmente quando você é o responsável por inspirar o melhor baixista que já viveu."

Shippo enrubesceu.

"Tanto faz," Jon resmungou.

"Vamos lá, Jon," disse Shippo. "Vou trabalhar na linha de baixo com você." Ele caminhou para o lado do palco e pegou seu baixo preto brilhante.

Jon parecia dividido entre a ofensa e gratidão. Ele suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero acabar com isso. Seshoumaru está procurando uma razão para contratar um músico de estúdio e me mandar embora."

"Vocês podem sempre tocar uma faixa gravada," Kagome sugeriu.

Inuyasha olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de chamar sua mãe de puta gorda.

"Não?" ela disse.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não posso acreditar que você até mesmo sugeriu isso. O que você acha que somos? Malditos fugitivos?"

"Sinto muito."

"Eu não acho que posso perdoar você." Ele virou as costas e se afastou.

Ela viu suas costas recuarem por um minuto antes de correr atrás dele. Ela devia ter apertado o botão errado. Não era sua intenção. Quando ela encontrou com ele no meio do palco, agarrou seu braço e se apressou para chegar na frente dele.

"Sinto muito, Inuyasha. Eu não sabia — "

Suas tentativas de manter uma expressão séria falharam, e sua carranca vacilou em um sorriso.

"Te peguei."

Kagome cutucou sua barriga, e ele riu.

"Você estava me provocando?"

"Na verdade não. Nós somos conhecidos por nosso desempenho ao vivo. Nós realmente não iriamos considerar o uso de uma faixa gravada, mas eu realmente não estou ofendido que você sugeriu."

"Então por que — "

"Para você prestar atenção em mim."

"Eu não sei se vou me acostumar com a sua honestidade na-sua-cara."

Sua testa enrugou com concentração.

"É uma coisa ruim?"

"Não, só não é normal." Ela mordeu o lábio. Isso tinha saído totalmente errado. Ele apenas riu.

"Normal é chato. Pensei que estávamos de acordo sobre isso."

Bem, sim, mas, enquanto ela lutava para ser diferente, isso vinha naturalmente para ele. De uma forma estranha, ela invejava sua liberdade de ser ele mesmo.

"Você definitivamente não é chato," ela disse a ele. "Eu não posso acompanhá-lo."

"Eu acho que você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, na verdade. A maioria das garotas já teria desistido de mim."

Ela achava aquilo difícil de acreditar. "Bem, eu não sou a maioria das garotas."

"Isso é o que eu gosto mais de você."

E lá ele estava apenas deixando escapar tudo, dando-lhe tempo para refletir ou meditar ou se maravilhar. Ela sabia exatamente onde ele estava. Ela achava estranhamente refrescante depois de todos os jogos mentais que sua mãe e Houjo a tinham feito passar ao longo dos últimos anos.

"Eu não decidi o que gosto mais em você," disse ela com um sorriso provocante. "Há tanta coisa para gostar."

A respiração de Inuyasha travou, e ela se viu envolta em seus braços longos e esmagada contra seu peito duro.

"Onde você esteve toda a minha vida?" Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, seu coração batendo como um tambor contra sua orelha.

Alguém pigarreou atrás deles.

"Vá embora," Inuyasha insistiu e apertou Kagome com mais força.

"Precisamos ensaiar, Sutikku," disse Seshoumaru em um tom divertido. "Você pode abraçar sua nova garota mais tarde."

Inuyasha se afastou um pouco, e ela esticou o pescoço para olhar para ele.

"Posso abraçar você mais tarde?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu prefiro que você me assista no chuveiro," ela sussurrou.

Todo o seu corpo enrijeceu. Sim, o seu corpo_ todo._

"Uh." Ele apertou-a com força novamente. "Você está falando sério?"

"Shhh. Vá ensaiar. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer."

Uma vez que ela teve os amplificadores de guitarra em sincronia — Ash e Miroku eram fenomenais — ela voltou ao palco para ligar o microfone vocal de Inuyasha.

"Eu acho que nós vamos ter que ir com um modelo de fone de ouvido," disse a ele. "Você não pode pular como você normalmente faz, ou ele vai voar." Ele ainda a segurava enquanto ela escorregou um fone de ouvido no lugar e ajustava.

"Está confortável?"

"Eu pareço um piloto de caça?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela de seu banco com olhos azuis.

Ela sorriu.

"Eu não acho que esse corte de cabelo faz parte da regulamentação, soldado." Ela inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você gosta de brincar de teatro na cama?" Ela sempre pensou que seria divertido fingir que era outra pessoa ao fazer amor, e ele perguntar se parecia com um piloto de caça, a fez imaginar vários cenários. Houjo tinha pensado que era uma ideia ridícula quando ela tinha mencionado. Houjo tinha pensado que a maioria de suas ideias eram ridículas. Ele era uma pessoa muito certinha. Muito afetado. Um bom homem. Ele merecia uma boa esposa. Uma que pudesse lhe dar filhos.

"O que — Você quer dizer, como se você fosse uma Amazona e eu seria um piloto de caça ferido cujo avião caiu na selva? E porque você salvou a minha vida, eu devo servir cada uma de suas fantasias sexuais para recompensá-la?" ele se emocionou.

Cada indivíduo na equipe e banda riu. O microfone de Inuyasha estava ligado. Ele olhou em volta nervosamente, com o rosto corado.

"Sim, exatamente assim," Kagome murmurou em seu microfone.

O riso se transformou em murmúrios torturados.

"Porra, sim. Vamos."

Ela deu um selinho em seus lábios e, em seguida, olhou em seus olhos.

"Essa foi uma pergunta retórica."

Ele deu um tapa na testa.

"Você é muito dura em minha anatomia, bebê."

"Você realmente vai desfrutar da lição dois amanhã," ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e se afastou.

Ele rosnou e depois entrou em um solo de bateria espontânea que teve os dois braços e as pernas em movimento.

Com o microfone de Inuyasha, a peça final no lugar, eles ensaiaram sua nova música do começo ao fim. Kagome esqueceu seus deveres, por um momento, enquanto assistia com admiração absoluta. A introdução de piano de Shippo era de cair o queixo. Jon tinha acertado a nova linha de baixo, e era dura e pesada. Os acordes de guitarra de Miroku e Ash soavam sensacionais. O vocal de Seshoumaru incomparável. Quando chegaram ao refrão, a voz de Inuyasha veio através dos alto-falantes, e os joelhos de Kagome enfraqueceram. Ela não achava que nada poderia superar os vocais combinados de rugidos de Seshoumaru e a voz melodiosa de Inuyasha até que Miroku e Ash entraram no seu solo de guitarra no meio da canção. Ao longo de um minuto de perfeição de seis cordas, coroado por um curto solo no lado de Shippo, que assumiu o baixo depois que terminou sua introdução de piano. A linha do cilindro de Inuyasha amarrou junto com um ritmo perfeito, e Kagome, lembrou por que tinha se apaixonado pela música desta banda. Eles eram perfeitos. Não foi até que a música acabou que ela percebeu que devia estar fazendo ajustes com o equalizador. Não sabia se era possível melhorar o que _já_ era excepcional. Ela colocou seu fone de ouvido e falou em seu microfone, que saía nos fones de ouvido dos membros da banda no palco e alguns dos membros da equipe que precisava ouvir instruções.

"Isso foi incrível, pessoal. Podemos fazer isso novo a partir do começo para que eu possa fazer alguns ajustes?"

"Kags, você soa tão sexy," a voz de Inuyasha veio pelo alto-falante.

"E eu pensei que Miroku fosse o retardado romântico do grupo," Seshoumaru brincou, mas ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Bem, ela soa, não é?" Inuyasha persistiu.

"Estou totalmente de acordo," disse Ash. "Eu prefiro ouvir a voz sexy de Kagome do que a de Souta e Kouga."

O coração de Kagome bateu em seu peito. O que havia sobre Ash Namura que afetava uma menina tão rapidamente? Era como se o timbre de sua voz estivesse ligado a algum centro de sedução no cérebro e exigia a submissão instantânea à sua vontade. Ele nem sequer tinha que tentar.

Eles trabalharam durante toda a tarde. Os caras não parecia importar-se com o perfeccionismo de Kagome em tudo. Aparentemente, era tão importante para eles que a canção ficasse perfeita quanto para ela. Ela nunca se sentiu tão abençoada como se sentia ao trabalhar com um grupo tão profissional e talentoso de músicos como o Zuìrén. Eles trabalharam direto pelo almoço, e as bandas de abertura queriam sua vez para um ensaio antes do show, então eles se encontraram nos bastidores para uma refeição. O local tinha fornecido bandejas de lanche de carne do almoço e queijo e biscoitos. Vegetais e molhos. Frutas e salgadinhos. Nada digno de alimentar homens trabalhadores. Kagome queria que ela tivesse tempo para cozinhar uma grande refeição. Não se esqueceria de remediar na noite seguinte. Enquanto ela enchia seu prato pequeno com pedaços de carne assada e queijo cheddar e peças em miniatura de pão, Inuyasha furou a fila para ficar ao lado dela.

"Você está fazendo um grande trabalho," disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Você parece surpreso."

"Eu acho que todos nós estávamos um pouco preocupados que Souta queria que você tomasse o seu lugar apenas para te fazer feliz, mas você é realmente ótima. Eu a contrataria, mesmo se você não fosse parente de Souta."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Estou feliz que você aprova."

Sua respiração agitou seu cabelo quando ele se inclinou perto de seu ouvido.

"Você está pronta para aquele banho agora?"

Ela riu.

"Depois do show. Ok?"

"Não, não está ok. Eu preciso ver você nua o mais rápido possível. Você está me deixando louco o dia todo."

Arrepios subiram ao longo de sua nuca. E isso não era a única coisa a aumentar. Seus mamilos endureceram. Calor e umidade inundaram sua fenda latejante de repente. Ela apertou o braço contra Inuyasha, consumida pela necessidade de tocá-lo, e queria tocar muito mais do que seu braço.

"Quem está segurando a fila?" Alguém gritou do lado oposto da longa mesa.

Kagome voltou a seus sentidos e acrescentou coisas para seu prato de novo.

"Mais tarde," ela sussurrou. "Ainda que eu não possa dizer que não estou tentada."

A mesa de piquenique portátil tinha sido criada para a sua utilização, e Inuyasha se espremeu ao lado de Kagome no banco.

"Isto não é o suficiente para alimentar um pardal," Seshoumaru reclamou. "Eu estou morrendo de fome."

Kagome imaginava que homens musculosos precisavam de mais calorias do que ela.

"Eu vou cozinhar um monte de enchiladas de frango amanhã," disse Kagome. "O que acha disso?"

Seshoumaru encarou seu pequeno prato.

"O Seshoumaru de amanhã diz que parece fabuloso, mas o Seshoumaru de agora está considerando fazer churrasco de um planejador de eventos."

"Eu vou pedir algo para vocês," disse Kagome e começou a se levantar.

Inuyasha passou um braço em volta de sua cintura para mantê-la onde estava sentada.

"Não é o seu trabalho."

"Mas — "

Inuyasha pegou um desconhecido que passava.

"Vá pedir vinte pizzas, e um pouco de cerveja gelada."

"Uh — "

"Agora. E certifique-se de pedir uma pizza com anchovas e cebola para Tripé."

"E picles e abacaxi para Sutikku," Shippo rebateu.

"Ok, eu tenho que perguntar," disse Kagome. "Por que você o chama de Tripé?"

Shippo enrubesceu até as raízes de seu cabelo loiro descolorido.

"Porque ele praticamente tem três pernas," disse Inuyasha. "Duas pernas reais e o maior pênis que eu já vi."

"Eu também," concordou Ash e mordeu um morango particularmente suculento.

"E Ash já viu um monte de pênis," Inuyasha brincou.

Ash encontrou o olhar atônito de Kagome com firmeza.

"Isso eu já vi. Mas estive com vontade de algo mais feminino desde que Kagome se juntou à equipe."

O braço de Inuyasha deslizou por suas costas e puxou seu corpo firmemente contra o seu lado.

"Procure em outro lugar, Namura," disse ele.

Ash apenas riu.

Eventualmente, as pizzas chegaram, que inspirou as bandas de abertura a participar das festividades de bastidores. Era tão barulhento que Kagome voltou para sua mesa de som para fugir da multidão e para verificar sua programação pela vigésima vez. Seu primeiro indício de que algo não estava certo era o fato de que o monitor no centro do painel de controles deslizantes e chaves estava escuro. Ela apertou o interruptor de energia, mas nada aconteceu. Ela perseguiu o cabo de alimentação ao lado e descobriu que ele havia sido desconectado. Ela respirou fundo, forçando de volta o pânico, e ligou-o dentro. Quem iria desligar sua mesa de som? Agora ela teria que recarregar todos os seus programas de volta para a memória funcionar. Ainda bem que ela pegou isso antes do show começar, ou ficaria seriamente apertada de tempo. Ela recarregou todos os programas, menos um. O que tinha acabado de inserir e salvar para "Sever" tinha desaparecido. Ela sabia que tinha salvado. Sabia. Alguém tinha excluído.

Ela só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que tinha o conhecimento, e a motivação, para fazer algo assim. Kouga. Ela estava tão chateada que sua visão borrou de lágrimas. Se fosse possível soltar fogo pelo nariz, ela teria feito uma boa imitação de um dragão que cospe fogo. Alguém se aproximou por trás dela, e ela se virou para enfrentar a pessoa estúpida o suficiente para entrar em seu espaço pessoal. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas estalou os maxilares fechados quando reconheceu Inuyasha. Não havia sentido em jogar em cima dele. Ela bloqueou a expressão atordoada de Inuyasha girando de volta ao seu monitor.

"Eu trouxe uma cerveja," disse ele.

"Eu acho que vou precisar de algo mais forte do que cerveja," ela gritou.

Ele entregou-lhe um frasco de prata. Ela tomou um gole de tequila que chamuscou seus pelos do nariz. Talvez ela estivesse respirando fogo depois de tudo. Ela empurrou o frasco em sua direção, e ele tomou dela.

"O que há de errado?" Questionou.

"Alguém apagou o programa para Sever. O que eu tinha _acabado _de aperfeiçoar depois de horas de trabalho. O meu trabalho. O trabalho da banda. Argh!"

"Alguém apagou? Por que alguém iria excluí-lo? Talvez você tenha apenas colocou em outro lugar."

O olhar que ela deu-lhe por cima do ombro o fez dar um passo atrás.

"Ok, esqueça isso. Existe uma maneira de recuperá-lo?"

"Talvez." Ela tinha alguma experiência em pirataria informática. Não tinha certeza se era o suficiente. Inuyasha ficou observando o pequeno monitor enquanto ela digitou códigos no sistema operacional do disco. Ela encontrou o arquivo. Excluído. Cerca de uma hora atrás. Quando ela estava nos bastidores.

"Você vê," ela cuspiu. "Alguém propositadamente o excluiu cerca de uma hora atrás."

"Foi quando estávamos jantando."

"Bem, a maioria de nós. Quem estava faltando?"

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

"Ninguém que eu me lembro."

Ela não conseguia lembrar se alguém estava desaparecido da equipe também. Ela não estava prestando muita atenção.

"Eu sei que foi Kouga. Eu sei que foi."

"Mas ele estava nos bastidores com a gente o tempo todo. Eu o vi."

Dentro dela, ela sabia que tinha sido ele, mas tinha certeza que Inuyasha não iria mentir sobre ter visto Kouga nos bastidores. Inuyasha não mentia sobre qualquer coisa.

"Você pode recuperar o arquivo?" questionou.

"Sim. Ele estará danificado e eu vou ter que fazer algum reparo, mas acho que me lembro do programa e posso preencher o código faltando."

Ela havia trabalhado até suar pelo tempo que estava convencida de que o arquivo não estava corrompido e funcionaria como devia, quando chegasse a hora do Zuìrén tocar a música.

"Entendi," perguntou Inuyasha. Ele ficou ali pacientemente o tempo todo, tolerando seu discurso de palavrões, sem protesto.

"Sim. Não vou me mover deste ponto até o show acabar," disse ela.

Inuyasha virou para encará-la e esfregou os cabelos de seu rosto.

"Eu já estava impressionado com o seu trabalho esta manhã, quando você configurou o equipamento de som. Agora estou completamente espantado."

Ele procurou seus lábios e beijou-a profundamente.

"Você é incrível," disse ele em sua boca. Ele a puxou para mais perto. Beijou-a mais profundamente, acariciando sua língua com a dele e sugou seus lábios com abandono. Sua mão segurou seu peito e apertou. Este era totalmente o lugar errado, mas ela o queria ferozmente. E ela queria ser honesta com ele. Contar sobre si mesma. Se ele planejava em ficar com ela, sentia que devia isso a ele.

"Inuyasha," ela suspirou e se afastou. Inclinou-se para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha. Ela estremeceu violentamente, seus dedos cavando em seu peito duro.

"Inuyasha, não aqui."

"Isso é o que eu quero fazer no seu clitóris agora," ele sussurrou. Ele chupou o lóbulo da orelha e acariciou-o rapidamente com a ponta da língua.

"Oh, Deus," ela arquejou, o clitóris inchou em resposta.

"E a sua fenda." Sua língua mergulhou em seu ouvido.

Sua vagina pulsou em resposta.

"Eu preciso de..." _Oh, uau. _"Eu preciso te dizer."

"Dizer?" O timbre rouco da sua voz tinha inchado, pulsando suas partes incessantemente.

Ela assentiu, ainda agarrada a ele e não realmente querendo que ele parasse o glorioso assalto em seu ouvido, mesmo ele realmente devendo parar. Eles estavam de pé no meio de um estádio se amassando em uma mesa de som.

"Sobre o meu problema s-sexual," disse ela.

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema. Eu com certeza não sinto um problema. "

"E-escuta. O-ok?"À beira de lágrimas, ela deu um suspiro trêmulo profundo. "I-isto é D-difícil para mim." Maldição. Por que sempre gaguejava quando ela estava chateada? Ela odiava.

Inuyasha parou e olhou em seus olhos. Ela realmente se sentia como se pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Eles se conheciam há menos de dois dias, e ainda...

"Eu tenho câncer," ela falou.

O sangue drenou de seu rosto, e ele balançou contra ela.

"O quê?"

"Eu estou em remissão agora. Talvez não vá voltar. Talvez volte. Eu não posso saber com certeza."

"Eu acho que preciso me sentar."

Ela pressionou.

"Eu p-passei por tratamento. Não estou mais doente. Eu lutei contra ele. Eu ganhei. Mas..."

"Você vai morrer?" ele perguntou, com a voz embargada.

"Não. Não! Não é por isso que eu estou dizendo. Eu estou bem. Realmente. Eu... A razão..." Ela respirou fundo e forçou-se a empurrar. "Eu não me sinto confortável em fazer sexo... porque eu perdi algumas coisas. Dentro."

"Eu não entendo."

"Eu tive uma histerectomia."

"Para salvar você do câncer?"

"S-sim."

Ele abraçou-a até que ela temia que suas costelas fossem quebrar.

"Bom."

Bom? Não havia nada de bom nisso.

"Eu nunca poderei ter filhos."

"Então? Enquanto você está aqui, quem se importa com isso?"

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela tinha que dizer-lhe tudo, porque sabia — tinha certeza que queria que ele, Inuyasha — em sua vida.

"É estranho dentro. Para um cara, eu quero dizer. Houjo disse..."

"Quem é Houjo?"

"Meu namorado. _Ex _-namorado," ela esclareceu rapidamente. "Ele queria que eu casasse com ele, mas eu o fiz esperar para propor até que o câncer tivesse desaparecido. Ele ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. Através dos tratamentos e da cirurgia. A radiação e o processo de cicatrização. Ele esperou que eu ficasse melhor, e, em seguida, mais tarde, quando tentamos, você sabe..." Ela corou. Falar sobre sexo com seu ex-namorado para o novo namorado era além de estranho.

"Fazer a mamba horizontal."

Ela riu.

"Sim."

"Mas foi horrível, não é?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Terrível," ela disse com sinceridade. "Ele disse que sentia estranho quando estava dentro. Foi tão perturbador que ele não pode nem mesmo manter uma ereção. Ele disse que não conseguiria fazer comigo. Nunca mais."

"Bem, ele é, obviamente, um pênis mole e um idiota."

"Na verdade, ele é um médico."

"Os médicos podem ser idiotas de pênis mole."

Ela riu e abraçou-o.

"Às vezes. Eles me disseram que eu ia morrer, e eu não morri. De qualquer forma, Houjo queria uma família e eu não posso dar isso a ele, então terminamos e ele foi embora. Foi o melhor para ele, eu acho. Mas ainda me sinto mal por ele ter me achado tão desagradável. Eu achei que eu nunca mais iria querer fazer sexo novamente depois disso."

Ele esfregou suas costas e segurou-a por um longo momento. Sua força era tão reconfortante, seus olhos se fecharam e ela derreteu contra ele.

"Então você não pode engravidar?" Ele perguntou, com uma mão calmante sobre seu cabelo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não deveria ter muito desejo sexual também, mas você definitivamente tem os meus pensamentos correndo para sexo."

"Você tem os meus pensamentos correndo para sexo em velocidade dobrada," ele murmurou.

"Mesmo agora que você sabe sobre... m-minha deformidade?"

"Quando você estiver pronta, eu gostaria de sentir se é estranho para mim. Como tudo o mais sobre você, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que estar dentro de você vai ser perfeito."

Ela fungou, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas elas caíram de qualquer maneira.

"Obrigado," ela sussurrou, "Mesmo se você realmente não quer dizer isso."

Ele pressionou a cabeça contra seu coração batendo.

"Você me conhece por mentir?" Questionou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, aí você tem. Apenas deixe-me saber quando estiver pronta. Você sabe que eu estou pronto e esperando. Meu pênis _nunca _é mole."

Ela riu e levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Você promete não mentir se for estranho? Eu não quero que minta sobre isso. Mesmo para salvar os meus sentimentos."

"Eu prometo."

E quando ele a beijou com ternura incomparável, ela sabia que ele era o único a fazê-la sentir inteira novamente.


	11. Chapter 10

**_._**

**_... PERVERSE BEAT ..._**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados, palavras e até cenas..._

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Depois do concerto — que tinha sido totalmente fenomenal — Inuyasha se escondeu atrás da parede baixa, de azulejos no banheiro e espiou Kagome. Ela olhou para ele e piscou rapidamente antes de virar as costas e começar a tirar a roupa. Ela encontrou-o nos bastidores depois do show e perguntou se ele realmente queria vê-la no chuveiro. Bem, dã, é claro que ele queria. Ela disse a ele que queria fingir que não sabia que ele estava lá até que ele não conseguisse manter as mãos longe dela e tinha que se juntar a ela. Ela realmente não precisava instruí-lo sobre o que queria que ele fizesse. Isso era exatamente como ele teria reagido ao vê-la no chuveiro.

Kagome puxou a camiseta sobre a cabeça. Ela parecia tão sexy em seu sutiã rendado branco e calças jeans. Inuyasha lambeu os lábios e tentou manter sua emoção contida. Ela desabotoou a calça jeans e deslizou lentamente por suas coxas. Ela mexeu os quadris enquanto dobrou na cintura para liberar uma das pernas de suas calças e depois a outra. Ela dobrou suas roupas e colocou em um banco, antes de alcançar em suas costas para desabotoar o sutiã. Inuyasha prendeu a respiração, esperando por um vislumbre de seus belos seios. Será que seus mamilos estariam duros? Será que a excitaria saber que ele estava assistindo? Ela se manteve de costas para ele enquanto tirou o sutiã. Ela era tão boa em fingir que ele não estava lá, que quase podia acreditar que ela não tinha conhecimento de sua presença.

Ela virou-se um pouco, e ele pegou um breve vislumbre de um seio firme e sua barriga lisa. Ela torceu o cabelo na altura dos ombros e prendeu-o na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Cada movimento era hipnotizante. Expondo seu pescoço daquele jeito? Um pouco cruel. Sua calcinha se juntou à pilha de roupas no banco, e então ela se aproximou de um dos jatos do chuveiro comunitário. Quando a primeira explosão de água atingiu sua pele, ela soltou um grito de surpresa.

"F-frio!" Ela dançou longe da água, e Inuyasha riu.

Ela fez uma pausa e virou em sua direção.

"Tem alguém aí?"

Bem, dã, ela sabia que ele estava lá, mas ele se foi para trás da parede e fingiu se esconder.

"Acho que não." Ela entrou novamente no fluxo vaporoso de água e suspirou de contentamento. Ela tinha uma daquelas esponjas para espalhar espuma de sabonete líquido sobre seu corpo. Ela despejou uma boa quantidade do sabonete em sua esponja e esfregou lentamente sobre sua pele. Seus braços. Seus seios. Sua barriga. Seus seios novamente. Paralisado, Inuyasha observava, sua mão pressionada contra a braguilha já saliente. Ele tinha que praticar se segurar para que ela pudesse ensinar-lhe lições em uma base regular. Não importa o quanto queria livrar seu pênis latejante e acariciá-lo, enquanto ela ensaboava seu corpo, ele não o faria. Ainda não. _Preciso. Manter. Controle._

Porra, ela com certeza não o tornaria mais fácil.

Kagome virou as costas e se inclinou para lavar as pernas bem torneadas. Ele forçou o pescoço para ver os mistérios entre suas coxas. Ainda para frente, ela abriu seus lábios com uma mão e ensaboou sua carne macia com sua esponja. Ele podia ver tudo, e embora soubesse que nenhuma mulher se lavava assim, a menos que quisesse que alguém visse o que ela tinha para oferecer, isso não a tornava menos sexy.

Inuyasha desabotoou as calças e deslizou a mão em sua cueca. Ele puxou seu pênis e passou a mão suavemente para cima e para baixo de seu comprimento. O que ele realmente queria era mergulhar no buraco liso que Kagome estava lavando muito bem. Ele orou para que ela estivesse pronta para sua posse em breve. Queria ela mais agora depois dela contar sobre seus problemas, do que jamais quis outra mulher. Que ela confiava nele com tanta informação pessoal significava o mundo para ele.

A espuma acumulada se reuniu entre suas pernas, e escorria por ambas as coxas. Inuyasha desejou que espuma branca fosse seu esperma. Desejava que o dedo que ela escorregou dentro de sua vagina fosse seu pênis. Desejava —

"Você está realmente aqui de dando uma punheta?" Disse Ash. "Que diabos está errado com você?"

Sua fantasia quebrou, Inuyasha fez uma careta e forçou seu pênis em suas calças.

"Vá embora."

"Ela sabe que você está olhando para ela."

"É. E daí?"

"Se você é muito idiota para aceitar esse convite aberto, eu vou ter que invadir a festa dela no seu lugar."

Inuyasha chegou a pegar a camisa de Ash, mas Ash já estava caminhando em direção a Kagome com uma confiança sexual que Inuyasha sabia que ele nunca iria ter. Ash tirou os sapatos e as meias e arrancou sua camiseta sobre a cabeça. Ele se juntou a Kagome no chuveiro ainda vestindo calça jeans.

Kagome engasgou de surpresa e virou-se para olhar para ele.

"Ash?"

Seus braços deslizaram em torno de suas costas, e ele puxou-a contra o seu comprimento, os seios pressionados contra o peito nu.

"Você parece solitária." ele murmurou. E então ele a beijou. Aquele filho da puta.

Normalmente, quando Inuyasha assistia um de seus colegas de banda se envolvendo com uma mulher, aquilo o excitava. Mas assistir Ash beijar Kagome não o excitava. Isso o irritou. Ele estava indo em direção a eles, antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ele agarrou o braço de Ash e puxou-o para longe da forma submissa de Kagome. Que porra é essa? Depois que abriu seu coração para ele, ela ainda queria Ash?

"Tire suas malditas mãos de cima dela," disse Inuyasha.

Com um brilho travesso nos olhos, Ash sorriu torto.

"Por que eu deveria?"

"Porque eu não quero que você a toque. Se você tocá-la de novo, eu vou... Eu vou..."

"Você vai o quê?"

As mãos de Inuyasha fecharam em punhos.

"Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro."

"Eu não me importo que ele me beije," disse Kagome.

Inuyasha sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado um ferro em brasa em seu coração.

"Mas Inuyasha e eu temos um acordo," ela acrescentou.

"Um acordo?" Ash questionou.

"Então, se ele não quiser que eu te beije, ou toque — " Kagome passou a mão pelo ventre de Ash e sobre a protuberância em sua calça jeans, "ou chupe seu pênis enquanto ele assiste, então eu não vou."

Inuyasha vacilou entre ficar realmente chateado com Ash por infringir o que ele já considerava seu território, e ficar muito excitado com o pensamento de Kagome de joelhos chupando pênis no chuveiro. Não o pênis de Ash. O seu.

"Eu prefiro que Ash saía e você me beije. Toque-me. Chupe-me..."

"Você prefere?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu.

"Não posso fazer. Sua próxima lição é só amanhã."

"Lição?" Ash questionou. Ele ainda estava segurando-a livremente. A água do chuveiro derramando entre seus torsos nus.

"Parte do nosso acordo," disse Kagome. "Desculpe, Ash. Vou ter que pedir para você sair. "

Inuyasha abafou um suspiro aliviado. Ele preferia que ela pedisse para Ash que sair porque não estava interessada nele, mas Inuyasha pegaria o que pudesse receber.

"Desde quando você prefere participar a assistir?" Ash perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Eu ainda gosto de assistir. Só não com você," disse Inuyasha. "Ou qualquer outra pessoa, nesse caso."

Ash o surpreendeu sorrindo.

"Bom. Meu trabalho aqui está terminado." Ele soltou Kagome e saiu do chuveiro em seu jeans molhado. "Faça-me orgulhoso, amigo."

_Quê?_

Ash recuperou suas roupas e sapatos descartados e deixou o vestiário.

"Onde estávamos?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Eu acredito que você estava se lavando, e eu me tocando."

"Você estava se tocando?"

Sua mão deslizou na frente de seu jeans e roçou seu pênis. Sua cueca separada de sua pele, mas isso não o impediu de puxar uma respiração através de seus dentes.

"Mostre-me, Inuyasha. Eu quero ver."

Sabendo que ele não seria capaz de manter suas mãos para si mesmo com ela tão perto, ele foi para o banco onde ela tinha guardado a roupa e sentou-se.

"Faça-me querer você, Kagome," Inuyasha murmurou.

"Como?"

"Você realmente não tem que fazer nada, além de ficar aí."

Então, ali estava ela, com as mãos no quadril, a água correndo sobre seu corpo lindo, e foi mais do que suficiente para fazer com que ele a quisesse.

"Tire a roupa," disse ela. "Eu quero ver você todo."

Ela se aproximou dele e puxou a camiseta suada sobre sua cabeça. Se alguém precisava de um banho depois de um show ao vivo, era ele.

"Agora as calças," disse ela, arrastando a ponta dos dedos de um lado do peito para sua caixa torácica. Ela encontrou seu anel de mamilo no caminho para baixo e puxou-o com força suficiente para fazer sua barriga apertar.

Inuyasha tirou os sapatos e levantou os quadris do banco para retirar suas calças jeans e roupa íntima.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, seus dedos roçando o comprimento de seu pênis. Seu corpo inteiro sacudiu com sua atenção.

"Eu sei que eu disse que não ia ensinar a lição dois até amanhã, mas eu vou ser provada uma mentirosa. Com certeza vou chupar seu pênis esta noite. Provavelmente mais do que uma vez. Eu quero o seu gozo na minha boca. Prová-lo. Senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Engolir."

Ele gemeu.

"Você quer isso?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

"Há uma tranca na porta?"

Suas palavras levaram algum tempo para serem registradas. Sua proximidade e promessas de gozar na boca dela tinham levado todo pensamento racional espalhado ao vento.

"Eu vou verificar," disse ele finalmente. Forçou-se do banco e cambaleou em direção à porta. Ela tinha uma trava. Depois que ele trancou-a, virou-se para encontrar Kagome de volta no chuveiro ensaboando seus belos seios. Ele olhou para ela do outro lado do banheiro, completamente paralisado por seus movimentos e o jeito que ela fingiu que ele não estava lá. Ela era tão perfeita para ele. Tudo sobre ela. Perfeita. Nunca tinha acreditado que uma pessoa foi feita sob medida especificamente para ele até agora. Estava começando a pensar como Miroku Von romântico de Retardado. Idiota. No entanto, de modo nenhum. Agora que sabia o que sentia, não era idiota em nada. Inuyasha se aproximou da parede baixa lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Kagome. Ele ficou lá por alguns minutos, observando-a puxar os mamilos com impaciência até que ele não aguentou e foi se juntar a ela.

Kagome suspirou, como se surpresa com a presença de Inuyasha, e cobriu os seios ensaboados com as mãos molhadas.

"Oh, senhor," disse ela em uma pobre tentativa de um sotaque francês. "Peço desculpas por invadir na sua casa de banho privada. Quanto tempo você tem estado a observar-me aproveitar o fluxo de água?"

"Por muito tempo. Eu não pude ficar longe por mais um minuto."

"Eu rezo para que você não vá me punir muito severamente, _monsieur_. Como eu poderia escapar de um mocinho tão diabolicamente bonito?"

Inuyasha hesitou.

"_Ancinho? _Aquele de varrer folhas e lixo?"

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás e riu até que Inuyasha pensou que iria desmaiar por falta de ar. Quando ela finalmente parou de uivar de tanto rir, ela enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e deixou cair seu sotaque francês provocador.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer um daqueles jogos de fingir que falamos," ela sussurrou.

Ele imediatamente a imaginou numa fantasia de enfermeira safada com os olhos da mente. Ela poderia testar seus reflexos durante toda a noite, tanto quanto estava preocupado.

"Isto vai exigir pensamento da minha parte? Eu estou muito excitado para pensar agora."

"Bem, então, meu belo, diabólico mocinho — canalha, e não ferramenta de coletar folhas, talvez você deva exigir certos _favores _em troca da libertação segura deste jovem donzela inocente. Ela estava invadindo a sua casa de banho privada, afinal. O mínimo que ela poderia fazer é agradá-lo."

"Isso é muito desprezível, até mesmo para mim," disse Inuyasha.

"É um jogo. Apenas vá com ele."

"Ok, mas não fique com raiva de mim por ser mais canalha do que diabo mocinho." Ele sorriu, esperando que parecesse mais diabólico do que desprezível.

"_Mademoiselle_, há consequências por invasão nesta parte da... _França_?"

Kagome concordou, sorrindo e totalmente fora do personagem.

"Por favor, não me entregue para as autoridades, _monsieur_. Eu farei qualquer coisa."

"_Qualquer coisa_?"

"Sim, sim, qualquer coisa."

"Eu preciso apenas de um beijo," ele murmurou e passou os braços em volta dela para puxá-la perto.

"Só _isso_?" disse ela, perdendo o sotaque novamente.

"É mais do que qualquer ferramenta de coletar folhas merece." Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a. Ela tinha gosto de céu puro. Suas curvas suaves pressionavam contra o peito duro. Ele encheu as mãos com sua carne escorregadia e se permitiu provar cada centímetro de sua boca. Algo havia mudado entre eles. Havia uma confiança mútua. Uma ligação. Tinha gerado de sua confissão sobre seu contato com o câncer e seu ex-namorado de pênis mole. Inuyasha prometeu nunca fazer nada para perturbar essa confiança. Ele não queria se mover muito rápido e assustá-la. Ele planejava mantê-la por um tempo. Como uma eternidade, ou um pouco mais.

Ela puxou a boca da dele.

"_Monsieur_, o que é isso me cutucando na barriga?" Ela bateu os cílios.

Bom, tudo bem, se ela insistia em se mover mais rápido e fazer a cada fantasia sua uma realidade, ele não ia resistir. Muito.

"Isso é o que acontece a um homem quando ele tem uma gata nua em seus braços."

"Gata?"

"Quero dizer inocente... O que você chama?"

"Inocente donzela," ela sussurrou.

"Certo." Ele limpou a garganta. Ele estava tendo um momento extremamente difícil para se concentrar. "Isso é o que acontece a um homem quando ele tem uma donzela inocente em seus braços. Especialmente uma fodidamente linda e nua chamada Kagome Higurashi."

"Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas, senhor," disse ela, com os olhos arregalados de espanto. "Posso examinar sua saliência impressionante?"

"Saliência impressionante?" Agora foi a vez de Inuyasha rir.

"Claro, querida, você pode examinar a minha saliência impressionante, tanto quanto quiser."

Sua pequena mão circulou seu pênis e acariciou seu comprimento.

"É tão duro e quente. A pele tão suave." Ela esfregou o polegar sobre a cabeça expandida, e ele respirou fundo através de seus dentes. "Isso é bom, monsieur?"

"Sim, isso é muito bom."

Ela esfregou suavemente a cabeça do seu pênis. Sua excitação já estava perto do ponto de ruptura. Ela tocou uma gota de pré-sêmen com as pontas dos dedos.

"O que é isso?" Ela questionou. Ela recolheu a pequena amostra do líquido com o dedo e esfregou-a na sua língua. "Oh, senhor, o sabor é delicioso. Há mais para eu provar?"

Inuyasha tentou pensar em algo para continuar o seu joguinho, mas o melhor que poderia adicionar era um sem fôlego: "Sim."

Ela deslizou para baixo de seu corpo e lambeu a cabeça de seu pênis, hesitante.

"Como faço para fazer com que saía mais?" ela perguntou.

"C-chupa."

Ela chupou. Seus dedos se enredaram em seu cabelo sedoso conforme ela chupou duro, e balançava a cabeça para esfregar os lábios sobre sua borda sensível. Viu-a chupá-lo, seu pênis desaparecer em sua boca doce. Sua respiração veio em arfadas excitadas. Seu prazer aumentou. E aumentou. _Oh Deus. _Lutou contra o orgasmo, mas como de costume o seu corpo não cooperou com a sua vontade. Ele agarrou-se a seu couro cabeludo e enfiou na parte traseira de sua garganta quando gozou com um grito rouco. Ela engoliu seu esperma, seus músculos da garganta trabalhando ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis, e era quase demais para suportar.

"Oh Deus, Kags. Pare. É uma sensação muito boa. Eu não posso — "

Ela o chupou até ficar seco e, em seguida, puxou de volta para libertá-lo de sua boca.

"Oh, senhor, isso foi tão delicioso. Eu gostaria de mais, por favor."

"Dê-me cinco minutos," disse ele, sem fôlego.

Ela se levantou e se aconchegou em seu peito.

"Eu tenho sensações tão estranhas entre as minhas pernas, _monsieur_. O que isso significa?"

"Sensações estranhas?"

"Sim, há uma umidade lá, e palpita e dói."

"Talvez eu devesse dar uma olhada."

Kagome riu.

"Sim, eu realmente acho que você deveria."

Inuyasha desligou a água e levou-a para o banco. Ele abriu várias toalhas sobre sua superfície, sabendo que sua bela Kagome merecia melhor.

"Deite aqui, _mademoiselle_. Vou tentar ajudá-lo com as sensações estranhas entre suas pernas."

"Obrigado, senhor. É mais que desconcertante."

Ele sentou-se em uma toalha no chão e puxou-a para a beira do banco. Ele acariciou suas dobras escorregadias com dois dedos.

"Eu vejo a umidade que você estava falando," disse ele.

"O que é isso?"

Ele tocou a língua aem sua carne, e ela estremeceu em resposta.

"Meu sabor favorito," ele murmurou e lambeu a borda de sua abertura até que ela estava agarrada ao seu cabelo, e seus sucos estavam fluindo livremente.

"Oh, _monsieur_. Um pouco mais acima há um ponto que precisa examinar, eu acho."

Inuyasha sorriu. Ele se afastou e tirou os dedos dos cachos no ápice de suas coxas.

"Aqui?"

"Perto," ela ofegou.

Ele passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o clitóris.

"Aqui?"

Ela chupou uma respiração através de seus dentes.

"Sim. Sim. Bem aí."

Ele esfregou seu clitóris em movimentos circulares.

"Será que isso ajuda?"

"Oh, sim."

Ele se inclinou para frente para substituir os dedos com a sucção dos lábios e o movimento de sua língua. "Oh Inuyasha," ela engasgou. "Eu estou tão perto. Deslize os dedos dentro de mim."

Ele sabia que ela estava preocupada com seu corpo ser estranho dentro. Ele hesitou.

"Tem certeza?"

"P-por favor."

Ele deslizou a ponta de um dedo em sua carne quente e escorregadia. Seu pênis endureceu dentro de segundos. Ele inseriu um segundo dedo e lentamente empurrou para dentro, enquanto continuava a chupar e apertar o clitóris.

"Oh, sim, Inuyasha. Isso é tão bom. Parece estranho por dentro?"

Parecia o céu puro. Suave. Quente. Sedoso. Ele queria enterrar seu pênis dentro daquela lisa passagem inchada.

"É uma sensação perfeita, Kagome. Perfeita. Não há nada estranho."

Ele pressionou os dedos tão profundamente quanto pôde e, em seguida, retirou-se lentamente antes de empurrar para dentro novamente. Ele continuou a tomá-la profundamente com os dedos, enquanto chupava seu clitóris. Ela gritou, e sua fenda apertou seus dedos em espasmos rítmicos conforme ela gozou. Nada de estranho nisso também. Ele só queria que seus músculos estivessem segurando seu pênis e ele se juntasse a ela em êxtase. Quando seu corpo se acalmou, ele cuidadosamente removeu os dedos de seu corpo.

"Eu estou pronta," ela sussurrou. "Coloque-o dentro."

"O quê?"

"Coloque-o, Inuyasha. Eu quero saber como é para você."

"Você está me pedindo para fazer amor com você? Tudo. De verdade?"

"Sim."

"Não aqui," disse ele.

Ele ficou em pé, ferido por sua beleza. Pele corada, expressão aturdida, as pálpebras pesadas. Ela mordeu o lado de seu dedo, e ele esqueceu o fio da conversa.

"O que quer dizer, com não aqui?" ela perguntou, um soluço em sua voz. Se ela começasse a gaguejar, ele estaria totalmente perdido. "Você não quer?"

"A nossa primeira vez vai ser em algum lugar bom. Vista-se. Nós vamos para o hotel mais caro que eu puder encontrar. "

"Mas..."

"Não há argumentos, mademoiselle. Eu vou fazer amor com você em uma bela cama confortável, não em um banco no vestiário dos homens."

"Oh, Inuyasha Sutikku, eu nunca soube que você era, do tipo romântico atencioso."

"Eu estava principalmente pensando em como seria difícil para as minhas costas." Ele apertou a parte inferior das costas e fez uma careta de dor.

"Claro que você estava."

Inuyasha encontrou Jon em um camarim jogando um jogo de beber com o vocalista e baterista da banda de abertura, Kickstart.

"Inuyasha!" Disse Jon em sua voz superficial. "O que está acontecendo? Pegue uma cadeira. Estes caras sabem se divertir."

"Eu não posso ficar. Só quero pegar seu carro."

"Para quê?"

"Por um tempo."

"Sente-se. Temos tequila. Coisa boa. Não aquela porcaria que você carrega em seu frasco."

"Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer," Inuyasha insistiu. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Kagome esperando perto da porta. Ela estava torcendo as mãos na bainha de sua camiseta e parecendo totalmente adorável como de costume.

"Tipo o que?" Jon pressionou.

Inuyasha forçou sua atenção para o homem que outrora considerara seu melhor amigo.

"Coisas importantes. Olha, pode me emprestar seu carro? Se não, eu vou chamar um táxi ou algo assim."

Jon mexeu no bolso e apareceu com um conjunto de chaves. Ele segurou na direção de Inuyasha, suspenso em um dedo. Quando Inuyasha foi alcançar, Jon fechou a mão.

"Você pode pegar emprestado, mas você me deve uma."

Inuyasha abafou uma réplica com raiva. Era sempre assim com Jon. O cara nunca poderia fazer um favor a alguém pela bondade de seu coração. Ele sempre manteve uma conta aberta. E havia uma coisa que ele estava segurando sobre a cabeça de Inuyasha por quase três anos. Se Inuyasha não quisesse levar Kagome a algum lugar agradável, ele teria dito a Jon para esquecer. Ele realmente não queria dever ao cara outra dívida, mas levar Kagome para um hotel onde ele poderia tratá-la bem valia totalmente a pena.

"Tudo bem. Te devo uma. Dê-me as chaves. "

"Você vai festejar com aquela pequena assistente quente, não é? Re-bek-kah." Jon riu. "Ela vai levar tudo o que puder de você e deixá-lo duro como as outras."

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

"Ela não é como as outras."

"É o que você sempre diz."

"Apenas me dê as chaves." Ele arrancou-as da mão de Jon e afastou-se.

"Por nada," Jon chamou depois dele.

Inuyasha deu o dedo do meio.

Kagome não estava apenas usando-o para seu próprio ganho. Inuyasha se recusou a deixar o que Jon disse chegar até ele. Só porque todos os seus outros relacionamentos foram farsa, e ele tinha sido um otário não quis dizer que este fosse uma repetição. Ele confiava em Kagome. Assim como ele automaticamente confiava em qualquer membro da população feminina. Droga.

Ele parou na frente de Kagome e ela olhou para ele, toda bela e doce e delicada. De jeito nenhum ela poderia ter algum motivo. Certo?

"Antes que eu faça algo estúpido como me apaixonar por você, me diga exatamente por que você está comigo esta noite?" ele desabafou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado, e o coração de Inuyasha caiu em sua barriga. Ótimo. Apenas fodidamente maravilhoso. Ela tinha algum esquema planejado. Será que ela queria o dinheiro dele? Alguém na banda enrolado em seu dedo como uma segurança para manter o emprego? Uma maneira de se aproximar de Ash? O quê?

"Você vai me fazer dizer isso?" ela perguntou, inquieta.

"Sim. Eu tenho sido nada, além de honesto com você. Eu acho que você deve ser tão honesta comigo.

Ela corou e se esforçou para manter contato visual.

"Tudo bem. Você... você me faz sentir especial."

"E?" ele pressionou. "O que mais?"

"É isso"

"É _isso_?"

"Bem, isso, e eu gosto de estar com você." Ela colocou a mão em seu abdômen e se inclinou mais perto. "Eu gosto de você, ponto final."

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir.

"_É mesmo?"_

Ela deu um sorriso torto e assentiu.

"Sim."

Ele envolveu-a em ambos os braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu gosto de você, ponto de exclamação."

Ela riu e apertou-o.

"Por que você está agindo suspeito de repente?" Disse ela em seu peito.

"Jon idiota. Colocou dúvidas na minha cabeça. Desculpe por ser um babaca."

"Você não está sendo um babaca. É que eu nunca estive em um relacionamento brutalmente honesto antes. É um pouco intimidante," disse ela.

"Ele realmente colocava tudo para fora, na maioria das vezes."

"Eu vou tentar diminuir."

"Não," ela disse, e deslizou sua mão ao centro de seu peito para empurrá-lo para trás distante o suficiente para que pudesse olhar para ele. "Eu gosto disso. Nenhum jogo mental. É melhor ser um pouco intimidado que totalmente confuso. Passei meu último relacionamento confusa. Ainda estou muito confusa sobre isso, na verdade. "

"Eu me intrometeria, mas a última coisa que quero falar é sobre um de seus ex-namorados. Vamos fazer amor agora. Eu preciso me enterrar na sua doce fenda."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele mordeu o lábio.

"Desculpe." Ele estava determinado a estragar tudo com sua boca grande.

"Não se desculpe. Eu preciso de você enterrado dentro da minha doce..." Ela engoliu. "...Fenda." Essa última palavra saiu em um sussurro excitado.

Ele sorriu.

"Sim, você quer."

Eles se dirigiram para fora do estádio e correram em direção ao ônibus, caminhões de equipamentos, e o jipe de Jon. Jon não era permitido no ônibus da turnê, então ele tinha que encontrá-los nos locais em seu próprio veículo.

Inuyasha amou como Kagome segurou sua mão, como se fossem um casal de verdade, enquanto eles atravessaram o estacionamento.

"Você está livre de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis?" ela perguntou.

Inuyasha tropeçou em ambos os pés.

"O quê? Por que você me pergunta uma coisa dessas?"

"Apenas me diga a verdade."

"Sim, eu estou limpo. Eu sempre uso camisinha. Às vezes, duas para diminuir a minha sensibilidade."

"Sempre?"

"Sim, sempre."

"Você seria contra não usar uma hoje à noite? Eu quero que você sinta tudo dentro de mim. Intimamente." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu juro para você que eu estou limpa também."

"Você me quer dentro de você sem camisinha?"

"Bem, não é como se eu pudesse ficar grávida." Ela parecia tão triste quando disse aquilo, que o coração de Inuyasha quebrou.

Ele soltou a mão dela para que ele pudesse envolver o braço ao redor de seus ombros e puxá-la para mais perto.

"Isso te incomoda? Saber disso?" Ela sussurrou.

"Claro que não. Apenas o pensamento de estar dentro de você sem preservativo de deixa duro como pedra."

Sua mão deslizou sobre a braguilha e ela descobriu que ele não estava mentindo sobre o que queria.

"Tem certeza que você ficar duro mais de uma vez em uma noite?" ela perguntou.

Ele riu. Isso não seria um problema absolutamente. Especialmente com Kagome. Ele tinha tido uma ereção perpétua desde que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. "Eu tenho certeza."

Ela sorriu.

"Estou contando com isso, sabe."

Ela estava? Ele perguntou o que ela queria dizer. Quando chegaram ao jipe de Jon, Inuyasha abriu a porta para Kagome e ajudou-a entrar no lado do passageiro. Quando ele subiu no lado do motorista, empurrou o banco todo o caminho para trás para acomodar suas pernas compridas. A mão de Kagome pousou em seu colo. No início, ele pensou que ela estava com a mão em seu pênis, por engano, mas então ela desabotoou sua braguilha.

"O que você está — "

"Shh," disse ela. "Acenda a luz de cima."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Está escuro aqui. Você não quer assistir?"

"Assistir?"

Sua mão deslizou em sua cueca e contra seu pênis. Ele quase pulou para fora do assento. Ele se atrapalhou com os controles até que a luz acendeu. Ele olhou para seu colo e observou-a deslizar seu pênis em sua boca. Assistindo a carne desaparecer em sua boca juntamente com o delicioso prazer fez sua respiração travar imediatamente. Ele carinhosamente acariciou o cabelo macio de seu rosto e descobriu mais do que o prazer que ela deu enquanto observava. Emoções brotaram em seu peito apertado. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Bem, sim, ele tinha tido boquetes fantásticas inúmeras vezes em sua vida, mas o outro lado era inteiramente novo. A sensação de que ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer essa mulher feliz, qualquer coisa para estar com ela. Isso era único e um pouco assustador. Não assustador o suficiente para ele se afastar embora. Seus sonhos de uma mulher perfeita não chegavam nem perto de quão maravilhoso Kagome era. Ele sabia que nunca tinha feito nada para merecê-la, mas isso não o impediria de reclamá-la como sua. O que quer que fosse preciso.

Ele perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos quando suas chupadas intensificaram. Ele engasgou, e suas pálpebras tremeram. O volante estava em seu caminho, então ela não podia recuar muito. Ela remediou isso contorcendo o dorso da língua contra a cabeça de seu pênis.

"Você é tão linda," ele sussurrou enquanto a olhava. "Eu nunca quis uma mulher tanto quanto quero você."

Ela chupou com mais força.

"Deus, isso é tão bom," ele suspirou. Ela chupou com mais força. Ela estava indo para fazê-lo vir. Se ele mesmo tentar lutar contra isso? Ela era incomum em não esperar que ele lutasse. Ela gostava dele se deixar levar em sua própria excitação.

"Kagome. Kagome? Kagome!" Seus dedos agarraram seu cabelo. Ela recuou no último momento e manteve a boca aberta. Ele viu seu esperma jorrar em sua boca e banhar sua língua. Ela se mexeu um pouco para o segundo jato bater no lábio inferior. Seu queixo. Em sua boca novamente.

"Porra." Ele engasgou e se forçou a não apertar os olhos em êxtase atormentado. Essa foi a porra mais sexy que já tinha visto em sua vida. Ela colocou os lábios ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis e chupou muito tempo depois que ele parou de jorrar.

"Tudo bem. Okay. Okay, okay" ele suspirou, todo o seu corpo estremecendo com as sequelas de liberação.

Ela libertou-o da sua tortura feliz e sentou-se. Sua língua deslizou entre seus lábios e ela lambeu o gozo sob o lábio inferior. Inuyasha agarrou-a e puxou-a para o seu colo. A buzina soou, e ela começou a rir antes. Ele colocou beijos de boca aberta em seu queixo, coletando seus fluidos de sua pele antes de beijar seus lábios sorridentes. Ela retornou seus beijos avidamente. Pelo momento em que se afastou, sua excitação já estava levando a melhor sobre ele novamente.

"Se você não parar de fazer coisas sexy como essa, vai me dar um ataque cardíaco," disse ele.

"Eu acho que o seu coração pode aguentar." desafiou. "Você é jovem e saudável. E durou pelo menos dez minutos dessa vez."

"Eu durei?"

"Eu tenho uma teoria sobre você," disse Kagome. Ela estendeu a mão para seu pênis amolecido, que contraiu animadamente em sua mão, logo que ela embalou na palma. Ela cuidadosamente colocou-o em sua cueca boxer.

"Que tipo de teoria?"

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis sedutores meio escondido por espessas pestanas.

"Quanto mais eu fizer você gozar, mais tempo você vai durar."

Seu coração batia forte. Isso significava o que ele pensava que significava?

"Você está pensando em testar essa teoria?"

Ela sorriu.

"Claro que sim, eu estou."

"Você é a mulher mais inteligente que eu já conheci."

Ela riu.

"Estou mais para aprendizagem prática, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Estamos indo para o hotel agora? Eu quero tentar mais experimentos."

Ele começou a ignição, verificou por cima do ombro, bateu a embreagem, e apertou o acelerador. O jipe atirou para trás para fora do espaço de estacionamento. Ele mudou de posição em primeiro lugar e os pneus cantaram enquanto acelerava para fora do estacionamento.

Com os olhos arregalados, Kagome apertou o cinto de segurança e se agarrou ao painel com as unhas.

"Inuyasha, mais devagar."

Ele sorriu, e os pneus grunhiram quando ele reduziu a velocidade e deslizou em torno de uma esquina.

"Eu sempre dirijo assim."

"Então eu absolutamente me recuso a ajudá-lo a concertar o seu Corvette. Você vai acabar se matando com tanta força em um carro pequeno!"

Ele aliviou o pé do acelerador um pouco. Por causa dela, não dele. Ele gostava de ir mais rápido. Havia algumas coisas que faziam seu sangue bombear mais rápido. Ele viu um sinal de néon piscando em frente com um XXX. E esse seria outro.

"Pit stop," disse ele e apertou os freios.

Deslizando de lado, ele parou no centro de uma vaga de estacionamento em frente da entrada de uma loja adulta.

"Eu vou dirigir o resto do caminho," disse Kagome. "Assim que meus joelhos pararem de bater, e eu possa arrancar minhas unhas para fora do painel."

"Eu sou um bom motorista," Inuyasha insistiu. "Nunca tive um acidente."

"Quantos multas por velocidade você já tomou?"

"Eles têm que me pegar para me dar uma multa." Ele piscou antes de abrir a porta e correr ao redor do carro para o lado dela.

Seus olhos estavam grandes como pratos quando ele a ajudou a sair do carro.

"O-o que e-estamos fazendo aqui?"

Oh Deus, a gagueira. Ele beijou os lábios trêmulos. Não foi possível evitar.

"Suprimentos," disse ele e agarrou-lhe a mão.

"Eu n-nunca estive em uma loja adulta antes." Sua gagueira era tão bonitinha. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha alguma ideia de como ela era fofa, quando estava nervosa.

"Você quer esperar no carro?" ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não quis dizer isso."

Ela agarrou sua mão com as dela quando entraram na loja. Ela tentou usar seu corpo como escudo humano, o que fez com que todos a notassem mais, não menos. Eles começaram na seção de brinquedos adultos. Ainda mais adorável do que a gagueira, Kagome corou um tom mais vermelho do que sua camiseta. Ele não podia esperar para ficar sozinho com ela e apenas aproveitar sua doçura. Quando ela puxou um enorme vibrador na prateleira, seus pensamentos deram uma guinada súbita. Oh Deus, ela iria deixá-lo fode-la. Aceitar seu pênis dentro de seu corpo. Sem camisinha.

"O que é tudo isso?" Ela sussurrou, os olhos arregalados enquanto babava no pacote em suas mãos.

"Para o seu prazer, minha senhora."

Ele roubou um beijo e selecionou várias coisas que achou que ela iria gostar. Ele entregou a ela, em rápida sucessão. Seus braços estavam transbordando com dildos e vibradores, plugs anais e estimuladores clitorianos em poucos minutos.

"É melhor pegar um monte de baterias," disse a ela.

Ela corou um tom mais profundo e, em seguida, ele começou a rir, soltando vários pacotes no processo.

"Eles têm fantasias," disse ela, apontando para o fundo da loja.

Inuyasha deixou uma carga de compras no balcão. Se a funcionário foi surpreendida, ela não mostrou.

"Há algo que eu possa ajudá-los a encontrar?" ela perguntou.

"Pode começar a passar as compras. Nós estamos com pressa," disse ele.

Inuyasha agarrou a mão de Kagome e puxou-a para o fundo da loja. Ele pegou uma fantasia de enfermeira em primeiro lugar. Ele ainda queria que ela testasse seus reflexos. Ele levantou o vestidinho branco na frente dela.

"Esse é o tamanho certo?" Questionou.

Ela verificou a etiqueta.

"Deve servir. Eu não acho que vai cobrir minha bunda no entanto." Ela puxou a bainha.

"Então, é exatamente o tamanho certo." Tinha o comprimento de uma camiseta longa e decotada na frente. Ah cara. Ele estava ficando duro só de imaginá-la nela. Talvez ela usasse meia liga branca e saltos coxa-alta. E um pequeno chapéu. E enfiasse um termômetro em seu...

Inuyasha forçou sua atenção de volta para a mercadoria. Incapaz de decidir se preferia que ela se vestisse como um gato ou uma donzela do pirata, ou uma diabinha. Ou uma empregada francesa, ou uma professora ou uma estudante impertinente ou qualquer outra fantasia que um homem poderia ter, ele agarrou um de cada traje disponível e todos os acessórios que combinaram.

"Se você acha que eu serei a única a me vestir, você está enganado, Inuyasha Sutikku."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Pegue a calça de couro e o chapéu de cowboy."

"Sim, senhora." Ele vasculhou uma prateleira de calça de camurça com franjas, procurando por seu tamanho. Alto.

"Ah, e a capa de vampiro e o jogador de beisebol e a camuflagem com as plaquinhas de identificação de soldado." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para cima. "E o couro de estrela do rock."

Ele riu.

"Isso não é uma fantasia, bebê."

"Talvez não para você, mas é para mim." Com braços sobrecarregados com as compras, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e ofereceu os lábios. "Precisamos ir. Está ficando tarde."

Ele beijou-a.

"Sim, nós dois tivemos um longo dia. Provavelmente vou dormir assim que encontrar uma cama." Ele olhou para ela de soslaio, dando a ela uma chance de voltar atrás, se quisesse.

Ela riu na parte traseira de sua garganta.

"Você vai ter sorte se eu deixar você dormir. Estou pronta para me divertir. Espero que você esteja pronto para ficar acordado a noite inteira. "

Ele sorriu. Ela ainda o queria, mesmo sabendo que ele era muito mais que o Sr. Estrela Pornô do que o Sr. Romance. Com os braços cheios, ele empurrou-a para o caixa. Enquanto Kagome supervisionou o processo, Inuyasha navegou um corredor para vários óleos. Ele pegou Kagome adicionando coisas em sua pilha de compras quando ela achava que ele não estava olhando.

Em pé no balcão ao lado de Kagome, uma prateleira chamou sua atenção. Ele levantou o pacote e leu seu conteúdo.

"Preservativos entorpecente eu poderia tentar," ele sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome.

Ela olhou para ele com a testa enrugada.

"Por que você iria sugerir isso?"

Ele inclinou-se perto de seu ouvido novamente.

"Assim não posso sentir nada. Eu vou durar muito mais tempo."

"Não," ela disse. "Eu disse que isso não é importante para mim."

Ele suspirou.

"Você diz isso agora." Ele colocou o preservativo de volta no expositor sobre o balcão.

"E eu quero que você sinta tudo," ela sussurrou.

As palavras dela lhe deram um soco no estômago e deixou-o sem fôlego. Bem, se ela insistia.

"Vocês acharam tudo o que precisavam?" perguntou a caixa.

Kagome riu.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Espere," disse Inuyasha. "Você tem camisinhas camufladas?"

"Camuflada?" A testa da caixa enrugou em concentração. "Eu acho que não penso. Temos todos os sabores e cores imagináveis, mas não acho que temos uma camuflada."

"Por que você precisa de um preservativo camuflado?" perguntou Kagome.

"Então você não vai me ver chegando."

Kagome bufou e, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada encantada. A caixa revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça quando enfiou um grande dildo dentro de um saco.

Inuyasha beijou a têmpora de Kagome, com o coração vibrando com adulação.

"Eu amo que você ri das minhas piadas brega."

"Elas são engraçados."

Bem, se ela insistia.

Quando Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente saíram da loja, eles tinham vários sacos transbordando com suas compras.

"Eu acho que nós vamos precisar ficar num hotel por uma semana para testar todas essas coisas," disse Kagome, enquanto eles enchiam o porta malas.

"Eu não tenho um problema com isso. Você tem algum problema com isso?"

"Nós meio que temos um trabalho a fazer. A que horas o ônibus saí amanhã?"

"Seshoumaru mencionou contratar um motorista para que ele pudesse ter alguma porra de sono. Isso deve nos dar um pouco mais de tempo. Precisamos estar em Austin em dois dias."

Ela estendeu a mão.

"Chave."

"Você não vai me deixar dirigir? De verdade?"

"De verdade."

Havia uma coisa boa sobre deixar Kagome dirigir. Inuyasha podia vê-la o tempo todo e inventar coisas que poderiam fazer, uma vez que chegassem ao hotel. Além disso, havia algo de inegavelmente quente sobre uma mulher que poderia lidar com um câmbio manual.


	12. Chapter 11

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

O recepcionista olhava de soslaio para Kagome enquanto Inuyasha enfiava o cartão de crédito de volta em sua carteira. Kagome não se importava que o mundo soubesse que estava entrando num quarto de hotel com uma estrela do rock e cinco bolsas cheias de brinquedos sexuais e fantasias excêntricas. Não podia esperar para continuar o que ela e Inuyasha tinham começado atrás no vestiário. Era exatamente o que ela precisava. Estava pronta para esquecer a dor que Houjo tinha causado e continuar com sua vida. Além disso, tinham todas as coisas que tinham comprado na loja para mantê-los entretidos durante horas. A opinião do recepcionista da noite seria a coisa mais distante de sua mente neste momento.

Sua suíte era espetacular, e enquanto estava esperando que Inuyasha fosse se lançar sobre ela no momento em que passassem sobre a porta, não fez. Ele colocou várias sacolas de suas compras em cima da cama e pegou a garrafa de tequila de dentro de seu colete de couro. Tomou um gole, olhando para ela, e tomando outro. A paixão fácil que existia no estádio faltava agora. A camaradagem divertida na loja também tinha desaparecido. Ela colocou as bolsas ao lado da cama e se aproximou.

Ainda o queria, mas estava começando a suspeitar que ele tinha mudado de ideia. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada."

Ela se aproximou dele. Quando tentou envolver os braços ao redor dele, ele se afastou. "Alguma coisa está errada. Você não mentiu para mim desde que nos conhecemos. Por que começar agora?"

Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento. Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Tenho medo de decepcioná-la. Você acha que venho rápido quando me chupa, espere até que esteja dentro de você."

"Está tudo bem, Inuyasha."

Ele balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, não está."

"Ainda quero estar com você. Não me importo quanto tempo durar."

Desta vez, quando ela o abraçou, ele não se afastou.

"Beije-me," ela insistiu. Ele obedeceu. Ela trabalhou na remoção de suas roupas, separando suas bocas apenas tempo o suficiente para puxar a camiseta sobre a cabeça. Ela desabotoou as calças e empurrou-as com a cueca até os joelhos. Ele tirou os tênis Converse e ajudou a completar a tarefa. Quando ele estava nu, ela continuou a beijá-lo e esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa de retirar suas roupas. Levou algum tempo para se obrigar. Deixou as mãos vaguearem sobre suas costas, seu bumbum firme, e a parte de trás de suas coxas.

As mãos de Inuyasha tremiam enquanto a despia lentamente. Beijaram-se por muito tempo depois que ambos estavam nus. Parecia que ambos estavam um pouco relutantes em começar.

Kagome finalmente teve a coragem de deitar na cama. Ela jogou as cobertas para trás com uma das mãos e segurou Inuyasha com a outra para segui-la sobre o colchão. Eles caíram na cama, juntos. Ficando entre suas coxas abertas, Inuyasha segurou o peso acima dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo delicadamente e olhou em seus olhos.

"Sei que não nos conhecemos a muito tempo," ele murmurou, "mas já me preocupo com você, Kagome. Profundamente."

Ele beijou-a antes que pudesse responder. Ela se preocupava com ele também. Talvez até mesmo o amava. Ainda não tinha certeza. O que quer que estivesse aplicado a seus sentimentos por esse homem, sabia com certeza que esses sentimentos eram substanciais e incrivelmente verdadeiros. Se não tivesse sido, nunca teria confiado nele com seu corpo. Mesmo sabendo o que estava para acontecer, não estava tão nervosa quanto pensou que estaria. Ela sabia que ele seria honesto. Ela precisava disso.

O beijo de Inuyasha se mexeu de sua boca, para a sua mandíbula, para o pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. Ela estremeceu.

"Tenho tanto medo que vou estragar isso para você," disse ele. "Talvez você devesse dar prazer a si mesma, e só irei assistir."

"Não," ela disse com firmeza. "Você vai fazer amor comigo, Inuyasha. E vou apreciá-lo completamente. Estou mais preocupada que isso vai ser estranho para você."

"Sei que não vai ser. Vai ser maravilhoso demais para colocar em palavras." Ele a beijou suavemente e acariciou o cabelo suavemente.

"Então, vamos parar de falar sobre o quão grande isso vai ser e começar a vivenciar de verdade."

"Certo," ele concordou sem fôlego.

Ele tomou o seu tempo com ela, usando aquelas mãos magníficas para trazer cada centímetro de seu corpo à vida. Quando teve certeza de que ela não podia ter mais de seu toque, massageou os seios, então sugou um mamilo duro em sua boca. Em seguida, chupou seu outro mamilo antes de beijar um rastro de fogo para baixo do centro de sua barriga. Sua boca encontrou seu clitóris. Seus dedos encontraram sua fenda. Ele chupou e lambeu seu clitóris enquanto lentamente dirigia dois dedos profundamente em seu corpo. Ele rapidamente a trouxe para a beira do orgasmo. Pouco antes de ela ir sobre a borda, ele se afastou bruscamente. Deslizou por seu corpo e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim," disse ela, sem fôlego.

Ele se levantou um pouco e aproximou seus corpos. Sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis contra ela enquanto procurava sua passagem latejante. Ela se forçou a não se afastar, mas estava longe de estar relaxada. Quando encontrou, ele afundou ligeiramente e, em seguida, agarrou seu quadril para se firmar. Eles olharam um para o outro.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou. "Você está tensa."

Ela assentiu e permitiu que seus músculos tensos relaxassem.

Sua cabeça inclinou para trás quando ele deslizou alguns centímetros mais profundamente. Seu corpo estremeceu, e seu rosto contorceu em êxtase.

"A sensação é estranha?" Ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo de emoção.

Ele balançou a cabeça, engolindo ar. "Oh Deus, Kagome. Esta é a melhor fenda que já estive na minha vida."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você quer dizer isso?"

"Foda-se, sim, quero dizer isso. É tão bom, acho que não posso me mover."

Ela contorceu os quadris e ele deslizou vários centímetros mais profundo. Eles engasgaram em uníssono.

"Você ainda está bem?" Ele perguntou, sem fôlego. "Está doendo?"

"Não, é o melhor pênis que já tive na minha vida," disse ela. E embora ela estivesse rindo, ela quis dizer isso.

"Por favor, não ria de mim, meu amor."

Seu coração pegou quando percebeu que o tinha machucado. Ela cobriu o rosto. "Eu não estou rindo de você, Inuyasha. Estou feliz. Estou tão feliz de estar com você assim. Feliz que é bom para você. Como é para mim."

Ele deu um sorriso torto. "Isso definitivamente parece bom para mim. Você acha que pode ter tudo? Estou apenas cerca da metade."

"Vou tentar."

Ele recuou um pouco e empurrou para frente com cuidado. E mais uma vez, cada vez a possuiu um pouco mais, até que suas bolas pressionaram contra ela. Ele balançou contra ela então. Ela tinha tudo dele. Tudo.

"Oh, bebê, estou preste a explodir. Sinto muito. Queria que fosse bom para você."

"Vai ser bom para mim. Vá em frente e venha. Assim que você estiver duro de novo, você vai fazer isso de novo. E de novo e de novo, até que eu finalmente esteja satisfeita. Eu não me importo se você tem que vir vinte vezes que eu possa gozar."

Ele sorriu e começou a se mover dentro dela. "Que eu posso fazer," ele murmurou.

Ele empurrou lentamente. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Seu prazer e emoção eram aparentes em sua expressão. Ambos os olhos espremeram bem fechados, ele mordeu o lábio, e as costas arquearam um pouco mais com cada impulso constante. Ele fez esse som pequeno de felicidade a cada vez que se afundou em seu corpo. Kagome se moveu com ele, encontrando seus golpes, perguntando por que ele se recusava a abrir os olhos.

"Olha para mim," ela sussurrou.

Ele esforçou-se para abrir um olho e imediatamente fechou. "Você é muito linda," ele gemeu. "Estou tendo um momento bastante difícil para não ficar muito excitado por estar enterrado em seu calor suave."

Mas ela o queria excitado. Queria fazê-lo vir, mesmo que fosse uma coisa tão fácil de fazer e nenhum desafio real. Ela deslizou as mãos sobre os lados, amando o modo como seus músculos agruparam sob seus dedos. Suas mãos moveram em suas costas, em seguida, para a bunda dele, os dedos cavando em sua carne para levá-lo mais profundo.

"Ah." Ele suspirou e empurrou nela duro e profundo enquanto seu corpo tremia com a liberação. "Kagome?" O nome dela sai como uma pergunta torturada. Ele tremeu por alguns minutos, antes que a abraçasse em seus braços, e empurrasse dentro e fora suavemente até que seu pênis ficou mole. "Você se sente tão bem. E vim tão duro." Ele beijou sua mandíbula. "Desculpe. Eu deveria tê-la avisado para não me tocar."

"Gosto de tocar em você." Ela beijou seu ombro. "Isso foi maravilhoso."

Ele olhou para baixo, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Mas acho que poderia ser melhor."

Ele riu. "Essa coisa de honestidade brutal é... brutal."

"É a minha vez de vir duro agora, então é melhor você ficar ocupado. Você tem um monte de trabalho a fazer."

Ele sorriu e deslizou para baixo de seu corpo. Ele usou a boca e os dedos para trazê-la para perto do orgasmo. Ela suspirou com impaciência, querendo seu pênis enterrado dentro dela novamente. Sabendo como era bom sentir totalmente cheia com ele. "Oh Inuyasha. Preciso dele novamente. Preciso dele dentro."

"Droga," ele murmurou. "Mulher, você está me deixando louco."

"Sente-se," ela insistiu.

"Huh?"

Ela pediu-lhe para se sentar na cama com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Encontrou-o duro novamente, como se fosse um estado constante, ela montou seu colo, de frente para ele. Ela pegou seu pênis e o dirigiu para o vazio dentro dela, levando-o profundo dentro dela num impulso. Suas pálpebras bateram, e ela engasgou. "Sim, é isso que quero." Ela se inclinou para trás quando se levantou e caiu sobre ele. Ele a apoiou de volta, mas a deixou levar o ritmo.

"Você pode ver, Inuyasha?" Ela murmurou. "Seu pênis entrando em meu corpo?"

Ela recostou-se mais para dar-lhe uma visão desobstruída. Ele olhou para onde seus corpos se uniam e fez um som atormentado na parte traseira de sua garganta. "Isso é tão bonito."

Uma de suas mãos se moveu entre seus corpos e acariciou-lhe a carne, uma vez que subia e descia com sua posse rítmica. Seus dedos, em seguida, foram para o clitóris. Ele dobrou dois dedos curvados para cima perto de sua pélvis, de modo que cada vez que ela pressionava para baixo para tomar o seu pênis em profundidade, as pontas dos dedos esfregavam contra ela apenas no lugar certo.

"Deus. Ah, que se sente bem." Ela engasgou, sua cabeça caindo para trás enquanto montava e esfregava seu clitóris contra seus dedos perfeitamente colocados. Seu prazer construiu lentamente. Ela estava se aproximando de seu pico quando Inuyasha agarrou seus quadris para segurá-la para baixo em seu pênis enquanto estremecia em êxtase.

"Foda-se," ele gritou. Quando o tremor parou, ele sussurrou. "Desculpe." Inuyasha forçou seus olhos desfocados abertos.

Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o. "Está tudo bem," ela assegurou. "Pare de se desculpar."

"Será que você veio?"

Sentiu-se tentada a mentir e dizer-lhe que tinha, mas começaram esta relação com honestidade, e ela não estava disposta a mentir agora. "Ainda não."

"Realmente sinto muito. Você só se sente tão bem. Não consigo me concentrar em nada, mas o seu Certificado Grau A Fenda[1]."

"_Meu o quê_?"

Ele fechou um olho e fez uma careta. "Certificado... Grau A... fenda..."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Vou levar isso como um elogio."

"Você deveria," ele insistiu. "Poucas fendas obtém essa distinção."

"Eu estava perto, Inuyasha. Somente precisava de mais um minuto, e eu teria vindo."

Ele passou os braços em torno dela e a segurou contra seu peito. "Vou chegar lá na próxima vez," prometeu. "Deixe-me recuperar o fôlego."

Colocando a mão em seu peito duro, ela se afastou e balançou a cabeça. "Você vai me levar lá agora."

Ele sorriu. "Justo." Ela guinchou de surpresa quando ele envolveu as mãos de dedos longos em torno de seus quadris e a puxou de seu colo. Ele empurrou-a de costas e a surpreendeu ao levantar da cama.

"Onde você está indo?" Ela observou-o circular a cama.

Ele ergueu uma das bolsas que tinham comprado na loja de adulto e começou a procurar algo. Em poucos minutos, estava rasgando os pacotes abertos, colocando em pilhas, lavando as coisas na pia. Seus olhos estavam piscando sonolentos pelo tempo que ele voltou.

"Estou dormindo," ela murmurou.

"Acho que isso vai acordá-la."

* * *

[1] Quando a fenda é tão boa que faz o homem gozar instantaneamente. Alguns homens dizem que não acabam apreciando outros gostam.


	13. Chapter 12

**_._**

**_... Perverse Beat ..._**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, espalhada na cama, as coxas bem abertas, seu gozo escorrendo de dentro de seu corpo para baixo em sua bunda. Fez tudo o que podia fazer para não pular em cima dela novamente. Ele se sentia culpado por querer encontrar seu prazer novamente quando já tinha tão completamente a decepcionado pela última vez. Correção, as duas últimas vezes. Foda-se, ele era um perdedor. Enfiou os pés pelas tiras de um de seus novos brinquedos e deslizou o vibrador em forma de borboleta sobre o clitóris. Ele o ajustou, em seguida, apertou o botão no controlador de mão para ligá-lo. Quando seu corpo estremeceu, ele decidiu que estava no lugar certo. Ele desligou.

"Sente-se bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Faça novamente."

Ele sorriu. "Estou no controle disso." Ele entregou-lhe um vibrador. "Você está no controle disso."

"O que devo fazer com ele?"

"Acho que você vai descobrir isso."

Ela levantou o vibrador na frente de seu rosto e encontrou o botão. Quando começou a vibrar em sua mão, ela deixou cair. Ela riu e pegou-o. "Surpreendeu-me."

Ligou a borboleta. Suas costas arquearam, e ela engasgou. Ele desligou-o novamente.

"Uau, que coisa incrível," disse ela.

"Tente o seu agora," ele incentivou.

"Apenas deslizo para dentro?" Ela perguntou, procurando por sua opinião genuína.

Ele se perguntou se ela já tinha experimentado com brinquedos antes. Ele era, provavelmente, um pouco demasiado afeiçoado a eles. "Tudo o que se sente bem."

Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto a observava deslizar o vibrador em sua fenda inchada. Sua carne engoliu o grosso preto vibrador lentamente, e quando estava totalmente inserido, os lábios apertaram em torno do dispositivo. "Oh," ela engasgou.

Ele tocou seu clitóris novamente. Desta vez, prolongou a estimulação até que todo seu corpo ficou tenso antes de desligá-lo.

"Não o desligue," ela gemeu. "Estou tão perto de vir."

Ela puxou o vibrador antes de empurrá-lo profundamente novamente.

"É isso aí," ele sussurrou. "Mostre-me como você gosta de ser fodida." Isso não era tão bonito quanto vê-la usar os dedos para trazer a si mesma o prazer, mas, obviamente, gostava de seu novo brinquedo. Ela estava empurrando-o em seu corpo mais rápido e mais forte agora. Ligou a borboleta e mandou-a sobre a borda. Ela gritou, e suas pernas se fecharam sobre sua mão quando ela estremeceu em êxtase. Ele desligou o estímulo para o clitóris e acariciou as coxas até que relaxou.

"Vamos mudar agora," ele murmurou.

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Então, o que, vamos colocar a borboleta em seu pênis, e o vibrador vai na sua bunda?"

Ele riu. "Nada tão grande jamais foi na minha bunda. Eu quis dizer que você controla a borboleta, e eu tenho o vibrador."

"Não acho que posso lidar com..."

Ele entregou-lhe o controlador para a borboleta e tirou o vibrador de seus dedos. Ele tinha outra surpresa, mas a manteve escondida enquanto trabalhavam juntos para construir a levando em direção ao orgasmo. Mergulhando o vibrador em seu corpo com um ritmo constante, ele inclinou-se para inalar o cheiro dela. Droga, já estava duro e queria estar dentro dela novamente, mas não quis roubá-la de seu orgasmo neste momento.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha," ela chorou.

Quando seu corpo convulsionou, ele pressionou um plug em sua bunda e viu seu corpo contorcer involuntariamente no colchão. Droga. Dando-lhe o prazer o fez ainda mais duro. Ele tirou o vibrador de sua fenda e deslizou seus quadris entre as coxas trêmulas. Empurrou com força. Sua vagina apertou-o com força enquanto ele bombeava dentro dela o mais rápido que podia.

"Sim, sim, sim," ela gritou enquanto seu corpo continuava a sacudir incontrolavelmente.

A borboleta vibrava ainda estimulando seu clitóris, e ela de alguma forma perdeu o controle. Estava ficando na borda tão duro, ele não iria desligar. Ele continuava a mergulhar em seu corpo e montar seu orgasmo. Suas unhas cravaram em seu peito. Suas costas arquearam para fora do colchão. "Oh Deus," ela gritou. "Foda-me, Inuyasha. Duro, mais duro!"

Se ele não tivesse já vindo quatro vezes naquela noite, teria irrompido no som de sua demanda suplicante. Ele assistiu as mulheres vindo assim tão duro com Seshoumaru, mas nunca com ele. Inuyasha queria fazê-la gozar assim uma e outra vez. Sua mão se atrapalhou no colchão até encontrar o controlador para o vibrador ainda zumbindo contra seu clitóris. Desligou-o e estremeceu.

"O que você colocou na minha bunda," ela perguntou a ele, balançando os quadris para encontrar seus golpes duros.

"Você quer que eu o tire?"

"Foda-se, não, adoro isso. Acho que eu vou gozar. Oh, oh..."

Ele inclinou-se para que pudesse chupar o mamilo na boca.

"Oh Inuyasha, que é tão bom. Seu pênis. Sua boca." Ligou a borboleta, e sua fenda apertou em torno dele quando ela veio de novo. Ela estava gritando tão alto, a pessoa no quarto ao lado bateu na parede em protesto. Inuyasha empurrou nela com mais força, querendo que ela gritasse mais alto, querendo que o mundo soubesse que ele estava transando com Kagome Higurashi, e ela estava totalmente gozando com ele. Ele não se importava se precisava de alguns adereços para levá-la lá. Kagome estava tendo um orgasmo alucinante atrás do outro, e Inuyasha sabia que era o responsável.

Ela tinha conseguido cinco ou seis orgasmos no momento em que ele a deixar ir, pelo menos, vinte minutos depois. Enquanto seu sêmen estourava livre e pulsava em seu pequeno corpo exausto e tremendo, Inuyasha segurava sua preciosa vida. Ele nunca tinha experimentado um encontro sexual, tão intensamente satisfatório, e algo lhe dizia que as coisas ficariam ainda melhores quando eles aprendessem a dar prazer um ao outro.

Quando ele caiu em cima dela, ela enredou-o nos braços e pernas e o segurou tão duro como ele estava a segurando.

"Inuyasha," ela sussurrou.

"Hmm." Ele duvidava que era capaz de formar palavras.

"Posso ser brutalmente honesta com você?"

Ele quase teve vontade de dizer não. _Minta e me diga que foi tão bom para você como foi para mim._ Em algum lugar, ele encontrou a coragem de dizer: "É claro."

"Não sabia que o sexo poderia ser tão grande." Ela apertou-o mais perto. "Se eu tivesse, teria sido a maior puta do planeta e teria fodido constantemente. Querido Deus, isso foi incrível."

Ele desejou que tivesse a energia para levantar a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos. "Incrível," ele concordou sem fôlego.

"É muito cedo para dizer que eu te amo?" Ela aconchegou o rosto em seu peito para que suas palavras saíssem abafadas. "Se é muito cedo, não vou dizer isso."

Seu coração inchou a ponto de explodir. Ele tinha certeza que ia começar a chorar se falasse mais do que algumas palavras, então disse apenas três. "Eu te amo."

Ela beliscou a bunda dele.

"Ai!"

"Queria dizer isso primeiro," disse ela.

"Tudo bem, pego isso de volta," disse ele e moveu a mão para esfregar a dor que ela tinha infligido em sua bunda.

"Não se atreva." Ela empurrou contra seu peito e se contorceu até que ele cedeu e rolou de costas. Ela se arrastou até seu corpo e olhou em seus olhos. "Eu te amo."

Ah, porra, era muito cedo para estar jorrando esse tipo de sentimento. Isso não o impediu de senti-los. Ou de dizê-los. "Eu te amo. Muito. Como muito mais do que o meu carro." Porra, isso soava estúpido, agora que tinha dito.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o. "Muito mais?"

"Sim."

"Vou deixar você tirar uma soneca, mas então quero que você me mostre exatamente o quanto me ama."

"Não acabei de fazer isso?" Ele murmurou. Ele já estava quase dormindo. Ele não sabia que era possível, mas seu fornecimento de energia ilimitado tinha diminuído em nada.

"Acho que vou precisar de um monte de lembranças."

Ele sorriu. "Se você insiste." Belo rosto de Kagome foi à última coisa que viu antes de fechar as pálpebras pesadas e acenar com a cabeça para dormir. A última coisa que ouviu foi o zumbido da borboleta que vibrava de Kagome quando ela ligou e abraçou ao seu lado com um suspiro suave. A última coisa que ele sentia era sua pequena mão contra seu abdômen. Ele tinha a sensação de que estaria acordando com um grande tesão e uma namorada com tesão a enfrentar. Seu sorriso sonolento aumentou.


	14. Chapter 13

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome se aconchegou mais perto do corpo quente ao lado dela. Uma grande mão espalmou sobre sua parte inferior das costas e puxou-a para mais perto. "Houjo," ela murmurou.

"Houjo?" Inuyasha rosnou.

Seu coração caiu. Ele afundou ainda mais profundo quando Inuyasha empurrou e subiu da cama.

"Espere. Aonde você vai?" Ela perguntou, seus pensamentos ainda espessos do sono.

"Na noite passada você me disse que me ama. Esta manhã, você está me chamando pelo nome de outro homem. Onde diabos você acha que vou?"

Ele vestiu a cueca e pegou seu jeans do chão. Ela pulou da cama e agarrou uma das pernas da calça. Eles se engajaram em um cabo de guerra sobre sua calça jeans, que ele, sem dúvida, ganhou, mas ela não ia deixá-lo ir embora irritado.

"Ainda estava dormindo," disse ela defensivamente.

"Então você estava sonhando com ele. É isso?"

Ele arrancou as calças fora de suas mãos e inclinou-se para colocar um pé em um buraco da perna. Enquanto estava oscilando fora de equilíbrio, ela empurrou-o com ambas as mãos, e tombou sobre a cama.

"Não, não é isso, caramba. Houjo é o único homem que já dormi com você antes, ok?"

Ele fez uma pausa, absorvendo suas palavras. "Você só fez sexo com uma outra pessoa?"

"Não exatamente. Eu só não acordava com eles ao meu lado. Houjo e eu estávamos juntos há três anos. Não estou acostumada a acordar ao lado de ninguém, além dele. Dizendo seu nome era um... um hábito."

Inuyasha se sentou na beirada da cama e cruzou as mãos no colo. Olhou para os polegares e perguntou: "Você ainda o ama?"

Seu coração gelou no peito. "Deixei-o, não foi?"

Inuyasha ergueu o olhar. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Não era que poderia facilmente responder. Provavelmente, sempre o amaria Houjo. Não da maneira louca que amava Inuyasha, mas Houjo tinha a visto no seu pior e tinha ficado ao seu lado independentemente. Houjo nunca a deixou desistir, não quando ela estava careca e parecia um esqueleto com quarenta quilos num caso perpétuo de náusea.

"Houjo está no meu passado, Inuyasha. Estou com você agora. Estar com você se sente bem. Nunca me senti assim quando estava com ele. Estava feliz. Você me faz sentir... viva. Feliz por estar viva." Ela se moveu para ficar entre os joelhos de Inuyasha, não tenho certeza se poderia lidar com sua rejeição. Não quando lhe tinha dado confiança absoluta tão facilmente. "Você pode me chamar pelo nome de uma velha namorada se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Realmente não queria chamá-lo de Hou — "

Ele cobriu os lábios com um dedo longo. "Gostaria que você não falasse o nome dele."

Ela o imitou trancando os lábios com uma chave e a jogando por cima do ombro.

Ele passou os braços em torno de suas costas e a puxou para mais perto. Pressionou o rosto entre os seios nus e respirou fundo. "As coisas sempre parecem diferentes na parte da manhã," disse ele.

Ela acariciou seus cabelos com as duas mãos. "O que você quer dizer? Você não está tendo dúvidas, não é?" Ela podia senti-lo escorregar por entre os dedos já. Não era justo. Sabia que deveria ter levado as coisas mais devagar. Não deveria ter jorrado seus sentimentos de forma tão descuidada. Desejou que pudesse pegar as palavras de volta.

"Ninguém já me amou antes. Não na verdade. Não para quem sou. Talvez para o que poderia dar-lhes, mas não por mim."

Sua respiração ficou presa. Ela estava tão feliz que não conseguia pegar as palavras de volta, porque ela queria dizer isso. "Eu te amo por quem você é, Inuyasha." Ela abraçou-o mais perto. "Eu faço."

"Na noite passada, quando estava delirando de prazer isso era fácil de acreditar. Agora..." Ele olhou para ela. A solidão em seus olhos azuis lhe roubou o fôlego. "Eu sinto muito. Deveria aprender a manter minha boca fechada."

"Então, quando você estava delirando de prazer, acreditou que eu te amava, mas agora não está claro em sua cabeça, não é?"

"Não sei. Quero acreditar nisso."

"Acho que só há uma coisa a fazer em uma situação como esta."

Ele engoliu em seco e fez uma careta. "Ir devagar?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Porra nenhuma. Preciso fazer você delirar com prazer novamente."

Ele riu e a abraçou com entusiasmo. "Isso deve levar ao todo uns três minutos."

"Dê-me dez." Ela beijou sua testa e saiu de seu alcance. Agarrando várias bolsas de suas compras da noite anterior, ela correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela. Encontrou o que estava procurando em uma das bolsas e começou a se vestir. Desejou que tivesse alguns cosméticos com ela, mas ele ia ter que viver com uma enfermeira impertinente sem maquiagem. Ela estava puxando suas meias de coxa alta, quando ele bateu na porta.

"Kags, eu não posso esperar mais."

Ela sorriu para o seu entusiasmo. "Quase pronta."

"Tenho que fazer xixi tão ruim que não posso esperar."

Ah, é por isso que ele estava ansioso para entrar no banheiro.

Ela deslizou para os sapatos e ajeitou o pequeno chapéu branco em seu cabelo antes de abrir a porta. Seu queixo caiu quando ele a viu.

"Desculpa, bebê," ele sussurrou.

"Sr. Sutikku, se apresse. Em seguida, volte para a cama. É hora de seu banho de esponja."

"Eu posso segurá-lo," assegurou a ela.

Ela o empurrou para o banheiro. "Basta ir. Não quero que você tenha um acidente."

"Não posso ir quando estou duro, e vê-la assim, definitivamente, tem-me muito duro."

"Experimente," ela disse e fechou-o no banheiro.

Ela ouviu algo bater no lado de dentro da porta do banheiro repetidamente. Preocupada, abriu a porta e achou Inuyasha batendo a cabeça contra a superfície sólida.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Tentando me acalmar. Estava na metade do caminho antes de abrir a porta." Seus olhos correram sobre seu corpo. A saia de seu uniforme era tão curta que não cobria a parte de cima de suas meias. Ele provavelmente poderia dizer que não estava usando calcinha sem ela ter que se curvar. Seus seios foram empurrados para cima e presos juntos por arames estrategicamente localizados. Parecia que ela tinha uma divisão significativa. Não havia material suficiente para cobrir os mamilos. "Oh merda, Kagome, você está tão quente. Por favor, posso voltar para a cama?"

"Pare de bater a cabeça na porta, e faça xixi." Ela fechou a porta na cara dele e foi para o espelho sobre a cômoda para ver se poderia prender seu cabelo esvoaçante e deixar sob controle e protegido sob o pequeno chapéu que usava.

Ela estava começando a se preocupar com Inuyasha quando ele finalmente abriu a porta. Estava totalmente nu e olhava mais sexy nu do que ela poderia ter a esperança de olhar em traje de enfermeira. Seu pênis estava amolecido quando ele saiu do banheiro, mas já duro quando se mudou atrás dela e segurou os seios.

"Para a cama, Sr. Sutikku," disse ela. "E mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo."

"Huh?" Longe de cumprir com as suas exigências, suas mãos desceram abaixo em sua barriga e ossos do quadril. "Você está usando calcinha?" Ele soprou em seu ouvido. Sua mão encontrou o interior de sua coxa e empurrou a saia para cima.

Ela se afastou e olhou para ele. Ela sacudiu o dedo.

"O que está debaixo da minha saia, senhor, não é nenhum de seu negócio. Vá para a cama. Devo começar o seu cuidado pessoal imediatamente. Você não iria querer que eu fosse demitida, não é?"

Seus lábios roçaram em seu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha, que enviou um arrepio de excitação percorrendo-lhe a espinha. "Não, senhora. Eu não iria querer isso. Enfermeiras excepcionais, como você é impossível de encontrar."

Ela colocou o braço em volta dos ombros e encorajou-o a inclinar-se sobre ela. "Eu vou ajudá-lo a voltar para a cama agora. Você está desesperado necessitando da minha atenção."

"Estou no meu último membro. Felizmente, é um inflável."

Kagome mordeu os lábios para que não começasse a rir e acabou bufando pelo nariz. Ela recuperou a compostura rapidamente, tentando ser sexy. Bufar não era tão sexy.

Mão espalmada sobre sua cintura, era tudo o que podia fazer para não enterrar o rosto em seu lado e inalar o cheiro dele. Decidiu que ia ser muito difícil ficar no personagem, especialmente quando sua mão estendeu para seu seio. Seu mamilo ficou tenso na palma da mão imediatamente. Ela considerou bater-lhe no rosto, como se tivesse ficado ofendida, mas não teve coragem de fazê-lo. Desde que a roupa de enfermeira foi o primeiro que ele pegou quando olhavam para os trajes, ela assumiu que era o seu favorito. Ela estava indo para fingir ser uma enfermeira muito desobediente e incentivar a atenção dele. Ela esperava que não estragasse a fantasia para ele. Ela torceu um pouco para que sua mão acariciando mudasse de seu mamilo direito para fora do bojo de seu uniforme. Ela fingiu não notar. Como isso fosse possível com Inuyasha apertando o polegar Rebelde. Quando chegaram à cama, ela levantou o braço por cima da cabeça e deitou-lhe sobre o colchão. Ele agarrou-a no caminho para baixo, e ela se viu esparramada em seu corpo duro.

"Sr. Sutikku," ela disse, levantando a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos o desejo presente, "isto é altamente inapropriado."

"Caro senhora, mulher, estou tão excitado no momento. Você pode soltar o ato e ficar nua imediatamente."

Ela sorriu e beijou-o. "Você sempre diz exatamente o que quero ouvir."

"Você está brincando, certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"A maioria das mulheres teria me batido por dizer isso."

"Você quer que dê um tapa em você?"

"Não, eu quero que você me foda."

Ela riu. Ele era tão divertido para provocar. "Você não está em condições para esse tipo de atividade, Sr. Sutikku."

Ele mudou de posição, de modo que o pênis duro estava pressionado contra seu quadril. "Eu discordo, enfermeira."

"É tempo do seu banho de esponja."

Ele bufou em fingida exasperação. "Bem, se você insiste."

Ela saiu de seu abraço apertado e levantou da cama. Podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela enquanto se afastava. Fez ter certeza de que havia muito balanço em cada passo calculado. Ele gemeu e começou a bater com a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Como não era um objeto sólido, ela não o castigou. Reconheceu que ele fazia isso quando estava tão animado que estava preste a fazer algo que sabia que não deveria. Ela pegou o balde de gelo e foi para o banheiro e encheu-o até a metade com água morna. Não havia esponjas, então ela usou uma toalha, mas tinha a intenção de limpar cada centímetro do corpo de Inuyasha. Cada centímetro. Alguns centímetros mais do que uma vez.

"Enfermeira," ele gritou do quarto. "Estou precisando desesperadamente de ajuda aqui."

Ela segurou o recipiente de água contra o peito e voltou para cama. Parou abruptamente assim que a água espirrou sobre seus seios e escorreu entre seus eles. "Opa!"

Inuyasha produziu um som muito próximo de um rosnado. Isso fez arrepiar por todo o corpo.

"Você está pronto para o seu banho?"

"Você sabe para o que estou pronto." Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente de seu pênis em esforço.

"Oh meu," disse ela e colocou a água na mesa de cabeceira. "Isso precisa de minha atenção imediata. Está tão inchado. Está doendo?"

"Só quando você não o toca."

Ela embebeu o pano na água morna e espremeu o excesso antes de subir na cama. Ela usou dois dedos envoltos no pano para limpar o seu umbigo. Ele riu. "Um pouco mais," disse ele.

Ela passou a toalha ao longo da estreita faixa de pelo preto que corria do seu umbigo para baixo. Seu pênis contraiu quando parou uma polegada de tocá-lo. Moveu o pano ligeiramente para a esquerda e trouxe de volta a sua barriga, longe de seu pênis.

"Volta. Volta," ele pediu sem fôlego.

Para baixo novamente. Pare. De novo para cima.

"Você esta deixando um local sujo," ele arquejou.

"Não vejo," ela insistiu, tentando não rir e parcialmente sucedendo.

"Então, fique mais perto."

Ela trocou de mãos e joelhos. Tomando cuidado para não passar um de seus saltos agulha através de sua pele, ela montou seu corpo, um joelho de cada lado do peito, palmas das mãos sobre a cama de cada lado de suas coxas. "É aqui?" Ela usou o pano para lavar o joelho com movimentos circulares vigorosos.

"Misericórdia, isto é lindo," ele suspirou.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para encontrá-lo olhando para sua saia curta. Suas mãos deslizavam sobre a parte de trás de suas coxas para empurrar a saia os dois centímetros restantes que cobriam sua bunda. Enquanto ela esfregava o outro joelho, ele traçou suas dobras inchadas com dois dedos. Encontrando-a já molhada de excitação, ele mergulhou os dois dedos dentro dela. Ela engasgou.

"Sr. Sutikku," ela sussurrou, "o que você está fazendo?"

"Apreciando a vista."

"Você olha com seus olhos, não com as mãos."

"Também estou me divertindo com a sensação e o cheiro e o som. Muito em breve quero apreciar o sabor, também."

Ela inclinou os cotovelos para que a cabeça de seu pênis aparecesse em seu decote.

"Uau..." dedos de Inuyasha moveram dentro dela. Empurrando profundo. Torcendo. Retirando lentamente. Kagome tentou se concentrar em sua tarefa, mas seus dedos se sentiam tão bem que só aceitou e tomou. Sua mão livre acariciava as coxas acima de suas meias. Sua bunda. Ele tirou os dedos livres para lambê-los e, em seguida, empurrou-os para dentro profundamente de novo.

"Inuyasha," ela gemeu. "Esfregue-me, por favor."

"Pensei que era isso que estava fazendo."

"Oh, meu clitóris. Por favor, Inuyasha."

"Mostre-me o que você quer, Kagome."

Ela apoiou sua parte superior do corpo de um lado e chegou entre as pernas dela para acariciar seu clitóris.

"É isso aí, bebê," ele murmurou. "Faça-se vir."

Ela gritou quando as primeiras ondas de liberação a atingiu. Inuyasha xingou sob sua respiração e deslizou por baixo de seu corpo e se ajoelhou atrás dela. Ele tirou os dedos livres da sua fenda apertada e os substituiu com seu pênis. Ainda acariciando seu clitóris, ainda chegando, Kagome esfregou o rosto sobre o colchão e balançou para trás para encontrar suas rígidas, estocadas profundas.

"Você é a mulher mais sexy que existe," disse ele em um rosnado baixo, e pela primeira vez, acreditou nele.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela para trás e empurrou o corpete da roupa para baixo para libertar os seios. Amassou-os mais ou menos enquanto golpeava e beliscava seus mamilos entre os dedos. Ela moveu a mão suavemente para golpear suas bolas quando ele empurrou para dentro dela. Ele se endireitou novamente e inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo melhor. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para pegá-lo observando a ação entre seus corpos. "Sua fenda é tão bonita quando engole meu pênis," ele sussurrou. "Você pode ouvir o quão molhada está?"

Ouvir? Sim, ela podia ouvir o barulho de seus fluidos cada vez que seus corpos se uniam.

"Está molhada para você, Inuyasha. Você a enche tão bem."

Ele recompensou o elogio mergulhando a ponta de um dedo em sua bunda.

"Mmmm," ela ronronou.

"Você é uma enfermeira tão impertinente," disse ele. "Você gosta do meu dedo na sua bunda?"

"Oh, sim."

Ele pressionou o dedo mais profundo. Ela massageou suas bolas mais vigorosamente. A respiração de Inuyasha engatou, e agarrou seus quadris para mantê-la imóvel enquanto gozava dentro dela. Eles ainda precisavam trabalhar em sincronizar seus orgasmos para coincidir. Ele puxou para fora e caiu na cama. "Obrigado, enfermeira. Isso foi um tratamento maravilhoso."

Ela sorriu. Estava apenas começando.


	15. Chapter 14

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Perverse Beat**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 14**

**e..e..e..e..e**

"Tem certeza que tem que voltar?" Inuyasha murmurou e puxou Kagome mais perto. Ambos estavam pegajosos com sêmen, suor e saliva. Ele duvidava que pudesse fazê-lo novamente, mas estava longe de estar pronto para compartilhá-la com o resto do mundo. O sexo era fenomenal, mas apenas estar com ela era o suficiente para fazê-lo tonto.

"Temos que estar em Austin em dois dias."

"Então, nós ficaremos na cama por mais vinte e quatro horas, e nós vamos partir então. Não vai demorar muito tempo para conduzir a partir de Phoenix para Austin."

Ela riu. "De jeito nenhum estou deixando você dirigir tão longe, Inuyasha Sutikku."

"Então, nós vamos pegar um avião."

"Acho que Jon vai querer o seu carro de volta."

"Como se me importasse."

"Este não é o fim do nosso relacionamento, querido. Apenas o começo. Teremos outras noites, juntos."

Ele era tão transparente, não era? Ela estava certa. Teriam outras noites. Dias. Às noites. As manhãs. As tardes. Felizmente, uma vida cheia delas.

"Vamos tomar um banho," disse ela.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça sobre uns centímetros fora do travesseiro, mas não conseguiu reunir forças para abrir os olhos e olhar para ela. "Juntos?"

"A menos que você tenha uma ideia melhor."

"É uma ótima ideia. Eu só não acho que posso suportar." Ele baixou a cabeça no travesseiro. "Você me desgastou, mulher."

"Awww, pobre bebê. Montei meu cowboy por muito tempo?" Perguntou ela, agarrando o chapéu de cowboy da cama e esmagando-o na cabeça.

Ele sorriu. "Não estou reclamando."

"Talvez se você não tivesse insistido que tinha um revólver de seis tiros." Ela riu e passou o dedo para baixo de seu pênis flácido. Inuyasha duvidava que nunca iria trabalhar de novo.

"Deveria ter parado depois de três tiros."

"Você durou mais de meia hora da última vez." Ela se levantou em um braço, bateu o chapéu para trás e olhou para ele. "Parece que a minha teoria estava correta."

"Estou surpreso que gozei da última vez. Eu não achava que havia ainda algo em minhas bolas, além de poeira."

"Estou um pouco tenra lá também," ela admitiu.

"Você precisa de mim para beijá-la e fazê-la se sentir melhor?" O beijo dele pousou na ponta do nariz, pois foi o único lugar que poderia alcançar sem esforço.

"Não me tente." Ela beijou o peito e saiu de seu abraço fraco. "Vou tomar banho. Espero que você vá encontrar a energia para se juntar a mim."

Ele gemeu, mas ficou esparramado por todo o centro da cama. Um momento depois, ouviu o spray do chuveiro. Kagome canta a mais nova canção dos Zuìrén "Sever", isso trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Inuyasha. Ele flutuou na borda da consciência até ouvir o grito de terror de Kagome que o fez correr. Ele chegou no banheiro e encontrou Kagome, toda molhada e ensaboada, de pé sobre a tampa do sanitário agarrada à barra da toalha.

"O que há de errado?"

Ela apontou para o chuveiro com a mão trêmula. A água ainda estava correndo atrás da cortina do chuveiro. Ele abriu a cortina, esperando ver um corpo morto, ou pelo menos, Norman Bates[1]. Não havia nada lá.

"Por que você gritou?"

"Ar-aranha!"

Inuyasha procurou no chuveiro, olhando para a enorme tarântula peluda que a fez hiperventilar. Não. Nada.

"Não vejo nada."

"Está logo ali," ela gritou, agarrando-se a seu ombro enquanto apontava para o canto mais distante.

Inuyasha entrou na banheira, a água batendo-lhe nas costas, e encontrou o pequeno esconderijo do aracnídeo atrás do frasco de xampu.

"Esta pequena coisa?"

Inuyasha pegou a aranha em sua mão, e a deslizou até seu pulso. Isto enviou Kagome em um ataque de histeria. Ela saltou do sanitário e correu para o quarto, fazendo sons de heebie- jeebiness[2] e esfregando as mãos por todo o corpo, enquanto atravessava o tapete.

Inuyasha capturou a aranha e segurou-a em um punho solto. Suas perninhas corriam na palma da mão enquanto tentava escapar. Assistindo Kagome surtar era muito grande a tentação para ele resistir.

"Peguei," Inuyasha anunciou quando se juntou a ela no quarto.

"Você a matou?" Ela queria saber, contornando um amplo espaço ao seu redor.

"Ela está bem," Inuyasha garantiu a ela e abriu a mão. A aranha correu para a ponta do dedo, a ponto de se jogar para o chão, quando Kagome gritou e saltou para a cama assustando a aranha encolhida na ponta do dedo de Inuyasha. Rindo, Inuyasha prendeu a criatura em sua mão novamente.

"É apenas uma pequena aranha, Kags. Ela não vai te machucar."

"Odeio aranhas."

"Acho que percebi."

"Livre-se dela!"

Ele abriu a porta para a varanda e colocou a aranha livre fora. Ele virou-se para encontrar Kagome ainda de pé no meio da cama com uma mão sobre o centro do peito.

"Ela se foi."

"Você deveria a ter esmagado."

"Awww, o que a aranha já fez para você?"

"Tentou me dar um ataque do coração, que é o quê."

Ela pulou da cama e se dirigiu de volta para o banheiro, verificando em seu entorno.

Inuyasha a seguiu. "Acho que eu deveria acompanhá-la, no caso de uma outra criatura assassina tentar te atacar."

"Concordo!" Ela foi para o chuveiro que ainda estava ligado e o puxou para dentro da banheira com ela.

Em vez de se lavar, ela envolveu-o em ambos os braços e beijou-o avidamente.

"Mmmm," ele murmurou. "Deveria salvá-la de aranhas devoradoras de homens com mais frequência."

"Meu herói."

Ele riu. "Então, estou supondo que não posso me transformar vestido a roupa do Homem-Aranha e jorrar minha teia mágica em cima de você."

Ela sorriu. "Eu não tenho certeza. Poderia ter me recuperado da minha aracnofobia se você fizesse. Nós vamos ter que tentar."

* * *

[1] Personagem de Psicose.

[2] Calafrios, usado para descrever um sentimento de ansiedade, apreensão, depressão ou doença.


	16. Chapter 15

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam pelo estádio para pegar Jon. Ele estava sentado na calçada picando uma rocha com uma vara quando chegaram. Ele olhou para cima quando o jipe parou e olhou como punhais para Inuyasha.

"Sobre o maldito tempo," ele resmungou. "Essa é a última vez que te empresto meu carro, Sutikku."

"Sinto muito que nos levou tanto tempo. Nós tivemos um monte de merda a fazer," disse Inuyasha. Ele hesitou, ainda não tendo certeza quanto deveria censurar os pensamentos inadequados.

"Sim, nós fizemos," Kagome concordou.

Ah Deus, ele amava essa mulher.

"Quem está dirigindo?" Perguntou Jon.

"Você é claro," disse Inuyasha.

"Ele não é um maníaco como você é, não é?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Ele é um tipo totalmente diferente de maníaco. Você está sóbrio, eu espero," disse Inuyasha para Jon.

"Um merda — felizmente."

Kagome deslizou do assento do motorista para o colo de Inuyasha. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou. "Venha me fazer companhia no banco de trás," ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O pênis de Inuyasha instantaneamente endureceu. "Espero que você não se importe de eu tirar um cochilo no banco de trás enquanto você dirige. Tivemos uma longa noite."

"Fodendo," disse Jon. "Sim, isso você me disse. Você realmente me deve agora, Muito. Fazendo-me esperar aqui por três horas após os ônibus partirem. Seshoumaru absolutamente recusou-se a me deixar montar no caminhão de equipamentos."

"Ele disse que pegou você usando drogas, que não foram autorizadas perto dos veículos de novo. Isso é uma responsabilidade."

"Foi apenas um pouco de cocaína."

"Pensei que era de crack."

"Oh sim. Mas estou limpo agora."

Inuyasha não tinha tanta certeza. Os olhos de Jon pareciam um pouco vermelhos, mas provavelmente porque tinha bebido na noite anterior. Eles não estavam vidrados embora. Talvez Jon estivesse finalmente limpo. Inuyasha esperava. Ele queria isso por ele.

Inuyasha se juntou a Kagome no banco de trás, e Jon subiu no banco do motorista. Eles se dirigiram a leste de Phoenix para Austin. Kagome aninhou-se contra Inuyasha, seu rosto pressionado contra o seu lado, e imediatamente adormeceu. Inuyasha estava exausto demais, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que iria dormir enquanto Jon estava dirigindo, então apenas a segurou enquanto ela dormia e acariciou a pele macia de seu braço.

Depois de quase uma hora de silêncio, Jon disse: "Você sabe, talvez pudesse dizer algo para Seshoumaru sobre me deixar para trás no ônibus." Ele olhou para Inuyasha através do espelho retrovisor.

"Esqueça isso, Jon. Você teve muitas chances já. Você nunca aprende."

"Mas você — "

"Te devo. Sim, acho que estou ciente disso. Você traz isso cada vez que te vejo."

"Você sabe, se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você, estaria assistindo um substituto tocar sua música. Você não tem ideia do quanto isso é uma merda."

"Essa não foi à única razão que Seshoumaru lhe disse para se perder. Foi apenas a gota d'água."

"Me apaixonei por você, Inuyasha. Não se esqueça disso."

Como poderia esquecer quando Jon possivelmente esfregava na cara dele constantemente? Estava meio tentado a dizer a Seshoumaru que tinha sido o único a pegar os últimos quinhentos dólares da banda, deixando-os sem dinheiro suficiente para consertar a transmissão do ônibus da turnê. Merda. Inuyasha não podia deixar que fosse um otário para uma cara bonita. Falando de rostos bonitos. Ele apertou um beijo para o cabelo macio de Kagome. Ela se mexeu em seu sono, e sua mão pousou em seu colo. Seus dedos se enroscando em suas bolas, enquanto a palma da mão pressionava contra o seu pênis de repente animado.

Inuyasha deslocou a mão para sua coxa, antes que a molestasse em seu sono. "Não sei como vou recompensá-lo, Jon. Não importa o que eu faça, nunca é o suficiente para você."

Kagome moveu a mão de volta para sua virilha. Enquanto descansava contra ele com o corpo mole e flexível, como se ela ainda estivesse dormindo, lentamente abriu o zíper de suas calças. Aparentemente, sua fala a tinha acordado.

"Você sabe o que quero, Inuyasha," disse Jon.

"Tentei te dar o que você quer. Até teve sucesso uma vez."

Kagome tirou o pênis de Inuyasha da cueca.

"Só porque Shippo ficou ferido," Jon reclamou. "Essa é a única razão que me usou. Eles realmente não me querem de volta na banda."

"Por que é minha responsabilidade para levá-lo de volta? Você tem que ganhá-lo. Além disso, por que nós nunca desistimos de Shippo? Ele é foda, e você sabe disso."

Kagome enrolou sua mão em torno do comprimento endurecido de Inuyasha e acariciou lentamente. Ela virou a cabeça e mordeu seu mamilo através de sua camiseta, recuperando o piercing no mamilo com os dentes e puxando suavemente. Talvez ela pensou que ele estivesse ignorando-a. Como se isso fosse possível.

"Ele não é tão grande," Jon resmungou. "Estou apenas um pouco sem prática."

"Tanto faz."

Kagome deslizou ao lado de Inuyasha e se inclinou sobre seu colo. Inuyasha mordeu o lábio quando ela tirou a cabeça de seu pênis em sua boca. Tentou ficar quieto para que não chamasse a atenção de Jon para o banco de trás.

"Posso tocar o novo riff[1] da guitarra, não posso?"

"Mal. Shippo trabalhou com você por hh-horasss..." Os olhos de Inuyasha rolaram para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, enquanto Kagome chupava e lambia a cabeça de seu pênis. Ondas de prazer correram para cima e para baixo de seu comprimento. Suas bolas apertaram. Ela enfiou a mão em sua calcinha para mantê-los, e ele gemeu.

"Que porra é essa? O que ela está fazendo a você ai?" Jon encontrou os olhos de Inuyasha no espelho retrovisor.

"Quase terminado," Inuyasha engasgou.

Ela trabalhou até que ele explodiu em sua boca. Ela engoliu em seco, sugando até que estava gasto, e, em seguida, afastou-se. Colocou seu pênis amolecido de volta em sua roupa de baixo e, em seguida, fechou a braguilha. Aconchegou ao seu lado novamente e fechou os olhos.

"Ela acorda te chupa e depois volta a dormir. Onde diabos consigo uma garota assim?" Perguntou Jon.

"Ela é única."

"Um experimento," Kagome explicou calmamente. "Ele precisa vir a cada duas horas para que isso funcione."

"Está funcionando muito bem até agora," disse Inuyasha com um sorriso. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela com carinho.

Jon soltou uma gargalhada. "Você está brincando comigo! Como você a enganou a esse arranjo, Sutikku? Eu preciso tomar notas."

"Ele não me enganou," disse Kagome. "Foi ideia minha. Desculpe se o incomodo, Jon. Vou tentar ser mais discreto no futuro. Pode me emprestar o seu casaco para cobrir o colo da próxima vez?"

"O quê? Você vai fazê-lo vir dentro do meu casaco! Fodidamente doente."

Inuyasha chegou a rir, e não podia parar por alguns minutos. "Eu deveria ter trazido o chapéu da sorte de Miroku."

Kagome pressionou uma mão contra a sua barriga para que pudesse se mover longe o suficiente para olhar para ele. "Chapéu da sorte de Miroku?"

"Sim. Sango deu a Miroku uma masturbação na motocicleta de Shippo uma noite. Aparentemente, ela usou seu chapéu da sorte para cobrir as evidências, e ele gozou em todo o interior."

"E você tem isso?" Perguntou Kagome, perplexa.

"Ele me deu isso. Me enganou e me fez usar como uma piada. Eu não sabia o que estava nisso no início, mas Shippo é fraco por puxões de mamilos. E eu tinha material pegajoso no meu cabelo." Ele riu de novo.

"Não te chateou que ele o fez usar?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Não. Tudo no bom divertimento. Eu fodo com esses caras o tempo todo. Justo que eles me devolvam de vez em quando."

"Isso é doente, cara," disse Jon. "Você tinha sêmen de Shunran em seu cabelo?"

"O quê? Você está com ciúmes? Você foi submetido a pior, Mallory. Lembra-se do tempo que Seshoumaru lhe deu uma garrafa marrom de mastigar espeto de algum carregador do som cheio de cuspe? Você tomou um grande gole pensando que era cerveja."

"Como posso esquecer? Vomitei por umas duas horas seguidas."

"Em uma lata de lixo atrás do estádio." Inuyasha bufou. "Porra foi hilário!"

"Velhos bons dias," disse Jon, sorrindo amplamente. "Tentei devolver a Seshoumaru preenchendo sua garrafa da água no banheiro, mas ele nunca pegou isso. Comprou sua própria garrafa de água de uma máquina de venda automática naquela noite. Como se ele soubesse que porra eu estava fazendo."

"Nunca tive uma brincadeira trabalhando com Seshoumaru," disse Inuyasha. "Nem sequer me preocupo tentar mais."

"Seria fantástico para conseguir. Apenas uma vez," disse Jon.

"Sim," Inuyasha concordou. "Ele é muito foda de legal para seu próprio bem."

"Vocês são tão ruins," disse Kagome, sacudindo a cabeça para eles.

"Você pode nos ajudar a pegá-lo, Kagome. Seshoumaru nunca suspeitaria de você," disse Jon.

"De jeito nenhum. Caso você tenha esquecido, Seshoumaru é meu chefe."

"Sou seu chefe também," disse Inuyasha.

"Então você está transando com Inuyasha na esperança de que vá ter um aumento?" Jon riu. "Eu sabia que ela tinha algum motivo."

"Não. Estou transando com ele, porque me dá orgasmos fantásticos."

Ela olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu. O coração de Inuyasha se transformou em uma grande poça de mingau. "Vou fazer você gozar tão duro mais tarde" ele sussurrou.

"Por que não agora?" Ela sussurrou de volta.

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno controle. O fio de plástico delgado desaparecia na frente de suas calças. Ele examinou o controle. Era o mesmo que uso para estimular o clitóris em forma de borboleta que comprou para ela na noite anterior. Inuyasha corou e inclinou-se mais perto de sua orelha. "Você está usando isso agora?"

Ela sorriu torto. "Não digo."

Ligou o controle remoto, e seu corpo estremeceu. Um zumbido fraco veio de dentro da virilha da calça jeans. Ele desligou-o novamente. Seu corpo relaxou.

"É uma longa viagem para Austin," ele murmurou.

"É por isso que usei," ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, se perguntando por que tinham deixado o quarto de hotel.

Inuyasha ligou a borboleta novamente, e sentiu a vibração contra sua coxa, onde o quadril estava pressionado contra ele. "Não acho que está no lugar certo. É suposto zumbir em seu clitóris."

Ela riu. "Esse é o meu celular."

Ela puxou o telefone do bolso e franziu o nariz adorável quando leu a tela do monitor. "É a minha mãe."

Inuyasha desligou o estimulador no clitóris de Kagome tão rápido que temia que nunca iria funcionar corretamente novamente.

Kagome respondeu ao telefone. "Ei, mãe. O que está acontecendo?"

Inuyasha pegou trechos da conversa da mulher. "...Viu que tipo de indivíduos desprezíveis você está trabalhando... não é lugar para uma mulher decente... volte para casa agora... seu pai... blá, blá, blá..."

"As coisas estão indo muito bem," Kagome cortou.

"... Acho que você é algum tipo de prostituta... estrelas do rock sujos... bando de bestas... sexo e drogas... blá, blá, blá... Souta disse..."

"Como está Souta?" Kagome desabafou.

"Não mude de assunto."

"Não vou voltar para casa, mãe. Eu tenho um emprego."

"... Tipo errado de trabalho para uma boa moça... mentes sujas e música do diabo... vai para o inferno... o que diria seu pai... blá, blá, blá..."

Kagome esfregou a testa e revirou os olhos. Inuyasha apenas olhou para ela com horror.

"Eu tenho que ir, mãe."

"... Venha para casa agora mesmo, se você sabe o que é bom para você... blá, blá, blá..."

"Mãe! Eu tenho que ir," Kagome anunciou lentamente. "Diga ao pai e Souta Olá."

"... Não posso acreditar que minha própria filha..."

"Tchau, mãe."

Kagome desligou o telefone e caiu de volta no assento.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

"Confie em mim, você não quer saber."

Jogou o celular no banco ao lado dela e cobriu a mão dele com a dela. Acariciou o controle do estimulador de clitóris ainda na mão. "Ligue isso," ela sussurrou. "Faça-me sentir suja."

Não conseguia nem fingir que entendia o pedido, mas fez o que ela pediu. Suas costas arquearam, empurrando os seios para frente. Ela gemeu e se contorceu, com a mão agarrada à coxa de Inuyasha.

"Jesus, estou tentando prestar atenção à estrada aqui," Jon reclamou.

Isso alimentou Kagome a gemer mais alto. "Oh, isso é bom, Inuyasha. Estou prestes a vir. Desligue-o. Faça-me sofrer."

Inuyasha desligou o estimulador, e ela se contorceu no assento, com os olhos no espelho retrovisor para verificar se Jon estava prestando atenção. Ela totalmente amava que ele estava ouvindo. Queria que ele a visse vir. Pequena atrevida.

Inuyasha sugou suavemente sobre a pele logo abaixo da orelha. "Aposto que o pênis de Jon está tão duro como uma rocha depois de ouvir como você é sexy."

"Você acha?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim."

"Ligue-o novamente."

Vocalizou cada vez mais alto, enquanto se aproximava do orgasmo novamente. "Desligue isso," ela chorou no último segundo. Ela se contorceu novamente. "Isso me deixa louca," ela engasgou. "Minha vagina está tão fodida molhada no momento."

"Parem com isso, vocês dois," resmungou Jon ajustando a braguilha com um estremecimento.

Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha e estendeu a mão para a fivela do cinto. "Você quer um boquete ou uma masturbação, desta vez?"

Oh sim. Ele totalmente amava essa mulher.

* * *

[1] Riff – é uma progressão de acordes, intervalos ou notas musicais, que são repetidas no contexto de uma música, formando a base ou acompanhamento. Riffs geralmente formam a base harmônica de músicas de jazz, blues e rock. Riffs são na maioria das vezes frases compostas para guitarra elétrica mas muitas vezes podemos encontrar músicas com riffs compostos para outros instrumentos, como baixo, piano,teclados, órgão, etc. Basicamente qualquer instrumento pode tocar um riff.


	17. Chapter 16

**_._**

**_... Perverse Beat ..._**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Eles encontraram os ônibus em uma parada de descanso fora de El Paso, Texas. Kagome agarrou a mão de Inuyasha e puxou para o ônibus. Ela precisava dele dentro dela. Imediatamente.

"Aí está," disse Seshoumaru enquanto faziam seu caminho para o quarto.

"Você está indo para cozinhar as enchiladas que você prometeu?" Perguntou Miroku.

Ela tinha esquecido que deveria cozinhar para eles. "Uh, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa com Inuyasha no quarto, e então vou cozinhar."

Inuyasha tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado em seu rosto.

"Estou morrendo de fome," Miroku reclamou.

"É Inuyasha," disse Ash. "Ele vai ter terminado, em dois minutos."

Kagome esperava que Ash estivesse errado. Estava ajudando Inuyasha durante todo o dia, e ele estava brincando com seu clitóris, ligando e desligando durante sete horas. Se ela não conseguisse algum pênis logo, ia morrer.

Assim que estavam no quarto, ela tirou a camisa e jogou para o lado. Seu sutiã a seguiu. Ele olhou para ela retirar o jeans, apenas tempo suficiente para puxar a camisa sobre a cabeça. Ela tirou a calcinha molhada encharcada e a deliciosa pequena borboleta que não tinha poder, pois acabou a bateria. Quando ela estava nua, inclinou-se sobre a cama e abriu as pernas.

"Depressa, Inuyasha. Coloque-o dentro."

"Espere um pouco. Eu não estou duro ainda."

Agachou-se atrás dela e lambeu sua umidade. "Você cheira tão bem," ele gemeu.

Ela fez sons de desespero quando ele chupou sua carne escorregadia. "Por favor, bebê. Foda-me. Estou tão quente e dolorida, não aguento mais. Preciso de você dentro de mim."

Ele se levantou e deslizou seu pênis agora duro dentro dela com um golpe profundo.

"Oh sim," ela engasgou. Balançou de volta para ele. "Mais duro. Mais duro." Ele a fodeu com força, suas bolas batendo contra ela com cada impulso vigoroso. Em poucos segundos ela estava tremendo com um orgasmo intenso. Gritou em êxtase e caiu em seu rosto. Seu pênis deslizou para fora, e ele grunhiu em protesto. Inuyasha empurrou o corpo para cima da cama, de modo que ela estava deitada em sua barriga, e suspendeu-se sobre ela de volta. Ele afundou entre suas pernas e entrou nela novamente, pressionando sua barriga contra sua bunda. Enterrado fundo, ele girou seus quadris, estirando-a em todas as direções e esfregando seu clitóris com suas bolas.

"Oh, isso é bom," ela suspirou, levantando seus quadris para fora da cama um pouco para aliviar o seu acesso. Ele começou a empurrar em seguida, mantendo um duro ritmo constante até que ela convulsionou com outro orgasmo.

Ele tomou-a do lado próximo, experimentando com ângulos de penetração até que encontrou uma posição que estimulou seu clitóris com cada impulso e fez seu canto de excitação. Outro orgasmo a deixou delirante. Ela rolou de costas para enfrentá-lo e encontrou-o encharcado de suor.

"Isso é uma foda incrível," ele disse, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

Ela sorriu e acariciou seu rosto suado. "Você é um garanhão."

"Sim," ele concordou com uma risada feliz e passou os braços ao redor da parte de trás de suas coxas para pressionar os joelhos em seus ombros. Ele empurrou para dentro dela, seu pênis duro esfregando-a com um atrito perfeito. Quando as pernas cansaram, ele as lançou e esfregou seus quadris enquanto empurrava nela suavemente. "Isso é tão bom," ele sussurrou e beijou-a suavemente. "Acho que posso ir a noite toda."

"E acho que criei um monstro," disse ela e riu.

"Você quer que eu tente aparecer agora?" Perguntou ele, chupando sua mandíbula.

Houve uma batida forte na porta. "Será que vocês dois poderiam se apressar? Estamos morrendo de fome aqui fora!" Era Miroku. "Você está indo nisso por mais de uma hora."

"Mais de uma hora?"

"Parece que eu lhe devo um monte de lições," ela sussurrou.

Ele riu. "Eu te amo muito agora," ele murmurou, ainda empurrando para dentro dela. "Eu provavelmente devo me apressar."

Ele saiu e a puxou para baixo do colchão até sua virilha estar no fim da cama. Deslizou para dentro dela novamente e viu seu pênis deslizar dentro e fora de seu corpo. "Porra, isso é quente," ele sussurrou. Mexeu-se mais rápido. Rápido. Ainda observando seus corpos se unirem e separem. Respiração engatando com entusiasmo, ele esfregou seu clitóris para ajudá-la a alcançar seu auge. Quando sua vagina apertou com a liberação e ela gritou, ele empurrou profundamente e deixou-se ir. Seu rosto contorceu em êxtase quando sua semente bombeou para ela, e ela se contorceu diante dele, delirando de prazer.

Quando sua respiração desacelerou, ele saiu com um gemido. Caiu na cama ao lado dela, e ela se aninhou contra seu lado. "Foi fantástico," disse ela. "Ainda melhor do que ontem à noite com os brinquedos."

"Sério?"

"Com certeza."

"Eu também penso assim," disse ele, sem fôlego. "Viemos juntos agora."

"Você foi perfeito." Ela plantou uma fileira de beijos ao longo de seu peito. "Eu realmente tenho que me levantar e fazer o jantar dos caras? Eu só quero deitar aqui com você."

"Digo que eles morram de fome."

"Vocês dois não terminaram ainda?" Miroku chamou a partir do corredor. "Caramba!"

Kagome riu. "Eu vou cozinhar. Eles estarão derrubando a porta logo se eu não fizer."

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Vou sair para ajudá-la em um minuto. Eu só preciso recuperar o fôlego."

"Eu poderia usar alguma ajuda. Minhas pernas estão um pouco vacilantes. Elas podem entrar em colapso debaixo de mim."

Seu sorriso vertiginoso fez seu coração inchar com a felicidade.

Arrastando-se da cama, ela localizou suas roupas descartadas.

Vestiu-se, encontrou calcinhas frescas em sua mala, e se dirigiu ao banheiro para limpar. Todo o cinco caro no ônibus a assistiram ir para o banheiro. Ela evitou os olhares pesados e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Enquanto ela se lavava na pia, a porta do quarto se abriu, e os caras irromperam em aplausos na sala de estar. Eles estavam assistindo a um jogo de futebol na TV ou algo assim?

"Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia," disse Miroku.

"Inuyasha finalmente fodeu uma menina corretamente," Ash gritou. "Uau! Uau!"

"E tudo sozinho, também," acrescentou Seshoumaru, soando como um pai orgulhoso.

Kagome podia ouvi-los soar uns aos outros através da porta.

"Você me deve vinte dólares, Shunran," disse Ash.

"Droga!"

Kagome riu. Eles estavam apostando em Inuyasha por isso? Que bando de idiotas. Ash estava certo, no entanto. Inuyasha tinha definitivamente fodido a namorada corretamente.


	18. Chapter 17

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 17_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Toda Goth World[1] em todos os shoppings suburbanos na América parecia exatamente a mesma. Quase toda a mercadoria era negra, e muitos dos quais tinham pregos de prata ou picos encaixados em couro. Camisetas e bandanas das bandas alternativas de rock, e metal mais populares pendurado do chão ao teto. O efeito geral era claustrofóbico, mas este era o lugar onde muitos dos fãs dos Zuìrén compravam, então Jerry às vezes programava que eles passassem para cumprimentar essas lojas. Inuyasha tirou o casaco de couro e o pendurou sobre as costas da cadeira dobrável antes de se sentar. Em cima da mesa diante dele havia pilhas de CDs dos Zuìrén, bem como cartazes, camisetas, e outras coisas. Propaganda era a chave para o sucesso, Jerry gostava de dizer isso. Inuyasha acreditava que a chave para o sucesso era fazer um álbum incrível atrás do outro, mas não havia como discutir com Jerry.

Ash se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Inuyasha, fechou os dedos, e se preparou para uma longa tarde de autógrafos. "Como é que ficamos presos fazendo isso?"

"Miroku não chegou a partir de Kansas City no tempo. Seu voo foi adiado devido à neve." Ele tinha voado de volta para visitar Sango para uma noite quando ela proclamou que sua temperatura era perfeita. Seja lá o que isso significava.

"Sim, é assim que você ficou preso fazendo isso, mas por que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Porque se fosse somente eu, ninguém iria aparecer."

Ash riu. "Que vergonha para você."

O gerente da loja fez uma pausa diante de sua mesa dobrável. "Vocês dois estão prontos para isso? Há uma fila através do shopping durante todo o dia. Eles começaram a fazer fila do lado de fora das portas na noite passada, embora a temperatura esteja abaixo de zero."

Fãs dos Zuìrén eram incríveis e mais do que um pouco loucos. Inuyasha olhou por cima do ombro, aliviado por ver o seu chefe de segurança, Mitch, verificando no caso de algum fã incrível ficar um pouco exaltado.

"Deixe-os entrar," disse Ash. "Vamos torcer para que eles não nos matem quando percebem que Mestre Shunran não está aqui."

"Ou Seshoumaru," acrescentou Inuyasha.

"Como ele saiu dessa?" Perguntou Ash.

"O inferno se eu sei."

Houve uma cacofonia ensurdecedora de gritos entusiasmados cobertos com rugidos de aprovação masculina. O primeiro de seus fãs bateu na mesa com força suficiente para enviar os CDs espalhando.

"Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus," o primeiro par de meninas gritou em uníssono. Parecia que elas gastaram todo o dinheiro de seus pais na Goth Mundial.

"Qual é seu nome, querida?" Ash perguntou a loira quando pegou um dos pequenos cartazes que estavam assinando gratuitamente.

"Ash Namura acabou de me chamar de querida," ela cuspiu em sua amiga. "Meu nome é H- H- Heather."

"Onde está Mestre Shunran?" A amiga menos loira perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Algo de repente veio à tona," Inuyasha disse.

"Sim, o pênis dele." Ash riu.

As adolescentes se viraram para olhar uma para a outra com os olhos arregalados e depois gritaram em uníssono. "Oh meu Deus! Imaginem o pênis de Mestre Shunran!"

Inuyasha flagrou-se rindo. Dois cartazes assinados, dois CDs autografados, quatro camisetas assinado, um capuz assinado, um chapéu, um gorro, caderno de partitura musical, vários abraços exuberantes, algumas mãos explorando, e câmeras de telefone disparando, Heather e Lauren finalmente tomaram dinheiro suficiente de seus pais para deixar a próxima pessoa na fila ter a chance de interagir com Inuyasha e Ash.

"Eu sou Tony," disse um jovem no final da adolescência. Seu cabelo era surpreendentemente similar no estilo de Inuyasha, até o bloqueio azul de cabelo descansava contra sua clavícula. Tony agarrou a mão de Inuyasha para levar para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo. "Eu não podia esperar para conhecer Shunran, mas ter a oportunidade de conhecer Inuyasha Sutikku? É incrível. Gostaria de ter trazido minhas baquetas para você assinar."

"Você toca bateria?" Inuyasha perguntou quando assinou um cartaz para Tony.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu tento, mas não sou muito bom."

"Mantenha-se praticando."

"Você é meu ídolo. O melhor baterista que já viveu. Fodidamente o adoro."

Inuyasha não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele realmente gostava desse garoto. Inuyasha enfiou a mão no bolso do colete dentro e tirou uma baqueta de reposição. Ele sempre levava algumas. Ele assinou para Tony e a entregou. "Tome, e quando você não tiver vontade de praticar, minha baqueta vai estar lá para lembrá-lo de não afrouxar."

Tony segurava a baqueta nas palmas das mãos estendida como se fosse abençoada por Deus e trabalhada a partir de ouro maciço. Pasmo, ele começou a se afastar.

"Não se esqueça do seu cartaz," Inuyasha disse enquanto se afastava.

A próxima pessoa na fila pegou o cartaz e empurrou isso na direção de Tony. Depois que ele pegou a partir dela, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar a Inuyasha e Ash uma vista espetacular do seu imenso decote. Ela puxou seus seios firmes fora do topo de sua blusa e disse: "Assinem em meus peitos. Estou indo para obter suas assinaturas com tinta permanente sobre eles."

Ash espalmou um belo peito e esfregou o polegar sobre o mamilo, enquanto assinava seu nome com marcas sensualmente lentas em todo o seio direito. Inuyasha fez o possível para assinar o esquerdo, sem tocá-la em tudo. Peitos nus o fazia lembrar de Kagome. Ele perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo nesse momento.

Passaram-se horas antes da fila finalmente diminuir, e Inuyasha e Ash levantaram-se para sair.

"Preciso de um cochilo depois de todo esse entusiasmo," disse Ash.

"Quero achar algo para Kagome," disse Inuyasha, olhando ao redor da loja para um presente adequado.

"Como o quê?"

"Uma pulseira talvez. Ela usa pulseiras."

Ash riu. "Você está apaixonado, amigo."

Inuyasha examinou a linha de joias de couro barato na parede distante. Não havia nada lá que se sentiu com vontade para dar-lhe.

"Basta dar-lhe um abraço, e dizer que ela parece bem," Ash sugeriu.

Ombros de Inuyasha caíram. A necessidade de comprar algo era quase irresistível, mas não queria dar-lhe algo que não tinha qualquer significado por trás disso.

Eles deixaram a loja, Mitch manteve um olhar atento para possíveis confrontos. Enquanto caminhavam por uma loja de joias, um colar chamou a atenção de Inuyasha. Ele parou abruptamente e Ash bateu em suas costas.

Ash seguiu sua linha de visão para a vitrine. "Inuyasha, nem sequer pense nisso."

"Tenho que comprar. É perfeito."

"Borboletas?"

"Isso me faz lembrar de coisas que ela mantém em sua calcinha de vez em quando." Inuyasha correu para a loja.

Ash agarrou o braço de Inuyasha antes que ele pudesse localizar um vendedor. "Inuyasha, é muito caro. Você vai fazê-la se sentir desconfortável. Como se ela te devesse alguma coisa."

"O custo não importa. Faz-me lembrar dela. Eu preciso obtê-lo."

"Inuyasha, esta é uma má ideia. Pense em como isso vai fazê-la sentir se você colocar quarenta mil dólares em diamantes em torno de seu pescoço."

"Bonita?" Isso é tudo o que ele queria para ela. Um lembrete constante de que ele achava que ela era linda.

"Ela não precisa de um colar para se sentir bonita."

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Talvez Ash estivesse certo.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou uma vendedora, olhando como se achasse que ele, Ash, e Mitch estavam prestes a roubar o lugar.

"Talvez."

Kagome olhou por cima de seu monitor de vídeo para encontrar Kouga encostado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Compartilharia sua mente nesse programa 'Sever' comigo?" Ele não olhou para ela quando perguntou. Sentiu-se tentada a dizer-lhe que não, mas sabia que recusar feriria os Zuìrén e seus fãs, e não Kouga.

"Você tem um pen drive," ela perguntou.

Ele entregou a ela e esperou enquanto substituía sua unidade com o dele e salvava o arquivo para o seu dispositivo.

"Você provavelmente vai querer aumentar o ritmo e baixar para a reprodução," ela sugeriu. "Inuyasha precisa ouvir sobre a bateria quando canta o refrão. Ele recebe suas sugestões frac — "

"Não porra me diga como fazer meu trabalho," Kouga resmungou.

Ela entregou-lhe o pen drive, ele afastou-se. Ele não lhe ofereceu um "obrigado". "Beije a minha bunda". Nada. Ela entendia por que Kouga estava com raiva, mas tirando isso não estava se beneficiando dele, a não ser que seu objetivo fosse parecer um idiota. Ela não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo entender isso. A tensão entre eles estava afetando toda a equipe enquanto Kouga os cutucava em escolher lados. Porque ela andava no ônibus com a banda, em vez dos carregadores e montadores de som, Kouga teve muita oportunidade de falar mal dela.

"Chequem o som," Kagome anunciou à equipe de som.

Quando eles tiveram os equipamentos dos Zuìrén soando perfeito, ajudou com as bandas de abertura nos controles de som também. As três bandas tocaram em sucessão. O primeiro equipamento da banda estava na frente do palco, com a instalação do segundo lugar, atrás deles, e equipamentos de Kickstart por trás deles. Equipamentos dos Zuìrén estavam para trás. Ao definir o palco desta forma, depois que cada banda tocava, o equipamento poderia ser retirado do palco para revelar a configuração da próxima banda. Isso salvava um monte de tempo na mudança entre as bandas, durante o show, mas havia um monte de trabalho de preparação antes de um show.

Perto do final da passagem de som, alguém se moveu atrás dela e deslizou algo gelado em torno de sua garganta. Ela começou e empurrou para o lado. Inuyasha sorriu para ela, prendendo um fecho na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Sua mão voou para o objeto delgado em torno de sua garganta. Parecia como um colar. Ela esforçou o pescoço para olhar para o fila de safiras em forma de borboletas. Cada borboleta em safira era espaçada de outra com grandes, redondas, pedras claras — esperava que fossem de zircônio cúbico, não verdadeiros diamantes.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, com o coração martelando.

"Um presente para você," disse Inuyasha. "As pedras azuis me fizeram lembrar de seu cabelo, então eu tive que comprá-la. A senhora que vendeu a joia disse que eram safiras. E as borboletas... bem, você provavelmente pode adivinhar por que as borboletas me fazem lembrar de você. Você gostou?"

"É lindo, querido, mas não posso aceitar isso. Deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna."

Ela estendeu a mão para o fecho para removê-lo, mas hesitou quando viu o olhar devastado em seu rosto. Ele parecia uma criança que acabara de ser dito que seus desenhos eram horríveis. Como ela deveria recusar seu presente quando olhava para ela assim?

"Quero dizer, adoro isso!" Ela gritou e pulou em seus braços, beijando-o com entusiasmo. Enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo e agarrou-se a seu couro cabeludo, aprofundando o beijo. Seus braços forma em volta dela para puxá-la firmemente contra seu peito. Seus pés ficaram suspensos pelo menos um pé fora do chão.

Quando se afastaram, ele riu. "Você realmente gostou disso?"

"É claro que gostei. É lindo."

"Como você." Inuyasha bicou-a nos lábios e a colocou sobre seus pés. Ele vasculhou no bolso de sua calça jeans até que tirou uma pulseira combinando e tomou-lhe o braço para prendê-la em torno de seu pulso.

"Por favor, me diga que estes são falsos," ela sussurrou. Ela tinha uma sensação de que ele pagou mais sobre esses dois itens de joias do que ela tinha pagado para a sua educação universitária.

"Falsos?" Agora ele parecia ofendido. "Claro que eu não iria comprá-la joias falsas."

"Querido, você não tem que me comprar qualquer coisa."

"Mas eu queria."

"Por quê?"

Sua testa franziu. "Eu não sei. Quando o vi na vitrine me lembrei de você, e pensei que você gostaria deles, assim os comprei."

"Você não tem que comprar o meu carinho," ela disse.

"Não é por isso..." O vinco em sua testa aprofundou.

"Sem carranca, bebê. Eu realmente amei isso."

"Tem certeza?"

Ela sorriu. "É o mais belo presente que já recebi."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Mas você sabe o que significa mais?"

Ele apontou para ela com uma lâmpada incandescente figurativa sobre sua cabeça. "Um anel?"

Ela riu e abraçou-o. "Não, não é um anel. Que você pensou em mim."

"Bem, eu faço isso o tempo todo," disse ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ele. "E isso é o suficiente. Eu não preciso de joias, Inuyasha. Só você."

"Oh." Ele sorriu. "Mas você já tem a mim."

"É difícil comprar algo a uma menina que tem tudo, não é?"

Seu sorriso alargou. "Eu amo você, mulher. Você está terminando com o seu trabalho?"

"Acho que posso fazer uma pequena pausa."

Ela voltou para a mesa de som e tirou o pen drive. Ela não ia correr o risco de alguém excluir um arquivo importante novamente. Ela nunca descobriu quem tinha feito isso antes do último show. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Enquanto caminhavam, Inuyasha passou o braço em volta dos ombros. Seus dedos fortes massagearam o ombro com um toque perfeito. Seu corpo já estava respondendo ao seu, num nível instintivo, os nervos cantarolando em antecipação das delícias que viriam.

"Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou.

"Acho que não temos tempo para voar para uma praia tropical e fazer amor nas ondas."

"Não, mas tenho essa fantasia de sereia. E você pode ser o meu pirata perdido, seduzido pela minha magnífica voz cantando." Ela piscou para ele sugestivamente.

"Você tem uma magnífica voz para cantar?"

Ela percebeu que não podia mentir, porque ele a tinha ouvido cantar no chuveiro. "Não, na verdade, mas você faz."

"Não acho que eu ficaria bem em um sutiã de coco." Inuyasha passou as mãos pelo seu peito. "Estou extremamente carente de clivagem."

"Os piratas não usam sutiãs de coco. Eles têm tapa-olhos e ganchos e pernas de pau."

"Ganchos, pernas de pau, e nenhuma percepção de profundidade. Parece perigoso."

"Você só precisa se concentrar em seu saque e deixar os movimentos para mim."

"Prefiro focar no seu saque enquanto se movimenta contra mim."

Ela gemeu em sua piada brega. Ela caminhou direto para aquilo.

"Então, como é que vou ficar entre suas pernas, se você tem uma cauda, pequena sereia?"

Ela acariciou sua nova pulseira e viu as pedras brilharem na luz, enquanto contemplava sua pergunta. "Boa pergunta. Talvez sereias apenas deem boquetes para os piratas que as seduzem."

"Piratas de sorte."

Kagome fez uma careta. "Espere um minuto. Você não vai nem mesmo ser capaz de retribuir se eu estiver com a cauda."

"Ok, esqueça a sereia. Eu tenho uma ideia melhor."

Dez minutos depois, Kagome estava vestindo um uniforme de empregada francesa e tinha Inuyasha nu, com os pulsos amarrados à cabeceira da cama com lenços de seda. Ela levou o seu espanador e levemente espanou sobre seu peito. Ele riu e tentou fugir das cócegas deslizando lateralmente do outro lado do colchão. E perguntou por que ela insistia em amarrá-lo.

"Monsieur, você é tão sujo. Fique quieto, por favor."

Ela espanou as pena debaixo do braço, e ele tentou subir na cabeceira da cama, de costas. "Não, não, pare," ele suspirou. "Cócegas."

"Meu, meu, essas costelas sujas." Quando ela fez cócegas no seu peito, ele tentou afastá-la com um grande pé, mas estava rindo muito difícil para seguir seus movimentos evasivos.

"Não machuque seus braços," disse ela. "Você quer que te desamarre?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Então segure quieto."

Ele mordeu o lábio e observou-a através das pálpebras meio fechadas. Droga, ele parecia tão sexy quando fazia isso. Ela lançou seu espanador sobre sua barriga. Ele ainda tentou segurar e não rir, mas conseguiu apenas por cerca de dez segundos.

Houve uma batida na porta. Kagome abriu para encontrar Ash de pé no corredor com uma toalha enrolada ao redor de seus quadris estreitos. Seu cabelo molhado escorria água pelo rosto e peito nu. Alguns dias atrás, Kagome teria que pegar o queixo do chão se tivesse visto Ash Namura em tal estado de nudez. Não que fosse menos lindo do que sempre foi, mas ela tinha uma obsessão singular agora, e isso simplesmente acontecia de estar amarrado à cama e à sua mercê.

"Você se importa se eu me vestisse," perguntou Ash, sensuais olhos verdes verificando a liga preta na parte superior da coxa alta, meia arrastão de Kagome. "Todas as minhas roupas estão no armário. Eu poderia tocar hoje à noite nu, acho, mas não tenho certeza que é uma boa ideia."

"Tenho certeza que seus fãs achariam uma ideia maravilhosa." Ela deu um passo para trás no quarto. "Entre."

Ash entrou no quarto, deu uma olhada para Inuyasha, e sorriu. "Como é possível que duas pessoas tenham muito divertimento no quarto?" Perguntou Ash. "Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo todo o caminho do banheiro. Realmente não vejo nada de engraçado na pequena roupa sexy de Kagome, Inuyasha. Quero dizer... caramba, garota."

Kagome fez cócegas na barriga de Inuyasha.

Ash riu. "Eu vejo. Você está o torturando. Acho que seu pagamento funcionou."

"Seu pagamento?"

"A joia Eu tentei convencê-lo a não comprar."

"Eu tentei falar com ele sobre isso também," disse ela.

Inuyasha assentiu. "Ela fez."

Ela lançou seu espanador sobre a cabeça do pênis rígido de Inuyasha. Ele sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes.

"Portanto, este pequeno jogo bizarro não é para recompensá-lo pelo presente?" Ash abriu o armário e tirou algumas roupas.

"Ele não tem que me comprar presentes para incentivar-me para obter a minha torção."

Ash balançou a cabeça. "E eu praticamente dei-lhe a ele."

Kagome espanou bolas de Inuyasha suavemente.

"Obrigado!" Inuyasha suspirou, seus músculos apertando, a carne trêmula.

"Quem você está agradecendo?" Perguntou Ash, retirando a toalha em torno de seus quadris para que ele pudesse usá-la para secar o cabelo.

"Ambos," disse Inuyasha.

Kagome deu um olhar na perfeita bunda de Ash antes de forçar a sua atenção para Inuyasha. Pelo menos Ash estava de costas para ela. MisInuyashaórdia. Ok, mais uma visão, e ela estaria preparada para a vida. Ela não queria olhar, mas a tatuagem colorida na bunda da bochecha de Ash não podia ser ignorada.

"Que porra é essa?" Perguntou Kagome, inclinando-se para uma inspeção melhor.

Ash olhou por cima do ombro e seguiu sua linha de visão de sua bunda. Na bochecha perfeita, firme, uma tatuagem de um unicórnio corria cercada por um arco-íris decorando sua pele. O gatinho chita empoleirado em cima das costas do unicórnio só podia ser descrito como bonitinho. "Hmm. Por que você não pergunta ao seu namorado?"

Kagome arrastou o olhar da monstruosidade da tatuagem e olhou para Inuyasha. "Você teve algo a ver com isso?"

Inuyasha riu. "Eu projetei. Bem, Shippo ajudou um pouco. Não é incrível?"

"Essa não é a palavra que eu usaria, não."

"Uma aposta é uma aposta," disse Inuyasha. "Miroku tem uma também."

"Inuyasha! Essa coisa é permanente."

"Então?"

"É um grande iniciador de conversa em festas," Ash admitiu.

A cabeça de Kagome virou. Ash inclinou a cabeça para frente e passou a mão pelos seus longos cabelos, olhando mais ordinário absoluto. E o mais nu.

"Pelas f-festas?" Ela gaguejou. "Ash! Está na sua bunda."

Ele riu e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Exatamente."

Kagome ficou boquiaberta. Que tipo de festas esse cara ia? E como ela conseguia um convite?

Ash acenou na direção de Inuyasha. "Acho que ele precisa ser torturado um pouco mais."

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando ela forçou a atenção longe dos pensamentos em Ash — nu — numa festa e mudou sua atenção para seu namorado brincalhão atualmente amarrado à cama. "Eu concordo."

"Hum, Kags..." Inuyasha disse, com os olhos arregalados.

Kagome também levantou uma garrafa de calda de chocolate a partir da mesa de cabeceira e subiu na cama para ajoelhar-se ao lado dele. Ela derramou uma linha de chocolate do centro do peito de Inuyasha para seu umbigo.

"Oh, senhor," disse ela. "Eu fiz uma bagunça em você."

Ela abaixou a cabeça para lamber e chupar o chocolate de seu corpo enquanto provocava seu pênis sem piedade com o espanador. Inuyasha se contorceu e gemeu. Quando ela estava trabalhando na remoção da calda entre o tanquinho de Inuyasha, Ash pegou a garrafa de sua mão e pontilhou uma trilha até o lado de Inuyasha.

"O que você está fazendo, Namura," perguntou Inuyasha.

"Ajudando um amigo em necessidade," disse ele com um sorriso malicioso e a calda foi pontilhada no mamilo esquerdo de Inuyasha.

Kagome seguiu a trilha chocolate, dando um beijo sugando cada local, e em seguida lambendo para se certificar de que tinha retirado toda a calda pegajosa. Ela passou um tempo extra em seu mamilo, sacudindo o anel de lá com a língua, enquanto Ash pingava uma trilha até o lado da garganta de Inuyasha aos lábios e, em seguida, para o outro lado do peito.

"Se você fosse um amigo de verdade, iria colocar um pouco disso em um local mais sensível," disse Inuyasha.

"Sensível?" Ash riu e caminhou até o final da cama. "Ah, certo. Ela deveria torturar você."

Ele agarrou o tornozelo de Inuyasha e ganhou um chute no estômago por seus esforços.

"Não os pés!" Inuyasha protestou.

"Sim, não os pés," Kagome concordou.

"E eu disse: sensível, não cócegas," disse Inuyasha.

Ash esguichou calda sobre a base do pênis de Inuyasha e encharcou completamente suas bolas. "Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você, amigo," disse Ash colocando a garrafa na mesa de cabeceira. "Divirta-se. Estou com tesão agora. Melhor ir encontrar um pouco da minha própria cauda antes do show." Escorregando uma camiseta preta por cima da cabeça, foi para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

Kagome beijou e lambeu seu caminho até o pescoço de Inuyasha aos lábios. Ela o beijou vagarosamente. Profundamente. Quando se afastou e olhou em seus olhos, ele fez uma cara estranha. Ela riu. "O que foi?"

"Isso é tão estranho."

"O quê? Eu beijando você?"

"Não. A calda de chocolate pingando nas minhas bolas." Ele contorceu os quadris e fez uma careta.

"Suponho que você gostaria de sua empregada limpando isso."

"Se ela puder, por favor."

Kagome o beijou novamente. "Seus braços estão ficando cansados," ela perguntou, movendo os lábios para a fenda sexy em seu queixo. Sua mandíbula agora. "Você tem um show hoje à noite."

"Na verdade não." Ele avançou para cima com impaciência. Ela encontrou chocolate em sua clavícula e lambeu-o. "Bebê, por favor."

"Você tem chocolate em todo o seu peito, monsieur."

"Deixe isso para mais tarde."

"Mas monsieur..." Sua língua saiu para coletar o chocolate do seu lado.

"Estou indo para ter você de volta para isso," disse ele, sem fôlego.

"Você vai me fazer uma tatuagem horrível na minha bunda?"

"Sim," disse ele. "A tatuagem do meu rosto."

Ela riu. "Seu rosto não é horrível, mas por que você quer isso na minha bunda?"

"Por que, mesmo quando não estou por perto, você ainda estará sentada no meu rosto." Ele passou a língua para ela sugestivamente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Seu sorriso provocante desapareceu, e ele se contorceu desconfortavelmente. "Por favor, Kagome. Eu não suporto essa sensação pegajosa, escorrendo lá em baixo."

"Você não está satisfeito com o meu trabalho, monsieur?" Disse ela, tentando parecer horrorizada enquanto lambia sua barriga. "Você sabe que eu só desejo agradá-lo."

"Gostaria que você trabalhasse em suas prioridades um pouco."

"Limpar as peças com mais xarope em primeiro lugar?"

"Exatamente."

Ela mudou-se para o final da cama e deslizou entre suas pernas. Com sua língua, traçou o vinco coberto de chocolate entre as bolas e depois chupou seu escroto, retirando lentamente os traços de calda de cada vez.

Entre suas maldições e gemidos, ele começou a implorar. "Kags. Kags. Eu preciso gozar. Por favor."

"Estou trabalhando aqui," disse ela e chupou uma bola em sua boca.

"Ahhh." Ele bateu a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama e levantou seus quadris para fora da cama. "Kags. Kags."

Ela lançou sua bola de sua que gostava dessas coisas de tortura. "Shhh. Mais um para ir."

Ela arranhou as unhas sobre o ventre e os quadris suavemente, enquanto chupava metodicamente o chocolate de sua outra bola. Ele girou seus quadris com seus movimentos. Porra, ela queria subir em seu pênis, enterrando-o profundamente. Mas o deixar louco era muito divertido. Levantou a cabeça e lambeu a calda da base de seu pênis.

"Limpo agora?" Ele perguntou, sem fôlego.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Melhor verificar isso mais uma vez. Quero fazer um trabalho completo."

Ela lambeu suas bolas com a sua língua, passando por cima da pele várias vezes. Não havia um traço de chocolates em qualquer lugar, mas gostava de fazê-lo se contorcer e sacudir e estremecer.

"Você está me matando, bebê," ele gemeu.

"Acho que você vai viver." Ela discretamente tirou sua calcinha e chutou para o lado. Ela mexeu-se para cima de seu corpo novamente, encontrando vestígios de chocolate na lateral de seu abdômen. Ela lambeu-o e moveu uma perna por cima do corpo de modo que montou seu baixo ventre. Olhando em seus olhos vidrados, ela esfregou sua fenda molhada contra seu abdômen. "Estou tão molhada no momento. Você sente isso?"

Ele empurrou, puxando contra os lenços.

Ela levantou os quadris e deslocou para trás. Ela agarrou seu pênis e esfregou sua cabeça contra ela, revestindo-o com seus sucos. "Você não me respondeu. Você consegue sentir quão molhada você me faz?"

Ele cerrou os dentes e olhou para ela, sua expressão torcida com uma mistura de felicidade e agonia.

Ela deslizou seu pênis uma polegada em sua fenda latejante. "Está muito quente?"

Ele bateu a cabeça contra a cabeceira e choramingou. Ela esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça com a mão livre. "Cuidado. Você se machucou?"

"Me desamarre," disse ele em um rosnado baixo.

Ela ignorou seu pedido e mergulhou para baixo em seu pênis, enterrando-o profundamente em um impulso. Suas costas arquearam, e ele gritou. Uau, ele realmente estava ligado. Montou-o lentamente, observando-o se contorcer de excitação. Senhor, o amava assim. Ela se perguntou se poderia empurrá-lo ainda mais.

Ela levantou os quadris até seu pênis escorregar de seu corpo. Ele sugou uma respiração através de seus dentes.

"Eu quero te foder tão duro," ele rosnou.

"Ah, é?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

Ela empurrou o corpete de seu vestido para baixo para revelar seus seios. "Você não quer jogar com estes um pouco primeiro?"

Ela esfregou as curvas de ambas as mamas. Ela levantou-as, empurrou-as juntas, e puxou seus mamilos até que estavam duros. Ela, então, deslizou para cima de seu corpo e apertou um mamilo em sua boca. Ele chupou. Duro. Prazer percorria seu corpo. Agarrou-se ao cabelo de Inuyasha e cantarolou.

"Desamarre," ele pediu de novo.

Ela esfregou o mamilo negligenciado contra seus lábios e pegou a seda. Ele puxou tanto, que o nó estava incrivelmente apertado.

"Não posso soltá-lo," disse ela.

"Você está brincando!"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vou pegar algo para cortá-lo livre."

"Não me deixe assim, Kags," ele suplicou. "Só me monte, então."

"Mas quero suas mãos em mim. Vou me apressar."

Ela puxou o corpete para cobrir seus seios e colocou sua saia para baixo antes de correr para a porta. Abriu-a e verificou o corredor. Encontrou vazio, ela correu para a cozinha e abriu uma gaveta, à procura de uma faca.

Um corpo sólido deslizou por trás dela e soprou em seu ouvido. "O que temos aqui?" Jon sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Inuyasha puxou sobre os lenços cortando seus pulsos. Da próxima vez que Kagome queria amarrá-lo, ele insiste em pedir o restrições de Shippo . Sua pele estava em carne viva.

"Tire suas mãos de mim," Kagome gritou no corredor.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha chamou.

"Oh merda, bebê. Você não está usando calcinha," disse Jon.

"Este é o seu último aviso," disse ela.

Inuyasha puxou mais difícil para os lenços. "É melhor você não a tocar, Jon!"

"O que vai fazer sobre isso, Inuyasha?"

Houve um baque forte. "Kagome?" Inuyasha chamou, seu coração batendo com o pânico.

Ela apareceu um momento depois, carregando uma enorme faca do chef. O coração de Inuyasha pulou numa batida. "Você o matou?"

Ela fechou a porta e sorriu. "Você vê algum sangue?" Ela perguntou, segurando a faca limpa. Ela aproximou-se da cama e começou a cortar o lenço. "Jon mexeu com a garota errada. Meu irmão me ensinou a me defender."

Assim que ela libertou um braço, Inuyasha pegou Kagome em torno da cintura e puxou-a para o seu colo. Ele se contorcia, tentando encontrar seu calor escorregadio com seu pênis latejante. Ele estava à beira de combustão espontânea. Culpa dela. Tudo culpa dela. Tinha de estar dentro dela. Tinha que fazer.

"Só um minuto, bebê," disse ela, sem fôlego. "Deixe-me ter o seu outro braço solto."

Ela não tinha terminado de cortar o lenço quando ele finalmente conseguiu escapar em seu interior. Com um gemido, ele passou o braço livre em volta da cintura para puxá-la para baixo para engoli-lo. Ah, sim.

A faca caiu de sua mão e caiu atrás da cabeceira da cama. Ainda ligado à cabeceira com um braço, Inuyasha a mexeu de lado sobre a cama e mudou-a de costas embaixo dele. Ele empurrou entre suas coxas, conduzindo em seu delicioso calor tão duro quanto podia, precisando que ela se sentisse animada como ela o fazia. Agarrou-se a suas costas, encontrando seus impulsos e incentivando sua posse estúpida com vocalizações excitadas. Ele continuou a puxar seu braço preso enquanto mergulhava nela. A necessidade de envolvê-la com segurança em ambos os braços o dominou. Inuyasha puxou várias vezes no lenço até o tecido rasgar, libertando-o finalmente. Ele reuniu Kagome em seus braços e a abraçou, seus sentimentos por esta mulher eram avassaladores, ele não tinha certeza de como expressá-las. Ele arrastou beijos ao longo do pescoço, pegando o colar que lhe dera entre os lábios e sua pele aquecida. Quando ela se arqueou contra ele e gritou com a liberação, ele diminuiu o ritmo de suas investidas, deixando-a a deriva de volta para seus sentidos. Inuyasha roçou os lábios contra sua testa. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

Antes que ela pudesse devolver o sentimento, a porta do quarto se abriu. Inuyasha olhou por cima do ombro para encontrar Jon ali, fumegando.

Kagome tremeu embaixo dele. "Oh bebê," ela gemeu, "encha-me com o seu pênis enorme. Foda-me, Inuyasha! Faça-me gozar."

Inuyasha olhou para ela, arqueou uma sobrancelha em questão, perguntando se ela percebeu que Jon estava os assistindo. "Jon," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero que ele veja," ela sussurrou de volta.

"Por quê?"

"Isso me faz sentir sexy."

E ele queria isso para ela. Sabia que ela precisava disso, embora nunca entendesse como ela poderia pensar que não era sexy. Tudo nela era sexy.

"Mostre a ele os meus seios," ela sussurrou.

Ele arrancou o sutiã de seu traje francês de empregada doméstica para baixo para soltar os seios. Observando-os saltar com cada impulso por um longo momento. Ele golpeou mais duro para fazê-los saltar mais deliciosamente. Curvando-se, ele lambeu o mamilo tenso de um seio perfeito com a sua língua. Ela se agarrou a seu cabelo, vocalizando sua emoção com tanto entusiasmo, ele temia que ela explodisse.

"Oh Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" E se ela não parava de dizer o nome dele assim, sabia que iria explodir.

"Ela não é sexy, Jon?" Ele murmurou. "Sexy, linda Kagome..."

"Quando eu tentei mostrar a ela que achava que ela era sexy, ela me virou as costas para o chão," disse Jon. "O que é sobre mim que faz as putinhas dos Zuìrén chutarem a minha bunda?"

"Olhe, mas não toque," ela disse.

Jon bufou. "Isso é coisa mais do Inuyasha."

"Não com Kagome," disse ele, soprando um fôlego sobre o mamilo molhado. "Eu não me canso dessa mulher."

Kagome colocou o polegar sob o queixo de Inuyasha e inclinou o rosto para cima, para que ela pudesse beijá-lo. "Você pode partir a qualquer momento, Jon," disse ela, olhando com o canto do olho.

Inuyasha ouviu Jon fechar a porta atrás dele. "Eu pensei que você queria que ele assistisse."

Ela sorriu. "Você é suficiente para mim. Sempre me faz sentir como a mulher mais sexy do mundo."

"Bem, você é. Não é como se eu tivesse que trabalho para isso."

* * *

[1] Loja Mundo Gótico.


	19. Chapter 18

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 18_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Aguardando o sinal para entrar no palco, Inuyasha ficou atrás de sua bateria girando suas baquetas. Suave e confiante, a voz de Kagome, passava instruções através de seu fone de ouvido e o fez sorrir. A mulher era boa demais para ser verdade. Era como se tivesse sido feita especialmente para ele. As coisas eram quase demasiadas perfeitas. Ele continuou à espera de um meteoro cair do céu e pulverizar em cinzas. Sua vida tinha sido um acidente de trem atrás do outro. Algo tão maravilhoso tinha que acabar mal. E quando fizesse, sabia que iria destruí-lo.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" O nome dele ecoou em sua cabeça. Kagome estava gritando em seu fone de ouvido para ganhar sua atenção.

Inuyasha percebeu que as luzes tinham sido ligadas, a banda estava no palco, e ele deveria estar tocando a introdução de "Sever", mas ainda não estava sentado. Merda! Sonhando no trabalho. Inuyasha correu para sentar-se no seu banquinho, e bateu uma batida em seu tambor.

Um foco de luz atingiu a superfície do piano de cauda branca. O piano refletia várias cores — azul para o vermelho, amarelo e verde — no momento que Shippo estava tocando. O resto da banda entrou no canto, e Seshoumaru rugiu a primeira nota sobre os gritos de uma multidão caótica. Inuyasha foi sugado em sua zona, deixando que a música, o ritmo, o varresse para um lugar onde nada existia, exceto o som. Agitando os braços, as pernas ao bombear, ele colocou tudo o que tinha no ritmo. Quase se esqueceu que deveria cantar o refrão até o momento que estava sobre isso. Enquanto Seshoumaru rugiu, "Sever", em tons cada vez mais altos e longos, Inuyasha entrou com sua melodia suave. Ele se concentrou em sua respiração, seus braços e pernas que levavam a batida com pouco pensamento. Ele adorava essa música, mas era uma cadela para cantar ao vivo e tocar bateria ao mesmo tempo. Ar não era suficiente. No momento em que o primeiro coro terminou, ele estava ofegante e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele esperava que tivesse soado bem e não como uma chamada de telefone obsceno. Ele estava feliz que Kagome diminuiu o volume do seu microfone quando ele não estava realmente cantando. Ela fez isso para ele não pegar a bateria, mas estava com falta de ar, e seu microfone estava certo para pegá-lo.

A reprodução em seu ouvido, de repente soou fora de sua bateria. Inuyasha tropeçou em uma batida quando desacelerou para coincidir com a pista. Seshoumaru entrou na canção várias batidas fora, enquanto três guitarristas lutavam para manter-se com as tentativas de Inuyasha para recuperar o controle da canção.

"Kouga." Ele ouviu a voz em pânico de Kagome em seu ouvido. "Kouga, a reprodução está desligada. Kouga!"

Ela estava certa. Esse era o problema. A banda estava ouvindo o eco do som do estádio e não o que eles realmente estavam tocando.

"Você é a pessoa que programou a música maldita," disse Kouga. "É o seu trabalho, não meu."

Seshoumaru parou de cantar e abaixou o microfone, olhando para o lado do palco, onde Kouga estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A banda seguiu a sugestão de Seshoumaru e parou de brincar com um anel de notas discordantes. Inuyasha ficou imóvel, suando e ofegante, se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Eles nunca tiveram esse problema antes. Kagome tinha realmente fodido? Seu primeiro instinto foi sair em sua defesa, mas sinceramente não sabia de quem era a culpa.

"Isso é besteira, Kouga," disse Kagome falando para a equipe. "Você é o engenheiro de monitor. Você deveria controlar a reprodução para a banda. Não tem nada a ver com o meu programa. Isso é para controlar o que o público ouve, não o que a banda ouve. Você não precisa nem usar o meu programa."

"Desculpe-nos, gente," disse o Seshoumaru para a multidão. "Dificuldades técnicas. Tolere-nos até obtê-los em ordem." Sua voz ecoou pela sua alimentação meio segundo mais tarde.

"Ou você pode descobrir com a gente," disse Ash, sua voz ecoando também estranhamente. Ash levantou a bainha de sua camiseta e mostrou sua barriga a um grupo de fãs perto da frente do palco.

Por causa do eco em seu fone de ouvido, Inuyasha podia dizer com certeza que isso foi um erro técnico de monitores. Kagome não tinha nada a ver com a alimentação da banda dos amplificadores. Esse era o trabalho de Kouga. Será que ele achava que eles eram estúpidos demais para perceber isso?

"Então explique o eco no meu ouvido quando Seshoumaru e Ash acabaram de falar," disse Kagome, sua voz ofegante de raiva. "Como você pode culpar isso no meu programa, Kouga? Eles podem não saber como isso funciona, mas eu faço. Você está tentando fazer parecer que seu erro intencional é minha culpa, então eles vão me demitir."

"Besteira, garotinha," Kouga rosnou. "Você está paranoica."

"Isto não é sobre nós, seu idiota. Isto é sobre a banda, a música, e as dez mil pessoas que pagaram para se divertir," continuou Kagome. "Tire sua cabeça auto-importante da sua bunda, e faça a porra do seu trabalho. Se você tem um problema comigo, vamos resolver depois do show."

"Porra, bebê," disse Inuyasha para si mesmo: "Adoro quando você exerce sua autoridade. Faz-me tão duro."

A multidão caiu na gargalhada estridente. Seshoumaru virou-se e levantou uma sobrancelha. O rosto de Inuyasha caiu.

"Merda, esqueci que tenho um microfone ao vivo," disse Inuyasha.

A multidão riu de novo.

"Vejo o problema," disse Kouga na alimentação passando por fones de ouvido de todos. Pelo menos, a multidão não podia ouvi-lo ou o pequeno discurso quente de Kagome. A voz de Kouga era significativamente mais humilde quando perguntou: "Você quer começar do início?"

"Eles têm isto consertado agora," Seshoumaru disse à multidão.

Shippo lutava para sair do seu baixo e voltar para o piano. Jon estava radiante quando voltou ao palco com seu baixo. Ele teve que tocar duas vezes esta noite, em vez de apenas uma vez.

"Quando estiverem prontos," disse Kagome em sua alimentação. "Sever a partir do início."

O resto do show foi sem problemas. Depois, Inuyasha pegou uma garrafa de água e esperou que a multidão fosse embora da arena antes de ir em busca de Kagome. Ela provavelmente ainda estava chateada com o que aconteceu no início do show, e ele tinha a forte necessidade de confortá-la. E, em seguida, vesti-la como uma policial impertinente para que pudesse exercer sua autoridade sobre ele.

Ele finalmente a encontrou nos bastidores ao lado de Kouga. Seshoumaru tinha os dois encurralados e estava em modo gritante. Inuyasha tinha sofrido sob a ira de Seshoumaru mais de uma vez. Não era divertido.

Quando Kagome tentou falar em sua própria defesa, Seshoumaru levantou a mão. "Eu não dou a mínima para quem é a culpa. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Você entendeu?"

Kagome mordeu o lábio, lutando para manter a compostura.

"Não grite com ela," disse Inuyasha para Seshoumaru.

Seshoumaru olhou por cima do ombro. "Eu não estou gritando."

Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha. "Parece que está gritando para mim."

"A turnê é difícil o suficiente sem uma briga acontecendo entre meus operadores de som."

"Isso não vai acontecer novamente," disse Kouga. "Encontrei o problema e o consertei."

"Se vocês dois entrarem em uma discussão durante um show de novo, os dois estão demitidos. _Capisce_[1]?" Seshoumaru continuou.

Kagome assentiu sombriamente.

Kouga atirou as mãos, as palmas das mãos na altura do peito para o teto. "Seshoumaru, estive com esta equipe por quatro anos. Você não pode — "

"Kouga, eu não me importaria se você fosse meu próprio pai. Você fode em cima de outro show dos Zuìrén, por negligência ou de propósito, e está fora daqui. Fim da história. Nenhum argumento. Fora daqui."

"Isso é uma foda de besteira." Kouga olhou para Kagome antes de sair.

"Caminhando para desarmar uma bomba, Seshoumaru," disse Inuyasha.

"Você tem uma ideia melhor?" Questionou.

"Sim, não arraste Kagome para isso quando sabe que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso." Inuyasha passou um braço em torno de suas costas e puxou-a para mais perto.

"Então Kouga iria pensar que eu a estava protegendo, e ele ficaria ainda mais chateado com ela."

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, e ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Certo Seshoumaru."

Inuyasha suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça. "Seshoumaru está sempre certo."

Seshoumaru sorriu como um tubarão. "Bem, estamos todos de acordo sobre isso."

"Tenho que guardar o equipamento," disse Kagome, contorcendo-se fora do alcance suado de Inuyasha.

"Você vai se vestir como uma policial para mim mais tarde?" Ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para Seshoumaru e corou, depois virou seu olhar para Inuyasha e disse: "Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio."

Ele riu. "Acho que quero renunciar a esse direito."

"Eu conheço alguém que será uma grande advogada em breve," disse Seshoumaru. Sua noiva Rin estava em seu último ano de faculdade de direito.

"Se Rin quiser participar de nosso cenário, não me oporia," Inuyasha brincou. Ganhando uma pancada na testa de Seshoumaru.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para trás para um beijo, o que Inuyasha deu ansiosamente. Quando eles se separaram, ela deu um tapinha no bumbum antes de voltar ao trabalho. Ele observou-a até que estava fora de vista e, em seguida, virou-se para encontrar um sorridente Seshoumaru.

"O quê?"

"Nada. Apenas feliz por você." Seshoumaru bateu-lhe no ombro e dirigiu-o para o ônibus da turnê.

Inuyasha estava feliz por si mesmo também. Ainda havia uma coisa que continuamente o corroia embora. Era tempo que ele derramasse suas entranhas para Seshoumaru. Claro, que Seshoumaru estaria chateado por um tempo. Podia até mesmo bater nele, mas tinha que ser melhor do que esta nuvem constante de escuridão pairando sobre seu subconsciente por quase três anos.

"Seshoumaru?"

"Sim?"

"Seshoumaru, há algo que preciso te contar sobre mim e Jon."

A cabeça de Seshoumaru virou, e seus olhos eram do tamanho de pires. "Você e Jon? De jeito nenhum."

Demorou a Inuyasha alguns segundos para perceber por que Seshoumaru estava tão chocado. "Ew. Não, não é isso. Merda, de onde veio isso?"

Seshoumaru lançou um longo suspiro por entre os lábios franzidos. "Desculpe. Agora que não estou ficando com três ou quatro garotas diferentes por noite, tenho observado as atividades de Ash mais. Esse cara fode qualquer coisa."

Inuyasha riu. "Você está apenas agora percebendo isso? Ele realmente tem um gosto excelente e muito a escolher em ambos os times."

Eles pararam no corredor que levava à saída do estádio. "Portanto, agora que minha mente está fora do sexo, o que você realmente está tentando me dizer?" Perguntou Seshoumaru.

"Você se lembra quando o velho ônibus quebrou fora de Phoenix e o dinheiro que tínhamos guardado no cofre para emergências simplesmente sumiu?"

"Como posso esquecer essa porra? Jon usou cada centavo que tínhamos para comprar drogas. Essa foi à última gota. Nós não tivemos nenhuma escolha a não ser demiti-lo."

Inuyasha fez uma careta. "Bem..." Inuyasha estava começando a reconsiderar esta confissão. Talvez fosse melhor deixar Jon levar a culpa.

"Bem, o quê?"

"Havia uma senhora em um posto de gasolina perto de Tucson. Ela colocou esta história triste com a falta de gasolina e não tendo comida para seus dois filhos pequenos. Eles estavam em sua van todos suados e quentes, porque estava muito quente naquele dia. Chorando que eles estavam com sede e com fome. Então..." Inuyasha suspirou. "Eu não tinha muito dinheiro comigo. Então, dei-lhe o dinheiro que estava no nosso cofre."

"Tudo isso?"

"Sim. Achei que ela precisava disso mais do que nós fizemos. Estávamos quase em casa. Tínhamos alguns grandes shows alinhados. Sabia que íamos fazer o dinheiro voltar em pouco tempo. E, em seguida, o ônibus quebrou e ficamos presos sem um centavo. Eu ia te contar, mas Jon disse que você já estava chateado com ele, um pouco mais não faria mal. A próxima coisa que sabia, Jon estava fora da banda, e nós estávamos presos sem um ônibus de turnê. Tivemos que cancelar um monte de shows. Perdemos alguns da equipe. A partir dai tudo foi uma bola de neve."

"Rin me deu o fora."

Inuyasha fez uma careta. "Sim."

"Pelo menos, pensei que era por isso que ela me deixou. Acabou realmente porque eu era um burro vaidoso, mas na época, culpava Jon por desperdiçar todo o nosso dinheiro, então não podia pagar suas mensalidades da faculdade de direito."

"Eu realmente sinto muito. Se eu soubesse, não teria dado a aquela senhora todos os quinhentos dólares. Eu me senti mal por ela, e seus filhos eram tão bonitos." Inuyasha espiou Seshoumaru através de um olho. "Mencionei que eles estavam com fome e sede?"

"Você deu a uma estranha quinhentos dólares?"

"Sim, eu sei. Ela poderia ter conseguido a gasolina e comida e outras coisas por muito menos. Eu provavelmente deveria ter dado a ela uma centena de dólares ou mais. Eu sou apenas..."

"Um otário generoso. Sim, eu sei disso." Seshoumaru passou a mão sobre o rosto. "Não havia quinhentos dólares naquele cofre, Inuyasha. Havia oito mil."

Inuyasha enfiou o dedo no ouvido dele e mexeu-o ao redor. "Eu não acho que ouvi direito. Sei que havia apenas quinhentos lá. Eu peguei. Esvaziei a coisa toda."

"Que foi um movimento fodidamente idiota." Seshoumaru lhe deu um tapa no braço. Nem mesmo com força suficiente para machucar. Ele não deveria estar mais chateado? Talvez fosse porque muito tempo havia se passado, e ocorreu tudo bem. Eventualmente. "Você já se perguntou por que Jon estava tão disposto a assumir a culpa por você?"

"Ele era meu melhor amigo."

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça. "Ele não queria que você soubesse que ele tinha gastado sete mil e quinhentos dólares em seu vício em drogas. Ele tinha acabado de sair da reabilitação, lembra?"

Inuyasha assentiu.

"Lembra-se o que o levou lá?"

"Ele pegou o cartão eletrônico da banda e limpou a conta corrente para pagar por um de seus fornecedores de fim de semana."

"E atrasamos o pagamento da equipe."

"Sim, isso foi uma bagunça."

"Então eu tive que começar a pagar a todos com dinheiro."

Inuyasha olhou para Seshoumaru, tentando reconstruir os acontecimentos passados com esta nova informação. "Ele pegou todo o dinheiro da folha de pagamento?"

"Bom dia, Inuyasha. Que bom que você está finalmente acordando."

"Então todo esse tempo, ele foi me fazendo sentir como merda para esconder o que ele fez e — "

"Mantendo você debaixo de seu polegar."

"Aquele idiota!"

"Tenho tentado fazer você ver o que ele é realmente, há anos. Você é tão cego quando se trata de pessoas que você gosta. Sempre foi tão fiel como um cão abusado."

Era verdade. Inuyasha não podia negar. Não tinha certeza se apreciava sendo comparado a um cão, mas tinha sido chamado de pior. "Então por que você deixou Jon ocupar a vaga de Shippo? Por que ele está em turnê com a gente agora?"

"Porque você queria que ele viesse."

"Desde quando alguém me ouve?"

Seshoumaru riu. "Todo o tempo, Inuyasha. Onde os Zuìrén estariam sem você? Não onde estamos hoje, isso é certo."

Inuyasha olhou para ele. O que ele quis dizer? Na maioria das vezes os outros caras toleravam suas excentricidades, mas ele era, sem dúvida, o membro menos célebre desta banda.

"Você é o gênio criativo por trás de nossa música, Inuyasha. Essa pequena massa cinzenta flutuando em seu crânio é o que nos faz bem. Sempre foi. Sempre será."

"Então, por que você sempre manda em mim? E assume o controle? E age como o líder desta banda? E leva todo o crédito pelo nosso sucesso?"

"Você acha que gosto de toda essa responsabilidade?" Seshoumaru fez uma pausa e sorriu timidamente, tantas covinhas aparecendo. "Ok, eu faço. Mas você odiaria. Seu coração é muito grande, Inuyasha. As pessoas iriam se aproveitar de você. Você tem que lidar com um monte de besteira logística, e iria reprimir a sua energia criativa."

Inuyasha rosnou. "Por que você está sempre certo sobre tudo, porra? Você sabe como é chato que é isso?"

"Não." Seshoumaru passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Inuyasha e acompanhou-o em direção ao ônibus de turnê. "Você se sente melhor agora que tem aquele grande segredo tirado do seu peito?"

"Idiota." Inuyasha suspirou com remorso. "Então, o que vamos fazer sobre Jon?"

"Vou deixar isso para você."

Ah, claro, o momento que Inuyasha realmente queria que Seshoumaru estivesse no comando, ele abre mão de seu controle. Quando eles passaram um dos camarins abertos nos bastidores, Inuyasha viu Jon farejando algo fora do lado da sua mão. As pálpebras de Jon vibraram enquanto segurava uma narina fechada e, em seguida, secretamente entregava algo a um de seus assistentes de palco temporário. Muito temporário. Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça em desgosto e seguiu o cara de volta para a área do palco onde deveria estar ajudando com desmontagem. Inuyasha estava feliz por ele não ter de demiti-lo. Odiava admitir, mas Seshoumaru fez um líder melhor do que jamais faria isso.

Jon viu Inuyasha de pé na porta. Ele sorriu um sorriso brilhante e correu para Inuyasha. "Eu tenho uma grande ideia sobre uma brincadeira com Seshoumaru," disse Jon. "Nós podemos amarrar um rato de pelúcia para uma cerveja e escondê-lo dentro da geladeira. Quando Seshoumaru abrir para pegar uma cerveja, o rato vai voar para fora e assustar a morte fora dele. O que você acha? Isso vai trabalhar. Eu sei que vai. Nós apenas temos que ter certeza que ele é o único que abre a geladeira."

Inuyasha tinha realmente querido esperar para recolher os seus pensamentos antes que enfrentasse Jon. Mas se ele fizesse isso, Inuyasha sabia que ia começar a sentir pena de Jon e arranjar desculpas para ele novamente. "Eu sei sobre o cofre."

"Eu não peguei nada," disse Jon nervosamente. "Eu nem sei a nova combinação."

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. "Mas você tentou, não é?"

"Prove."

Lidar com esse cara fez Inuyasha cansado. Ele sabia que sua vida seria muito mais fácil, sem Jon nela. "Eu não estava falando sobre o cofre atual. Estava falando sobre o antigo. O que eu supostamente esvaziei, e você alegou que tomou a culpa por mim. O incidente que você está segurando a minha cabeça por anos. Diga alguma coisa?"

"Eu levei a culpa por você."

"Seshoumaru me disse que tinha oito mil dólares lá, não quinhentos. Você pegou o resto do dinheiro para quê? Para as drogas?"

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando," disse Jon. "Eu não peguei qualquer dinheiro do cofre."

Inuyasha hesitou. "Você não?"

"Não. Você deve obter sua verdade dos fatos antes de começar a acusar as pessoas de coisas."

Jon sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou violentamente com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Inuyasha observou Jon espreitar pelo corredor. Talvez Jon não tivesse pegado o dinheiro. Talvez Seshoumaru estivesse errado.

Ou talvez Jon estava mentindo.

"Foda-se a minha vida," Inuyasha murmurou sob sua respiração.

* * *

[1] Entenderam, compreenderam em Italiano.


	20. Chapter 19

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 19_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Mais de duas semanas depois, em algum lugar entre Buffalo e Detroit, Kagome se contorceu sobre a mesa de jantar para sentar-se ao lado de Ash, enquanto esperavam para o jantar para terminar de cozinhar. Ambos as mesas estavam cheias, então ela não tinha muitas opções de lugares para escolher. Shippo se sentou ao lado de Miroku, de um lado da mesa, e Seshoumaru ao lado de Inuyasha, de outro. Ela poderia ter espremido no colo de Inuyasha, mas ele estava preso contra a parede, e Seshoumaru pegou mais do que sua parte justa da mesa com seus ombros largos.

Inuyasha estava pensativo desde seu show de Austin. Ela sabia o porquê. Ele disse a ela sobre sua situação com Jon. Ela o aconselhou a cortar todos os laços com o cara, mas Inuyasha era grande em segundas chances e terceiras chances e vinte e sete chances. Então Jon ainda tocava nos shows, seguindo os ônibus da turnê em seu Jeep, e Inuyasha o evitado tanto quanto possível. Kagome esperou pacientemente para Inuyasha ter a cabeça para fora de sua bunda, e Seshoumaru segurou a língua.

"Esta programação da excursão está me matando," Ash reclamou, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos. "Os locais estão espalhados por todo o maldito lugar."

"Reprogramação de shows cancelados é uma cadela," disse Seshoumaru. "Eles nunca alinham corretamente. Fique feliz que estamos adiando os shows cancelados no Canadá até a primavera."

"Meu sangue não é quente o suficiente para sobreviver a um inverno canadense," disse Ash.

"Seu sangue é quente o suficiente para derreter as calotas polares," brincou Miroku e deu a Ash um empurrão brincalhão. Ash ricocheteou em Kagome, que caiu na gargalhada.

A risada de Kagome morreu quando o celular de Miroku buzinou no bolso.

"Sango," perguntou Seshoumaru. Todos sabiam que Miroku estava esperando para ouvir os resultados do seu teste de gravidez mais recente. Ele conseguiu voar e visitá-la por uma noite durante seu período fértil, e ela ainda chamava chorando que começou seu período novamente.

Miroku leu a tela e assentiu. Ele parecia um pouco doente. "Mensagem de texto."

"Bem, o que ela disse?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

Um olhar de confusão espalhou as belas feições de Miroku. "Uh? Diz que o coelho morreu. O _coelho_ morreu?"

"Será que ela atingiu um coelho com seu carro ou o quê?" Ash perguntou ao redor de um pirulito de cereja na boca.

Kagome riu. "Eles costumavam injetar os coelhos com urina das mulheres para determinar a gravidez."

"Ugh," disse Ash, "isso é nojento. Você está falando sério?"

Kagome despenteou seu cabelo e assentiu. "Completamente."

"Então, o que significa quando o coelho morre?" O olhar de preocupação no rosto de Miroku fez o coração de Kagome vibrar.

"Nada de ruim, querido. Isso significa que ela está grávida."

O queixo de Miroku caiu. "Eu vou ser pai?"

Kagome sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu diria que é o que ela está tentando lhe dizer."

"Eu vou ser pai!" Miroku agarrou a pessoa mais próxima, que passou a ser apenas Shippo, e deu-lhe um abraço de urso. "Eu vou ser pai," disse ele.

"Parabéns," Shippo engasgou.

Seshoumaru alcançou sobre a mesa e recolheu metade da banda em um grande abraço com Miroku no meio. Seus grandes bíceps pressionaram a cabeça de Kagome firmemente contra o ombro de Ash. "Isso é fodidamente incrível, cara," barítono profundo de Seshoumaru retumbou em seu peito. Kagome podia ouvir a emoção em suas palavras. Ela não sabia que Seshoumaru poderia se emocionar.

"Tenho que ver Sango," disse Miroku, lutando contra o seu caminho para fora do abraço coletivo. "Eu deveria estar lá com ela."

"Nós temos um show amanhã," Seshoumaru lembrou.

"Isso é mais importante."

Miroku levantou. De pé no corredor, ele discou para sua esposa enquanto mexia com uma corrente pendurada em seu cinto, e esperava que ela respondesse. Suas feições suavizaram o segundo, que ouviu a voz dela.

"Será que isso significa..." disse. Seu sorriso brilhante só podia significar que ela tinha afirmado as suas suspeitas. "Quando?" Ele mordeu o lábio. "Julho? Não posso esperar tanto tempo." Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Deus, quero te abraçar agora." Ele engoliu em seco e percebeu que toda a banda e Kagome estavam olhando. Ele pressionou uma pálpebra com as pontas dos dedos, girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu no quarto dos fundos. Assim que a porta se fechou, Kagome virou-se para olhar para Inuyasha.

Ele sorriu um pouco e murmurou. "Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Claro, ela nunca conhecerá a alegria de dizer ao homem que amava, que ele ia ser pai, mas estava feliz por Miroku. Ela sabia o quanto ele queria um bebê.

"Isto suga as bolas," Ash resmungou. Ele deslizou para fora da mesa e se trancou no banheiro.

Kagome figurou que Ash estaria mais feliz por Miroku que ninguém. Ele era seu melhor amigo.

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça. "Criança mimada."

Kagome olhou para o chão, pensando em como este novo desenvolvimento iria afetar a banda. Eles não iriam quebrar mais ou menos assim, não é? Ou teriam menos turnês? Ela amava esse trabalho.

Sem aviso, Inuyasha estendeu a mão, agarrou Kagome em torno da cintura, e arrastou-a sobre a mesa. Ele rosnou e engoliu contra o pescoço dela até que estava rindo e gritando no topo de seus pulmões. Ela chutou seus pés, tentando escapar de seu ataque, mas Inuyasha segurou firme. No lado oposto da mesa, Shippo agarrou seu tornozelo para evitar de ser chutado no rosto. Quando Inuyasha decidiu que ela riu bastante, ele enfiou a cabeça debaixo do queixo e segurou-a delicadamente. Ela não estava na posição mais confortável, estendida sobre a mesa de jantar do lado dela, encravada no ombro de Inuyasha quando ele se sentou na cabine, mas ela o deixou abraçá-la. Ela sabia que ele precisava de conforto tanto quanto ela precisava de recebê-lo. Ele não podia suportar isso quando ela era melancólica.

Um momento depois, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Miroku saiu.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou Seshoumaru.

"Ela está bem. Xingou quando lhe disse que queria cancelar o show de amanhã à noite para vê-la."

"Isso soa como ela," disse Seshoumaru e riu. "Será que ela vai voar para vê-lo, então?"

Miroku balançou a cabeça. "Ela disse que nos veremos na ação de graças."

"Isso é apenas daqui a duas semanas," disse Kagome, esperando que ele parasse de olhar miserável. O homem era intenso em todos os sentidos imagináveis. Ele tocou sua guitarra intensamente. Amava sua esposa intensamente. Vivia as emoções intensamente. Kagome apostava que ele era um inferno de um amante intenso. Ela corou em seus pensamentos e aconchegou mais perto de Inuyasha, que não era exatamente intenso, mas definitivamente entusiasmado.

"É com certeza será as mais longas duas semanas de minha vida," Miroku murmurou. Ele olhou ao redor. "Onde está Ash?"

"Amuado no banheiro," Seshoumaru disse a ele. "Temos que encontrar a esse cara alguém para amar."

"Ele tem um alguém diferente para amar todas as noites," disse Inuyasha com uma risada.

"E isso é problema dele."

Não, o problema é que ele já teve alguém para amar, e esse alguém não retornou o sentimento. Kagome não disse isso, mas tinha certeza de que todos, exceto Miroku estava pensando nisso.

Miroku suspirou. "Eu vou falar com ele."

"Ei, Miroku," disse Kagome e saiu do abraço de Inuyasha e sentou-se na mesa de novo.

Miroku virou-se para olhar para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada em questão.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e encontrou com seu olhar intenso. "Você vai ser pai."

Ele sorriu, todos os seus problemas fluíram para longe em um instante. "Eu vou ser pai!" Ele jogou a porta do banheiro aberta. "Ei, Ash! Eu vou ser pai!"

"Foda-se."

"Essa não é a resposta adequada."

Miroku puxou Ash para o corredor em um braço e obrigou-o a abraçar. Ash cutucou Miroku nas costelas, enganchou a perna ao redor do tornozelo de Miroku, e levou-o para o chão. Kagome riu enquanto eles lutavam, não sabendo por que os ver a fez com fome de sexo. Eventualmente, eles pararam de brigar e ficaram como uma pilha confusa no chão rindo.

Perguntou Miroku: "Qual é a resposta apropriada, Ash?"

Sua cabeça presa ao peito de Miroku, Ash passou um braço em torno do abdômen de Miroku e lhe deu um apertão. "Parabéns," disse Ash sem fôlego. "Papai."

Miroku colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Ash e pressionou-a mais perto de seu peito. "Espero que meu filho seja inteligente como sua mãe e não um idiota como nós dois."

Ash fechou os olhos e agarrou-se a Miroku como se ele planejasse nunca deixá-lo ir.


	21. Chapter 20

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 20_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Kagome nunca tinha estado mais esgotada em sua vida. Hoje era seu último show antes de uma pausa de seis semanas centrada em torno da Ação de Graças e Natal. Ela tinha certeza que iria precisar de todos os dias das seis semanas apenas para se recuperar da sua agenda de turnê cansativa. Enrolando cuidadosamente um cabo de alimentação para que pudesse ser colocada no caminhão, ela parou quando sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dela.

"Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome virou para olhar para Kouga, os olhos arregalados em questão.

"Eu meio que te devo um pedido de desculpas," ele murmurou, com os olhos baixos. "Achei isso há algumas semanas e se esqueci de devolvê-lo."

Ele puxou um caderno de espiral sob sua camisa e estendeu-o para ela. Era a coleção de notas de Souta que tinha sido extraviado na sua primeira noite de trabalho.

"Isso teria vindo a calhar quando eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo," disse ela, "mas não preciso disso agora."

"Souta é um gênio," disse Kouga, ainda não encontrando seus olhos. "Eu pensei que seria a melhor escolha tomar o seu lugar, mas..."

Ela esperou que ele continuasse. Ele olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram os dela constantemente. "Mas..." ele disse, "você é boa no que faz. A banda soa incrível. Eu não tenho certeza se Souta poderia ter feito melhor."

Kagome não conseguia esconder o sorriso. "Você realmente acha isso?" Disse ela, ansiosa.

Kouga riu e tinha um olhar sentimental em seu rosto. "Sim. Você provou ser mais e mais. Me desculpe, julguei mal. É apenas realmente difícil levar alguém tão adorável como porra você é a sério."

O sorriso de Kagome vacilou.

"Uh, uh, uhnnnn," disse Inuyasha quando se moveu para ficar entre eles. "Você não estará ensinando Kouga quaisquer lições para confundi-lo como adorável."

Kouga corou e fez uma meia-volta. "Mais tarde."

Inuyasha passou um braço em torno da cintura de Kagome. "Você está prestes a terminar?"

"Nem de perto. Temos que ter esse material guardado corretamente esta noite, então tudo ficará fácil de encontrar quando voltarmos à estrada em janeiro. Já falou com Jon?"

"Meio que."

"Inuyasha, você prometeu!"

"Eu disse a ele que não iria precisar dele quando voltássemos em turnê em janeiro."

"Você fez?"

"Sim."

"Como é que ele respondeu?"

"Me fez sentir como se eu o tivesse traído. Disse para ir me foder. Partiu em seu jipe."

"Você acha que ele se foi para sempre?"

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. "Não tenho dúvidas de que ele vai tentar me manipular novamente. Não vou deixar da próxima vez embora."

"Vou ter certeza disso. Isso tem comido você vivo durante semanas. Você precisa parar de ser seu mártir."

Ele esfregou o ponto entre as sobrancelhas com um dedo. "Eu sei... eu... Ele foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que já tive. Acontece que ele não era meu amigo depois de tudo." Ele sorriu de forma inesperada. "Eu tenho uma coisa."

Lá, estava outra vez, mudando de assunto sem aviso. "Inuyasha, nós discutimos isso. Sem presentes caros."

"Não foi caro." Ele puxou um pequeno ursinho branco de seu colete. Ele estava vestindo uma minúscula camiseta azul que dizia que _Eu __ Zuìrén_. "Fez-me lembrar de você, porque..." Ele se inclinou mais perto de seu ouvido. "É adorável."

"Inuyasha Sutikku, eu não sou adorável!" Ela jogou o ursinho de pelúcia para ele, e ele pegou em uma das mãos.

"Prove," ele brincou e correu para trás. Ele aconchegou o urso contra seu peito. "Oh, olhe para a adorável pequena Kagome," disse ele, apertando o brinquedo de pelúcia até a sua cabeça ameaçar. "Garota mais bonita do mundo."

Ela sabia que ele só queria brincar, e se sentiu tentada a persegui-lo ao redor do estádio, encurralando-o e fazendo-lhe cócegas em sua apresentação, mas, por vezes, o trabalho tinha que vir em primeiro lugar. "Eu vou lidar com você mais tarde."

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram, e seu sorriso de antecipação quase a convenceu a abandonar o trabalho. "Promete?"

Se ele queria agir como um menino travesso, ela estava indo para tratá-lo como um menino travesso. "Eu não tolero esse tipo de mau comportamento na minha classe, Sr. Sutikku."

O pequeno bufo animado que ele produziu era quase mais do que podia suportar.

"À medida que a sua primeira punição será, você escrever um ensaio que descreve todas as maneiras que pretende se arrepender por sua desobediência," acrescentou.

Ele fez uma careta. "Lição? Eu não estou escrevendo a porra de uma lição."

Kagome puxou um pedaço de papel em branco para fora do caderno que Kouga tinha devolvido. Ela pegou uma caneta de um copo ao lado do tampo e entregou-a a Inuyasha.

"Kagome..."

"Escreve: Lamento perturbar a Srta. Higurashi."

Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, tentando descobrir o seu jogo. Quando colocou o papel na borda do tampo e começou a escrever, ela sorriu.

Olhando por cima do ombro para verificar o seu progresso, ela disse: "Agora escreva: Para fazer as pazes com ela, eu vou chupar seu clitóris até que ela venha."

Sua cabeça levantou, e ele a imobilizou com um olhar que fez os dedos dos pés enrolar em seus tênis. Ela sabia como a mente de Inuyasha trabalhava. Metade era emoção, talvez mais, vinha de pensar em sexo, e isso com certeza gostaria de fazê-lo pensar agora.

"Espero que você escreva uma série de maneiras em que pretende fazer isso por mim, Inuyasha. Muito. Você foi um menino muito travesso." Ela virou o corpo para bloquear a visão de sua escavação da virilha da calça jeans. Ela sabia que ele ia estar duro, e não a desapontou. Acariciando o comprimento de seu pênis, ela olhou para ele com um sorriso maroto. "A segunda parte de seu ensaio vai descrever todas as coisas que pensa que a Senhora Higurashi faz para meninos impertinentes. Quando você terminar, vire seu papel para mim, e depois vá esperar no ônibus até que eu volte para puni-lo. Eu fui clara?"

"Sim, senhora," disse ele, sem fôlego.

"Demorará algumas horas antes que eu possa chegar até você, então pode muito bem levar o seu tempo na lição." Ela lançou seu pênis, pegou o urso de pelúcia de sua mão, e colocou o seu novo mascote em seu tampo.

"Sra. Higurashi?" Disse.

"Mãos à obra," disse ela asperamente.

"Acho que vou precisar de mais papel."

Ela sorriu e arrancou várias folhas adicionais. O beijo que ele plantou atrás da orelha quando pegou os papéis foi toda a motivação que precisava para terminar o seu trabalho o mais rápido possível.

Inuyasha entregou sua lição de sete páginas para Higurashi tão respeitosamente como um cara com uma fúria de tesão conseguia. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava mais animado, escrevê-lo, ou saber que ela iria lê-lo. Talvez tenha sido sabendo que ela poderia fazer as coisas que ele tinha escrito na página. E deixá-lo fazer coisas para ela.

Higurashi olhou para a filha de cima. A severidade em sua expressão fez coisas estranhas a ele. Ele queria sua aprovação. Seu louvor. "Isso parece aceitável," disse ela.

_Aceitável?_ Ele fez a lição. Escreveu fantasias que nunca tinha admitido a ninguém. Ele tentou roubar os papéis de volta, mas ela segurou os fora do alcance atrás das costas.

"Estou quase terminando aqui," disse ela. Seu olhar fixo com o dele, e ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. "Vá esperar no meu escritório, e não toque em nada. Especialmente o seu pênis. Eu vejo o quanto está duro. Isso é muito impertinente, Sr. Sutikku."

"Onde está seu escritório?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Onde você pensa que é?"

"O quarto no ônibus da turnê."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Isso vai servir. Vá agora." Ela continuou com o seu trabalho, organizando os cabos com códigos de cores em um grande saco.

Ele se afastou lentamente, perguntando se ele poderia esperar sem morrer. Podia ver a manchete. _Baterista de banda de rock morto por falta de fluxo sanguíneo no céRebro._ E tudo seria culpa de Kagome por fazê-lo tão duro. Então como é que ela se sente sobre o atormentando sem cessar? Ela se sente muito culpada por mandá-lo para uma morte prematura, mantendo todo o seu sangue sequestrado em seu pênis, em vez de servir os seus órgãos vitais. Não que ele realmente se importasse do tormento. Ele amou cada minuto.

Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro. "Você ainda está aqui?"

Ele se virou e tentou andar casualmente para a parte de trás do estádio onde o ônibus estava estacionado. Não foi fácil em sua condição. Especialmente quando algumas fãs o viram e pularam uma cerca de barreira para abraçá-lo com entusiasmo.

"Oh Inuyasha, estive esperando para ver você," ela sussurrou. "Não achava que você viria mais para fora."

"Hum, bem, desculpe," disse ele, tentando desembaraçar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Lembrou-se de um momento em que uma fã enlouquecida de luxúria fez em toda sua semana. Agora, ele só queria porra longe dela antes que descobrisse sua excitação. Ela esfregou -se contra ele e riu. Muito tarde. Agora ele nunca ia convencê-la a deixá-lo sozinho.

"Isso é para mim," ela perguntou, sua mão deslizando para baixo de sua barriga até a virilha.

"Não, na verdade, não é. Poderia — " Ele agarrou seu pulso para mover sua mão.

"Deixe-me chupar você," disse ela com voz rouca. "Quero uma foto de mim com seu pênis na minha garganta." Ela entregou-lhe o seu telefone com câmera e pegou o primeiro botão da calça jeans.

"Whoa, não!" Ele suspirou e se afastou. "Aqui." Ele empurrou o telefone em sua mão e bateu na lateral do ônibus, para que abrisse a porta e deixá-lo entrar. Além disso, estava maldito frio lá fora, e ele não tinha sua jaqueta.

"Não seja tímido," disse a moça, indo atrás e esfregando seu pênis através de suas calças. "Você está super duro, bebê. Eu sei que você me quer."

"Pare de me tocar assim," ele exigiu, grato quando a porta do ônibus finalmente se abriu. Ele subiu a bordo e encontrou que toda a banda já estava lá dentro. Quando a menina tentou seguir, Seshoumaru veio para ficar no topo da escada. A menina olhou para ele, ficou branca como um lençol, e fugiu. Inuyasha não se preocupou em perguntar por quê. Ele estava feliz por se livrar dela.

"Onde você esteve, Sutikku?" Perguntou Seshoumaru. "Nós estivemos esperando por você, para que possamos sair."

"Kagome não está pronta ainda. Ela ainda está arrumando o equipamento."

"Ela pode andar no ônibus chiqueiro com os outros ajudantes," disse Seshoumaru. "Precisamos chegar em casa. Sei que você tem que transar a cada duas horas, mas estou preste a explodir."

Miroku balançou a cabeça em concordância. Shippo estava corando e mandando mensagens de texto em seu telefone celular febrilmente, o que significava que ele e Yura estavam trocando mensagens eróticas outra vez.

"Estou bem," disse Ash em torno de seu pirulito. Sem dúvida, tinha conseguido um pouco de ação após o show.

"Vou dizer-lhe para se apressar," disse Inuyasha e correu para fora do ônibus. De jeito nenhum que estava andando em um ônibus por quatorze horas sem ela. Ele não sabia como os outros caras conseguiam estar longe de suas respectivas senhoras por dias e semanas a cada vez.

Ele quase esbarrou em Kagome quando ela correu para fora do prédio carregando uma bolsa. Ele pegou-o para fora de suas mãos. "Deixe-me ver isso."

"Você é suposto estar esperan — "

"Inuyasha, vamos ou estamos partindo sem você!" Seshoumaru gritou do ônibus da turnê.

"Você está quase terminado," ele perguntou a ela. "Se não se apressar, vamos ser obrigados a andar no ônibus chiqueiro."

"Os caras estão indo para carregar todo o material. Eu estava no meu caminho para entregar o seu castigo e pensei que poderia levar a bolsa no meu caminho."

Ele deslizou a bolsa na parte de trás da van em movimento, levantou-a em seu ombro, e se dirigiu para o ônibus.

"Inuyasha, isso não é maneira de tratar a sua professora. Você está em apuros." Ele ouviu o riso em sua voz e não podia esperar para ver a quantidade de problemas que poderia entrar antes que fossem para o ônibus.

Ele remou sua garupa de brincadeira. "Estou supondo que quando mais malcriado me comporto, mais vou gostar disso."

"Não sei sobre isso. Talvez eu vou fazer você esperar."

"Você não faria isso! Você me faz escrever tudo esse bizarro, me fez trabalhar, e então vai me deixar sofrer?"

"Ainda não tive a chance de ler tudo."

Ele a colocou no chão no último degrau. "Posso ter um beijo antes de você começar a abusar de mim?"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Está frio aqui fora," disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava olhando para ela, pois estavam olho no olho. E apesar do frio no ar, sentiu-se derretendo sob o olhar aquecido. "Eu te amo."

Ele se perguntou se ela gostaria de um novo relógio de pulso ou perfume ou um iate ou uma ilha privada no Caribe ou algo assim. Ela beijou-o antes que ele pudesse dizer que a amava, mas sabia como ele se sentia. Como não poderia? Seu beijo carinhoso rapidamente virou aquecido.

Ele estava puxando suas roupas.

Ela estava puxando seu cabelo.

Apertou-a contra ele para que pudesse sentir os seios macios contra seu peito. Suas mãos deslizando para o seu traseiro delicioso. Ele encontrou o seu papel em seu bolso traseiro. Talvez devesse tomá-lo de volta antes que ela tivesse a chance de lê-lo. Em algum lugar naquela lição, ele admitiu alguns desejos muitos embaraçosos que tinha pela esposa a professora universitária de um certo colega da banda. Kagome tinha empurrado o botão, trazendo até o cenário estudante impertinente. Sango Sinclair sempre fez Inuyasha se sentir como um garoto travesso. Ele só não tinha reconhecido o quanto queria que ela exercesse sua autoridade sobre ele até que começou a escrever sua lição para Kagome. Ele já não tinha interesse que Sango cumprisse essa fantasia. Não quando ele tinha Kagome. Ela não cumpriu uma de suas fantasias. Ela cumpriu todas elas.

Alguém limpou a garganta em algum lugar acima deles. Inuyasha forçou seus lábios longe de Kagome e olhou para Seshoumaru, que parecia preste a estrangulá-lo. "Você está dizendo adeus ou o quê?" Perguntou Seshoumaru rispidamente.

"Não, nós estávamos fingindo," disse Kagome. "A sua sensualidade me oprime, às vezes, e tenho que beijá-lo." Inuyasha teria pensado que ela estava brincando, mas manteve um rosto completamente sério. Kagome voltou e entrou. Inuyasha a seguiu, sabendo que ele era um escravo do desejo por esta mulher, mas não muito atencioso no momento.

Ele a seguiu até o quarto. Quando chegaram à porta, ela virou-se para olhar para ele. "Espere aqui," disse ela com firmeza. "Vou buscá-lo depois que ler sua lição."

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta na cara dele. Ela estava indo totalmente para deixá-lo pendurado. Ele só sabia. Suspirou resolutamente e foi sentar-se à mesa de jantar em frente a Shippo, preparando-se para um caso horrível de bolas azuis.

"Você mandou mensagens de texto a Yura?" Perguntou Inuyasha e se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco.

Shippo saltou como se tivesse recebido um tiro. E o cara sabia como se sentia por experiência própria. Shippo enrubesceu e depois enfiou o celular debaixo da mesa. "Ela sente falta de mim." Ele sorriu.

Inuyasha chegou do outro lado da mesa e golpeou-o no ombro. "Devemos sair durante a pausa."

Shippo sorriu ainda mais amplamente. "Sim, claro." Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a porta do quarto fechada. "Você não deveria estar lá?"

"Não tenho certeza. Talvez ela queira que eu apareça lá dentro, e a jogue na cama, rasgue a roupa dela e foda com ela. Ou talvez realmente quer que a obedeça e espere aqui até que minhas bolas explodam."

Eles olharam um para o outro em perplexidade completa. Ash pulou para sentar-se no balcão da cozinha em frente à mesa de jantar. Ele puxou o pirulito para fora de sua boca. "Quais sinais que ela estava dando?"

"Sinais?" Estava Ash falando uma língua estranha? Inuyasha não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando.

"É, sinais. As mulheres falam mais com seus corpos do que suas bocas."

"Droga. Isso é um monte de escutar corpo," disse Seshoumaru com um sorriso largo.

"Você não escuta seus corpos também. É por isso que você demorou tanto para entender Rin," disse Ash.

Seshoumaru fez uma careta. "Escuto seu corpo muito bem."

"Mas só durante o sexo," Miroku interrompeu.

"Como é que ela olha para você? Assim?" Ash produzido um olhar vem cá que fez Inuyasha decididamente desconfortável.

"Uh... não." Inuyasha teria lembrado se Kagome tivesse olhado para ele assim. Ele queria apagar para sempre a memória de Ash olhando para ele assim, no entanto. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele tinha beijado o cara numa noite de luxúria.

"Então é melhor você esperar," Ash aconselhou.

"Talvez eu esteja cansado de esperar." Ele agarrou a borda da mesa para levantar. Fez uma pausa quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Kagome surgiu em uma roupa que nunca tinha visto. Seu queixo caiu.

Kagome caminhou com confiança em sua direção. Ela usava o cabelo preso com alguns fios loiros dispostos a cobrir a maior parte do azul. Um óculos de aros grossos estavam na ponta de seu nariz. Seu ar sério parou por aí. Seu terninho de tweed só poderia ser descrito como revelador. O casaco tinha mangas justas que iam ao comprimento do cotovelo e abotoado sob os seios, chamando a atenção para seu decote, e a blusa branca simples desabotoada baixa o suficiente para revelar a borda de seu sutiã branco. Alguns centímetros de sua barriga se mostravam acima de sua saia minúscula, que era tão curta que podia ver suas ligas e a pele de suas coxas acima de suas meias em tons de pele. Seus amplos saltos altos, de sete centímetros feitos para as pernas olharem quentes como o inferno. Droga. Inuyasha olhou. Ele não podia pensar bem o suficiente para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Nem mesmo as coisas mais básicas, como respirar e piscar.

Ela parou na frente dele, sua expressão apertada com desagrado, e tocou o centro de seu peito com uma régua. "Sr. Sutikku, eu preciso vê-lo em meu escritório." A régua pegou no queixo, incentivando os olhos para cair sobre os dela. "Agora, Sr. Sutikku."

Ela virou-se e caminhou de volta para o quarto. Ele teve um vislumbre de sua bunda antes de sua pequena saia voltar ao local.

"Oh Deus," disse Ash, batendo a cabeça contra a porta superior de armários da cozinha. "Eu praticamente dei ela a você."

Inuyasha tropeçou em seus pés enquanto corria atrás de Kagome. Coração acelerado, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, inclinando-se contra para apoio. Ela estava andando pelo quarto, sua lição em uma das mãos, a régua na outro. Ela estava indo para acertá-lo com aquela régua? Deus, ele esperava por isso. Desejou que pudesse tomar o seu papel à distância e adicionar essa nova fantasia para sua lista: _palmada com régua_. Seu coração batia cada vez mais duro, enquanto a observava ler sua lição, usando o fim de sua régua para manter seu lugar enquanto ela andava para trás e para frente, perto do pé da cama. Ele não podia ler sua expressão. Havia escrito coisas muito bizarras nessas páginas. Será que ele a assustou?

"Isto, Sr. Sutikku, é uma monstruosidade," disse ela.

Oh merda.

Ela leu as suas palavras a partir da página. "Eu quero os seus dedos na minha bunda enquanto você chupa meu pênis, esfregando algum lugar como aquele momento em que Sango chupou Miroku no banheiro do hotel."

Inuyasha estava ao mesmo tempo chocado e animado por ouvi-la ler em voz alta.

"Essa é uma sentença de ruim, Inuyasha. Isso está errado."

Ela ia ver a estrutura de frase? _Sério?_

"Nunca vi um cara chegando tão difícil," ela leu. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Gramática Patética."

"Eu nunca vi um cara vir tão duro?" Ele tentou se corrigir.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Isso está melhor. Desabotoe as calças. Mostre-me o que você quer que chupe."

Ele não poderia ter seu pênis para fora da calça rápido o suficiente. Ela passou a régua suavemente para baixo de seu comprimento sensível, e ele estremeceu.

"Por que está tão duro, Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou.

Ele engasgou com entusiasmo e fechou os olhos para que pudesse se concentrar bem o suficiente para falar. "Porque você é tão quente, Kagome." Ele abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela o deteve cutucando-o no peito com sua régua.

"Sra. Higurashi," ela corrigiu. "Tire toda a sua roupa. Quero ver se o resto de você é tão bom quanto esse seu pênis duro."

Ela o viu avaliando enquanto tirava a roupa. Quando estava diante dela nu, ela passou a mão sobre a sua carne, como se inspecionasse em busca de falhas. Sua barriga tremeu sob seu toque.

"Sim," ela ronronou. "Perfeito. Olhando para o seu corpo faz minha fenda molhada, Sr. Sutikku. Como você é impertinente. Deveria tentar ser menos sexy. Não é adequado para fazer seu professor quer transar com você."

Provavelmente tinha lido sobre o quanto ele gostava dela falando sujo. Ela se inclinou, seus centímetros da face de seu pênis. "Isso é para mim?" Sua língua deslizou entre os lábios cor de rosa suave e recolheu a gota de pré-sêmen brilhando na ponta do seu pênis.

Seu abdômen contraiu involuntariamente.

"Sim," ele suspirou. "Por você. É duro para você."

Sua língua deslizou ao redor da borda da cabeça do pênis, fazendo com que milhares de sensações prazerosas ondulassem na espinha. Ela agachou-se e inclinou a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse ver seu pênis em sua pequena doce boca. Ela chupou-o profundamente, até que ela não conseguia engolir mais do seu comprimento e, em seguida, afastou-se até que ele apareceu livre de seus lábios. Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à cama. Quando se mudou para segui-la, ela segurou a mão em sua direção.

"Fique onde está," disse ela. "Eu não terminei com você ainda, menino travesso."

Ele congelou e inclinou-se contra a superfície da porta fechada.

"Você quer os meus dedos na sua bunda?" Ela perguntou.

Ele mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

"Enquanto eu faço o quê?"

"Chupa meu pênis."

Ela recolheu um travesseiro da cama, inclinando-se desnecessariamente em todo o colchão quando chegou para ele. Ela de alguma forma conseguiu virar para cima a saia dela para lhe dar um vislumbre de seu fundo arredondado e a tira branca de sua tanga. Ele apertou as mãos em punhos apertados. Ela abraçou o travesseiro contra o peito e abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama. Pegou um tubo de lubrificante. Isso era para ele? Ela estava indo para enfiar os dedos na bunda como ele tinha mencionado? No momento em que ela jogou o travesseiro a seus pés e se ajoelhou sobre isso, ele já estava duro da antecipação.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes," disse ela, olhando tão bonita de joelhos que ele estava tentado a tirar uma foto, e colocando-a num pôster gigante, para pendurá-lo na parte de baixo do beliche. "Você vai ter que me avisar se eu encontrar o local ou se te machucar."

Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu. Oh Deus, ela realmente estava indo para fazê-lo. Ele tinha fantasiado sobre isso por meses. Provavelmente não duraria até suas expectativas, mas estava ansioso para descobrir.

Seu pênis entrou no calor de sua boca. O puxão suave de sua sucção, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça fez suas bolas apertarem. Sua mão tocou a parte interna da coxa, e ele quase pulou para fora de sua pele. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, ele respirou fundo para se acalmar. Talvez a fantasia fosse melhor do que a realidade. Talvez deveria parar agora.

Ela segurou as bolas e massageou suavemente a pele solta, deixando-o louco de desejo. Quando ele relaxou novamente, sua mão passou de suas bolas, e ele ouviu o esguicho do lubrificante para os dedos. Ela pediu que ele abrisse as pernas mais amplas, pressionando na parte interna da coxa com as costas de seu pulso. Ele afrouxou sua postura, mas ficou tenso quando seus dedos frios e escorregadios pressionaram contra sua bunda.

"Espere," ele suspirou. Muito tarde. Ela pressionou para cima e deslizou um dedo dentro dele. Sentia-se estranho. E de alguma forma bom. Ele relaxou depois que se acostumou com a invasão sexy. Ele resmungou em protesto quando ela puxou o dedo livre. Tinha terminado?

"Eu gostei," ele admitiu, olhando enquanto os lábios dela estava em seu pênis o chupando. Ele olhou para baixo e a encontrou esguichando mais lubrificante. Então, ela não tinha terminado.

Ela deslizou dois dedos dentro dele desta vez, enchendo-o de uma forma que nunca tinha sido preenchido antes. Quando deslizou seus dedos dentro e fora dele — conduzindo mais profundo, mais profundo — ele começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. "Oh Deus, Kagome," ele gemeu.

Seus dedos se moveram dentro dele. Procurando. Pressionando a frente. Ele estremeceu duro quando ela encontrou. "Bem ai," ele gaguejou.

Ela chupou-o com força, em seguida, esfregou contra algo dentro dele que o fez gozar com tanta força que mal podia ficar de pé. Sua visão ficou turva, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça mais rapidamente, chupando com mais força, esfregando e esfregando contra um perfeito pequeno lugar que tinha descoberto. Ele não podia deixar de gozar. Animado além da compreensão, agarrou a parte de trás de sua cabeça para mantê-la imóvel enquanto jorrava em sua garganta. Depois que seus fluidos tinham acabado, as ondas de prazer pulsavam através da base de seu pênis, até o seu traseiro, e lá no fundo.

"Você tem que parar," ele arquejou. "Oh, por favor, oh, por favor." Com um tremor duro, descobriu que estava vindo de novo. Sem ejacular, mas vindo. "Kagome?" Seus dedos apertaram em seu cabelo, e as costas arquearam até a parte de trás de sua cabeça se chocar contra a porta. E ela continuou ali, suspensa em êxtase por tanto tempo que ele pensou que desmaiaria. Quando seu corpo acalmou, ela puxou os dedos livres, deixando um estranho, molhado, sentimento de dentro para fora em seu rastro.

Soltou seu pênis da boca, e ele forçou seus olhos abertos para olhá-la.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Sua resposta afirmativa não era mais do que o bater de seus cílios enquanto os olhos tentavam rolar para a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Eu fiz isso certo?"

Ele deslizou para baixo da porta, com os pés deslizando para fora de debaixo dele, e recolheu-a em um abraço apertado quando ela veio ao alcance. "Mmmm," ele murmurou, seus pensamentos lânguidos e corpo exausto. "Eu te amo," ele conseguiu dizer e deu um beijo em algum lugar na cabeça.

"Eu também te amo. Você está acabado para a noite?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Dê-me um minuto. Isso foi uma foda incrível."

Ele segurou-a enquanto recuperava a respiração. Depois de um longo tempo, ela se afastou e levantou. Olhando para ela com essa pequena roupa quente, com aqueles óculos bobos e seu cabelo todo bagunçando, teve seu pênis mexendo com interesse renovado.

"Levante, esteja no final da cama, e não se mova," disse ela. "Estou indo para lavar as mãos, e então vou mostrar-lhe como quente e úmida minha fenda está para você agora. Vai ver-me fazer-me vir como punição por me fazer querer você."

Oh, inferno sim. Ela realmente tinha lido sua lição. Inuyasha ficou em pé e ficou de frente no final da cama esperando. Ele se contorcia. Ainda molhado com lubrificante a sua bunda se sentia muito estranha. Essa sonda anal tinha totalmente superado suas expectativas. Uau. Não admirava que Miroku havia se casado com Sango.

Kagome deixou o quarto. Parecia uma eternidade antes que ela finalmente voltasse. Shippo estava com ela. O coração de Inuyasha pulou acelerado. Ele participou de trios com Yura e Shippo. Ele os mencionou em sua lição. Merda. Ele desejou que não tivesse mencionado isso. Inuyasha esperava que Kagome não tivesse planos de se juntar com Shippo. Inuyasha não se importava como trios eram quentes ou quanto prazer que uma mulher poderia receber quando era recheada com dois pênis. Inuyasha não estava compartilhando Kagome com ninguém. Nem mesmo seu melhor amigo.

Shippo se agachou aos pés de Inuyasha e prendeu um tornozelo de couro grosso em torno de seu tornozelo. Shippo prendeu o tornozelo para a perna da cama, com uma corrente.

Inuyasha fez uma careta. "O que você está — "

Kagome bateu na bunda com sua régua. "Silêncio," ela exigiu. "Ele está me ajudando a ter certeza de que você não participe, enquanto me dou prazer."

Depois de ambos os tornozelos de Inuyasha foram presos para as pernas da cama, Shippo prendeu os pulsos de Inuyasha juntos atrás das costas. Ele assegurou os tornozelos de Inuyasha, juntamente com uma corrente curta e, em seguida, uma outra corrente presa às costas de Inuyasha para conectar seus pulsos à corrente entre seus tornozelos.

"Ele não vai ser capaz de dobrar para frente," disse Shippo.

Inuyasha tentou. Apenas alguns centímetros de flexão, e os ombros e tendões de Inuyasha protestaram em dor. "Ele está certo."

"Se ele tentar agachar, vai perder o equilíbrio e cair," Shippo disse. "Os joelhos e tornozelos vão doer como uma cadela."

Inuyasha aceitaria sua palavra sobre isso.

"E se ele for um bom menino?" Perguntou Kagome.

Shippo sorriu, sua fofura típica ofuscada pelo brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Ele não tem escolha." Ele entregou algo para Kagome. "Use-os se você realmente quiser deixá-lo louco."

Inuyasha tentou ver o que eles estavam fazendo atrás dele.

"Como isso funciona?" Ela perguntou.

Shippo se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Inuyasha podia vê-lo demonstrando alguma coisa, mas não podia virar a cabeça o suficiente para ver muito.

"Obrigado, Shippo," ela disse.

Shippo balançou a cabeça enquanto inspecionava sua obra. "Porra, eu sinto falta de Yura." Saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha olhou para trás das costas de Kagome. "O que foi que ele te deu?"

Ela mexeu-se para ficar ao lado dele e inclinou-se contra o seu lado. "Coisas para punir meninos impertinentes."

Ele sentiu algo contra sua bunda. "O quê?"

Com um movimento, ela encheu sua bunda com algo duro e frio e apenas grosso o suficiente para mantê-lo ciente de sua posse.

Ela massageou o plug que tinha inserido em seu traseiro até que ele se contorceu, e seu pênis estava tão duro como granito.

"Você gosta disso, não é? Admita. É bom ter isso dentro."

"Sim. Eu gosto."

Ela deu um passo atrás dele, sua saia deslizando contra suas mãos imobilizadas. Ela deslizou um anel de pênis no lugar, movendo-o todo o caminho para a base de sua ereção e, em seguida, prendeu um cinto de couro em torno de seus testículos e o conectou ao anel peniano.

Acariciou seu pênis até que ele estava tão inchado que doía. O plug anal, o cinto em torno de suas bolas, e o anel peniano levou para aquele instante imediatamente antes clímax e o manteve lá. Ele gemeu em tormento.

Kagome se arrastou para a cama na frente dele. Ela estendeu-se de costas e abriu as pernas. Infelizmente, ele não podia ver debaixo de sua saia, e quando se inclinou um pouco para ter um vislumbre, mas suas restrições o tinham puxando em um instante. Ainda completamente vestida, se considerando sua pequena roupa, Kagome massageava ambos os seios.

Sua mão deslizou por sua barriga e debaixo de sua saia. Ela esfregou seu clitóris através da calcinha. O som de sua fenda suculenta implorando para ser preenchida fez o pênis de Inuyasha latejar dolorosamente. A mão dela desapareceu em sua calcinha, e ele sabia que ela estava deslizando os dedos em seu corpo, mas sua visão estava obstruída.

"Mostre-me, Kagome," ele suplicou. "Eu quero ver."

"Você quer ver meus dedos deslizando para dentro e para fora da minha fenda lisa?"

"Sim."

"Eles se sentem bem lá," ela sussurrou, sua calcinha movendo-se com o movimento da mão. "Estou tão ligado ao meu menino travesso que acho que poderia vir em breve."

"Quero ver quando gozar."

"Oh, estou tão molhada e inchada e quente, Inuyasha. Você me faz assim."

"Tire sua calcinha," ele pediu. Isso estava o deixando louco.

"Eu vou vir," ela engasgou. "Oh. Oh."

Ela estremeceu duro, seu corpo contorcendo-se em todo o colchão, e ele não podia ver uma coisa maldita. "Kagome," ele suspirou. Entendeu agora por que ela o impediu. Ela queria torturá-lo até que morresse por falta de satisfação.

"Quero o seu pênis dentro de mim," disse ela. Ela mudou-se para suas mãos e joelhos e apoiou no final da cama onde ele estava. Ela puxou a calcinha de lado e balançou para trás, em busca de seu pênis. Ele viu em êxtase torturante quanto ela sentiu sua falta. O fato de que ele não podia fazer nada além de observar e esperar por ela para achar e levá-lo a distração. Ela não parecia ter melhorado sua pontaria em tudo. Ela continuou batendo sua fenda quente contra a cabeça do pênis já tão sensível, e não se deixando cair em seu corpo.

"Não aguento mais isso," ele rosnou.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela uma polegada. Ele engasgou, sua cabeça caindo para trás em êxtase. Ela balançou para trás e para frente, levando-o superficialmente. Ele queria mergulhar para frente, mas não podia, sem correr o risco de se lesionar, então teve que ficar parado e deixar que ela fizesse a sua maneira. Seu equilíbrio já estava comprometido pelas restrições, e o movimento do ônibus, uma vez que subia uma colina o colocava em mais perigo de cair.

Ela se arrastou para frente depois de um momento e se virou. "Aposto que tenho um gosto bom," disse ela. "O que você acha?"

"Sei que você tem um gosto bom."

Ela chupou o sêmen fora da cabeça de seu pênis. Ele podia sentir as pulsações iniciais de orgasmo na base do seu pênis, mas não podia atingir a libertação que tanto precisava.

"Você está certo. Tenho um gosto bom," disse ela. "Você gostaria de ver-me comer outra garota?"

Ele pensou sobre a sua resposta com cuidado, porque, como a maioria dos caras, tinha fantasiado sobre observar duas meninas sexys. Mas ele, ao contrário da maioria dos caras, tinha testemunhado isso mais vezes do que podia contar. Ele tinha amado a experiência a cada vez, mas não tinha vontade de ver a boca doce de Kagome em ninguém, exceto ele. Nem mesmo outra garota. "Não," ele disse depois de um momento.

Ela parecia surpresa com sua resposta. "Pensei que seria sua fantasia final."

"Você e eu, sozinhos. Essa é a minha maior fantasia."

Ela sorriu. "Oh, menino travesso, quando você diz coisas assim, quero te foder ainda mais."

"Fui punido o suficiente?" Ele perguntou, sem fôlego.

"Não."

Ela tirou sua calcinha e se espalhou diante dele em suas costas novamente. Desta vez, ele podia ver os dedos esfregando o clitóris e desaparecendo dentro de sua vagina sedosa, uma e outra e outra vez. Levou uma eternidade para gozar, e quando finalmente o fez, ele achou que ela iria deixá-lo fora do gancho. Não. Ela tinha o direito de agradar a si mesma, como se ele não existisse, e suas necessidades não importassem.

"Kagome!"

Ela levantou a cabeça. "O quê?"

"Posso vir agora?"

Ela olhou para seu pênis e lambeu os lábios. "Porra, você está inchado," ela disse, "mas não, ainda não."

Ela recuperou um de seus vibradores da gaveta da mesa lateral. Quando mergulhou dentro de sua vagina, todo o corpo de Inuyasha ficou tenso. "Isso é muito cruel," ele murmurou.

"Você não achava que a punição seria divertido, não é?"

"Sim, na verdade."

"Então isso não está excitando você? Pensei que você gostava de assistir."

"Sim, é verdade, e gosto, mas prefiro participar."

"Eu não me lembro de ter lido isso em sua lição."

"Não me lembro de ter escrito nada sobre restrições e plugs e anéis penianos também."

"Isso é verdade. Ok, vou remover uma coisa. Você escolhe."

"Tire as restrições. Meus ombros estão começando a doer."

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio quando ela subiu da cama e começou a desabotoar a restrição em seu braço esquerdo. Seus ombros não estavam realmente doendo, mas se seus braços estivessem livres, ele poderia colocar um fim a este tormento incessante. Quando o braço se soltou, ele resistiu à vontade de agarrá-la. Ela o surpreendeu, removendo sua outra braçadeira de pulso e depois ficando de cócoras para liberar seus tornozelos também.

"Por que você me libertou?" Ele perguntou quando a última restrição caiu livre.

"Porque sua professora impertinente não pode esperar mais. Ela quer você fodendo com ela agora."

Ele a pegou e jogou-a no centro da cama. Ela riu até que viu a expressão intensa no seu rosto. Ele subiu em cima dela e mergulhou profundamente com um impulso forte. Sua vagina nunca tinha sentido mais quente ou mais apertada. Ele empurrou com força e profundo, moendo enquanto apertava os quadris, moveu-se tanto que o plug na sua bunda o fez tremer por dentro.

"Oh Deus," ele gemeu, nunca tendo experimentado este nível de prazer. Parecia que estava chegando, mas o sentimento nunca diminuiu. Em vez disso, cada impulso intensificava. Fez sentir-se como se estivesse chegando mais duro. E mais duro. Como?

Ainda empurrando, Inuyasha desabotoou o sexy pequeno casaco de Kagome e empurrou. Encontrar o seu progresso impedido pela blusa branca, rasgou-a e agarrou seus seios. Empurrando-os juntos, ele tentou encaixá-los ambos em sua boca, com sutiã e tudo mais. Kagome arqueou as costas e chegou por trás para soltar a peça. Ela lutou com suas roupas, tentando ficar nua. Observando-a ficar com impaciência alimentou-o a empurrar mais rápido.

"Oh Deus, Inuyasha. Seu pênis é tão grande." Ela conseguiu um braço para fora de sua jaqueta e blusa. Ela agarrou seus cabelos e puxou.

Ele fez uma careta de dor. A fodendo mais duramente.

"Puxe meu cabelo, Inuyasha."

Quando ele obedeceu, seu corpo dobrou, e ela veio. Ele estremeceu quando tentou vir com ela, mas o anel peniano segurou a liberação de volta. Sua visão ficou turva quando o prazer percorreu-o e, em seguida, recuou o suficiente para deixá-lo continuar. "Oh meu Deus, obrigado por ter inventado o orgasmo."

Kagome riu. "Eu concordo."

"E o anel peniano."

"Aleluia!"

Ele continuou a mergulhar no corpo de Kagome até que seu próximo orgasmo agarrou. Este foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo jorrar apesar do apertado anel ao redor da base de seu pênis. Ele quase desmaiou, foi tão intenso. Ele agarrou-se a sua mulher, gritando de felicidade, e, em seguida, caiu em cima dela, respirando com dificuldade de seus esforços.

Ela arrastou uma mão preguiçosa de cima para baixo na pele encharcada de suor de suas costas. "Será que o meu menino travesso foi suficientemente punido," ela perguntou, beijando seu ombro com ternura.

"Pergunte-me isso mais uma vez em uma hora." Ele aconchegou o rosto contra seu pescoço. "Agora, eu não posso nem me mover."

Felizmente, ela não parecia importar-se que ele estava esmagando-a sob ele. "Inuyasha?"

"Sim?"

"Nós vamos continuar a ver um ao outro, mesmo quando não estamos em turnê, não é?"

"Claro."

"Você vive em Los Angeles?"

"Estou meio que saindo da cidade, na verdade."

"Sério? Posso ir visitá-lo?"

Ele estava quase dormindo, então falou sem pensar: "Eu preferiria que você ficasse comigo toda as seis semanas."

"Ok," ela concordou imediatamente.

"Tudo bem?" Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Imaginava que ela iria protestar. Pelo menos um pouco.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Certifique-se de trazer todas as nossas fantasias. Estou pensando em trabalhar através de toda a sua lição e, em seguida, dando-lhe algumas coisas novas para fantasiar."

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	22. Chapter 21

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 21_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Inuyasha apertou o botão para abrir a garagem e esperou o portão subir. Ele olhou para Kagome, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do seu rosto. Sempre acreditou na sorte, mas não a sua própria. E agora, com essa mulher em sua vida, sentiu-se como o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

"Tenho que perguntar," ela disse, esforçando-se para olhar a casa através da janela. "O que é com a casa Pollyanna e o cerca branca? "

Seu coração afundou. "Você não gostou?"

"É ótimo. Para a avó de alguém. Mas você é um jovem quente, muito quente, solteiro quente, mencionei cara quente."

Ele riu de sua descrição e, em seguida, deu de ombros. "Gostei, por isso comprei." Ele sempre quis viver em uma grande casa de estilo vitoriano com madeiras trabalhadas, uma enorme varanda, uma cerca e um balanço de pneu em uma árvore de carvalho grande, então quando tinha encontrado este lugar, teve que comprá-lo. Não é que estivesse em casa com frequência. Não que não se lembrava de alguém compartilhando com ele. Não que isso não era frívolo e grande e caro. Mas esperava que Kagome gostasse tanto quanto ele fazia. Ele não estava certo por que isso era importante para ele.

Quando puxou para dentro da garagem, ela engasgou. Ele a seguiu olhar por cima do ombro. "Isso é um Camaro 68," ela gritou.

Ela não gostava de sua casa, mas gostava do carro velho e enferrujado, que não iria pegar. Ele teve que rir. "Sim. Esse é o meu próximo projeto. Depois que terminar o Corvette."

"Vamos começar a trabalhar!"

Ela saiu do carro e foi para inspecionar suas ferramentas e as peças espalhadas pelo banco ao longo de uma parede da garagem.

"Você tem todas as partes imagináveis aqui!"

"Sim, eu não tinha certeza do que precisaria, então sempre que encontrava as peças para este modelo, as comprava automaticamente."

Kagome abriu o capô do Corvette e olhou para o motor.

"Não posso esperar para começar, mas o motor é muito quente."

Seria possível essa mulher ser mais perfeita? Ele não achava que sim. "Vamos levar as suas coisas para a casa," disse ele, dando um beijo na nuca. "Você está com fome?"

Ela olhou para cima. "Não de verdade."

"Tesão?"

Seu sorriso fez seu coração gaguejar. "Falando dessa maneira..."

Inuyasha pegou sua mochila e a mala de Kagome do porta malas e destrancou a porta entre a garagem e a cozinha.

Ela entrou e olhou ao redor da cozinha enorme com armários brancos e aparelhos de ultima geração.

"Você não cozinha, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ela sorriu. "Quantos quartos que este lugar tem?"

"Por que não experimentarmos todos, e você pode os contar?"

"Seis?"

"Sete," admitiu.

"Há algo que eu sinto falta aqui," disse ela, vagando mais para dentro da cozinha e colocando sua bolsa na bancada do bar. "Parece que Martha Stewart vive aqui." Ela examinou a tigela de frutas sobre o balcão.

"Você não gostou?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso. É uma casa espetacular. Só não é o que estava esperando."

"O que você está esperando?"

Ela riu. "Eu não sei. Que você vivesse no porão da casa de sua mãe?"

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

Ela interpretou mal a sua dor por insulto. "Sinto muito. Você provavelmente está mais para um milionário ou algo assim." Kagome estalou os dedos. "Ou então herdou da sua Tia-avó Edna."

Ele balançou a cabeça, inesperadamente triste porque ele não tinha uma tia-avó Edna para herdar. Kagome atravessou a sala e se aconchegou contra ele, esticando o pescoço para olhá-lo. "Qual é o problema?"

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. Sempre se sentiu sozinho nesta casa até agora. E pela primeira vez, não estava mesmo sozinho.

"Por que você não me da um passeio?"

Ele a guiou por todas as três histórias da casa, mostrando-lhe o livro de contos da casa com seus móveis perfeitos e sua decoração perfeita, e pela primeira vez, reconhecendo a sua casa pela fantasia que era.

Ela ficou tão impressionada e até mesmo insistiu que amava o lugar. Eles acabaram na enorme sala de estar preenchida com todos os instrumentos musicais que possuía.

"Você pode tocar tudo isso," ela perguntou.

"Sim."

"Sério? Por que tantos?"

"Gosto de todos eles."

"Inuyasha?"

Ele olhou para cima, mas olhou por cima da cabeça.

"Pensei que não íamos mentir um para o outro," ela apertou.

"Não é uma mentira. Gosto de todos eles."

Quando ela não disse nada durante vários minutos, ele abaixou seu olhar para encontrar seus olhos.

"Eu só percebi que não sei nada sobre você," disse ela.

"Você sabe todas as coisas importantes."

"Não penso assim. Esta casa, é perfeita como um conto de fadas, mas não há nada pessoal aqui. Onde estão as fotos de sua família? Suas memórias?"

"Não tenho nenhuma."

"O que você quer dizer? Você teve amnésia?"

Ele teria rido se todo o ar de seus pulmões não tivessem ido para fora. Inuyasha apertou os dentes, flexionando um músculo em sua mandíbula até doer. "Quero dizer, não tenho uma família."

"Ninguém?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eles morreram?"

"O que há com o terceiro grau, de repente, Kags?"

"Quando estamos em turnê com a banda, é fácil pensar em você como Inuyasha Sutikku, o baterista famoso e talentoso dos Zuìrén, mas aqui, você é apenas um homem."

Ele zombou. "Apenas um homem, não é?"

"Apenas o homem que amo. Quero saber mais sobre você, Inuyasha. Diga-me."

Ele se sentou em um banco do piano e apoiou os antebraços nas coxas.

Apertou as mãos e olhou para seus polegares enquanto considerava como e quanto ele deveria dizer a ela.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e cutucou o joelho com o dela.

"Ninguém sabe quem era meu pai. Minha mãe era uma drogada. Ela me deixou quando eu tinha quatro anos. Ela provavelmente está morta."

"Ela deixou você?"

"Sim, me deixou. Fui colocado em um orfanato."

"Então você foi adotado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém queria me adotar. Entrei em um monte de problemas. Eles me mudavam de uma casa — para uma mais pior do que a outra. E se não me devolviam, eu fugia."

Kagome deslizou a mão ao longo de sua parte inferior das costas. "Isso explica esta casa."

"Eu acho."

"Mas não a música."

Ele olhou em volta para os vários instrumentos que amava. "Eu tinha uma professora de música inspiradora na escola primária. A música veio naturalmente para mim. Acho que estou conectado com isso. Ela viu meu talento e me incentivou. Teria feito qualquer coisa por seu louvor. Amava quando eu tocava música, então me tornei obcecado com isso. Fiquei em sua classe por alguns meses, mas depois disso, procurei a música. Cada vez que comecei uma nova classe de música em uma escola nova, mentia sobre qual instrumento que sabia como tocar e pegava um novo até que pude tocar tudo o que tinha em minhas mãos. A maioria dos instrumentos era emprestada pela escola para as crianças pobres. Você sabia?"

"Eles costumavam. Acho que muitas escolas estão cortando seus programas de música por falta de fundos."

Inuyasha fez uma nota mental para verificar os programas das escolas em nível local e oferecer uma enorme doação de instrumentos musicais se precisassem deles. "Não acho que estaria vivo hoje se não fosse por esses programas."

"Então, a música era a única coisa constante em sua vida?"

Ele contemplou a sua pergunta. "Sim, acho que sim. Mesmo agora, com os Zuìrén."

Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. Esperava piedade quando olhou em seus olhos, mas viu apenas ternura. "Quero ser constante em sua vida, Inuyasha."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele sorriu. "Sou um tipo de dor na bunda."

"Não penso assim. Tudo o que já fiz na sua bunda se sentiu muito bom."

Ele riu. Kagome o aceitou. Seu passado. Alívio o acertou de repente, e ele riu um pouco mais. Inuyasha caiu no banco do piano, segurando o estômago com ambos os braços, e tentou recuperar o fôlego entre risos. Eventualmente, rolou de costas e olhou para o teto. "Esta casa é muito ridícula, não é?"

Kagome desceu do banco, aconchegou contra seu lado, e deitou a cabeça em seu peito arfando. "Não. Ela preenche um buraco dentro de você. E o carro faz também. Você tem certeza que quer terminar de consertá-lo?"

"Claro. Não posso esperar para vê-la coberta com graxa."

"Não vai te deixar triste de vê-lo terminado?"

"Talvez um pouco, mas é aí que o Camaro vem dentro."

"E depois disso?"

"Você escolhe o nosso próximo projeto."

"Quero que você conheça meus pais," disse ela inesperadamente. O coração de Inuyasha pulou várias batidas.

"Essa é uma ideia ruim, Kags. Os pais não gostam de mim. Nem mesmo os meus."

"Você é importante para mim, Inuyasha. Quero mostrar-te."

"Tentando voltar ao seu pai para reprimir você como uma adolescente?" Ele brincou.

"Bem, meu pai é um ministro, mas ele nunca foi repressivo. Minha mãe, por outro lado..." Ela riu. "Isso não é porque quero que os conheça. Eu te amo, e quero que eles te amem também."

Ela estava oferecendo a única coisa que ele pensou que nunca teria? Uma família?

"Tudo bem," disse ele.

"Sim?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"O que você estará fazendo na Ação de Graças?" Ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada que eu saiba." Ação de Graças será em uma semana. Isso lhe daria tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de se reunir com seus pais. Entre agora e, em seguida, Kags poderia ensinar-lhe que garfo deveria usar para salada.

"Nós sempre nos reunimos para ajudar a servir no abrigo, um local de desabrigados antes do nosso jantar em família. Você vem?"

Ele sorriu. Realmente gostava de fazer serviço comunitário. Tinha se encrencado o suficiente quando jovem que tinha sido exigido dele várias vezes. Mesmo que se manteve longe de problemas na maioria das vezes em sua idade avançada, ainda gostava de ajudar.

"Parece divertido."

"Nós vamos parar no abrigo e nos inscrever amanhã."

"Deveria inscrever os caras também. Tenho certeza que eles não estarão fazendo nada importante na Ação de Graças." E eles poderiam protegê-lo dos pais de Kagome, se necessário.

"Perfeito. Vou ligar para a minha mãe agora e deixá-la saber que vamos estar indo para o jantar."

Ela pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para casa dos pais.

"Souta," ela disse quando alguém pegou na outra extremidade.

"Como você está?"

Inuyasha podia ouvir um pouco da voz de Souta, mas não suas palavras. "Eu não posso esperar para ver você," disse ela. "Pode deixar mãe saber que estarei indo para jantar no sábado à noite?"

Inuyasha endureceu. Sábado? Sábado não era Ação de Graças.

"Sim, e diga a ela que estou levando alguém especial." Ela fez uma pausa.

"Sim, ele é um cara. Não, eu não estou dizendo quem. Você vai ter que esperar e ver."

Ela trocou seu corpo para segurar Inuyasha para baixo quando ele tentou levantar-se.

"Tenho que ir. Não se esqueça de dizer a mamãe." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu amo você também."

"Sábado?" Inuyasha disse. "Pensei que eu ia encontrá-los na Ação de Graças."

"Você vai vê-los novamente na Ação de Graças. Você provavelmente vai ver muitos deles. Eles são a minha família, e você é a minha casa."

Oh não, ela estava usando aquele sorriso que não podia resistir. _Escolha suas batalhas, Inuyasha. Você pode fazê-lo. Diga-lhe que você estará ocupado no sábado. _"Eu tenho coisas... fazer... no sábado."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"O trabalho no carro," ele disse enquanto fabricava a desculpa.

"Nós vamos trabalhar no carro hoje à noite e amanhã. Inuyasha, isto é importante. Por favor, diga que você veem comigo."

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Certo. Eu vou. Mas estou avisando novamente. Os pais não gostam de mim."

"Não importa. Eu gosto de você."

Ela sorriu e deslizou seu corpo para beijá-lo. Logo que começou o beijo virou profundo e apaixonado. "Você trouxe quaisquer fantasias para casa?"

"Só uma da estrela do rock." Sua respiração ficou presa, e ele praticamente podia vê-la inventar uma cenário impertinente. Caro senhor, ele amava essa mulher. Ele nunca deixaria algo, levá-la para longe dele.

"Você vai tocar sua bateria para mim," ela perguntou.

"Por quê?" Ele riu. "Você me ouviu tocar praticamente todas as noites."

"Sim, a partir do meio de um estádio, como parte do meu trabalho. Quero te mostrar o que quero fazer com você quando está no palco tocando diante de uma multidão de milhares de pessoas."

"Você quer fazer coisas comigo enquanto estou no palco?" Ele mexeu sua cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Você não é o único com fantasias, você sabe."

"Diga-me."

"Que tal você começar a tocar e eu vou lhe mostrar."

Como se ele pudesse dizer não a isso. Ele ficou de pé e se sentou atrás de sua bateria antiga. A que tinha encontrado em um ferro-velho na oitava série e se escondeu em um armazém abandonado, porque sua família adotiva insistia que o rock era música do diabo. Ele não tinha durado muito tempo naquela casa, mas segurou a bateria por mais de quatorze anos.

"Você disse que seu pai era um ministro?" Inuyasha pegou suas baquetas.

"Não me pergunte sobre o meu pai, quando estou pensando em saltar em seus ossos, não é?"

Ele olhou por cima do ombro timidamente para encontrar sua cara feia. "Sinto muito."

"Sim, ele é um ministro."

Inuyasha encolheu.

Kagome também levantou uma sobrancelha. "É melhor você começar parecer sexy, ou vou para a garagem começar a mexer no motor."

Ele tirou o seu colete de couro e tirou sua camiseta branca.

"Assim?"

"É um começo."

Encontrou o pedal do bumbo com um pé e o pedal do tambor com o outro. Fazia algum tempo desde que tinha usado apenas um tambor baixo. Ele usou a três anos quando tocava no palco. "O que devo tocar?"

"Algo lento e sexy."

"Você sabe que eu não faço lento, amor."

"Experimente."

Como havia apenas uma canção dos "Zuìrén que era remotamente lenta, sua balada "Goodbye Is Not Forever," ele começou com isso. Quando Kagome pressionou contra suas costas e deixou as mãos vaguearem sobre seu peito e na barriga, ele fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na mistura do ritmo e da sensação. Ele logo abandonou a música e deixou seu contato ditar enquanto ele batia o baixo, batendo os címbalos, batendo os pratos, ou seguido de uma progressão em torno dos vários chocalhos no seu conjunto. Ele geralmente batia as baquetas tão duro quanto possível, mas manteve de bater a um mínimo por isso não era desconfortavelmente alto. Apenas rítmico.

Sensual.

Os lábios de Kagome pressionaram contra seu ombro. Ela beijou um caminho para seu ouvido, igualando o seu ritmo com cada pressão de sucção dos lábios.

Inuyasha estremeceu. Misturando seus três amores, música, sexo, e esta mulher — que roubou sua capacidade de pensar além do momento. O ritmo o consumiu. Ele permitiu governar a sua existência atual.

Os dedos de Kagome encontraram a pequena argola em seu mamilo esquerdo. Ela esfregou seu polegar sobre isso, puxando suavemente com a batida definida por ele.

Seu pênis começou a subir, endurecendo com as pulsações que combinavam com o ritmo. Quando Kagome se afastou, ele engasgou em protesto.

Sua camiseta pousou em um prato, o sutiã em seu chocalho. Em seguida ela estava pressionando em suas costas, as pontas endurecidas de seus seios nus pressionando em sua carne. Ela balançou contra ele, esfregando os mamilos em suas costas. "Amo a tatuagem em suas costas," disse ela.

Ela provavelmente não gostaria se soubesse o que a rachadura de fogo na terra e a mão do demônio emergindo dela simbolizava.

Seus lábios voltaram para o seu pescoço. Ela deixou o polegar ir para seu piercing.

Sua mão direita deslizou para o sul. Ela lançou o primeiro botão da braguilha em uma batida, o próximo botão na próxima batida. Quando a braguilha estava aberta, ela deslizou sua mão na cueca e liberou seu pênis.

Ele já tinha se perdido na batida, não achando que era possível senti-lo mais do que já sentia, mas a mão dela o circulou começando a se mover ao longo de seu comprimento. Para cima em uma batida, para baixo na próxima.

Não havia uma célula solitária em seu corpo que não estivesse sendo consumida pelo ritmo.

"Kagome," ele suspirou.

"Shhhhh. Apenas sinta. O que seu ritmo faz comigo. O que quero fazer com você cada vez que toca."

Cara, ele nunca iria tocar sem um tesão novamente. Aumentou o ritmo um pouco, então ela acariciou seu pênis mais rápido.

Ela seguiu sua liderança sem hesitação.

Mais rápido.

Mais rápido.

Oh. Ela afastou-se bruscamente, e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu com o desejo insatisfeito. Ele ouviu o barulhinho do zíper da calça jeans atrás dele e o farfalhar do tecido enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas. Ele virou a cabeça quando ela apareceu ao lado dele e tropeçou em uma batida. Ela se abaixou e passou por debaixo do braço e passou por cima uma perna para estar diante dele, linda e nua.

Diminuiu o ritmo novamente e olhou em seus olhos, perguntando-se o que ela faria em seguida. Sabendo que não importa o que era, ele gostaria de tudo. Seus dedos deslizaram em seu cabelo, e ela o puxou para seu seio. Ele agarrou com a boca e chupou no ritmo com a batida.

"É isso aí," ela sussurrou. Ela soltou o cabelo e baixou a mãos, as pontas dos dedos descansando contra a cabeça de seu pênis. Quando ela bateu seus dedos contra sua carne sensível, sua barriga apertou com emoção.

"Mmm." Ele chupou mais duro em seu mamilo.

Ele lançou seu mamilo e olhou para ela, as pálpebras pesadas, sua respiração irregular. Ela inclinou-se agarrando seu eixo em ambas as mãos.

Seus polegares bateram por cima da borda repetidamente, ainda mantendo o tempo com a sua batida.

"Quero você dentro de mim, Inuyasha Sutikku."

"O que você está esperando?" Ele murmurou.

"Você pode manter o seu equilíbrio?"

Sorriu. "Só há uma maneira de descobrir."

Fez uma pausa em sua bateria enquanto ela subiu em seu colo, de frente para ele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou avidamente. Ele mudou suas baquetas, para um lado e, em seguida seu pênis criou vida e procurou por seu calor escorregadio. Quando encontrou, ela sentou-se, tomando-o profundamente. Ele cambaleou no banquinho, apertando os músculos das coxas, costas e estômago para manter o equilíbrio. Boa coisa que estava em grande forma de tanto tocar bateria, ou não teria sido capaz de manter a sua posição. Ele se moveu para frente em seu banco alguns centímetros, e ela afundou mais.

Eles engasgaram na boca um do outro.

Calça jeans cortava em sua carne, mas de alguma forma, o desconforto o fez almejar o prazer oferecido por seu corpo ainda mais.

Kagome aprofundou seu beijo, seus dedos cavando em seu couro cabeludo.

Pés no chão, ela começou a subir e descer sobre ele.

Seu dedo encontrou o pedal do bumbo, e ele combinava com seu ritmo com uma baixa batida constante. Em vez de acertar uma batida com seus braços, envolveu-os ao seu redor, baquetas presas em seus punhos contra suas costas.

Ela afastou-se, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto ela fazia amor com ele.

Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Mesmo quando aumentou seu ritmo, acelerando a batida do bumbo e sua libertação se aproximava, não podia tirar o olhar de amor brilhando de seus olhos azuis bebê.

Como tinha vivido um único dia sem ela? O que faria se a perdesse? Superado pelas emoções, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no prazer.

"Oh," ela engasgou e se arqueou para trás enquanto seu corpo estremecia com a liberação.

Ele a abraçava como sua vida, em parte porque não queria cair do banco, e em parte porque se deixou segui-la em êxtase.

Quando seus fluidos foram bombeados para dentro dela, ele esfregou a boca aberta contra sua clavícula, perdido em êxtase. Ela ficou mole contra ele, e ele endureceu a sua perna a tempo de impedi-los de cair no chão.

Um dos pratos caiu quando o a bateria deslizou para frente e bateu num boom.

"Uau," ela respirava. "Isso foi quente."

Ele fez um som incoerente de acordo.

"Uma fantasia para baixo. Cinco milhões aguardando por vir."

Ele riu. "Apenas cinco milhões?"

"Por agora." Ela beijou sua mandíbula. "Pronto para trabalhar no carro?"

"Posso tirar um cochilo em primeiro lugar?" Ele sussurrou sonolento.

"Se você precisar. Posso trabalhar com ele sozinha por um tempo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Quero ajudar. Apenas me dê uma ou duas horas para recuperar o fôlego, mulher."

Ela tentou sair de seu colo, mas a segurou no lugar. Ela cedeu e se aconchegou contra ele novamente. Era muito mais fácil manter o seu equilíbrio quando ela o segurava, e não estava pronto para deixá-la ir ainda.

"Inuyasha," ela disse depois de um longo momento.

"Sim."

"Tenho que fazer uma ressonância magnética na primeira semana de dezembro para... ver se estou ainda saudável. Você vai vir comigo? Isaa — hummm, aquele outro cara costumava ir comigo. Não gosto de ir sozinha. Aguardar os resultados é realmente..." ela fungou, "... difícil."

Inuyasha prendeu a respiração e assentiu. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir de tremer, seu coração atolando sua garganta. Sua mão moveu para a parte de trás da cabeça dela para pressioná-la mais perto, para que não visse as lágrimas borrando sua visão. Ele queria estar lá para ela, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era quão duro era confrontar com sua mortalidade. Não! Kagome realmente não precisa de uma ressonância magnética. Seu corpo não iria traí-la novamente. Não podia. Não iria deixar. Nem sequer aceitar a possibilidade de que ela podia ficar doente de novo. Não podia deixá-lo. Ele não iria perdê-la antes que ela tivesse cento e vinte e três anos. Ou nunca. Ele precisava dela. Precisava dela. Não apenas agora. Sempre. Ela não podia ir. Ela simplesmente não podia.

"Obrigado," ela sussurrou. "Não sou forte o suficiente para enfrentar isso sozinha."

E ele não era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo em tudo. "Vamos trabalhar no carro."


	23. Chapter 22

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 22_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome apertou a mão de Inuyasha e abriu a porta da frente da casa de seus pais. O cara parecia que estava preste a vomitar em seus sapatos, e Kagome não poderia culpá-lo. Seu pai era descontraído, mas e sua mãe? Ow Deus! Kagome deu um sorriso tranquilizador para Inuyasha e apertou-lhe a mão novamente.

"Alguém em casa?" Ela chamou da entrada.

Sua boca abrir quando Souta apareceu na cadeira de rodas através da porta da sala de jantar. "Hei, irmãzinha!"

"Souta," ela soltou a mão de Inuyasha e apertou o pescoço de Souta animadamente enquanto o abraçava. "Você está ótimo!" Ela plantou um beijo molhado em sua testa. "Como está indo a sua recuperação?"

"Estou cerca de setenta e cinco por cento em meu braço esquerdo. Noventa por cento no direito." Ele mexeu os dedos e fez um punho. "Eles ainda dizem que não vou voltar a andar."

"Digo que estão cheios de merda," Inuyasha disse com um sorriso.

Souta sorriu de volta. "Sutikku? Quando Kagome disse que estava trazendo _um_ dos caras em casa, eu tinha certeza de que seria Namura."

"Consegui prender o melhor," disse Kagome. Ela se virou para Inuyasha e o agarrou pelo pescoço para atraí-lo aos seus lábios.

Alguém pigarreou na sala de jantar. "Não só você traz a ralé na minha casa," disse a mãe, "mas se envolve em um comportamento inadequado diante de meus olhos."

Kagome revirou os olhos para o benefício de Inuyasha e, em seguida, virou-se para sua mãe. "E ele me deu um pouco da sua língua também," disse ela.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha, esperando por ele participar de sua provocação, mas parecia completamente em estado de choque.

"Mãe, esse é Inuyasha Sutikku, o baterista dos Zuìrén," disse Souta.

"Zuìrén. A banda que praticamente sequestrou minha filha e a expôs só Deus sabe ao quê? A banda, que paralisou o meu único filho?"

"O homem que salvou a vida de Souta com CPR[1]," disse Kagome.

Mamãe bufou. "Acho que ele pode ficar já que está aqui." Ela virou as costas e voltou para a cozinha.

"Ela esta um pouco espinhosa hoje à noite," Souta sussurrou.

"Um pouco?" Kagome apertou o cotovelo de Inuyasha. "Não a deixe chegar até você."

Inuyasha balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Então, como vão as coisas com a turnê, Kags?" Souta perguntou indiferente.

"Tão bom quanto se pode esperar, considerando que você não está lá," Kagome disse.

"Ela está sendo modesta," disse Inuyasha. "Ela é absolutamente incrível."

Souta sorriu com orgulho.

"Não tão bom como Souta, porém," disse Kagome, bagunçando o cabelo do irmão e inclinando-se para sufocá-lo com outro abraço.

"Tudo bem que você é grande, Kags," disse Souta. "Você não tem que sentir culpada. Estou orgulhoso de você."

Ela não sabia por que seus olhos de repente encheram de lágrimas. Talvez porque ela se sentia culpada. Estava fora tendo um bom tempo de sua vida, fazendo uma carreira para si, encontrando o amor, enquanto que Souta estava preso aqui em uma cadeira de rodas com a mãe opressora.

"É a minha menina que ouço?" Seu pai chamou da sala de estar.

Ela largou Souta e agarrou a mão de Inuyasha. "Vamos lá," ela disse. "Quero que você conheça meu pai."

"O ministro?" Inuyasha disse.

"Não, o treinador de poodle." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, o ministro. Eu só tenho um pai, você sabe."

Inuyasha seguiu com os pés pesados.

"Pensei ter ouvido a sua voz," disse o pai dela, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto jovial. Seu sorriso vacilou quando avistou Inuyasha.

A palma da mão de Inuyasha cresceu úmida contra a mão de Kagome, mas ela o segurou bem.

"Quem é este?"

"Este é Inuyasha," disse ela. "Meu novo namorado."

Seu pai pressionou o apoio para os pés de sua cadeira para baixo e ficou de pé. Ele esticou o pescoço para avaliar Inuyasha com cuidado. "Você não acha que ele é um pouco alto... para você, querida?"

"Não. Ele é perfeito para mim." Ela abraçou o braço de Inuyasha e sorriu, feliz.

Os olhos de seu pai percorreram seu rosto, e então ele sorriu. "Eu confio que ele cuida bem de você e te trata bem?"

"Como uma princesa."

Pai estendeu a mão em direção a Inuyasha, que pela primeira vez ficou sem palavras.

Ele pegou a mão do pai e apertou-a com firmeza. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Pastor Higurashi."

"Da mesma forma, Inuyasha. Sente-se." Ele acenou para a cadeira livre situada ao lado dele. "Conte-me sobre você."

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome incerto. Seu coração derretido em uma poça. Ela soltou sua mão e deu um tapinha nas costas dele tranquilizador.

"Você pode falar com meu pai sobre qualquer coisa. Ele não julga."

"Deixo o julgamento para Deus," seu pai disse e voltou para sua cadeira.

Inuyasha parecia que estava preste a fugir.

"Sente-se," Kagome insistiu. Ela sabia que seu pai adoraria Inuyasha assim que ele começasse a falar. Seu pai iria apreciar a honestidade aberta de Inuyasha e seu sentido de humor sutil.

Souta dirigiu na sala e arrumou a sua cadeira de rodas ao lado da poltrona desocupada. "Kagome, mamãe tem uma surpresa para você na cozinha."

"Que tipo de surpresa?"

"Vá ver. Papai e eu vamos fazer companhia a Inuyasha."

Kagome concordou. Ela nunca, nem uma vez na vida, gostou de alguma surpresa que sua mãe tinha para ela. Ela estava bastante certa de que não ia gostar desta também. Deu um aperto de encorajamento na mão de Inuyasha e em seguida, virou-se para ir para a cozinha. Antes de ela estar de volta na porta, Inuyasha já tinha Souta e seu pai rindo. Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Sabia que seria necessário algum tempo para a sua mãe se acostumar com a ideia de seu namoro com Inuyasha. Sua mãe tinha estado completamente encantada com a ideia de ter Houjo como seu genro.

Kagome duvidava que sua mãe daria a qualquer homem um momento fácil, muito menos um de uma banda de rock que tinha tatuagens, seu mamilo perfurado, e um corte de cabelo estranho? Kagome tinha certeza sobre sua mãe nunca aceitando Inuyasha. Ela não se importava embora. Amava Inuyasha com todo o seu coração. Se sua mãe não podia ver que homem maravilhoso ele era, era a sua perda, não de Kagome. Não de Inuyasha.

Kagome bateu a porta balançando para a cozinha com seu quadril. "Mãe, Souta disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim."

Houjo virou-se do balcão onde estava ajudando sua mãe a preparar o jantar. O coração de Kagome ignorou várias batidas e começou a corrida. "Você está de volta," ela engasgou.

Houjo atravessou a cozinha e colocou os dois braços ao seu redor. Ele plantou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e apertou até que ela estava sem fôlego. "Oh Kagome," ele murmurou. "Senti tantas saudades suas."

Ela percebeu a expressão de alegria de sua mãe antes dela passar para a despensa.

"Houjo," disse Kagome. Ela se puxou para longe dele para olhar em seus olhos cinzentos suaves. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que já tinha encontrado. Grandes olhos, o nariz reto, os lábios perfeitamente esculpidos, grossos cabelos ondulados castanhos emolduravam seu rosto. E seu bronzeado adquirido recentemente contrastava bem com sua camisa branca. As mangas foram roladas até revelar os antebraços fortes. Por mais atraente que ele era, não fazia seu coração correr, quando olhou para ele. Não experimentou nenhuma pontada de desejo.

"Sua mãe me convidou. Você sabe que não posso recusar seus biscoitos caseiros." Houjo procurou o rosto de Kagome e, em seguida, segurou com as duas mãos. "Você parece fantástica, meu anjo."

"Eu me sinto ótima."

"Você está fazendo todos os seus exames médicos?" Ele perguntou, olhando para ela com preocupação.

Comovida, tirou uma mecha de cabelo ondulado de sua testa. "Eu tenho. Até agora, não há sinais dele. Tenho outro exame, em dezembro."

Ela não teve que dizer o que era. Eles viveram juntos e saíram pessoas mais fortes do outro lado. Esse vínculo entre eles sempre existiria.

Ele a abraçou novamente. "Eu senti sua falta. Eu já disse?"

"Sim. Eu também senti sua falta." Isso não era uma mentira. Ela sentia falta dele.

Mas, quando a abraçou, percebeu que nunca tinha realmente o amado. Pelo menos não romanticamente. Seus sentimentos eram os mesmos que tinham sido sempre.

A de um amigo muito próximo. Um amigo que podia contar para estar lá para ela, não importando o quê. Houjo era o seu melhor amigo, mas não eram destinados a serem amantes. Ela sabia disso agora. Agora que tinha Inuyasha, ela poderia dizer a diferença.

Kagome se afastou do abraço de Houjo e sorriu, sabendo que tudo era como deveria ser. Eles não foram feitos para ficar juntos como um casal.

Ela estava muito feliz em vê-lo, o que estava bem. Não foi uma traição de seus sentimentos por Inuyasha, porque eles não eram os mesmos sentimentos que tinha por Houjo. Percebendo que foi um grande alívio, não podia deixar além de perguntar a Houjo. "Conte-me tudo sobre a África," disse ela e tomou um assento no balcão para ouvi-lo falar sobre suas aventuras enquanto cortava legumes para a salada. Sua admiração cresceu quando ele disse-lhe sobre todas as pessoas que ajudou enquanto vivia sob péssimas condições no mato.

"Assim, o bebê sobreviveu?" Ela perguntou, quando os olhos arregalaram de espanto.

Houjo assentiu. "Havia outra mulher na aldeia que tinha perdido o bebê para a cólera, então ela pegou o recém-nascido como seu. Desejava ter podido salvar a mãe também, mas o crocodilo havia feito muitos danos à sua coluna, e a perdi sobre a mesa."

A visão de Kagome borrou com lágrimas. "Isso é tão horrível," ela disse. "E você. Você está absolutamente maravilhoso, Houjo. "

A ingestão de ar súbita alertou para a presença de Inuyasha. Parecia que alguém tinha lhe dado um soco no estômago. "Inuyasha," ela disse. "Venha aqui. Há alguém que quero que você conheça."

Inuyasha se perguntava quem era o cara demasiado atraente, tinha uma leve ideia de quem o homem era. Kagome estava pendurada em cada palavra como se tivesse ficado muda por seu charme e carisma. Quando ela disse o nome dele — _Houjo _— e chamou-o absolutamente maravilhoso, Inuyasha estava certo que sua alma tinha sido sugada de seu corpo. E agora Kagome queria Inuyasha para conhecer o cara? Não, obrigado.

"Estava procurando a lata de lixo," disse Inuyasha. Uma mentira, mas de nenhuma maneira queria estar em qualquer lugar perto do Dr. perfeito lá.

"Tenho certeza que você pode segurar por um minuto," disse Kagome. Ela pulou fora do banco e pegou sua mão antes que ele pudesse fugir da cozinha.

"Inuyasha, esse é Houjo. Um querido amigo."

Houjo parecia nem um pouco feliz em ser chamado de seu amigo. Inuyasha estendeu sua mão. "Eu sou Inuyasha, namorado muito possessivo de Kagome."

Os olhos de Houjo se arregalaram.

"E amante," Inuyasha acrescentou. "Nós fazemos constantemente."

O rosto bronzeado de Houjo empalideceu vários tons, mas pegou a mão de Inuyasha e apertou cordialmente.

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome o puniu. "Não há necessidade de dizer isso pra ele e o que definitivamente não esta errado." Ela riu, mas não negou sua reivindicação. Inuyasha sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

A mãe de Kagome se apressou para a cozinha. "Kagome, me ajude a amassar as batatas," disse ela. "Houjo, você pega o assado do forno? Preciso colocar os biscoitos dentro."

"Claro." Houjo colocou um par de luvas de forno e foi para o forno.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?" Perguntou Inuyasha, seu coração batendo. A mãe de Kagome o assustava.

"Não seja bobo. Você é um convidado. Vai sentar-se com Bill e Souta até que o jantar esteja pronto."

"Houjo é um convidado também," Kagome lembrou a mãe.

Sra. H ofereceu a Houjo um abraço enquanto ele lutava para não deixar cair o assado. "Não seja ridículo, Kagome. Houjo é da família. Basta colocar em cima do fogão, querido."

Houjo colocou o assado no fogão.

Inuyasha viu Kagome escoar as batatas e começar a amassá-las com um espremedor. Sra. H cortava biscoitos de massa e os organizava em uma assadeira. Houjo tomou para si a tarefa de cortar o assado. Eles se pareciam como uma família. Algo que Inuyasha nunca tinha tido, mas sempre quis. Não estaria recebendo uma agora ou assim parecia.

Souta bateu na porta com sua cadeira de rodas. "Vamos lá, Sutikku. Preciso de ajuda para colocar a mesa." Souta puxou pratos e tigelas a partir de uma cristaleira e as colocou as em suas pernas imóveis.

Inuyasha sorriu, grato por uma tarefa.

"Souta Higurashi, não peça ao convidado de Kagome para fazer o seu trabalhar," disse a Sra. H.

"Eu não me importo," Inuyasha insistiu.

"Vai sentar-se na sala de estar," disse a Sra. H.

Inuyasha não tinha escolha à não ser obedecer.

Pastor Higurashi, ou Bill, como ele insistiu que Inuyasha o chamasse, ergueu os olhos de um filme de guerra, quando Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. "Será que você foi enxotado para fora da cozinha?"

Inuyasha assentiu. "Aparentemente sou um convidado, mas Houjo é da família."

Bill riu. "Houjo é da família." Ele deu um tapinha no braço de Inuyasha. "Grande criança. Ele é um médico, você sabe."

"Sim, Kags mencionou isso."

"Ele acabou de voltar da África. Disse que assumir a clínica de seu pai poderia esperar um ano. Queria ir aonde a maioria das pessoas precisassem dele. Você não se depara com muitos homens tão altruísta como Houjo nesses dias e nessa idade."

É verdade, mas Inuyasha ainda o odiava.

"O jantar está pronto!" Sra. H chamou.

Inuyasha levantou-se. Sra H guiou ao fim da mesa.

"Os convidados têm o lugar de honra," disse ela.

Inuyasha sentou-se na extremidade da mesa, e Bill sentou-se à frente, na outra extremidade. Uma cadeira tinha sido removida do lado da mesa para acomodar a cadeira de rodas de Souta, e sua mãe se sentou ao lado dele. Isso deixou Kagome e Houjo se sentando próximo um do outro. O jantar estava delicioso, mas, apesar de Inuyasha comer tudo em seu prato, ele dificilmente saboreou.

Todo mundo estava tão entusiasmado pelos contos da África de Houjo, que eram divertidos e heróicos. Inuyasha não podia negar. Sentia-se como um intruso indesejado. Kagome mal olhou para ele toda a refeição.

Ela estava rindo muito ocupada bajulando Houjo, que era encantador, isso era nauseante. Quando Houjo começou a passar em torno de fotos de si mesmo tratando os doentes e feridos de alguma aldeia no Congo, Inuyasha disse todas as coisas apropriadas, mas o seu coração afundou. Como ele poderia competir com isso? Ele nunca tinha feito qualquer coisa remotamente honrosa. Depois do jantar, a Sra. H trouxe um cheesecake sufocado em cerejas.

"Eu sei que é o seu favorito," disse ela, sorrindo para Houjo quando lhe serviu uma enorme fatia.

"Você está me mimando," disse ele, o seu sorriso de nocaute encantando até mesmo Inuyasha.

Foda-se. O cara podia pelo menos ter a decência de ser feio ou estúpido ou chato. Algo!

"É o mínimo que posso fazer para o nosso heróico, médico salva-vidas."

"Parece-me que Houjo não é o único salva-vidas a esta mesa," Souta disse. Ele sorriu para Inuyasha, que balançou levemente a cabeça, não querendo trazer suas pequenas tentativas de RCP.

"Ah, é?" Houjo questionou, parecendo genuinamente interessado no que Souta tinha a dizer, o bastardo. Foi muito difícil para Inuyasha manter o seu ódio para o cara. "O que aconteceu?"

"Inuyasha salvou duas vidas só este ano," disse Souta. "Uma delas. A minha."

Inuyasha olhou para a fatia de cheesecake na frente dele e espetou uma cereja repetidamente. "Não foi nada. Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo."

"Isso não é verdade," disse Houjo. "A maioria das pessoas olham para o outro lado quando alguém está em apuros, mesmo se são capazes de ajudar. Eles só que... não fazem."

Inuyasha cutucou seu cheesecake, tentando não sentir orgulho devido às palavras de Houjo.

"Quem mais você salvou, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Não foi nada," disse ele novamente.

"Ash," disse Souta. "Ele teve uma convulsão, e Inuyasha o manteve respirando até que a ambulância chegasse."

"Como é que não ouvi essa história?" Kagome disse, olhando de Inuyasha para Souta, então de volta para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros. "Ash não gosta que falemos sobre isso."

Kagome se aproximou e sussurrou: "E pensei que eu era a primeira a testemunhar de você colocando os lábios em Ash." Ela riu e apertou o joelho sob a mesa.

Inuyasha olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. Orou para que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

"Quem é Ash?" Perguntou Houjo.

"Guitarrista dos Zuìrén," disse Kagome.

"Os Zuìrén?"

"Sim, a banda de Inuyasha. Zuìrén."

"Então, você está em uma banda? Como uma banda local ou o quê?" Houjo perguntou todo sério e deu outra mordida no cheesecake.

Kagome riu e abraçou o braço de Houjo. "Você está tão desatualizado! Um dos mais famosos bateristas do mundo esta comendo uma sobremesa com você, e você está totalmente sem noção."

"Esse cara é famoso?" Perguntou Houjo, quando os olhos arregalaram de espanto. "Deveria estar pedindo-lhe um autógrafo ou algo assim?"

Isto causou a Kagome rir ainda mais. Ela largou o braço de Houjo para segurar seu estômago. "Pare. Você está me matando."

Inuyasha pensou que ele era o único capaz de fazê-la rir tão duro. Aparentemente, não.

"Então você é uma estrela do rock? De verdade?" Perguntou Houjo. "Como conheceu Kagome?"

"Souta era o operador de mesa de som dos Zuìrén." Quando ele se machucou, Eles deixaram-me ficar em seu lugar até que ele estivesse de volta em seus pés." Ela percebeu deslizar um segundo tarde. Seus olhos arregalaram, e ela virou a cabeça para olhar para o irmão. "Oh Souta, me desculpe eu disse isso. Eu não quis dizer..."

Souta apenas sorriu. "Está tudo bem. Estou esperando que eles possam me levar de volta antes que eu esteja literalmente de pé."

"Você está pronto para excursionar novamente?" Perguntou Inuyasha. "Você sabe como pode ser extenuante."

Souta assentiu. "Estou esperando quando vocês voltarem em janeiro que vou estar pronto para assumir a maior parte das minhas funções. Bem, aquelas que eu puder fazer na minha cadeira. Não acho que vou estar andando em breve e não serei útil na montagem e desmontagem. Vou fazer o máximo que sou capaz, embora."

"Não apresse a si mesmo, filho," disse Bill. "Você pode ficar aqui com sua mãe e comigo por quanto tempo for necessário."

Souta e Kagome trocaram olhares e depois sorriram para sua mãe.

"Eu gosto de trabalhar," Souta insistiu. "Realmente sinto falta disso. E os rapazes. Senti falta deles também. Como tudo está indo?"

"Bom!" Inuyasha disse. "Eu e Kags inscrevemos todos eles como voluntários nesta Ação de Graças no abrigo. Eu não posso esperar para dizer-lhes."

"Incrível. Eu vou estar lá," disse Souta. "Não posso esperar para vê-los novamente. E realmente não posso esperar para voltar em turnê."

"Sempre que você achar que pode lidar com isso," disse Inuyasha com um sorriso.

Foi ótimo ver Souta indo tão bem.

"Mas... e quanto a mim?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Kags, você sabia que o seu trabalho com a banda era temporária desde o começo," disse Souta.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, parecendo completamente derrotada. Inuyasha não queria que ela saísse, mas quando Souta estivesse pronto para voltar ao trabalho, ela teria que parar. Então ela estaria aqui com Houjo o tempo todo, enquanto Inuyasha estava na estrada.

Toda essa situação era horrível.

"Não gosto da ideia de você na estrada com todos os Zuìrén, estrelas do rock sujos, em primeiro lugar, Kagome," disse a Sra. H.

A ira de Inuyasha aumentou. Ele teve a súbita vontade de bater em alguém.

"Como você me disse todos os dias ao telefone, Mãe," Kagome disse. "Dá um tempo."

"É seguro?" Perguntou Houjo, olhando para Inuyasha fora do canto de seu olho. "Eles não iria machucá-la, não é?"

Kagome revirou os olhos. "Os caras são ótimos. Todos eles. Tive um pouco mais de um começo difícil com Kouga, mas as coisas estão indo perfeitamente bem agora."

"Será que Kouga lhe deu um tempo difícil?" Perguntou Souta.

"No começo," Kagome admitiu. "Nós estamos bem agora. Viemos a um entendimento. Ele parou de tentar sabotar a minha placa de som, e ele mesmo deu o seu caderno de volta para mim."

"O quê? Estou indo para chutar a bunda dele," disse Souta. Ele riu.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha Inuyasha o derrubando para que eu possa passar por cima da sua bunda fodida."

"Souta, olha a sua língua!" Disse a Sra. H.

"Desculpe, mãe," Souta disse timidamente.

"Está todo mundo terminado?" Perguntou a Sra. H.

Inuyasha estava pronto para deixá-los e não era engraçado. Ele se levantou e pegou seu prato. "Eu tenho os pratos."

"Não seja ridículo. Os convidados não tiram os pratos," disse a Sra. H.

"Kagome, tire os pratos."

Kagome se levantou para obedecer a sua mãe, raspando os pratos e empilhando-os.

"Por que não a ajuda, Houjo?" Sra. B sorriu carinhosamente.

"Sim, senhora."

Inuyasha viu Houjo e Kagome limpar a mesa, seu coração ficou dolorido.

Eles eram tão confortáveis um com o outro, compartilhando palavras calmas e risos. Ele não tinha dúvida de que era comum serem domésticos.

Como um casal.

"Posso ajudar?" Inuyasha agarrou a mão de Kagome quando ela pegou sua taça de vinho vazia. Ele passou o dedo sobre a pulseira de borboleta que tinha dado a ela.

Ela sorriu. "Houjo e eu temos uma rotina. Vamos acabar rápido." Ela se inclinou para perto de seu ouvido. "Então, podemos ir para casa. Você parece como se estivesse pronto para sair de sua pele."

Como muito observadora ela era.

"Onde é o banheiro?" Ele perguntou.

"Existe um toucador fora da cozinha."

"Eu não preciso de um toucador," disse ele.

Ela riu e o cutucou nas costelas. "Brincalhão." Ela beijou seus lábios, ansiosa. O ruído metálico de prata interrompeu o beijo.

Houjo se agachou para recuperar todos os talheres que acabara de derrubar pelo chão.

Inuyasha levantou para encontrar o toucador, qualquer que seja que fosse foda-se. Isso acabou por ser um meio-banheiro, embora houvesse uma placa de madeira na porta indicando-o como um toucador.

Ele tomou seu tempo utilizando as instalações, a necessidade de se recompor.

Ele era um emaranhado de emoções conflitantes, seu estômago amarrado em nós.

Suas mãos tremiam, pelo amor de Deus. Ele respirou profundo várias vezes para tentar acalmar seus nervos. Isso tudo acabaria muito, muito em breve. Às vezes estava feliz por não ter uma família para chamar de sua. Suas interações com as famílias sempre o deixavam perplexo. Até mesmo a família de Seshoumaru, uma das pessoas mais impressionantes que Inuyasha já conhecera, tornou-se muito para tratar depois de algumas horas. Era tudo tão... íntimo. E perto. Quando ele finalmente saiu do banheiro, a Sra. H aproximou-se dele imediatamente.

"O que exatamente você acha que está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou.

"Uh, dando uma mijada." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Quero dizer, fui fazer xixi."

A mulher fez um som de exasperação. "Isso não é o que quis dizer. Quero dizer, você está destinado e determinado a corromper a minha filha, não está?"

"Huh?" Ele sinceramente não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando.

"Quero dizer, olhe para ela. Seu cabelo é azul, pelo amor de Deus."

Ele sorriu. "O cabelo dela era azul antes de eu conhecê-la."

"Você não tem nada para oferecer a ela. Viajando por toda a criação de Deus com um monte de músicos inúteis. Que tipo de vida é essa, para uma jovem?"

"Ela parece se divertir."

"Ela precisa de um lar estável. Com um forte apoio. Será que lhe disse que ela tem câncer?" Sra. H disse, como se fosse um escândalo.

"Ela me disse. Posso apoiá-la muito bem."

Sra. H lançou outro suspiro exasperado. "Ela faz essas coisas para se vingar de mim, você sabe," disse a Sra. H. "Ela terminou com o pobre Houjo só porque eu gostava dele."

"Uh..." Ele decidiu que não era o seu lugar para falar sobre essa questão.

"Você olha para eles," ela disse, acenando com a mão para Kagome e Houjo, que estavam lado a lado na pia lavando a louça e compartilhando camaradagem que fluía entre eles facilmente. "Você já viu um casal mais perfeito?"

Não, na verdade, ele não tinha, mas Inuyasha e Kagome eram ótimos juntos.

Sua mãe simplesmente não entendia.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim," Inuyasha disse, "mas eu amo a sua filha. Eu não estou me afastando por Houjo. Esqueça isso."

"Você a ama?" O ceticismo na sua pergunta desgastou os nervos de Inuyasha.

"Sim, eu a amo. Por quê? Você acha que porque não sou como o Dr. perfeição lá, eu não sou capaz de amá-la?"

"Se você realmente a amasse, iria deixá-la ir. Ela não pode ser possivelmente feliz com você. Quero dizer, olhe para você!"

A testa de Inuyasha plissou. Ele estava bem consciente do que parecia.

Sabia que não se encaixava na imagem do homem dos sonhos de uma mãe para sua filha, mas ele não era tão horrível que assustava os bebês ou qualquer coisa.

"O que a maneira como eu pareço tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

A mulher, aparentemente, achou melhor mudar de tática. "Houjo estava ao lado dela enquanto estava doente. O que você já fez por ela?"

"Talvez você devesse perguntar isso a ela." Ele andou em volta dela e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Inuyasha teve que admitir que a mulher estava certa.

Houjo tinha feito muito mais para Kagome que Inuyasha tinha. Inuyasha tinha a culpa que não a tinha conhecido antes? Ele poderia ter estado lá, da mesma forma, se soubesse quando ela tinha estado doente.

Houjo tocou de leve a espuma no nariz de Kagome, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

Ela riu e esguichou-o com água, molhando a camisa. Eles realmente faziam um casal bonito. Nauseante de bonito.

Inuyasha parou atrás de Kagome e passou os braços em torno da cintura. "Você está pronta para ir?" Ele murmurou em seu ouvido. "Preciso de um boquete."

O olhar no rosto de Houjo era inestimável.

"Ela é uma delicia chupando um pênis, não é?" Inuyasha disse pra Houjo. Ele realmente queria que o cara o chamasse para uma briga, então teria uma razão legítima para socá-lo no nariz perfeito.

"Não acho que é uma coisa apropriada a dizer na frente de uma senhora," Houjo disse, abaixando o olhar para o prato que estava limpando.

"Não estou na frente de uma dama. Estou atrás dela. Ela gosta de mim por trás. Você sabia disso, Houjo? Ou isso é muito estranho para você? Você só a comia na posição de missionário, pinto mole."

Inuyasha estava muito ocupado tentando irritar Houjo para perceber que ele tinha perdido seu alvo e chateado Kagome.

Ela empurrou as longas luvas de látex amarelas de suas mãos e as atirou na parte de trás da pia. "Foi ótimo te ver, Houjo," disse ela e beijou sua bochecha. "Ligo para você. Vamos," ela gritou para Inuyasha.

Ela empurrou de suas mãos e pisou fora da cozinha.

"Se você a machucar, vou fazer você se arrepender," disse Houjo calmo e colocando um prato limpo no escorredor.

Isso soou como uma ameaça. Inuyasha estava meio tentado para o provocar, mas Kagome já estava se dirigindo para a porta da frente. "Obrigado pelo jantar, mãe," ela disse e deu a sua mãe um beijo na bochecha.

"Tchau, papai. Souta," ela saiu da sala de jantar e abriu o porta da frente. "Vou ver todos vocês quinta-feira, se não antes."

"Prazer em conhecê-los," disse Inuyasha e correu atrás dela.

Kagome não sabia que era possível estar chateado com alguém que amava. Não podia acreditar que Inuyasha disse essas coisas na frente de Houjo. Ela se dirigiu para o carro, não se importando muito se Inuyasha tivesse a seguido ou não.

Ele encontrou-se com ela no meio da caminhada e tentou tomar sua mão. Ela se afastou. "Não me toque."

"O que há de errado, querida?"

"O que há de errado? O que há de errado?"

Ele olhou para ela, genuinamente confuso com seu discurso.

"Por que você trouxe a nossa vida sexual na frente de Houjo?"

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei."

"Você não sabe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela rosnou em frustração e continuou para o carro. Ela abriu a porta e subiu para dentro antes que ele pudesse ajudá-la. Um momento depois, ele subiu ao lado dela e fechou a porta, mas não ligou o carro. Após um longo silêncio, ela virou-se para olhar para ele. Ele estava olhando para ela. "Você está irritada comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Uau, Inuyasha. Como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?"

"Realmente não sei por que eu disse isso," ele disse calmamente. "Ele só...ele me dá nos nervos."

"Houjo?" Como poderia Houjo dar nos nervos de qualquer um? O homem era maravilhoso.

"Sim. Eu não gosto dele. Eu não quero você em torno dele."

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Por que não?"

"Vocês costumavam ser amantes!"

"Então o quê? Nós ainda podemos ser amigos."

Inuyasha zombou. "Deixe-me lhe dizer algo sobre vocês. Uma vez que um homem te fodeu, ele nunca pode ser apenas seu amigo. Ele pode dizer e fingir, mas cada vez que olha para você está pensando sobre como é deliciosa a sua fenda em torno de seu pênis."

Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. "Isso é provavelmente verdade para alguém como você, mas Houjo é diferente."

"Alguém como eu? Seu perfeito doutor é melhor do que eu, é isso que você está dizendo?"

"Não quis dizer isso."

"Mas você insinuou. Saia do meu carro."

Ela estava atordoada demais para se mover. "O quê?" Ela respirou.

"Você fodidamente me ouviu. Volte para ele, se o quer tanto." Ele se inclinou sobre seu corpo e abriu a porta. "Saia!"

"Inuyasha?" Ela nunca soube que ele se comportaria dessa maneira. Não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido. Ela não estava mais brava. Apenas confusa. "Eu não quero ele desse jeito. Por que você está assim?"

Olhando para fora do pára-brisa escuro, ele disse: "Porque eu não quero estar com você."

Seu coração ficou preso em sua garganta até que ela pensou que iria sufocar.

Ele ligou o carro e ligou o motor perfeitamente sintonizado.

"Bem? O que você está esperando?" Ele perguntou, ainda não olhando para ela.

Seu coração estava quebrando, e ele estava sendo um idiota insuportável.

Se ele não a queria, tudo bem. Não era como se não soubesse como era ser sozinha. Saiu do carro e bateu a porta. Ele saiu tão rápido, o Corvette era nada além de um borrão verde esmeralda. Ela sabia que não devia tê-lo ajudado a consertar. Ele estava indo para se matar nessa maldita coisa.

* * *

[1] Ressucitação Cardiopulmonar.


	24. Chapter 23

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 23_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

O peito de Inuyasha estava tão apertado que ele ia sufocar. Ele pressionou o acelerador e vagou para uma esquina com os pneus derrapando, quando do nada, um cãozinho preto disparou na frente do seu carro. Cerrando os dentes, ele pisou nos freios e deslizou para uma parada brusca e, com o coração martelando, perscrutou por cima do capô, com medo do que ia ver. O cão trotou ileso sobre a calçada com o rabo entre as pernas e orelhas recuadas, olhando para o carro com cautela.

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro de alívio e seguiu em frente a uma velocidade mais razoável para uma área residencial. Por que estava tão irritado? E tão magoado? E por que tinha chutado Kagome do seu carro? Ele realmente tinha terminado com ela? Dez minutos atrás, havia dito a mãe dela que ele não ia se afastar por Houjo. E não foi o que tinha acabado de fazer? Afastou-se por Houjo?

"Foda," ele rosnou. Tinha que voltar. Ele deu a volta no quarteirão e se dirigiu para a casa. Kagome ainda estava de pé na frente, mas não estava sozinha. Houjo estava segurando seus braços com firmeza, uma mão alisando o cabelo sedoso. Ele avistou Inuyasha e sorriu, em seguida inclinou a cabeça dela para trás e a beijou profundamente. O dedo do meio de Houjo estendido em direção a Inuyasha pelas costas de Kagome foi mais uma provocação que ele teve que lidar.

Inuyasha estava fora do carro e atravessando o pátio em um piscar de olhos. Ele arrancou Kagome dos lábios de Houjo. Seu rosto assustado e em lágrimas mal teve tempo para registrar antes que o punho de Inuyasha estivesse voando. Este atingiu o nariz de Houjo, derrubando-o de bunda no chão. A satisfação de Inuyasha foi curta, pois Kagome caiu de joelhos ao lado de Houjo, que tinha ambas as mãos em volta do nariz, tentando clarear a visão, forçando os olhos a se abrirem e fecharem várias vezes.

"Oh, meu Deus," Kagome gritou. "Você está bem, Houjo?"

"Levante-se, seu maldito veado," Inuyasha disse. "Eu ainda não terminei de chutar seu traseiro."

Houjo não levantou, mas Kagome saltou para seus pés e virou-se para Inuyasha, cuspindo fogo. "O que diabo você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Ele estava beijando você."

"Então isso lhe dá o direito de esmurrá-lo?"

Uh, duh. "Bem… sim."

Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa ir embora."

"Mas eu voltei por você."

"Vá embora!"

"Chame a polícia," Houjo disse, levantando e sacudindo as pernas das calças. Seu nariz perfeito ainda estava perfeito, embora inchado. Nem mesmo estava sangrando. "Ele é obviamente instável."

"Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é instável," Inuyasha disse e antes de poder lançar outro soco, Kagome se colocou entre eles, apertando os olhos fechados, como se esperasse que ele realmente fosse bater nela.

Após um momento tenso, ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu pedi para você ir embora, Inuyasha. Não sei quem você é nesse momento, e você está me assustando."

Assustando-a? Inuyasha imediatamente relaxou sua posição. "Kagome?" Ele nunca a machucaria. Por nada. Ela tinha que saber disso.

"Adeus, Inuyasha. Você precisa se acalmar antes de fazer algo de que vai se arrepender." Ela agarrou Houjo pela manga e o puxou para casa, deixando Inuyasha sozinho no gramado da frente.

Inuyasha ficou ali de pé, oscilando entre a raiva e a angústia. Levou vários minutos para perceber que seu carro desacompanhado estava descendo a rua.

Kagome observou Inuyasha correr atrás de seu carro estrada abaixo. Ele o alcançou, subiu para o lado de dentro, e acelerou.

"Ele se foi?" Houjo perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, as lágrimas que estava segurando em cheque fluindo livremente agora.

"Já vai tarde."

"Por que você me beijou, Houjo?"

"Acho que isso é bastante óbvio, anjo," ele murmurou. Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e limpou suas lágrimas com os polegares. "Eu amo você."

Essa era a última coisa que ela queria ouvir no momento. "Houjo."

"Você quer se casar comigo?"

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. _Casar_ com ele? Ele estava falando sério?


	25. Chapter 24

**_._**

**_... Perverse Beat ..._**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Inuyasha estava dirigindo no piloto automático por quase uma hora. Ele nem mesmo sabia para onde estava indo até que virou para a garagem de Shippo. Estacionou debaixo do pórtico e ficou lá sentado, tentando reunir seus pensamentos dispersos.

Talvez devesse ir para casa. O pensamento de estar naquela grande casa de conto de fadas sozinho era intolerável. Ele saiu do carro e tocou a campainha. Yura respondeu em traje de gala de dominatrix, que se ele não estivesse tão distraído, provavelmente teria ficado assustado e começado a ofegar. O fato era que ele já estava arquejando. Sua única outra opção parecia estar chorando, e isso não ia acontecer.

"Inuyasha?" Yura disse. "Eu pensei que você era um cliente. Eu estava prestes a bater em você por não ir para a porta dos fundos."

Provavelmente havia uma piada que ele devia estar discursando, mas nada lhe veio à mente. "Shippo está aqui?"

"Sim, entre." Yura o levou para dentro e o avaliou na entrada iluminada. "Querido, você está horrível. Algo está errado?"

"Tive uma briga."

"Com Kags?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela bateu levemente em suas costas. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Inuyasha não estava tão certo sobre isso, mas ele assentiu novamente. A campainha tocou. Aquela que soava como um tema do dia do juízo final.

"É para mim," Yura disse. "Shippo!" Yura gritou para a casa. "Inuyasha está aqui!"

Shippo entrou no foyer carregando seu gato preto smoking, Brownie, em um ombro. O sorriso de saudação desapareceu quando seu olhar caiu sobre o rosto de Inuyasha. "Cara, você está horrível. Algo errado?"

"Eu não sei."

Shippo bateu levemente no bumbum de Yura quando ela passou. "Você tem seu botão de pânico, bebê?"

Ela segurou o rosto dele e o presenteou com um beijo prolongado. "Sim. Eu disse que os subs não são uma ameaça. Não sei por que você se preocupa tanto comigo."

"Sim, você disse."

Ela sorriu e deu um tapa no bumbum de Shippo com um estalo. Ele ficou tenso e seus lábios se curvaram com um desejo primitivo.

"Pegue uma bebida para Inuyasha," ela disse. "Ele parece que está precisando."

Shippo se aproximou de Inuyasha e entregou-lhe o gato. Inuyasha segurou a criatura no comprimento do braço e olhou em seus olhos avaliadores cor de âmbar. Ela Rebateu a pata para ele, que a puxou para mais perto. Ela afundou o conjunto de garras em sua camisa e se aproximou ainda mais. Por um segundo, Inuyasha pensou que a gata fosse mordê-lo, mas ela esfregou o rosto contra sua mandíbula e ronronou. "Browww wwwooownnnn," ela miou. Inuyasha riu e a abraçou contra seu peito como um bebê. Então seguiu Shippo para dentro de casa, enquanto Brownie Rebatia a mecha de cabelo azul que descansava contra sua clavícula.

Inuyasha esperou que Shippo o levasse para a sala de estar, que tinha um bar bem abastecido, mas ele o levou para a academia da casa.

"Você tem um esconderijo secreto de bebida aqui?" Inuyasha perguntou.

"Você não precisa beber."

"Eu discordo."

"Você precisa bater em algo."

"Ou em alguém." Embora ele já tenha batido em certo alguém, isso não resolveu seus problemas, só os fez piorar.

"Sente-se," Shippo disse, indicando um banco ao longo da parede. Depois pegou um rolo de fita branca e pegou a mão livre de Inuyasha para enrolar suas juntas. "Fale."

Inuyasha soltou Brownie, que foi olhar para si mesma em um espelho que ia do chão ao teto junto a uma parede. Ele permitiu que Shippo enrolasse suas mãos e pulsos enquanto lhe contava o que tinha acontecido na casa de Higurashi.

"Você acha que ela ainda se importa com ele?" Shippo perguntou quando Inuyasha chegou ao final da história.

"Foi o que pareceu."

"Eu tive que bater nele também."

"Você teve?"

Shippo assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas não na frente dela."

"Tarde demais para consertar essa parte."

"Sim. Então agora você precisa ficar calmo. Tirar a agressão de seu sistema para não fazer isso de novo." Shippo caminhou até um grande saco de pancadas suspenso no teto. "Qual é o nome dele?"

"Houjo."

Shippo usou a fita para fazer a letra I no saco de pancadas. "Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos," Shippo disse. "Estarei na sala de estar. Venha me encontrar depois que você chutar o traseiro dele."

Inuyasha se sentiu um pouco tolo por esmurrar um saco de pancadas. Primeiro de tudo, sacos não faziam merda. E segundo, eles não lutavam de volta. Enquanto Inuyasha amava se envolver em uma boa briga, ele não era de distribuir surras incontestadas. E em algum momento durante suas tentativas de arrancar aquela fita do saco, enquanto imaginava o rosto perfeito de Houjo, ele percebeu que o cara nunca iria revidar. Bater em Houjo era como atacar o saco de pancadas e ainda menos satisfatório.

Encharcado de suor, Inuyasha avaliou o que sobrara da fita. "Foda." Ele empurrou o saco com as duas mãos, balançando-o para frente e para trás.

Inuyasha tinha aprendido a conseguir o que queria lutando há muito tempo, mas ele teria que mudar de tática naquele caso. Bater em Houjo poderia ser divertido, mas isso não traria Kagome de volta, o que era tudo que ele realmente queria. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando descobrir o que a reconquistaria. Sabia que joia não era a resposta. Talvez Shippo tivesse uma ideia.

Ele desembrulhou a fita das mãos enquanto vagava pela casa a caminho da sala de estar. Shippo acenou a cabeça em direção a cadeira vazia ao lado dele, onde já havia uma dose de tequila esperando por Inuyasha na mesa auxiliar. Ele se sentou na borda da cadeira e deu um gole.

"Sente-se melhor?" Shippo perguntou.

"Não necessariamente. Cheguei à conclusão que não posso ficar batendo no Pênis Mole se eu quiser Kagome de volta."

"Então vocês terminaram oficialmente?"

"Eu não sei. Espero que não. Ela estava tão irritada."

"Talvez você devesse ligar. Conversar com ela."

Inuyasha pegou seu celular e olhou para o protetor de tela onde tinha ele mesmo e Kagome se beijando e sorrindo. Ela tinha uma mancha de graxa no rosto. Ele tirou aquela foto no dia anterior, uma lembrança de quando conseguiram deixar o Corvete funcionando perfeitamente. Como ele podia ter estragado as coisas entre eles tão rápido?

Ele decidiu que não tinha ideia do que dizer e tinha medo que eles entrassem em outra discussão se conversasse com ela agora. "Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu provavelmente vou dizer algo de que vou me arrepender."

"Então envie uma mensagem," Shippo disse.

Sim, enviar-lhe uma mensagem. Ele não podia pôr o pé na boca em uma mensagem de texto.

_Realmente sinto muito, querida. Ligarei amanhã quando tiver minha cabeça no lugar. Amo você_. Ele enviou a mensagem e afundou de volta na poltrona, segurando o telefone livremente. Dentro de um minuto, seu telefone buzinou com uma mensagem.

Seu coração afundou quando ele a leu. _Foda-se, idiota. Nunca mais quero vê-lo novamente. Houjo me pediu para me casar com ele, e eu disse sim._

"O quê?" Ele estalou. Eles brigaram, ficaram longe um do outro por duas horas, e ela já concordou em se casar com Houjo? "De jeito nenhum."

Ele discou seu número. A ligação conectou, e depois desconectou.

"Ela desligou na minha cara," Inuyasha murmurou. Ele discou novamente.

"Oi?" Um homem respondeu ao telefone dela.

"Quem é?" Inuyasha rosnou.

"É o noivo de Kagome, Houjo."

"Merda. Ponha-a no telefone."

"Olhe, perdedor," Houjo disse. "Ela não quer falar com você. Não ligue para ela novamente."

"Ponha-a na porra do telefone."

"Tome uma dica. Ela não quer ficar com você." Houjo desligou.

"Filho da puta."

Inuyasha discou o número novamente. Desta vez tocou, mas ninguém atendeu.

"O que está acontecendo?" Shippo perguntou.

"Kagome vai se casar com Houjo."


	26. Chapter 25

**_._**

**_... PERVERSE BEAT ..._**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados, palavras e até cenas..._

_..._

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Kagome saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Uma ducha a fez se sentir quase humana novamente depois de uma longa hora de crise de choro. Encontrou Houjo sentado no final de sua cama teclando com o telefone dela.

"Inuyasha ligou?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

Houjo balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Seu coração afundou, e as lágrimas que ela finalmente conseguira suprimir encheram seus olhos de novo. "Ele deve estar realmente chateado. Pensei que já teria se acalmado até agora. Espero que nada tenha acontecido a ele, que dirige como um louco."

Ela se sentou na cama próxima a Houjo e ele passou um braço confortante ao redor de seus ombros. "Tenho certeza que ele vai ligar, anjo. Dê-lhe tempo para perceber que ele estava errado."

"Talvez eu devesse ligar." Quando ela pegou o telefone, Houjo o escondeu atrás das costas.

"É ele quem precisa se desculpar, não você."

"Nós dois precisamos nos desculpar. Na verdade, você precisa se desculpar também. Por que me beijou daquele jeito?"

"Eu não vou me desculpar por beijar a mulher que amo."

"Mas eu sou apaixonada por Inuyasha, Houjo. Por que você não pode entender isso?"

Houjo pôs seu cabelo para trás e o colocou atrás de sua orelha. "Olhe-me nos olhos e me diga que você não me ama."

Ela olhou em seus olhos cinzentos e gentis, abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer aquilo. Ela amava Houjo, mas não estava atraída por ele. Com Inuyasha, ela tinha os dois. Seu amor por Inuyasha ainda estava crescendo, mas sua atração estava lá em plena floração. Seu amor por Houjo era forte, mas ela nunca seria atraída, pois não era o tipo de amor que você tinha para o homem com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Era? Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente. Por que Houjo insistia em confundi-la?

"Você sabe que somos bons juntos," ele disse.

"Inuyasha e eu somos bons juntos também," ela insistiu. "Eu nunca estive mais feliz. Cada minuto com ele é excitante e divertido."

"Mas quanto tempo isso vai durar? Ele é uma estrela do rock. Você não é estúpida, Kagome. É só uma questão de tempo antes que ele caia em tentação e parta seu coração."

"Ele nunca partiria meu..."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

"Mas você fez, Houjo. Eu fiquei arrasada."

A testa dele franziu com confusão. "Você terminou comigo."

"Porque você não podia continuar transando comigo. Eu enjoei você."

"Eu disse a você que sentia muito sobre isso." A mão deslizou pelas costas dela. "Seu corpo teve mais tempo para se curar e nós podemos tentar novamente."

"Não, Houjo. Eu amo Inuyasha. Por que é tão difícil para você entender?"

"Amo você demais para assistir você jogar sua vida fora," ele disse enfaticamente. "Ele não é certo para você, Kagome."

"Ele é perfeito para mim, Houjo. Você só não o conhece."

"Não acho que quero conhecê-lo. Ele é grosseiro, classe baixa, violento. Eu me preocupo com sua segurança. Ele me deu um soco sem provocação."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sem provocação? Você me beijou, Houjo. E eu sou a namorada dele. Não aprovo que ele dê socos em você, mas entendo por que ele reagiu daquele jeito."

"Como um assassino estúpido?"

"Não vou ficar aqui sentada e ouvir você insultá-lo. Acho que é hora de você ir embora."

Houjo a abraçou com força, lembrando-lhe o quão seguro ele sempre a fez se sentir. "Eu não quero ir embora. Senti tanto a sua falta. Vamos falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Conte-me sobre seu novo trabalho."

Kagome realmente não queria ficar ali sentada sozinha enquanto esperava Inuyasha ligar. Mas também não queria ficar sozinha com Houjo, que a estava confundindo. Nada de novo sobre isso.

"Sim, tudo bem." Ela desceu da cama e foi em direção à porta. "Vamos sair com Souta. Ele podia provavelmente usar a companhia."


	27. Chapter 26

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 26_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Inuyasha tinha atraído os rapazes para sua casa com promessas de um grande jantar com peru e futebol, então eles não ficaram muito satisfeitos ao descobrir que na verdade estavam sendo colocados para trabalhar.

"Você seriamente nos inscreveu para trabalhar na cozinha?" Ash murmurou.

"Sim," Inuyasha disse. "Vai ser divertido."

"Divertido?" Miroku disse. "Que diversão há em enfiar comida nos pratos de sujeitos sem teto?"

"Você vai ver," Inuyasha prometeu.

"É uma grande publicidade," Seshoumaru disse com sua voz profunda. "Jerry está conseguindo uma equipe de reportagem para cobrir."

"Yura quer se juntar a nós. Está tudo bem?" Shippo perguntou.

"Sim, eu inscrevi as moças também," Inuyasha disse.

"E Kagome?" Ash perguntou.

"Não sei se ela vai aparecer ou não." Ele secretamente esperava. "Foi ela quem sugeriu originalmente. Sua família faz isto todo ano. Eu meio que me empolguei na lista de inscrição e voluntariei todo mundo."

"Então nós deveríamos desistir do nosso jantar de Ação de Graças e do futebol porque você estava tentando impressionar uma garota?" Ash disse.

"Eu não estava tentando impressionar uma garota," Inuyasha disse. "Pensei que seria bom para nós." Impressionar a garota era apenas uma bonificação. E ela o odiava agora, então, de qualquer forma, aquilo realmente não importava. Ele ligou umas mil vezes, e ela nunca respondeu. Quando passava na frente da casa dos pais dela, seu carro nunca estava lá. Ele verificava as mensagens a cada vinte segundos. Ela obviamente o estava evitando. Provavelmente ocupada em planejar seu casamento com o Dr. Perfeito. Porra!

Deus, ele queria vê-la. Não tinha dormido durante toda a semana.

"Souta ficou animado quando ouviu que nós íamos ficar lá," Inuyasha acrescentou, tentando conseguir com que os rapazes cooperassem. "Acho que ele quer nos mostrar que está disposto e capaz de voltar a trabalhar."

"Nós iremos," Seshoumaru disse, e isso foi o fim de todos os argumentos.

Inuyasha estava de carona com Yura, Shippo e Ash no novíssimo Mustang de Yura. Miroku e Sango vieram com Seshoumaru e Rin no Mercedes de Seshoumaru. Era ótimo ter todo mundo junto novamente. Todos ficavam ocupados com suas próprias coisas quando eles estavam em casa nos intervalos, e ele não chegava a vê-los. Às vezes, Inuyasha desejava os bons tempos quando todos eram solteiros, mas então, ele via o quanto seus companheiros eram felizes com suas companheiras e decidia que tinha sido da mesma forma feliz quando teve Kagome. Um lar não deveria ser um inferno.

Quando eles chegaram ao abrigo, a equipe de reportagem começou a segui-los antes mesmo de entrarem no prédio. Seshoumaru — Deus o abençoe — parou para conversar com o repórter sobre "a nova tradição de Ação de Graças dos Zuìrén," enquanto o resto foi direcionado para a cozinha e lhe dado utensílios afiados.

Enquanto a maioria dos voluntários estava intimidada demais para dar-lhes ordens, Sango não tinha tais reservas. Ela tinha Shippo e Yura descascando batatas, Rin pondo gelo nos copos, e Ash colocando coberturas sobre pedaços de torta. Um bando de mulheres o observava o tempo inteiro, provavelmente porque ele tinha um monte de creme nos dedos e continuava lambendo-o em mais uma mania de Ash. Miroku principalmente seguia Sango para todo lugar tentando conversar com ela para pegar leve devido a sua gravidez e insistindo em levantar qualquer coisa que pesasse mais que sessenta gramas.

Inuyasha olhava ao redor procurando por algo que ele pudesse fazer.

"Você pode me ajudar com os rolos de canela," uma voz familiar disse atrás dele.

O coração de Inuyasha já estava disparado mesmo antes que ele se virasse. Kagome ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tímido e baixou o olhar. Ela tinha tingido o cabelo com uma tímida cor castanha e estava usando uma blusa branca simples e calças pretas com caimento que acentuavam o estilo suave de seus quadris. Os olhos dele foram automaticamente para sua garganta. Em vez do colar de borboleta de safira que ele lhe deu, ela usava uma fina corrente de prata. Seu pulso estava completamente sem adorno, e ele tomou sua falta de joias como um sinal óbvio de rejeição. Ela o odiava. E parecia tão abissalmente normal e tranquila. O que aconteceu com a garota vibrante e peculiar que tinha capturou seu coração? Tinha sido tudo uma encenação? Ou aquela sua personagem de garota vizinha foi uma encenação?

"Eu não sei como fazer rolos de canela," ele admitiu.

"Mas ninguém agita especiarias como você." Ela olhou para sua mãe que a estava olhando com rígida desaprovação.

"Eu tenho uma boa ação de pulso," Inuyasha disse e simulou uma masturbação vigorosamente.

Kagome riu e seus olhos se iluminaram de alegria. A Sra. B pigarreou e o sorriso de Kagome desapareceu. "Você quer ajudar?" Ela pediu no meio do peito de Inuyasha.

"Claro."

Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram para um misturador grande. Houjo, que estava misturando uma enorme bola de massa, sorriu calorosamente para ela. "Está quase pronto, anjo."

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes. O homem simplesmente tinha que respirar e aquilo o irritava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Houjo perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Ajudando os menos afortunados," Inuyasha disse, obrigando-se a encontrar o olhar indignado de Houjo.

"Que seria eu," Kagome disse. "Preciso de ajuda para polvilhar a canela."

"Eu ia ajudá-la com isso," Houjo disse. Ele jogou a montanha de massa sobre a bancada de prata que tinha uma camada de farinha sobre sua superfície.

"Acho que meu pai precisa de ajuda para trinchar os perus."

Houjo localizou o Padre Higurashi trinchando uma das dúzias de perus. "Parece que sim." Quando Houjo girou para ir embora, Inuyasha quase aplaudiu. Ele nunca foi tão feliz por ser considerado inapto com uma faca, pois não haveria trinchamento de peru em seu futuro imediato.

Kagome lhe entregou uma grande batedeira de prata. "Eu informarei quando começar a agitar," ela disse.

Felizmente, ele já estava agitando. Queria tanto puxá-la em seus braços que ele tinha que agarrar a batedeira com ambas as mãos para controlar o impulso. Ele a observou abrir a massa com um grande rolo de madeira.

"Como tem passado?" Ela perguntou, concentrando-se em sua tarefa. Estava provavelmente evitando olhar para ele.

"Ok. Você?"

"Ok."

Ela rolou a massa em um grande retângulo e um silêncio estranho se estendeu entre eles. Ela pegou um pote de manteiga amolecida e a espalhou sobre a massa com as duas mãos. Ele estava imaginando passar manteiga sobre seus seios até que estes estivessem escorregadios, pressionando os globos suculentos, e escorregando seu pênis…

"Inuyasha?"

A inquisição de Kagome o puxou de sua fantasia deliciosa. Uma fantasia que ele podia ter transformado em realidade a menos de uma semana. "Huh?"

"Você pode começar a sacudir a canela e o açúcar agora."

"Tudo bem," ele disse sem fôlego.

Ele se moveu para ficar ao lado dela. Ela trabalhou do seu jeito com a massa, ainda espalhando-a com uma camada espessa de manteiga derretida e escorregadia, e ele seguiu, sacudindo a mistura de canela e açúcar sobre a manteiga. E logo estava perdido no mundo da fantasia novamente. Kagome estava esfregando a manteiga por todos os seus seios, os mamilos eretos e implorando para serem lambidos. Em vez de agitar o pó doce sobre a massa, ele estava acariciando seu pênis e jorrando sêmen por todo o peito dela. Sua atenção se fixou no peito dela.

Os primeiros sinais de sua excitação produziram duas pequenas saliências na frente da blusa dela, enquanto ele estava exibindo a sua própria com uma protuberância em suas calças. Os dois pararam de trabalhar e estavam encarando as provas concretas um do outro.

"No que você está pensando?" Ela sussurrou.

"Observando você espalhando manteiga em seus seios até que eles estão escorregadios, enquanto eu me masturbo e gozo por todos os seus seios," ele sussurrou de volta.

"Eu o quero em minha boca," ela sussurrou.

Inuyasha gemeu. Não era bom provocá-lo daquele jeito. Ela não ia se casar com Houjo? Ele abriu a boca para perguntar justo quando a Sra. B apareceu no lado oposto de Kagome.

"Vocês dois estão terminando?" a Sra. B disse. "Nós precisamos colocá-los no forno."

A Sra. B serviu-se da manteiga de Kagome e a espalhou sobre a massa. A ereção de Inuyasha murchou e ele não tinha mais fantasias divertidas sobre seios escorregadios.

"Eu consigo, mãe," Kagome disse, espalhando a manteiga mais rápido agora.

Inuyasha agitou sua batedeira mais vigorosamente para cobrir a massa de manteiga.

"Vá pegar a assadeira," a Sra. B disse para Kagome.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e então foi pegar a assadeira, com as mãos amanteigadas no ar.

"Não pense que eu não sei o que você está fazendo," Sra. B disse para Inuyasha assim que Kagome ficou fora de alcance da voz. "Tentando interferir na relação dela com Houjo. Não vai funcionar, pois ela vai se casar com aquele jovem, e você não vai estragar as coisas."

Uau, aquela mulher o odiava. Não era a primeira vez que alguém odiava Inuyasha, mas ele normalmente não se incomodava tanto.

"Por que você quer arrancar minhas bolas, senhora?"

As sobrancelhas da Sra. B tentaram desaparecer em seu couro cabeludo. "Sua mãe não lhe ensinou alguns modos?"

"Não, realmente, ela me abandonou quando eu tinha quatro anos de idade."

"Eu posso entender por que," a Sra. B bufou.

Inuyasha deixou sua mandíbula em uma linha dura e soltou a batedeira no balcão. Sentiu como se o vento o tivesse nocauteado. Não costumava pensar na mãe que o tinha deixado para trás e, certo como o inferno, não agonizava sobre sua situação ou a deixava incomodá-lo, mas aquilo... aquilo doeu. Com o estômago em nós, o coração magoado e os olhos ardendo, Inuyasha virou e se afastou a passos largos antes de chamar a mãe de Kagome de puta maldita em seu rosto.

"O que você disse para ele?" Ele ouviu Kagome perguntar a sua mãe quando ela retornou com a assadeira.

"Nada," a Sra. B disse com uma doçura na voz. "Houjo," ela chamou. "Você se importaria de ajudar Kagome a cortar a massa em tiras? Ela nunca foi boa nisso."

"Com certeza, Sra. B," Houjo disse ansiosamente.

Yura agarrou Inuyasha pela cintura quando ele passou por ela. "Nós podíamos ter alguma ajuda," ela disse. E ele se viu preso entre Shippo e Yura. Eles continuavam a descascar as batatas. Inuyasha ficou ali e inspirou.

"Você está bem?" Shippo perguntou.

"Estava até a Sra. Cadela aparecer."

Shippo riu silenciosamente. "Ela não faz um cara sentir falta da mãe."

"Acho que ela é ainda pior que a minha mãe," Yura disse, "e isso significa alguma coisa."

"Ela se dá muito bem com Houjo. E simplesmente me odeia."

Yura bateu na perna de Inuyasha com o quadril. "Ela não conhece você, querido. Se pelo menos ela soubesse que você..."

"Ela me odiaria ainda mais. Talvez eu devesse ter um corte de cabelo, vestir algo agradável, ser mais cuidadoso com o que digo e..."

"Não vá por aí, cara," Shippo disse.

"Quem se importa com o que a Sra. Higurashi pensa de você?" Yura disse. "Kagome ama você e o que a mãe dela pensa não importa."

Os três se viraram para observar a Sra. B tagarelando animadamente com Houjo, que estava cortando a massa em tiras, enquanto Kagome as enrolava e colocava na assadeira. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso triste antes de voltar sua atenção para a a massa.

"Kagome obviamente preferia estar aqui com você," Yura disse.

"É mesmo? Então o que a está impedindo?"

Yura empurrou a panela de batatas descascadas no peito de Inuyasha. "Vá lavar isso naquela pia e devolva para podermos cortá-las."

Inuyasha fez o que lhe foi pedido e, enquanto estava lavando as batatas, Kagome apareceu ao seu lado. "Você se importa se eu lavar minhas mãos?" Ela perguntou e ergueu os dedos gordurosos para inspeção. "Estou toda amanteigada."

Inuyasha se afastou um pouco. "Vá em frente."

"Minha mãe lhe disse algo?" Ela perguntou enquanto esfregava as mãos com sabão.

"Não."

Ela suspirou fortemente. "Mentiroso."

Ela enxaguou as mãos e foi embora antes que ele pudesse achar a língua. Estava começando a desejar que não tivesse vindo, pois a dor não valia a pena ver Kagome de longe.

Inuyasha fez seu melhor para evitar Kagome e a equipe enquanto estavam na cozinha. E quando chegou a hora de servir, ele se encontrou encarregado de servir o purê de batatas. Kagome estava à sua direita com o molho, e Houjo à sua esquerda com o recheio. Que. Inferno.

O que tornava aquilo pior era que Ash estava no final da fila e, sendo a criatura social que era, ele continuava retardando a fila enquanto conversava e brincava com cada pessoa que queria sobremesa. E todo mundo queria sobremesa quando Ash Namura a estava oferecendo.

"Eu posso pegar algum recheio extra?" Um homem sem pernas e em uma cadeira de rodas pediu a Houjo enquanto esperavam que a fila começasse a se mover novamente.

"Claro. Só não diga ao meu chefe," Houjo disse e colocou mais recheio sobre o prato do homem.

"Você pode ter batatas extras também, se quiser," Inuyasha disse.

"Eu gostaria de mais batatas. Obrigado."

Inuyasha adicionou batatas em seu prato.

"O recheio está excelente," Houjo disse e colocou mais sobre o prato do homem.

"Mas não tão bom quanto as batatas," Inuyasha insistiu e acrescentou mais à pilha já no prato.

O homem pareceu aliviado quando a fila começou a se mover, e ele podia conseguir um pouco de molho para suas montanhas de recheio e purê de batatas.

Houjo colocava porções cada vez maiores de recheio sobre cada prato. Não querendo ser tomado por um imbecil, Inuyasha fez questão que cada porção de batata de cada pessoa fosse maior que sua pilha de recheio.

"O que está tentando provar, estrela do rock?" Houjo rosnou do canto de sua boca.

"Nada, doutor."

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Vocês dois podem ir devagar? Nós vamos ficar sem comida. Sei que os dois são generoso, mas..."

"Eu sou mais generoso do que ele," Houjo disse.

"Não!" Inuyasha acrescentou.

A equipe de reportagem girou para isso, ampliando o zom nos membros da banda enquanto estes serviam às pessoas que nunca encontrariam em um dia normal. Apesar da presença constante de Houjo como um espinho ao seu lado, Inuyasha começou a lembrar da razão de estar ali em primeiro lugar.

Não era para cobiçar Kagome. Não era para saber se ele já tinha conquistado a Sra. B. Não era por uma boa publicidade. E nem mesmo para ficar com seus melhores amigos. Era para fazer uma pequena diferença na vida de um estranho. Em vez de encher os visitantes com batatas, ele mudou seu foco para conversar com eles enquanto esperavam que Ash parasse de tagarelar no final da fila.

Quando uma mãe com duas filhas jovens passou pela fila, o coração de Inuyasha derreteu. As duas meninas o encararam com olhos arregalados, sem saber o que fazer com o cara alto e magro com um cabelo louco.

"Como que o seu cabelo é azul aí mesmo?" Uma das meninas perguntou e Inuyasha estimou que ela tinha mais ou menos sete anos.

"Eu quis que ele combinasse com seus olhos."

"Os olhos de Mah são castanhos."

Ele se debruçou sobre o balcão para ver melhor. "Acho que são. Devo mudar a cor para castanho, então?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu gosto de azul. Nunca vi cabelo azul antes."

"Não frequenta muito o West Hollywood, não é?"

Kagome bufou.

A irmã mais nova olhou para ele, mas aparentemente era muito tímida ou muito assustada para iniciar uma conversa. "Você gosta de azul também?" Inuyasha perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Está na hora de mudar as cores novamente. Que cor você acha que devo colocar?"

"Roxo!" A menina mais velha disse.

A mais nova assentiu novamente.

"Roxo?" Inuyasha fingiu ficar perplexo. "Essa não é uma cor de menina?"

"Não, rosa é uma cor de menina," a garota insistiu. "Os meninos podem usar roxo."

"Certo, roxo então. Espero que você não tenha me guiado errado e eu vou fazer meu cabelo com uma cor de menina."

A menina mais nova riu. "Rosa. Rosa. Você devia ter cabelo rosa!"

"Agora eu sei que você está tentando me fazer de ridículo."

"Você já tem sucesso nisso por conta própria," Houjo murmurou e Inuyasha se recusou a morder sua isca.

A mãe ofereceu a Houjo um olhar mordaz e então sorriu para Inuyasha. "Obrigada," ela disse baixinho e ajudou as meninas a empurrarem suas bandejas fila abaixo. Inuyasha pegou Kagome sorrindo tristemente enquanto ela oferecia molho para as duas garotinhas. Ele pôs uma mão gentil no centro das costas dela, que se inclinou contra seu braço. Quando ela ergueu o olhar, a garganta dele se fechou, e tudo no que ele podia pensar era o quanto queria beijá-la.

"Ei, Inuyasha," Seshoumaru chamou do início da fila de comida. "Reúna o resto dos caras e desçam aqui para uma entrevista."

Inuyasha sabia que Seshoumaru podia fazer um trabalho bom com a entrevista sozinho, mas de qualquer forma ele atendeu à solicitação. Algo sobre Seshoumaru fazia Inuyasha sempre querer atender à ordem. "Traga Souta com você. E Kagome também." Especialmente quando ele fazia pedido como aquele.

Inuyasha reuniu Souta e os companheiros de banda e foram se sentar em uma das mesas de piquenique. Ash se sentou na mesa com os pés no banco, enquanto o restante se alinhou em uma fila. Souta manobrou sua cadeira de rodas no espaço no final da mesa, próximo a Seshoumaru. A única que não estava presente era Kagome e Inuyasha retornou para buscá-la.

"Seshoumaru quer todos nós para uma entrevista com a equipe de reportagem."

"Por que eu?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei. No entanto, ele solicitou especificamente que você se junte a nós."

Ela entregou a concha de molho para um voluntário e enxugou as mãos nas calças pretas. Inuyasha notou a impressão de mãos de farinha no bumbum dela e se perguntou se pertenciam a Houjo. Ele desejou que pudesse dizer que estas pertenciam a ele.

"Onde você está indo?" Houjo perguntou.

"Já volto," ela o assegurou e foi em direção ao grupo.

Inuyasha se colocou atrás dela porque assim não tomaria sua mão. Ele certamente queria segurá-la, mas isso com certeza traria a Sra. B correndo.

"Certo, todos estão aqui agora. Você pode começar," Seshoumaru disse para a repórter.

A repórter falou no microfone, "Faz algum tempo desdes que vocês deram uma atualização no estado da banda. É óbvio que as mãos de Ash estão melhores." Ash ziguezagueou seus dedos para demonstrar. "Mas como está sua voz, Sesshoumaru?"

"Perfeitamente bem," ele disse.

O que não era exatamente verdade. Sua garganta especialmente reclamava constantemente quando ele gritava nos shows ao vivo. Ele estava ficando melhor ao diminuir o volume e permitir que o operador de som a aumentasse eletronicamente. Kagome tinha feito muitos ajustes para ele. Inuyasha olhou para ela, que parecia um pouco chocada por estar sentada entre eles em uma entrevista.

"Muitos fãs ficaram apreensivos quando o novo álbum tinha menos de sua assinatura de gritos e mais canto. Cantar foi uma decisão ou uma necessidade?"

Um pouco dos dois, mas Seshoumaru escolheu dourar a pílula.

"Bem, como uma banda nós quisemos que o novo álbum mostrasse o nosso crescimento como músicos," Seshoumaru disse. "Quando comecei, eu gritava porque era isso que sabia fazer melhor, e como a minha voz evoluiu, eu quis cantar mais, mas os fãs esperavam gritos."

"Nós estamos tomando muitas chances neste álbum," Miroku disse. "Esperamos que nossos fãs continuem ao nosso lado enquanto esticamos nossa criatividade aos seus limites."

"Então há mais surpresas para os fãs?" A repórter perguntou.

"Você pode apostar," Inuyasha disse.

"Você é o compositor principal, certo?" A repórter perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Mais como um arranjador," Inuyasha disse. "Miroku escreve a música de guitarra e Seshoumaru escreve a maior parte das letras. Eu escolho as peças que funcionam bem juntas e as arranjo em canções. Então acrescento as faixas da bateria, e neste álbum, Shippo trabalhou nas faixas do baixo."

"O que Ash faz?"

"Eu simplesmente fico bonito para a câmera," Ash disse e todos riram.

"Você não compõe?" A repórter pressionou.

"Miroku escreve a música da guitarra," Ash reiterou. "De jeito nenhum eu poderia superar o material incrível que ele compõe. Eu simplesmente vou junto para o passeio."

"Ash escreveu a letra para algumas músicas," Seshoumaru entrou.

"Eu escrevi 'Goodbye is not forever' nossa única balada," Ash disse. "E escrevi uma das novas canções."

"'_Sever'_?"

"Não, Seshoumaru escreveu esta. Nós não terminamos de gravar ainda e minha música pode não acabar no álbum, então não quero falar muito sobre isso."

"Ela vai entrar no álbum," Seshoumaru disse e apertou o antebraço de Ash, e um pouco de conexão entre eles se solidificou.

Inuyasha decidiu que tinha algo a ver com o vício de Ash em analgésicos e o envolvimento de Seshoumaru em conseguir tirá-los dele.

"Como se chama?" A repórter perguntou e Inuyasha podia dizer que ela estava se agarrando em cada palavra de Ash.

"'_Fall_.'"[1]

"Como a estação?"

Ash balançou a cabeça e encarou suas mãos, que seguravam o tecido de sua calça jeans.

Seshoumaru bateu levemente em suas costas. "É uma grande canção," Seshoumaru disse.

Ash sorriu um pouco, mas não levantou a cabeça. A repórter pareceu perceber que devia mudar de assunto.

"Você também adicionou um par de novos instrumentos para a mistura. Você vai tocar violino no álbum, Seshoumaru?"

"Usei o violino principalmente para preencher os meus gritos quando minha garganta foi ferida, mas sim, tem algumas músicas onde eu uso o violino de propósito." Seshoumaru riu.

"Mal posso esperar para ouvi-la. Os sons do piano são incríveis em '_Sever_' você que os escreveu, Shippo?"

Shippo corou e assentiu com a cabeça. "Era originalmente um dos solos de guitarra de Miroku e Inuyasha o modificou para música de piano."

Inuyasha pegou Kagome olhando-o com algo que poderia ter sido adoração. Ele não estava certo do que causou aquilo de repente.

"Então quando podemos esperar que o novo álbum chegue às prateleiras?"

"Na primavera. Ainda temos algumas datas de turnê para compensar em janeiro, e depois entraremos em estúdio dura e pesadamente em fevereiro. Depois disso, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa e começaremos uma turnê no próximo verão para promover o novo álbum."

"Parecem ocupados."

Seshoumaru riu. "Estamos sempre ocupados."

"E todos nós estamos felizes com isso." A repórter virou para Souta. "Você é o operador da mesa de som que foi ferido no acidente com o ônibus no Canadá, certo?"

"Sim. Souta Higurashi. Estou trabalhando com os Zuìrén há vários anos."

"Você ainda está separado da equipe?"

"Não, eu..."

"Sim," Seshoumaru interrompeu. "Foi por isso que chamei você aqui. Queremos que pegue a estrada com a gente em janeiro, se você estiver pronto."

Souta sorriu. "Sim, claro. Os Zuìrén são o maior grupo de músicos com quem eu já trabalhei. Eles são simplesmente... ótimos." As lágrimas nos olhos de Souta eram inconfundíveis. "Eles me deram esperança. E também desistiram da sua Ação de Graças para estar aqui e ajudar no abrigo."

"Sango disse que vai cozinhar para todos nós amanhã," Miroku disse. "Não é grande coisa."

Souta balançou a cabeça. "Todos vocês vão para minha casa para jantar hoje à noite. Mamãe é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, e ela sempre faz o suficiente para quinze pessoas."

"Possivelmente não podíamos impor," Seshoumaru disse e quando seu estômago rosnou um protesto, ele cobriu a barriga com uma mão.

"Não está impondo. Eu quero que vocês venham. Tenho certeza que o pessoal ficaria mais que feliz por vocês se juntarem a nós, certo, Kags?"

Kagome deu um salto. Ela estava olhando para as mãos cerradas em seu colo. "O quê?"

"Acabei de convidar o pessoal para um jantar de Ação de Graças."

"Você devia provavelmente perguntar a mamãe," Kagome disse.

"Perguntar o quê à mamãe?" a Sra. B disse.

"A banda vai jantar hoje à noite," Souta disse.

O queixo da Sra. B caiu.

"Por favor, mãe. Eles me deixaram continuar meu trabalho, mesmo estando preso nesta cadeira de rodas."

A Sra. B sorriu gentilmente e acariciou o cabelo de Souta com uma mão. "Claro que eles podem vir. É o mínimo que podemos fazer para retribui-los por este sorriso em seu rosto, Souta."

O sorriso de Souta se ampliou. "Ótimo! Temos jantar mais tarde," ele disse. "Cerca de oito."

"Então acho melhor eu ir para casa e colocar o peru no forno," a Sra. B disse.

O que finalmente tiraria Kagome do seu olho sempre-alerta, e talvez Inuyasha pudesse ficar a sós com ela para poderem conversar. Obviamente ela estava arrasada por Souta substituí-la como operador de som. Mesmo que ela solidificasse os medos dele que o relacionamento estava terminado, pelo menos era melhor que ser ignorado e ficar se perguntando se alguma dia fariam as pazes.

Kagome ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Inuyasha. Ela parecia que queria conversar também. Embora ela não tenha respondido aos seus telefonemas, ele ainda não tinha perdido a esperança. Talvez, se pudesse conseguir com que ela o escutasse, ela lhe daria uma segunda chance.

"Kagome, pegue Houjo e seu pai e me encontrem no carro," a Sra. B disse. "Eu vou precisar de muita ajuda."

"Nós podíamos ajudar," Inuyasha ofereceu.

"Não seja ridículo," a Sra. B pegou a parte de trás da cadeira de Souta e o levou em direção à saída.

"Você tem mais perguntas?" Seshoumaru pediu à repórter.

"Milhares," a repórter insistiu.

Inuyasha observou Kagome e Houjo deixarem a cozinha. Tentou prestar atenção ao resto da entrevista, mas era difícil quando seus pensamentos estavam seguindo a mulher que ele amava sair porta fora.

* * *

[1] Fall – como a estação do outono.

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	28. Chapter 27

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Perverse Beat**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 27**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Ash observava a interação entre Inuyasha e Kagome, Kagome e Houjo, Inuyasha e Houjo, e sua raiva aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Levou muito para irritá-lo, mas ele estava lívido. Kagome era uma completa idiota. Como ela podia escolher um gay acima de Inuyasha? E como Inuyasha simplesmente a deixava? Ela e Inuyasha funcionavam bem juntos, e tinham sido tão felizes. Como eles simplesmente deixavam aquilo escapar? E então havia Houjo, que estava em negação total, fingindo que amava Kagome para esconder o que ele realmente era. Fodidos idiotas. Os três.

Quando Houjo pediu licença da mesa para usar o banheiro, Ash o seguiu um momento depois. Talvez fosse errado meter o nariz nos negócios deles, mas não era todo dia que Inuyasha encontrava uma garota louca e estúpida o suficiente para amá-lo. E ela o amava, pois caso contrário, não pareceria tão deprimida cada vez que olhava para ele.

O que acontecia de ser quase constantemente desde que eles se sentaram para comer na mesa de jantar dos Higurashi.

Inuyasha parecia acreditar que estava pensando na felicidade de Kagome dando-lhe o tempo e o espaço que ela precisava. Que tolo. Se ele realmente estivesse pensando na felicidade dela, ele teria dito a Houjo para se mandar até agora.

Ash esperou do lado de fora da porta do banheiro e escutou os sons da água correndo enquanto Houjo lavava as mãos. Quando a porta se abriu, Ash bloqueou sua saída e Houjo parou. Ash era uns centímetros mais alto do que ele, isso, mas um olhar intenso que enviou na direção do cara o deixou imediatamente no papel de submisso. Exatamente onde Ash o queria.

E Ash o queria. Queria mostrar-lhe que aceitar quem ele era lhe traria muito mais satisfação que fingir ser algo que ele não era. Ele sabia que estes bons garotos muitas vezes tinham dificuldades em chegar a um acordo com sua natureza homossexual. O que eles pensavam que estava errado. Ash lhe mostraria diferente.

"Com-com licença," Houjo disse, com os olhos vagando para baixo.

"Preciso falar com você," Ash disse.

Houjo endireitou a coluna e ergueu os olhos de olhar cinzento. Ele realmente era atraente. Bonito, mas não efeminado. Forte, mas não muito. Cereja. Sim, muito cereja. Exatamente do tipo de Ash. "Sobre?"

"Em reservado."

Houjo deu um passo para trás e Ash deu dois para frente. Quando os dois cruzaram o limiar, Ash fechou a porta atrás dele e a trancou.


	29. Chapter 28

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 28_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Inuyasha deu a Ash um olhar estranho quando ele retornou para a mesa. Ash tinha o mais enorme e auto-indulgente sorriso no rosto. Ele, obviamente tinha tramado alguma coisa. Este era Ash, afinal. Sempre aprontando alguma coisa.

"Onde você esteve?" Seshoumaru perguntou a Ash.

"Fazendo sala por segundos," Ash disse, com o sorriso se alargando ainda mais. Ele bateu levemente em sua barriga plana com ambas as mãos.

Houjo se sentou, estremecendo ligeiramente quando seu bumbum tocou a cadeira. Então ele olhou para Kagome e corou até as raízes de seus cachos cuidadosamente organizados. Exceto que seu cabelo não estava mais imaculado, pois parecia que alguém tinha passado os dedos nele. Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para Ash. Ainda sorrindo. E então de volta para Houjo. Ainda corando.

De jeito nenhum. Aqueles dois não podiam possivelmente… Inuyasha balançou a cabeça para colocar seus pensamentos em algum lugar diferente da sarjeta mais próxima. O Dr. Perfeito e Ash Namura? Simplesmente não era possível. Eles estiveram fora por vinte minutos! Estranho terem retornado ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha captou o olhar de Ash, que piscou para ele. Inuyasha atirou um olhar aguçado em direção a Houjo, e Ash deu de ombros como se não tivesse entendido o que ele estava perguntando, mas seu sorriso nunca vacilou.

Kagome tomou a mão de Houjo. "Você está bem? Por que demorou tanto? Eu estava começando a me preocupar."

"Oh, nada," ele disse, evitando contato com os olhos. "Estou me sentindo melhor agora."

"Você está doente?"

Houjo olhou para Ash e corou novamente. "Provavelmente."

"Você quer ir embora?" Kagome perguntou. "Posso levá-lo para casa."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Isso seria rude. Sua mãe trabalhou tão duro para esta comida tão maravilhosa, e seus amigos querem passar um tempo com você."

"Não pense em nada disso," a Sra. B disse. "Se você estiver se sentindo mal, deve ir se deitar, querido."

Inuyasha se perguntou se ela já se referiu a ele como querido. Não era provável. Nem mesmo se ele e Kagome ainda estivessem juntos. Não que Kagome alguma vez fosse dispensar o Dr. Perfeito por ele. Inuyasha a olhou, com o coração na garganta, e então escolheu em seu purê de batatas.

"Você é uma cozinheira fantástica, Sra. B," Miroku disse. "Muito melhor que minha esposa."

Aquilo ganhou um clarão de Sango, mas ele a abraçou e beijou sua testa, e tudo foi perdoado.

"É melhor comer mais que isso, Sango. Você está comendo por dois agora." Com seu garfo, Miroku pegou um pedaço de presunto de seu prato e o colocou no dela. Então passou a mão em seu estômago plano. Ela sorriu e o amor entre eles era tangível.

"Na verdade, estou comendo por um, mais o pequeno futuro deus do rock está do tamanho da ponta de seu dedo."

"Ele está assim tão pequeno?"

Inuyasha riu da expressão atônita no rosto de Miroku.

"Sim," ela disse. "No momento."

Miroku tocou o rosto de Sango ternamente, e Inuyasha desviou o olhar para não ter que assistir ao seu PDA[1]. "Talvez você prefira o peru," Miroku disse. "Seshoumaru, passe o peru para cá."

Seshoumaru estava comendo mais que suficiente por dois, enquanto Rin mexia em sua comida e conversava com a Sr. B sobre algo político ou de advogado. Seshoumaru grunhiu uma afirmação e passou o prato de peru em direção a Miroku, que colocou um pedaço grande sobre o prato de Sango.

Ela riu. "Você está destinado e determinado a me fazer gorda, não é?"

"Eu só quero você feliz e saudável."

Com as pontas dos dedos descansando no queixo de Miroku, ela beijou seu marido com ternura. "Missão cumprida."

A atenção de Inuyasha virou para Kagome, que encarava seu prato com uma expressão triste. Ele sabia que ela estava pensando sobre nunca ser capaz de poder ter filhos. O Dr. Perfeito não deveria estar consolando-a nesse momento? O imbecil. Inuyasha estendeu seu pé por baixo da mesa e tocou o dorso do pé dela, que ergueu o olhar, e ele sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta, deu a Houjo um olhar melancólico, e baixou os olhos para seu prato. Inuyasha queria ficar sozinho com ela, abraçá-la. Não se importava se ela não retornasse suas afeições, simplesmente não podia continuar vendo-a tão triste. Ele sentia falta de seu sorriso e faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo novamente. Até mesmo fazer caretas para ela.

Ela deu uma risadinha depois que ele fez várias caretas estúpidas em uma tentativa de animá-la, e ele não dava a mínima se a Sra. B revirou os olhos um centena de vezes.

Depois de jantar, eles se retiraram para a sala de estar para contar charadas. O jogo favorito de Inuyasha de todos os outros. Ele se instalou próximo a Kagome no sofá e o Dr. Salve-o-Mundo sentou-se no lado oposto dela. O calor dela, seu cheiro. A mera presença dela o levava a distração. Ele realmente esperava que ela estivesse feliz com seu doutor, porque ele estava absolutamente miserável.

"Você quer dar uma volta?" Kagome perguntou e, por um segundo, Inuyasha pensou que ela estava perguntando a Houjo. Ele a olhou, e ela sorriu, esperançosa.

Ela estava perguntando a ele. Seu coração pulou em sua garganta. "Sim."

Ela ficou de pé e dirigiu-se à porta da frente, com Inuyasha seguindo-a quase em uma corrida.

"Kagome, onde você está indo?" a Sra. B chamou atrás de Kagome com um olhar duro de desaprovação.

"Eu voltarei logo."

Inuyasha tomou a mão de Kagome enquanto eles caminhavam pela rua deserta. Estava um pouco frio, mas ele duvidou que ela fosse gostar que ele pusesse o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxasse contra seu lado para calor.

"Eu não sei por onde começar," ela disse.

Ele sabia. "Você realmente vai se casar com Houjo?" Ele revelou.

Ela parou. "De onde você tirou essa ideia? Minha mãe lhe disse isso?"

"Não, você me disse."

"Eu não disse. Ele me pediu, mas eu disse não. Eu disse a ele que você era meu namorado, que eu o amava. E você… Você sequer se preocupou em me ligar depois da nossa briga. Eu pensei que significava algo para você, Inuyasha." Ela plantou um punho de um a lado a outro de seu quadril e o olhou através da luz de um poste na rua.

"Você significa tudo para mim. E eu liguei para você, Kagome. Mil vezes eu liguei para você, mesmo depois que me mandou uma mensagem e me disse para me foder e que ia se casar com Houjo."

"O quê? Você é um mentiroso," ela gritou. "Eu nunca mandei essa mensagem."

"Sim, você mandou. E então Houjo respondeu seu telefone e me disse que você não queria falar comigo e que eu nunca mais devia ligar de novo."

Ela hesitou. "Houjo respondeu meu telefone? Quando?"

"Algumas horas depois que vi você beijá-lo."

"Eu não o beijei! Ele me beijou."

"Bem, você não o impediu!"

"Eu não tive a chance. Você o esmurrou antes de eu poder retaliar."

Agora Inuyasha hesitou. "Você não queria que ele a beijasse?"

"Não. Eu amo você, seu maldito idiota. Por que ia querer beijar outro homem?"

Inuyasha ofegou fortemente, numa mistura de raiva, confusão e alegria. Ela o amava. Tudo bem, ela o chamou de maldito idiota, mas o amava. Ele quase acreditou nela, mas a dor dos últimos dias o fez hesitar. "Se você me ama tanto, por que desligou na minha cara?"

"Eu nunca desligaria na sua cara. Nunca. Eu queria que você ligasse para que pudéssemos resolver as coisas."

"Então por que não me ligou?"

"Houjo fez-me pensar que você não queria falar comigo."

Os punhos de Inuyasha se cerraram. "Aquele fuinha."

"Você realmente me ligou depois da nossa briga?"

"Sim. Como eu disse, eu liguei umas mil vezes."

"Eu acho que teria notado se você tivesse ligado mil vezes, Inuyasha. Você nunca me ligou. Nem uma vez. Eu até dormi com o telefone para não perder sua ligação."

"Talvez haja algo de errado com seu telefone porque eu liguei, Kagome. Eu liguei."

"Não há nada de errado com meu telefone, pois o usei várias vezes hoje." Ela puxou seu celular do bolso e procurou por suas chamadas perdidas. "Não existe nada de você," ela disse. "algumas chamadas de um número desconhecido, mas nem uma única ligação sua."

"Isso é estranho. Deixe-me tentar agora."

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número dela. A tela se iluminou, mas não houve som algum. No visor disse número desconhecido.

"Responda-o," ele disse.

Ela respondeu. "Oi."

"Aquele maldito idiota," Inuyasha murmurou em seu telefone.

"O que foi?"

"Você não entende o que ele fez?"

"Quem?"

"Houjo — quem mais?"

"O que?"

"Ele mudou meu toque de chamada para mudo e meu nome para desconhecido. Programou-o direito em seu telefone."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "O que? Por que ele faria isso?"

"Livrar-se de mim."

"Não posso acreditar que ele faria algo assim!"

"Acredite."

Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento.

"Eu amo você, Kagome."

"Amo você também, Inuyasha."

Eles estavam lado a lado falando em seus celulares. "Tchau."

Ele desligou e então procurou pelas mensagens. "Você me mandou isso?"

Ela leu o texto salvo na tela: _Foda-se, imbecil. Nunca mais quero vê-lo de novo_. Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Isso é horrível. Você não sabe que eu nunca lhe diria algo assim? Amo você demais. Os últimos cinco dias têm sido puro inferno."

Inuyasha a envolveu em seus braços e a puxou contra o comprimento de seu corpo. "Não posso acreditar o quão furtivo aquele cara é. Eu quero torcer seu maldito pescoço."

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou conversar com ele, que é meu melhor amigo. Ele deve ter uma boa razão para fazer algo assim."

"Sim, ele é um idiota egoísta que quer você para ele. Esta é a razão."

Ela assentiu. "Não quero mais falar sobre Houjo. Beije-me," ela sussurrou. "Por favor, Inuyasha. Beije-me e nunca mais pare."

Inuyasha a puxou contra ele e capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Ela se agarrou a ele, que podia saborear suas lágrimas enquanto ela esfregava os lábios contra os dele desesperadamente. "Nunca mais vamos brigar de novo," ela murmurou em sua boca.

"Concordo."

"E se o fizermos, vamos conversar sobre isso cara a cara imediatamente. Nada de telefonemas."

"Concordo."

"Eu amo você," ela disse.

"Concordo."

Ela riu, e ele sorriu. Ele retirou seu cabelo do rosto e beijou as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

"Por que não está usando a joia que eu lhe dei?" Ele perguntou. Tinha sido outra coisa que cortou em sua alma cada vez que olhava para ela.

"Eu a tirei antes de irmos para o abrigo. Pensei que seria bem deselegante usar algo tão caro na frente de pessoas que não têm nada. E então fiquei tão ocupada ajudando a fazer o jantar quando voltamos para casa que esqueci de colocá-la de volta."

"Isso foi tudo?" Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

Ele a beijou profundamente. "Pensei que significava que estávamos acabados."

Ela agitou a cabeça, quebrando o beijo, mas só por um breve momento. "Vamos voltar para sua casa," ela disse.

"E quanto aos seus convidados?"

"Você é o único convidado que importa para mim."

"Não devíamos confrontar Houjo?"

"Eu conversarei com ele depois. Agora mesmo não quero pensar nele, muito menos olhar para ele. Provavelmente vou socá-lo no nariz."

"Eu gostaria disso." Inuyasha a ergueu em seus braços e continuou a beijá-la enquanto a levava para o carro. "Eles vão nos procurar se não contarmos que estamos indo embora."

"Eu vou ligar para eles enquanto você dirige," Kagome disse.

Ele abriu a porta do carro dela e a deslizou no banco do passageiro. "Espero que você tenha as chaves."

Ela sacudiu a viseira, e um conjunto de chaves caiu em seu colo. "Dirija como um louco, pois quero você na cama tão logo seja possível."

Ele não tinha problema algum em cumprir aquele pedido. Enquanto ele navegava pelas ruas, Kagome chamou sua mãe. Inuyasha tentou não deixar seu argumento aborrecê-lo, mas ele o fez.

"Eu não liguei para discutir isso, mãe. Liguei para informar que fui embora com Inuyasha, e não quis que você se preocupasse."

Inuyasha captou trechos da discussão da mãe dela. "Eu criei você melhor que isso… para agir como uma vadia… não posso acreditar que você simplesmente deixou Houjo aqui sozinho… Vai ter sorte se ele falar com você novamente…"

"Ele vai ter sorte se eu não cortar suas bolas fora com uma faca enferrujada."

Inuyasha riu e pegou o flashe de um sorriso branco de Kagome em uma iluminação da rua. "Vou passar amanhã para pegar minhas coisas. Diga adeus a todos por mim."

"E por mim!" Inuyasha disse entusiasmado.

Ele jurou que ouviu a Sra. B emitir uma longa fila de obscenidades pouco antes de Kagome terminar a ligação.

"Tem certeza que é o que você quer?" Ele perguntou, alcançando através do carro para colocar uma mão confortante atrás de seu pescoço. "Não tenho muita experiência com mães, mas acho que é importante deixá-las felizes."

"Gostaria que ela pensasse na minha felicidade. Acho que ela acredita que está fazendo o que é certo para mim, mas Houjo nunca me fez feliz. Não do jeito que você faz. Ele cuidou bem de mim, e me sinto obrigada a não ser ruim com ele..."

"Eu não."

Kagome riu. "Ele foi um verdadeiro imbecil, não foi Eu me pergunto por que."

"Como eu disse, ele quer você para ele."

"Bem, ele não vai me ter." Ela apertou o joelho de Inuyasha. "Eu sou sua."

O coração de Inuyasha vibrou como um pássaro enjaulado. "Kags?"

"Sim."

"Já que voltamos a ser honestos um com o outro."

"Sim."

"Por que você mudou a cor do cabelo?"

Ela suspirou alto. "É só uma tintura. O papai me pediu para fazer parecer normal para nossa foto de Natal da família. Não posso dizer não para o meu pai."

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Eu não sei por que isso me incomodou tanto. Talvez porque a primeira vez que a vi, eu soube que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos, porque nosso cabelo era do mesmo tom de azul."

Ela riu. "Sério? Eu pensei que você estava bêbado ou algo do tipo, porque estava tropeçando em seus pés."

"Eu estava um tolo nocauteado por sua perfeição."

Ela riu novamente. "Você é um presunto."

"Vitrificado ou curado?"

"Você vai dirigir mais rápido?"

"Não acho que seja possível. Você precisa de um carro melhor," ele disse. "Que tal um Camaro '68?"

"O quê?"

"Bem, o Corvette está correndo como um sonho, graças a você, então agora nós podemos trabalhar no Camaro. Quando estiver consertado quero que você fique com ele."

"E suponho que se eu disser que é demais e recusar seu presente, você via ficar todo magoado e agir como se eu tivesse atravessado seu coração com uma lança."

"Algo assim."

"Tudo bem. Vamos consertar o Camaro e eu vou ficar com ele." Ela fez uma dança animada em seu assento. "Eu vou comprar a próxima peça sobressalente para consertarmos. Que tal?"

"Isso soa perfeito. Desse modo eu sei que vou manter você por perto durante algum tempo."

"Tente para sempre."

"Sim, vamos fazer isso," ele disse. "Vamos tentar para sempre."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Acho que quero me casar."

"Por quê?"

"Para ter uma família."

"Oh." Ela ficou muito quieta. "Você sabe que não posso lhe dar uma família, Inuyasha."

"Você será minha família. E talvez possamos adotar alguns filhos, se você quiser."

"Adotar?"

"Tem muitas crianças lá fora que precisam de uma boa casa. Eu sei porque costumava ser uma delas."

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso."

Ele sabia que ela sonhava em ter seus próprios filhos, mas não era possível. Ele lhe daria tempo para se ajustar à ideia.

"Você merece uma mulher que pode lhe dar seus próprios filhos," ela disse depois de um longo momento.

"Honestamente eu não quero meus próprios filhos. Quero adotar."

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente, e ainda não havia falado quando ele virou para a calçada. Ele estacionou o carro e virou para ela.

"Diga-me o que você está pensando," ele disse.

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Honestidade. Lembra? É a única coisa que funciona entre nós."

"Eu me sinto tão egoísta."

"Por que se sente egoísta?"

"Porque quero dizer sim. Eu quero me casar com você, e quero que desista de ter seus próprios filhos para ficar comigo. E absolutamente adoraria adotar filhos e criá-los com você."

"Como isso é egoísta?"

"É tudo sobre mim."

"Nós," ele corrigiu.

"Você diz que quer adotar só para me fazer sentir melhor. Acha que eu não percebo?"

Ele negou. "Não é verdade. Eu quero adotar as crianças mais problemáticas da existência. Aquelas que agem por fora e entram em dificuldade. Aquelas que falham na escola e entram em tanta dor que você pode ver em seus olhos. As tão terríveis que ninguém possivelmente poderia amá-las. Quero isso para uma criança, porque ninguém jamais fez isso por mim. Eu era essa criança, Kagome. Agora quem é egoísta?"

Ela estendeu a mão e pôs os braços ao redor dele. "Quero adotar essa criança também," ela disse e o beijou com ternura. "Quero me casar com o homem maravilhoso que ela se tornou."

"Sim?"

"Sim."

"Fico feliz que tenha se resolvido. Vamos ficar nus."

Ela riu e o deixou arrastá-la para fora do carro pela porta lateral do motorista. Ele a levou pela garagem, na cozinha, e a deixou na mesa.

"Você realmente acabou de concordar em se casar comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim."

"Sua mãe vai nos matar."

"Por favor, não mencione minha mãe. Estou com tesão e ainda completamente vestida."

"Vamos curar isso agora."

Os dedos dele foram para os botões de sua blusa e ele os abriu um de cada vez, lentamente revelando a pele para seu ávido olhar. Ela soltou sua gravata e a puxou por cima da cabeça, antes de trabalhar em desabotoar os botões da camisa dele.

"Amanhã nós devíamos escolher um anel de compromisso," ele disse.

"Você está pensando demais," ela disse e deslizou de debaixo do braço dele e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ele a seguiu, o olhar nos olhos dela já roubando seus pensamentos. Ela soltou a blusa no corredor, e em vez de entrar no quarto, entrou na sala de estar.

"Acho que vou assistir um pouco de TV," ela disse.

"Huh?"

Então ela desabotoou as calças e escapou delas antes de se sentar no sofá. Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, ela ergueu o olhar e disse, "Vá se sentar na cadeira ali."

"Achei que estávamos nos preparando para um fantástico sexo por fazer as pazes."

"Nós iremos. Daqui a pouco, pois não estou no humor no momento."

Ela ligou a TV e se recostou contra as almofadas com nada além de sutiã e calcinha. "Vá se sentar ali," ela repetiu.

Ele gemeu e moveu-se para a cadeira em frente ao sofá. "Você realmente quer assistir TV?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Claro."

Assim que ele se sentou na cadeira e virou sua atenção para a TV, ela começou a esfregar seu montículo por cima da calcinha. Então ela realmente não queria ver TV. Ela queria fazer um pouco de show. Inferno, sim. Ele estava mais do que pronto para vê-lo.

Ela apoiou os pés na mesinha de centro e deslizou a mão em sua calcinha. Ele não podia ver o que ela estava fazendo para si mesma dentro daquela calcinha, podia apenas imaginar seus dedos deslizando sobre as dobras lisas, desaparecendo em sua fenda apertada. Inuyasha ficou imediatamente duro e pronto para devorá-la. Mas ele ficou em sua cadeira e apenas observou.

Os olhos de Kagome se fecharam, mas sua boca estava aberta enquanto ela continuava a se dar prazer. Seus mamilos se retesaram contra a renda do sutiã e ela moveu a mão livre para massagear o seio e beliscar o mamilo através do tecido.

"Oh, oh, oh," ela ofegou. "Estou gozando. Estou gozando." Suas costas se arquearam para fora do sofá, e ela estremeceu forte.

Inuyasha estremeceu e apertou uma mão contra seu pênis pulsante dentro da cueca. Ele não transava a quase uma semana, e olhar Kagome gozar o deixou à beira do orgasmo. Ela teria que ajudá-lo a recuperar seu poder de esperar.

"Tire sua calcinha," ele solicitou sem fôlego.

Ela abriu os olhos para olhá-lo. "Você primeiro."

"Não estou usando calcinha."

Ela riu. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Mostre o seu pênis. Está duro?"

"Você alguma vez soube que ele não estava duro?"

Ela sorriu. "Não com frequencia."

"Bem, ele está se comportando de sua maneira típica no momento."

"Eu quero ver."

Ele desfez o ziper de suas calças e baixou sua roupa íntima até que seu pênis pulasse livre.

"Definitivamente está duro," ela disse. "Faça-se gozar e eu vou tirar minha calcinha."

"Tire sua calcinha, e eu me farei gozar," ele pediu.

Ela ergueu os quadris do sofá e retirou a calcinha. Quando a removeu, abriu as pernas bem largas para que ele pudesse ver tudo que tinha mantido escondido. Então ele deixou sua mente derivar para a fantasia. Imaginou-se esfregando a cabeça do pênis na umidade lisa entre suas coxas, deslizando dentro dela, retrocedendo. Sua mão começou a se mover sobre seu membro.

"Puxe-o mais rápido," ela solicitou.

Ele obedeceu.

"Mais forte."

Sim, mais forte.

"Mais rápido, bebê, mais rápido."

"Eu quero estar dentro de você."

Ela deslizou um dedo em sua vagina. "Assim?"

"Sim."

"Você quer gozar dentro de mim?"

Ele mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça, quase pronto para explodir.

"Venha aqui."

Ele moveu-se da cadeira e ajoelhou entre suas pernas abertas.

"Leve-me," ela sussurrou.

Ele esfregou o pênis sobre sua abertura, provocando-a. Fazendo-a querer.

"Oh," ela ofegou quando ele deslizou a cabeça em seu corpo quente.

Ele mordeu o lábio e assistiu enquanto ele a fodia superficial, inserindo apenas a cabeça antes de retirar completamente e deslizar apenas um centímetro novamente. Ela Rebolou os quadris, tentando-o a possui-la mais profundo, mas ele recusou, continuando a empurrar nela alguns centímetros, sabendo que se mergulhasse fundo, ele gozava.

Kagome moveu a mão entre suas pernas e acariciou seu clitóris, girando os quadris para estimular a cabeça do pênis dele cada vez que ele empurrava nela.

"Isso é realmente muito bom," ela ofegou, "mas me faz querer você tanto. Ah, Deus, Inuyasha, só um pouco mais profundo. Por favor."

Ele lhe deu outro centímetro, mas ainda se retirava completamente a cada estocada.

Os gritos excitados dela o tiveram pelas bolas. Atraiu-o mais profundo. Ele perdeu o controle e enfiou mais fundo. Ela retirou a mão para que ele pudesse esfregar a virilha contra seu clitóris enquanto se diriga nela repetidas vezes. Quando ela clamou e sua vagina se apertou em torno dele, ele se soltou, ainda bombeando em seu corpo enquanto gozava.

Ele desmoronou contra ela e se aninhou em seu pescoço. "Amo você," sussurrou na orelha dela. "Kagome."

* * *

[1] Public Display Affection – em português: demonstração pública de afeto.


	30. Chapter 29 e 30

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 29_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Na tarde seguinte, Kagome beijou Inuyasha e sorriu para ele. Eles haviam pulado o almoço na casa de Miroku para ficar na cama por outras seis horas. Ela tinha sido tentada a ficar lá o dia todo, mas havia algumas coisas que precisava cuidar. Tudo no que Inuyasha podia falar era sobre lhe comprar um anel de compromisso. E ela iria deixá-lo.

"Você quer que eu o escolha, ou quer me ajudar?" Ele perguntou.

Ela nem podia imaginar o gigantesco anel que ele acabaria comprando, e ela teria que andar por aí com a mão em um cofre. "Tenho certeza que você vai passar dos limites se escolher por si mesmo. Vou arrumar algumas coisas na casa da minha mãe. Que tal se encontrá-lo no shopping para jantar e irmos às compras depois?"

"Certo."

Ela o beijou novamente e o abraçou por vários minutos. Honestamente não queria deixá-lo ir. Nunca. Mas uma hora ia precisar de roupas, e sentia falta do peso de seu colar de borboleta e da pulseira contra sua pele como um lembrete constante de que Inuyasha pensou que ela era bonita.

Kagome entrou em seu carro e depois de um aceno de adeus, ela foi em direção à casa dos seus pais. Sabia que haveria uma confrontação com sua mãe, e estava esperando ansiosamente por isso. Levantar-se para a mulher que tentou governar sua vida por vinte e sete anos. Ainda que parte dela quisesse se enrolar em sua concha protetora e se esgueirar de volta para Inuyasha e nunca confrontar a mulher.

Quando se deixou entrar na casa, sua mãe estava de pé no vestíbulo. "Você passou a noite com ele, não foi? Aquela estrela do rock suja."

"Bem, sim. Não dormi em meu carro." Ela tentou caminhar ao redor de sua mãe, mas ela agarrou seu braço.

"Você vai ter sorte se Houjo aceitá-la de volta agora. Não transou com aquele homem, não é?"

"Várias vezes, mãe. Nós vamos nos casar."

As pupilas de sua mãe dilataram, e o coração de Kagome acelerou de medo. "Você não vai se casar com ele. Você vai se casar com Houjo. Ele me disse ontem à noite que você disse que se casaria com ele."

"Eu disse isso há um ano. Antes de terminarmos."

"Ele estava em lágrimas."

"Lágrimas?"

"Sim, lágrimas. Ele disse que nunca amou uma mulher da forma que ama você, e o pensamento de perdê-la o estava rasgando por dentro."

Houjo chorou na frente de sua mãe? Que diabos era o dano dele?

"Sinto muito tê-lo machucado, mãe, mas não o amo. Eu amo Inuyasha."

"Não me importo com quem você ama, você vai se casar com Houjo."

"Não estamos no século dezessete, mãe. Eu posso me casar com quem eu quiser, sou uma mulher crescida e posso tomar minhas próprias decisões."

"Decisões ruins. Você sempre toma decisões ruins. Primeiro decidiu que queria ser mecânica. Uma mecânica! Seu pai disse que você devia poder escolher sua própria carreira então nós a deixamos ir para aquela escola profissional, e depois que se formou, você trabalhou em uma oficina pelo que? Um mês?"

"Seis semanas," ela murmurou. "Eu não gosto de trabalhar em carros novos. Eles têm muitos aparelhos eletrônicos."

"Então você decidiu que queria ir para a faculdade ser engenheira de áudio como seu irmão. Você foi para o Alasca todo verão para trabalhar em barcos de pesca e plataformas de petróleo. Por quê?"

"Para ficar longe de você, talvez?"

"Isso é adorável, Kagome. Onde você aprendeu a falar com sua mãe desse jeito?"

"Solte o meu braço. Estou indo embora."

"E então você ficou doente durante seu primeiro ano. Você sabe por que ficou doente?"

"Porque tive câncer?"

"Porque Deus está castigando você."

As palavras de sua mãe foram um soco em seu estômago, e seu coração deu uma guinada desagradável. "Isso não é verdade."

"É. Eu sei que é. Você tem sorte por ele tê-la deixado viver."

"Ele não me deixou viver. O tratamento médico me deixou viver." Kagome puxou seu braço. "Solte."

"Ele tomou sua capacidade de ter filhos, Kagome. Deus está castigando você. Castigando-a por tomar decisões ruins."

"Castigando-me? O que eu fiz que você acha que é tão errado?"

"Todas aquelas decisões ruins, Kagome. Sua vida inteira. O câncer foi a sua chamada para acordar."

"_Foi_ a minha chamada para acordar, porque me mostrou que tenho que viver a vida ao máximo a cada dia, e o único que me faz sentir verdadeiramente viva é Inuyasha."

Kagome torceu seu braço, não se importando se o aperto de sua mãe deixaria hematomas. A mãe se recusava a soltá-la não importa o quão duro ela puxava.

"Eu vou morar com Inuyasha. Nós vamos nos casar e adotar filhos. É isso que eu quero."

"O que você quer não importa, Kagome. Tudo que importa é o que Deus quer."

"Como você sabe o que Deus quer?"

"Ele conversa comigo."

"Mãe," ela disse, "acho que talvez você precise conversar não com Deus, mas um psiquiatra."

"Você acha que sou louca?" A mãe dela balançou a cabeça com aborrecimento. "Eu quero o que é melhor para você. Você sabe que Houjo ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo que você estava doente. Ele é um bom homem."

Isso era verdade. Ele também fez algumas coisas bem furtivas e intrigantes para ficar entre ela e Inuyasha. "Se eu prometer conversar com ele, isso vai tirar você das minhas costas?"

"Você vai se casar com ele?"

"Não."

A mãe fez uma careta, e então ela pôs um olhar pacífico no rosto. "Sim, converse com Houjo. Deus vai trazer vocês de volta. Eu tenho fé."

Kagome planejava conversar com Houjo assim que fosse embora. Ela tinha algumas palavras escolhidas para compartilhar. Palavras que sua mãe ficaria envergonhada ao saber que sua filha conhecia, muito menos usava.

Inuyasha estava sentado no restaurante onde ele e Kagome concordaram em se encontrar para jantar. Ela estava quarenta minutos atrasada e não estava atendendo ao telefone. Ele estava começando a se preocupar. Não queria deixar o restaurante e perdê-la, mas algo não estava certo. Ele queria acreditar que ela não estivesse se apavorado e corrido para as colinas, mas isso era melhor que o pensamento de que algo ruim acontecera.

Outros dez minutos se passaram. Outros. Uma mulher delicada entrou no restaurante e seu coração fraquejou, mas não era Kagome. Quando ele não podia mais aguentar, discou para a casa dos pais dela.

A Sra. B atendeu ao telefone. "O que você quer?"

"Kagome deveria me encontrar para jantar depois que passou por sua casa. Você a viu?"

"Ela não está aqui."

"Ela passou por aí?"

"Sim, mas já foi embora."

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Há quase uma hora."

"Ela já devia está aqui agora," ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para a Sra. B.

"Acho que você não vai vê-la mais. Ela está com Houjo agora."

Ele não quis sentir o ciúme que aquelas palavras inspiraram, mas não conseguiu evitar.

"Com Houjo?" Ele questionou sem fôlego.

"Eu disse a você que eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos. Como escrito no bom livro, _Houjo a trouxe para a tenda de Sarah, sua mãe, e tomou Kagome, e ela se tornou sua esposa, e ele a amou_. Houjo ama Kagome e ela se tornará sua esposa."

"O quê?" Ela estava citando a Bíblia?

"Prometi a Deus que se Ele poupasse a vida de Kagome, eu faria o Seu mandado. Eu prometi."

"Mandado de Deus?"

"O livro de Gênesis fala disso: _E Houjo rezou ao senhor por sua esposa, porque ela era estéril. E o senhor atendeu à sua oração, e Kagome, sua esposa, concebeu_." A Sra. B murmurou baixinho. Inuyasha não estava certo se ela sabia que ainda estava o telefone. "E apesar de estéril, Kagome concebeu. Houjo rezou e Kagome teve dois filhos. Ainda há esperança para ela. Minha filha. Minha Kagome. Ainda há esperança. Ela deve… deve ficar com Houjo. Deve ficar. Então ela pode ter bebês. E ele a ama. Houjo a ama. Ama Kagome. É a vontade de Deus."

Inuyasha estava começando a pensar que a Sra. B era maluca. "Onde está Kagome?" Ele questionou.

"Quando Souta ficou paralisado, eu sabia que Deus estava me castigando novamente por permitir que Houjo e Kagome terminassem. Prometi que se ele poupasse Souta, eu ia garantir que Houjo e Kagome acabassem juntos. Eu prometi. Eles devem ficar juntos, você sabe. Eu não posso viver com outra tragédia com meus filhos. Não posso."

"Você acredita honestamente nisso, não é?" Inuyasha perguntou, espantado. "Que as coisas ruins que aconteceram para Kagome e Souta foram um castigo de Deus."

"Deixe Kagome em paz. Eu não vou deixar você ficar entre ela e Houjo de novo. Não vou."

"Eu posso falar com Souta?"

O comportamento da mulher mudou de demoníaco para angelical em um instante. "Souta está com seu fisioterapeuta. Você soube que ele ficou de pé pela primeira vez noutro dia? Estou tão orgulhosa, acho que ele vai andar em breve. Deus respondeu às minhas orações. Eu devo estar à altura de Suas expectativas."

Inuyasha decidiu que a Sra. Higurashi precisava de um novo casaco. Um casaco com mangas que ficavam presas nas costas.

"Certo, obrigado."

Ele desligou e tentou chamar Kagome novamente, se perguntando se ela tinha alguma ideia do quanto sua mãe estava desequilibrada.

**_Capítulo 30_**

Kagome respirou fundo e bateu na porta do apartamento de Houjo. Ela sabia que provavelmente não devia aparecer sem ser anunciada, pois ele poderia nem está em casa. Mas queria esclarecer as coisas entre eles agora. Ela não queria que nada pesasse em seus pensamentos enquanto estava jantando com Inuyasha. Ou enquanto eles escolhiam seu anel de compromisso.

Um minuto depois a porta se abriu e Ash Namura apareceu na entrada com nada além de uma cueca boxer de cetim preto. "Ei, Kagome," ele disse com um sorriso diabólico. "O que traz você aqui?"

"Uh…" Por que Ash estava no apartamento de Houjo? Talvez eles tenham se dado bem depois que ela e Inuyasha foram embora na noite anterior. Tudo bem, fazia sentido. Mas por que ele estava quase nu? "É… E-eu, I-Houjo está aqui?"

"Sim, ele está aqui. Por que você não entra?"

Ash deu um passo para o lado, e Kagome entrou no apartamento. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do jantar sendo cozido. Alho, orégano e parmesão. Houjo sempre tinha sido um cozinheiro excelente e a culinária italiana era apenas uma de suas especialidades. Ash fechou a porta atrás dela e pressionou uma mão na base de suas costas.

"Não seja muito dura com ele, certo?" Ele disse baixinho. "Ele está feliz, mas assustado."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu o deixarei dizer a você."

Houjo saiu do quarto secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Estava usando calças cinzas folgadas, mas estava sem camisa e descalço. "Eu estava pensando," ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, "talvez eu deva ter o meu banho de língua —" Ele notou Kagome e seu sorriso desapareceu. Deixou cair a toalha ao redor dos ombros.

Eles encararam um ao outro com olhos arregalados pelo que pareceu serem horas.

"Houjo," ela disse finalmente. "O que está acontecendo?"

Os olhos de Houjo foram para Ash, e ele parecia um animal enjaulado pronto para sair em disparada assim que uma pausa se apresentasse. "O que você disse a ela?"

Ash balançou a cabeça. "Nada."

"Nós precisamos conversar," Kagome disse.

Houjo assentiu, então se virou e voltou para o quarto. Ela realmente não queria entrar naquele quarto, mas supôs que, já que Ash estava ali, eles precisavam de algum lugar privado para acertar as coisas.

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. A luminária na mesa de cabeceira brilhava suavemente e ela não pôde deixar de notar as embalagens vazias de preservativos. Então ele alegava amá-la, mas dormiu com alguma outra mulher? Não que ela se importasse, mas isso simplesmente se acrescentava à sua confusão sobre como Houjo a tinha tratado recentemente.

Estava de costas para ela, com a cabeça baixa. E obviamente se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa.

"Eu sei o que você fez com o meu celular," ela disse.

"Eu sou gay," ele revelou.

As palavras foram registradas, mas as implicações por trás de sua declaração foram difíceis de entender. "Você é… o quê?"

"Gay. Homossexual."

Ela piscou e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Você é… o quê?" Ela repetiu.

"Eu gosto de caras, ok?" Ele olhou por cima do ombro. "Eu sou gay, é tão difícil para você entender?"

Sim, aquilo era difícil para ela entender. Eles estiveram apaixonados, comprometidos. Fizeram sexo. Admito, tinha sido sem paixão, sexo meio nojento, mas tinha sido sexo. Com pouca frequência, com as luzes apaixonadas. Chato e tedioso. Mas tinha sido sexo, por Deus.

Houjo era gay.

A realidade a atingiu com tanta força que ela riu. "Você é gay?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, evitando seu olhar.

Os olhos dela arremessaram para as embalagens vazias na mesa de cabeceira. "Você transou com Ash?"

Ele corou e fez aquela coisa atraente de revirar os olhos, que não só disse a ela o que tinha feito com Ash, mas que tinha sido fenomenal. Não nojento, nem chato. Nem tedioso. Tinha sido cheio de paixão e as luzes definitivamente tinham ficado acesas.

"Eu preciso me sentar," Kagome disse. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e respirou sob seu atordoamento.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e, após um momento, tomou sua mão e a apertou entre as suas. "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por tentar ficar entre você e Inuyasha. Sei que você o ama, mas eu precisava de você para se casar comigo."

"Eu gostaria de dizer que entendo, Houjo, mas honestamente não entendo."

"Preciso de uma esposa," ele disse. "Por causa das aparências. Você sabe que meu pai vai me deserdar se ele descobrir que sou gay. Eu poderia também beijar o adeus da prática família. Você e eu nos damos muito bem, e de qualquer forma, você não pode ter filhos, então ninguém desconfiaria se adotarmos. Só faz sentido que fiquemos juntos."

"Então eu deveria desistir da minha chance de ser feliz para que você possa fingir ser algo que não é."

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto. "Pareceu uma boa ideia no momento. Eu amo você, Kagome. Amo e sempre amei. E eu seria um grande marido. Trataria você bem, cuidaria de você para sempre. Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você possa querer ou precisar. É somente a ideia de transar com você que me faz fisicamente mal."

Como se ela pudesse esquecer o quão sem atrativo ele a fez se sentir. "Mas isso não é porque não sou sexy ou porque meu corpo parece estranho por dentro, é porque…" Pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que seu corpo não era o problema. Nunca tinha sido. Ela empurrou a mão dele para fora da sua e ficou de pé, olhando para ele. "Como você pode fazer isso comigo?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Fazer me sentir tão sem atração sexualmente! Falar comigo sobre uma grande foda, Houjo. Se não fosse por Inuyasha, eu ainda pensaria que não tinha nada a oferecer a um homem no quarto. Pensei que houvesse algo de errado comigo. Que meu corpo era repugnante."

"Eu pensei que _devia haver_ algo de errado com você, eu queria ser atraído por você, Kagome, mas eu... simplesmente não era. E não podia… não podia me forçar a transar com você depois da cirurgia. Eu tentei. Mentalmente, eu me convenci de que precisava. Fisicamente? Não podia nem manter uma ereção, e realmente pensei que era por causa da sua cirurgia."

"Nunca lhe ocorreu que _eu_ não era o problema?"

"Isso ocorreu a você?" Ele perguntou.

Ela baixou os olhos. "Bem, não, na verdade. Você sempre foi tão... tão... bem, tão perfeito."

"Este é um rótulo bastante difícil de estar à altura."

A turbulência nos olhos dele a fez estremecer. Nem mesmo estava mais brava com ele. Soltou um suspiro alto. "Você deve estar lutando para aceitar isso. Quando percebeu?"

"Ontem à noite."

"Obrigada por confiar em mim. Tenho certeza que não foi fácil." Ela se sentou ao lado dele novamente e pôs um braço ao redor de suas costas. Ele se inclinou contra ela para apoio, e ficaram ali sentados por um longo tempo, silenciosamente oferecendo força um ao outro. Ele fez aquilo tantas vezes quando ela esteve doente. Simplesmente lhe oferecia a sua presença para que ela nunca se sentisse sozinha. Ela ficou feliz em lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto em troca.

"Kagome?" Ele disse calmamente. "Eu preciso lhe pedir um favor. Você faria algo por mim?"

Ela acariciou as mechas soltas de sua testa com uma mão. "Claro."

"Meu pai vai oferecer um grande jantar semana que vem. Todos os médicos da clínica estarão lá, e toda a equipe também. Ele não disse especificamente, mas acho que ele vai me pedir para me juntar à prática em tempo integral. Na frente de todo mundo." Ele tomou sua mão e a agarrou para isso. "Eu estava esperando… você iria comigo? Nós podíamos fingir…"

"Houjo…"

"Nós podíamos fingir que ainda somos um casal, e então depois que ele fizer o anúncio, eu lhe direi sobre…" Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo e profundo. "Eu preciso de tempo para aceitar isso, e se você não estiver lá, eu não vou conseguir com todas as perguntas regulares."

"As perguntas regulares?"

"Quando você vai se acomodar, filho? Você nunca vai se casar? Eu já tinha dois filhos quando era da sua idade. Você não acha que precisa começar a ter uma família?" Ele disse em uma boa impressão da voz profunda de seu pai. "Você sabe. As perguntas regulares."

Ela entendia exatamente onde ele queria chegar, e estava tentada a dizer sim, mas não estava certa de como Inuyasha se sentiria sobre ela fingir ser mulher de Houjo. Ainda que fosse apenas por uma noite. "Eu tenho que perguntar a Inuyasha," ela disse.

Houjo se encolheu. "Ele me odeia. Nunca vai entender isso."

"Você tem agido como um idiota ultimamente," ela disse. "Pode culpá-lo por não entender como nós podemos ser amigos?"

"Desculpe."

Ela beijou sua testa. "Eu o perdoo. Desta vez."

"Você é boa para mim, Kags. Às vezes eu desejava... Às vezes eu desejava que você fosse um cara," ele disse.

Kagome riu. "Sempre fui o tipo de uma criança levada. Talvez seja por isso que você pensou que me amava." Ela olhou para o rádio-relógio ao lado da cama e seu coração afundou. "Oh, droga, eu deveria encontrar Inuyasha há uma hora. Ele provavelmente está preocupado."

Ela retirou o telefone e o encontrou desligado. Tentou ligá-lo, mas a bateria estava morta. "Droga. Ele provavelmente tentou me ligar. Eu posso usar seu telefone?"

"Claro."

Ela ficou de pé e o beijou na testa. "Estou aqui por você, sabe disso. Assim como esteve lá para mim quando precisei de você durante meus tratamentos."

Ele gemeu e caiu de costas na cama. "Pare de ser tão boa para mim. Está me fazendo sentir como um completo idiota."

Ela riu. "Bom. Talvez você se lembre disso na próxima vez que agir como um babaca egoísta."

Ele riu. "Quando você se tornou tão dura?"

"Recentemente. E eu gosto disso."

Ela se deixou sair do quarto e entrou na cozinha para usar o telefone. Ash estava sentado em um banco no bar ainda sem nada além da cueca boxer. Estava brincando com seu smartphone. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu. "Ele lhe contou?"

"Sim."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Bom."

"Você vai partir o coração dele?" Kagome perguntou.

"Quem, eu?" Seu olhar de inocência não a estava enganando.

"Deixá-lo para baixo."

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo," Ash lhe assegurou.

Kagome discou o número de Inuyasha e esperou que ele respondesse. Ele provavelmente não gostaria de ver o número de Houjo em seu identificador de chamadas. Ele respondeu depois de vários toques. "Kagome está bem?" Ele perguntou sem fôlego.

"Estou bem," ela disse. "Desculpe por está atrasada. Estou me preparando para sair agora, e vou lhe contar o que está acontecendo quando chegar ao restaurante. Você ainda está me esperando lá?"

"Sim. Acho que comi vinte ou trinta pãezinhos de cortesia. Tentei ligar, mas você não respondeu."

"Minha bateria está morta. Vá em frente e peça para nós dois. Eu vou me apressar."

Kagome ofegou quando Ash a abraçou por trás. "Volte para a cama, Kagome," ele disse próximo a sua orelha e do receptor do telefone. "Houjo e eu não terminamos com você ainda."

Kagome o acotovelou no estômago, e ele riu.

"É o Ash?" Inuyasha perguntou.

"Sim, ele acha que é engraçado."

"Não há nada engraçado sobre o quanto você está sexy neste traje de mergulhadora," Ash disse, se certificando de que Inuyasha ouvisse. Seus estrondos fizeram cócegas na bochecha dela quando ele se inclinou para perto do receptor. Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você viu o tanque de oxigênio e as nadadeiras desta mulher?" Ele continuou. "O Senhor tenha piedade. Sexy."

"Sobre o que ele está falando?" Inuyasha perguntou.

"Ele só está brincando," Kagome lhe assegurou.

"Houjo, me passe o _snorkel_. Estou afundando," Ash disse. "E não vou vir à tona para ar durante algum tempo." Houjo se debruçou contra o lado oposto do balcão e arqueou uma sobrancelha para Ash.

Kagome bufou enquanto tentava não rir. "Pare com isso, Ash."

"Sim, pare com isso, Ash." Inuyasha parecia irritado. "Por que você está na casa de Houjo? E o que Ash está fazendo aí?"

"Eu vou explicar assim que chegar ao restaurante."

"Provavelmente será pelo menos mais outra hora, Sutikku," Ash disse e fez barulhos de beijos ofensivos contra a nuca de Kagome.

Com os ombros amassados, ela riu novamente e deu tapas em Ash até que ele finalmente recuou. Ela perdeu sua linha de pensamento quando Ash se inclinou sobre o balcão, segurou os olhos de Houjo com um olhar sensual e o beijou com ternura. A única coisa que Kagome podia fazer era ficar boquiaberta, com o coração disparando de… Ela não conseguia identificar o sentimento exatamente. Curiosidade? Excitação? Não estava certa, mas meio que gostou de vê-los se beijarem.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha disse em seu ouvido, tirando sua atenção longe da forma do quanto era sexy dois caras experimentando beijar totalmente um ao outro no momento.

"Estarei aí em quinze minutos," ela prometeu. "Amo você."

"Eu também," Inuyasha sussurrou e desligou.

Ela odiou interromper a festa, pois estava interessante ver o quanto Houjo podia ser apaixonante quando estava realmente excitado. Ele nunca a beijou do jeito que estava beijando Ash. Um… "Houjo, eu ligarei para você amanhã sobre a festa depois que conversar com Inuyasha."

Ele tirou os lábios dos de Ash e disse, "Obrigado, anjo. Eu aprecio isso."

"Festa?" Ash disse. "Que festa?"

"Você não ficaria interessado," Houjo o assegurou, com os olhos arregalados com o que Kagome só podia interpretar como um horror miserável.

"Estou sempre interessado em uma festa," Ash disse.

"Não," Houjo disse enfaticamente.

"Verei vocês mais tarde," Kagome disse.

Ash a agarrou e a abraçou. "Obrigado por me apresentar ao seu ex-namorado," Ash murmurou em seu ouvido para que Houjo não pudesse ouvir. "Ele é divertido para foder. Mmm, e foder."

Pobre Houjo. Ele não tinha ideia de com quem conseguiu se enroscar ali.

Ash a soltou e ofereceu um sorriso torto e intratável. Ele piscou e o coração de Kagome saltou uma batida. Em um segundo pensamento. Houjo sortudo. Ele não tinha ideia de com quem conseguiu se enroscar ali.

"Você devia totalmente bagunçar com Inuyasha quando o vir. Deixá-lo pensar que você estava fazendo algo comigo e Houjo. Isso o deixaria louco."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum. Nós ainda estamos na fase de construção."

"Ele não hesitaria em lhe fazer isso, você sabe."

Provavelmente era verdade, mas ela já o tinha deixado esperando por mais de uma hora e precisava tirar o pobre sujeito de sua miséria. "Tchau, Houjo." Ela acenou para Ash e saiu do apartamento.

Quando chegou ao restaurante, a culpa a estava comendo viva, e a carranca no rosto bonito de Inuyasha não a fez se sentir melhor. Ela beijou sua bochecha e deslizou na cadeira em frente a ele. Sua salada já estava esperando. Ele tinha terminado a dele.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por estar tão atrasada."

"Acho que você tem algumas explicações a dar."

Ela colocou um pedaço de salada na boca e ergueu um dedo enquanto mastigava e engolia. "Fui para o apartamento de Houjo confrontá-lo sobre seu comportamento — por reprogramar meu telefone em primeiro lugar — e Ash respondeu a porta. Eu nem cheguei a repreender severamente Houjo corretamente. Ele me disse… Ele me disse que é..." ela baixou a voz para um sussurro e se inclinou através da mesa, " — gay."

Inuyasha não lhe pareceu nem um pouquinho surpreso. "E isso faz tudo que ele fez ser certo?"

Ela meio que o deixou fora do eixo assim que ele confidenciou. "É duro para ele. Seu pai nunca vai aceitar isso."

"Como sua mãe nunca vai me aceitar."

Kagome baixou os olhos. "É diferente."

"Eu conversei com ela ao telefone quando você não respondeu o seu. Ela estava recitando versos da Bíblia para mim."

"Deixe-me advinhar, a história de Houjo e Kagome." Ela pôs mais salada na boca e o observou brincar com a haste da sua taça de vinho.

"Sim, na verdade."

"Ela lhe disse que a razão que eu consegui câncer é porque tomo decisões ruins, e Deus está me castigando?"

"Ela lhe disse isso?"

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos para segurar as emoções que de repente a esmagavam.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e apertou a dela. "Ela me disse que prometeu a Deus que você se casaria com Houjo. Caso contrário, ela parece pensar que mais dessa merda horrível vai acontecer com você e Souta."

Kagome suspirou. "Nós pensamos que ela estava melhor."

"Melhor?"

"Sim, ela teve um colapso mental quando eu estava passando pela quimioterapia. Esta é uma razão pela qual eu dependi tanto de Houjo. Depois dos meus tratamentos, ela pareceu se recuperar. Eu acho que a tensão está chegando até ela novamente. Vou conversar com papai sobre isso."

As entradas chegaram antes que ela terminasse sua salada. Estava agradecida por Inuyasha ter pedido para ela, pois isso significava que eles podiam sair dali mais cedo. "Tem certeza que você quer se casar comigo?" Ela perguntou a ele. "Eu tenho muita bagagem."

"Isso a torna mais interessante."

Ela riu. "Se é assim que você quer chamar."

"Nós podíamos fazer o que Miroku e Sango fizeram e pularam o compromisso."

"É o que você quer?"

"Eu não sei. Nunca pensei muito em me casar até uns dois meses atrás, quando os Zuìrén começaram a cair feito dominós. Imaginei que eu estaria na última posição."

"Tecnicamente, Miroku é o único que é casado. Você pode ser o segundo a cair se quiser." Ela piscou.

"Você não quer a cerimônia enorme, o grande vestido e a pilha de loucos?"

"Você quer dizer pirados."

"Pirados?"

"Também conhecido como minha família louca."

Ele riu e um pouco da tensão esvaiu de seu corpo. A mãe dela também estava sob sua pele. Outra coisa que eles tinham em comum. "Eu farei o que você quiser, Kags. Não quero fazê-la se sentir como se perdesse alguma coisa."

"Eu quero fazer algo incomum," ela disse e seu coração disparou de excitação.

"Como o quê?"

"Não sei ainda. Deixe-me pensar nisso. Vamos ter umas ideias, apresentar algo realmente divertido e incomum."

Ele sorriu. "Eu te amo, você sabe disso?"

"Sim, eu sei. É por isso que você vai me deixar fingir ser a namorada de Houjo em uma festa semana que vem." Ela estava pegando a incrível habilidade de Inuyasha de mudar de assunto sem faltar uma batida.

"O quê?"

"Não importa quando decidirmos nos casar, eu ainda quero o anel de noivado. Então não pense que vai sair dessa," ela disse, tentando mantê-lo desequilibrado. "Se apresse e coma."

"Que festa, Kagome? Eu pensei que Houjo era gay. Por que ele iria..."

"Fingir," ela disse. "É só um favor. Nada demais. Ele não está pronto para sair publicamente ainda."

"Mas..."

"Vamos brincar de polícia e ladrão quando chegarmos em casa. Você pode fingir que sou um ladrão de joias e me algemar. Mostrar seu braço longo da lei até que eu confesse os crimes que nunca cometi."

"Pare de mudar de assunto."

Ela riu. "Desorientador, não é? Você tem algemas em casa, ou precisamos parar na Bonds-R-Us?"

Ele soltou o garfo e sorriu. "É definitivamente a hora para outro _pit stop_. Talvez a gente possa pegar uma roupa de mergulhadora para você usar." Ele calmamente tomou um gole da água, enquanto a observava de perto.

Ela contemplou a ideia, sabendo que ele estava tentando descobrir o que ela, Ash e Houjo realmente tinham feito no apartamento de Houjo. Após um momento, ela balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não. Eu não quero pegar caranguejos."

Inuyasha riu e sugou a água para baixo de sua traqueia. Ele estava engasgando tão forte, que Kagome se levantou para bater em suas costas.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu, ainda engasgando. "Caramba, mulher," ofegou entre tosses. "Eu sou o único que deveria rachar com todas as piadas ridículas."

"Desculpe. Vou tentar vir com piadas mais espertas de agora em diante. As ridículas são todas suas."

"Isso é por que nós funcionamos," ele disse, enxugando a boca com um guardanapo. "Compromisso."

"Eu pensei que era o grande sexo."

O comentário irreverente produziu vários olhares das mesas próximas.

"Bem, tem isso também," Inuyasha disse.

Após o jantar, eles atravessaram o estacionamento e foram para o shopping. Encontraram a joalheria, mas quando chegaram o portão de metal estava fechado e as luzes apagadas.

O coração de Kagome se afundou de decepção. "Fechou? Como ela pode estar fechada? Que horas são?"

"Passa das oito," Inuyasha disse.

"Por que é tão tarde?"

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ela fez um som de aborrecimento. "De todos os dias para Houjo sair do armário." Ela olhou para a vitrine com desejo. Não porque realmente queria um anel, mas porque queria que o mundo visse a prova que ela entregou seu coração para Inuyasha. "De qualquer forma, estes são femininos demais," ela disse, tentando fazer se sentir melhor sobre ter que esperar pelo menos outro dia.

Inuyasha riu e pôs um braço ao redor de suas costas para levá-la ao o estacionamento novamente.

"Provavelmente ainda há algum lugar aberto que é mais apropriado para marcá-la como minha." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Sim, um estúdio de tatuagem," ela disse com um bufo que não era de uma moça, mas depois que a ideia assentou, ela ficou excitada. "Inuyasha!" Ela agarrou seu antebraço e bruscamente parou de caminhar. "Eu quero seu nome gravado em mim." Ela ergueu a parte de trás da blusa e apontou para a parte inferior de suas costas. "Bem aqui. Seu nome e notas musicais de cada lado. Talvez algumas pequenas borboletas."

"Está falando sério, Kags? Isso é permanente, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Você não quer?" Ela traçou uma tatuagem no antebraço dele com um dedo, que mostrava um punhal atravessando um crânio. Era uma bela obra de arte, mas masculina. "Você prefere que eu tenha uma das suas?"

"Eu adoraria meu nome permanentemente gravado em suas costas sexys. Eu podia olhar para ele enquanto…" Ele ergueu a blusa dela e olhou para a área em questão. "Droga…" ele disse sem fôlego e deu-se uma pequena sacudida. "Sim, tudo bem. Vamos."

Ele a pegou em seus braços, jogou-a sobre o ombro, e foi em direção ao carro.

"Agora?"

"Sim. E eu vou tatuar seu nome em todo o meu pênis."

"Você não vai!"

"Sim, eu vou."

Ela se perguntou se seu nome ficaria maior quando ele estivesse duro. E se perguntou sobre outra coisa. "Quanto tempo leva para uma tatuagem se curar?"

"Várias semanas."

"Então você não poderia transar por várias semanas."

"Você está certa. Esqueça isso, então. Onde quer seu nome?"

Ela pensou por um momento. Qual era a parte mais sensual do corpo de Inuyasha, além de seu pênis? Aquela doce forma de V em seu baixo ventre que desaparecia no cós da cueca. Era ali onde ela queria seu nome. Então quando ele a abraçasse de costas contra sua barriga, seus nomes se pressionariam juntos.

"Coloque-me no chão," ela disse. "Deixe-me lhe mostrar onde eu a quero."

Ele suavemente a colocou de pé, e ela ergueu a frente de sua camiseta, empurrou o cós de sua calça jeans para baixo e traçou uma fileira de pele nua acima de sua cueca. "Eu a quero exatamente aqui."

Ele respirou por entre dentes. "Isso vai doer."

"Mais do que doeria no seu pênis?"

Ele riu. "Bom argumento." Então se apressou para o carro e abriu a porta para ela. "Conheço um grande artista. Ele fez toda a minha tatuagem e a flor com cara de sorriso no topo do pé de Shippo."

"Shippo tem uma flor em seu pé?"

"Sim, eu o consegui realmente bêbado e vamos apenas dizer que seu julgamento foi prejudicado. Normalmente, eles não tatuam alguém quando este está tão embriagado, mas eu conheço Butch há anos. E Shippo disse que estava tudo bem antes de desmaiar. Nós dois perfuramos os mamilos naquela noite também."

"Como quando as garotas fazem as unhas juntas."

Ele lhe pareceu dolorosamente ofendido por aquela comparação. "Uh, não."

Ela riu. "Se você diz."

Inuyasha saiu do estacionamento e dirigiu em direção à costa. "Por mais excitado que eu estava para lhe conseguir um anel, eu estou ainda mais pelo pensamento do meu nome tatuado em sua pele."

Ela sorriu. "Eu também. Minha mãe vai odiar."

O rosto de Inuyasha caiu. "É disso que se trata? Vingar sua mãe?"

"Claro que não."

O estúdio de tatuagem estava em uma fileira singular de lojas antigas há algumas quadras do mar e uma brisa fresca soprava do litoral. Kagome desejou ter trazido um suéter. Inuyasha alimentou um medidor do estacionamento com moedas enquanto ela esperava, depois ele pegou sua mão e a levou para a The Ink Well — um estabelecimento meio sombrio. Um homem, tatuado do pescoço até o dedão do pé, ergueu o olhar acima da tatuagem em que estava cobrindo o peito de um cara.

"Ei, Sutikku. De volta para mais?" O artista falou.

"Você sabe que não posso ter o suficiente."

"Quem é a moça bonita?"

"Minha namorada..." ele olhou para Kagome. "Noiva? Posso chamar você assim?" Ele sussurrou.

"Você está vendo um anel neste dedo?" Ela agitou a mão esquerda e nua na frente de seu rosto.

Ele suspirou. "Ainda minha namorada," ele disse. "Ela quer meu nome tatuado em…" Ele a virou e ergueu sua blusa, passando um dedo ao londo da parte de trás de suas costas. "… bem aqui." E então esfregou seu baixo ventre. "E eu quero o dela aqui. Você pode nos incluir agora mesmo?"

"Sim, estou quase terminando aqui." Butch tocou de leve o peito do sujeito com uma toalha, removendo pontos de algo vermelho de sua pele.

Kagome estremeceu quando percebeu que o cara debaixo da agulha estava sangrando.

"Dói?" Ela sussurrou para Inuyasha.

"Sim. Mas de uma forma estranha, parece bom também. Tipo, sabe aquela coceira que você nunca consegue o suficiente? É desse jeito. Você quer que eu vá primeiro?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Se eu esperar, eu posso dar para trás."

"Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?"

Ela o olhou e seu coração palpitou de emoções. "Sim."

Quando foi a vez de Kagome descer para a agulha, ela explicou seu ponto de vista para o artista, Butch.

"Só o primeiro nome dele? Ou o primeiro e o último?" Butch perguntou.

"Apenas Inuyasha em letras extravagantes. E talvez algo de música e notas musicais de cada lado como um parêntese, e borboletas minúsculas e multicoloridas acima dele para parecer feminino."

Butch assentiu, obviamente imaginando o que ela queria em sua mente. "Eu vou elaborar um estêncil rápido, veja se eu posso captar o que você quer, daí nós podemos fazer ajustes antes de torná-lo permanente."

A barriga de Kagome estremeceu como se ela tivesse engolido algumas daquelas pequenas borboletas femininas. "Ok," ela coaxou.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo," Inuyasha disse e entregou a ela um livro que tinha fotografias das tatuagens que Butch já fez. "Para mantê-la ocupada."

Nervosa, ela examinou as páginas. Butch realmente era um artista talentoso, ela podia dizer que estava em boas mãos. Algumas fotos das tatuagens que ele tinha feito nas pessoas pareciam tão reais que era como se ela estivesse olhando para uma fotografia tirada da pele delas. Dez minutos mais tarde, Butch e Inuyasha retornaram.

O desenho estampado que ele lhe mostrou roubou sua respiração. Era perfeito! Ela imaginou que noivas deviam se sentir daquele modo quando experimentavam o vestido de noiva que lhes era destinado para usar em um dia especial. Ela estava experimentando uma peça de arte que usaria para o resto de sua vida.

"Oh… eu adorei!" Ela acenou para as lágrimas repentinas em seus olhos. Estava fazendo um compromisso de vida para aquela obra de arte e ao homem que a representava. Ou todos os sujeitos chamados de Inuyasha no mundo.

Inuyasha passou o dedo ao longo das notas desenhadas nas ondas de música que diminuíam em cachos pontiagudos de cada lado de seu nome. "Eu vou tocar isso para você quando chegarmos em casa," ele disse.

"Você me escreveu uma música verdadeira? Eu pensei que era apenas para olhar."

"Somente uma pequena melodia." Ele escovou seu cabelo atrás da orelha e se inclinou para um sussurro, "Isso significa que eu te amo."

Ela virou a cabeça para capturar seus lábios em um beijo demorado. "Eu vou bagunçar o seu mundo quando chegarmos em casa, bebê."

"Você sempre faz." Ele bateu levemente em seu bumbum e a levou para a mesa onde Butch estava esperando.

Ela desabotoou a calça jeans e a deslizou para baixo de seus quadris para que ele tivesse mais espaço para trabalhar. Ele transferiu o estêncil para a parte inferior de suas costas e a fez olhar no espelho para ter certeza que era onde ela o queria. Pareceu muito melhor em sua pele do que no papel.

"Tão sexy." Inuyasha murmurou.

Butch riu. "Ela faria qualquer tatuagem ficar sexy. Você tem uma linda mulher aqui."

Kagome sorriu. Ela nunca se cansava de elogios.

Enquanto o estêncil secava em suas costas, Butch se ocupava em trocar a agulha na pequena máquina que lembrava a Kagome uma pequena arma, apenas com uma grande e assustadora agulha na ponta. Estava tentando ser corajosa, mas sua barriga tremia de nervosa.

"Você quer que o seu combine com o dela?" Butch perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Com menos redemoinhos nas letras e morcegos em vez de borboletas, mas sim."

Kagome ficou tensa quando Butch arrastou a agulha zumbindo através de sua pele. Parecia como se alguém a estivesse arranhando repetidas vezes. Não doía tanto quanto ela esperava, mas a adrenalina bombeava continuamente por seu corpo. Inuyasha segurava sua mão o tempo inteiro e continuava perguntando se ela estava bem.

"Por que você não tenta tirar minha mente disso em vez de me lembrar que alguém está me espetando com uma agulha milhões de vezes?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Desculpe."

"Você ainda tem aquela fenda pontuda que eu tatuei entre suas omoplatas?" Butch perguntou a Inuyasha.

"Sim. Eu sequer a modifiquei, pois ainda está ótima."

"Aquela foi a primeira tatuagem que fiz profissionalmente," Butch disse. "Quantos anos você tinha, Inuyasha?"

"Um, quinze, eu acho."

"Sim, ele tentou me dizer que tinha dezoito anos. Imaginei que ele estava mentindo, mas eu precisava da experiência, então o coloquei sob a agulha."

"Eu gosto daquela tatuagem," Kagome disse. Parecia uma rachadura na terra que levava para o inferno. Os dedos de uma mão demoníaca se projetando do interior do fogo, agarrando-se à borda da fissura, como se tentasse escapar. Ela sugou uma respiração por entre os dentes quando a agulha passou pelo osso pela primeira vez. "Ai." Outra onda de adrenalina percorreu por seu corpo.

Butch fez uma pausa para deixá-la recuperar o fôlego. "Tudo bem para continuar?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim."

"Seu nome nem mesmo era Sutikku na época," Butch disse. "O que era mesmo?"

Kagome torceu o pescoço para olhar para Inuyasha. Ele estava carrancudo.

"Anderson," ele disse finalmente.

"Sutikku não é seu nome verdadeiro?" Kagome perguntou. A agulha passou por sua espinha novamente. "Ai."

"Sim. Eu mudei legalmente quando fiz dezoito anos."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não queria mais o maldito nome da minha mãe, foi por isso."

Aparentemente era um assunto irritante.

"E aquele desenho que ele quis nas costas?" Butch disse. "Ele me disse que era uma rachadura em sua alma para deixar a dor fugir. Bastante profundo para uma criança de quinze anos de idade."

"Você tem uma boca grande, Butch," Inuyasha murmurou.

"Você não contou essas coisas a ela? Não é de se admirar que ela está disposta a ter seu nome gravado nas costas."

"O passado não pode ser mudado," ela disse. "E o futuro não pode ser previsto, tudo o que realmente temos é o presente. Então nada disso importa para mim."

"Ela não é perfeita?" Inuyasha murmurou.

"Estava na hora de você encontrar a garota perfeita," Butch provocou. "Você está praticamente um velho."

"Vinte e oito semana que vem. Estou chegando lá."

"Seu aniversário é semana que vem!" Kagome estalou. "Como você não me contou?"

"Nunca me ocorreu."

"Que dia?"

"Três de dezembro."

Ela não tinha muito tempo para montar uma surpresa especial para ele. "Bem, feliz aniversário," ela disse. "No caso de eu esquecer." Como se pudesse.

Ele tomou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Obrigado. Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver vinte e oito anos. Viva rápido, morra jovem."

Ela apertou sua mão. "Não diga coisas assim."

"Ok, terminou," Butch disse. "Dê uma olhada."

Enquanto Kagome admirava sua nova tatuagem em um espelho de comprimento total, Inuyasha ajudou Butch a desenhar a tatuagem que seria colocada em seu baixo ventre. O assistente de Butch ajudou Kagome a passar a pomada e o filme de plástico acima da nova adição de seu corpo, enquanto explicava como cuidar da tatuagem até que sarasse completamente. No momento em que se aconchegou contra as costas de Inuyasha, sua adrenalina estava começando a desaparecer e ela já estava pensando onde queria sua próxima tatuagem.

"No início, quando nós decidimos fazer isso, Inuyasha disse que queria meu nome tatuado em seu pênis," Kagome disse. "Você já tatuou um pênis antes?"

"Sim, com mais frequência do que você pensaria."

Ela olhou para as tatuagens de Butch. Além de seu rosto e a maior parte de seus dedos, não havia um centímetro em sua pele que não fosse decorada. Ela se perguntou se…

"Antes que pergunte," Butch disse com uma risada, "não, meu pênis não é decorado. Pelo menos não com tinta." Ele riu da larga-expressão dos olhos de Kagome.

"Piercings?" Ela gritou.

"Várias vezes."

Ai. Ela olhou para Inuyasha, que ficou pálido. "Nem pensar," ele disse.

Ela estava curiosa sobre como seria um pênis com piercings, e sentir como era, mas não admitiria aquilo na frente de Butch. Para se distrair, espiou por cima do ombro dele para o desenho que ele estava esboçando em um papel fino. Inuyasha estava lhe mostrando onde pôr as últimas poucas notas musicais. Ela notou que não era a mesma melodia que a sua. "Eu pensei que nossas tatuagens fossem combinar," ela disse.

"É um dueto. Eu vou ensiná-la a tocá-lo comigo no piano."

Awww, como se ele já não tivesse derretido o coração dela vezes suficientes naquele dia.

Inuyasha sequer vacilou o tempo inteiro em que Butch cauterizou o nome de Kagome em sua carne. Quando Butch trabalhou nas extremidades exteriores, ele até riu. "Isso faz cócegas!" e quando este adicionou os últimos retoques, Kagome se inclinou para perto da orelha de Inuyasha e sussurrou, "gosto do meu nome aí. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo quando você ficar nu, com seu pênis todo duro e grosso por baixo dele. Eu me pergunto como será quando você ficar enterrado dentro de mim. Eu poderei lê-lo quando você estiver bem fundo ou apenas quando tirá-lo?"

"Oh, meu Deus, mulher! Não me excite quando tiver um cara perto da minha virilha," Inuyasha protestou.

Butch riu. "Muitas pessoas ficam sexualmente excitadas quando fazem uma tatuagem."

"É culpa dela, que fica dizendo coisas safadas em meu ouvido. Você já está terminando?" Inuyasha perguntou com um suspiro impaciente.

"Sim, continue imóvel."

Quando eles deixaram a The Ink Well, já estava escuro. Para evitar que sua cintura se irritasse com a nova tatuagem, Inuyasha teve que dirigir com as calças desabotoadas e isso fazia com que a mão de Kagome vagasse em seu colo frequentemente. Ela estava tão incrivelmente excitada pelo que eles acabaram de compartilhar que não conseguia tirar as mãos dele.

"Quem precisa de casamentos quando se pode fazer uma tatuagem juntos?" Ele disse.

"Muito mais permanentes que algumas palavras ditas," ela concordou. Sua respiração ficou presa. "Nós podíamos ter nossos votos tatuados em nossos corpos."

Ele riu. "Eu adoraria. Você sabe que fazer tatuagens pode se tornar viciante. Você não quer acabar como o Butch, não é?"

"Não. Eu só quero mais uma." Ela deslizou a mão nas calças abertas dele novamente e acariciou a pele sedosa de seu eixo rígido. "Talvez duas."

Inuyasha estacionou o carro na garagem e desligou o motor. Ele nem mesmo se incomodou em abrir a porta do carro, simplesmente subiu pelo topo conversível. Ele tomou a mão de Kagome, mas em vez de segui-lo para casa, ela o apertou contra o capô do carro.

"Não posso esperar," ela disse e desabotoou sua calça jeans. Deslizando-as pelas suas coxas, ela as tirou e chutou de lado.

Ele puxou a blusa dela por cima de sua cabeça e a jogou no chão. O sutiã a seguiu. Quando ela estava nua, ele encheu as mãos com suas curvas, querendo-a, precisando dela, amando-a tanto que mal podia respirar. Ele queria ver aquilo, a prova que ela o amava. Seu nome ao longo da parte inferior de suas costas. O símbolo do compromisso dela. De sua devoção. Ela era sua, da mesma forma que ele era dela. Para sempre. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha alguma ideia do quanto aquela tatuagem significava para ele, que queria olhar para ela enquanto a preenchia.

Ele a virou de frente para o carro, e ela se inclinou para frente sem hesitação. Ele prendeu a respiração. Ela estava tão bonita inclinada sobre o capô de seu valioso carro! Sua pele captava a luz baixa vindo da instalação próxima à porta e os globos suaves de seu bumbum lhe foram apresentados convidativos. Infelizmente, o nome dele era pouco legível sob o invólucro de plástico que cobria sua tatuagem. Ele suavemente o retirou para que pudesse vê-lo mais claramente e cuidadosamente acariciou a pele acima e abaixo do desenho. Queria beijá-lo, lambê-lo, mordê-lo, lembrar a ela que estava ali, mas ele sabia que estaria tenro durante algum tempo. Ia esperar até que curasse antes de mostrar tanto entusiasmo.

Com as mãos espalmadas no capô de seu carro, ela balançou para trás e se contorceu contra suas coxas, impaciente. Ele retirou suas roupas e então afastou-lhe as pernas para que pudesse se abaixar o suficiente para possui-la. Quando afundou em seu corpo quente, eles estremeceram em uníssono.

"Deus," ela ofegou. "Eu não sei se já estive tão excitada para você."

Ele estava tão excitado, que nem conseguiu concordar. Segurou seus quadris e começou a empurrar nela. Ele via seu pênis deslizar para dentro e para fora de suas profundezas sedosas, o nome que atravessava a parte de baixo de suas costas nunca fora de sua visão periférica. Ela Rebolava de volta para encontrá-lo, encorajando-o a empurrar mais forte. Mais profundo. Suas bolas batiam contra seu montículo a cada golpe, contribuindo para a dor e a necessidade de liberação.

"Oh," Kagome ofegou. "Inuyasha!" Suas costas se curvaram, e sua vagina se cerrou ao redor dele à medida que ela clamava. Inuyasha rangeu os dentes, lutando contra o desejo de segui-la pela borda. Não queria que tivesse fim. Nunca queria que seu tempo com ela acabasse. Curvou-se sobre ela e beijou o centro de suas costas com ternura, empurrando suavemente até que o corpo trêmulo dela relaxou.

"Vamos entrar," ele sussurrou. "Quero que você o veja."

Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro. "Ver o quê?"

"Seu nome."

O sorriso dela fez sua respiração ficar presa. Ele se retirou e tomou sua mão, apressando-se para a casa e subindo para seu quarto. Acendeu as luzes e se deitou de costas na cama. Então puxou o plástico que cobria sua tatuagem e esperou que ela se juntasse a ele. Ela rastejou sobre a cama ao lado dele. Acariciou-lhe a pele ligeiramente, arrastando beijos tenros junto ao seu baixo ventre.

"Eu não sabia que meu nome era tão sexy," ela murmurou. "Deve ser a visão em volta." Ela percorreu um dedo pelo comprimento de seu pênis e ele estremeceu.

Kagome montou seus quadris e o levou dentro dela. Da mesma forma que ele, ela ficou fascinada pela visão de seu nome na pele do seu amante. Suas mãos minúsculas se apertaram contra sua barriga enquanto ela o montava, olhando para onde a ação acontecia, obviamente cativada por sua nova tatuagem.

Ele a deixou possui-lo, consumi-lo, entregou-se a ela até que estava convencido de que eles não eram mais pessoas separadas. Quando soube que não conseguia segurar sua liberação por mais outro segundo, ele estendeu a mão entre seus corpos para esfregar seu clitóris, para que pudessem se deixar levar juntos.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados e sua boca se abriu. Seu corpo se curvou para trás em abandono.

Ele a seguiu desta vez, espasmos de prazer o agarrando tão forte e tão profundo, que sua visão se turvou e ele teve que se agarrar ao edredom com ambas as mãos para se manter.

Ela desmoronou em cima dele, respirando com dificuldade. E, finalmente, ele encontrou forças para erguer a mão e embalar a cabeça dela contra seu peito.

"Uau," ela ofegou. "Por que você não me disse que fazer uma tatuagem era tão fodidamente sexy?"

"Geralmente não é." E agora que o peso total dela estava nele, a única coisa que se registrava em sua nova tatuagem era uma dor pungente, como a de uma queimadura solar grave. Ele cuidadosamente a deslocou na cama ao seu lado e em seguida a abraçou por trás. Seus nomes foram pressionados um contra o outro. Embora fosse ligeiramente desconfortável, ele gostou da lembrança de que não importava onde ela estivesse, seu nome sempre seria uma parte dele, e o dela seria uma parte dele.


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**°o Perverse Beat o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 31_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Na manhã seguinte Kagome acordou sozinha. Suas roupas estavam em uma pilha no chão ao lado da cama. Aparentemente, Inuyasha as tinha recuperado da garagem. Ela aplicou mais pomada à sua tatuagem antes de deslizar em suas roupas e sair à procura do homem que consumia seus pensamentos, seu coração, seu corpo e sua alma.

Não o encontrou com seus instrumentos musicais ou na cozinha ou na frente da TV. Ele também não estava no balanço da varanda ou na garagem. Nem em seu carro. Ele a tinha deixado sem que ela soubesse onde ele estava indo. E porque o carro dela ainda estava no restaurante onde ela o encontrou na noite anterior, ela estava quase presa. O Camaro não estava nem perto de correr ainda.

Retornou para a cozinha e encontrou um bule de café a esperando. Debaixo de uma caneca limpa, achou uma nota.

_Voltarei logo. Fique à vontade. Inuyasha_

Ela ainda não sabia aonde ele tinha ido, mas estava se sentindo um pouco menos abandonada. Pelo menos ele pensou em lhe deixar um bilhete e fez seu café. Ela tomou um gole do café preto e começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que queria fazer para o aniversário dele. Estava determinada a fazer deste o dia mais especial da vida dele. Entediada e mais do que um pouco solitária, ela finalmente foi para a garagem para mexer no Camaro. Quanto mais cedo fizesse com que ele corresse, mais cedo poderia dirigi-lo. Estava uma completa bagunça quando Inuyasha retornou um par de horas depois. Ele saiu do carro com um sorriso enorme.

"Você tem graxa por todo o rosto," ele lhe disse, acariciando sua bochecha com a ponta do polegar.

Ela estava com a mão no fundo do compartimento do motor, apertando um parafuso. Ele levantou sua camiseta e beijou suas costas centímetros acima de sua nova tatuagem. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco dolorida. Mas não ruim. E você?"

"É uma lembrança constante de você."

Ela sorriu e ficou de pé para beijar a fenda em seu queixo. "Então está perfeito. Onde esteve a manhã toda?"

Ele enfiou a mão no colete e pegou um pedaço grosso de papel de dentro dele. "Eu o imprimi," ele disse e lhe mostrou uma pequena partitura, que só tinha duas linhas de música. Uma linha estava rotulada como dele e a outra como a dela.

"Isso é das nossas tatuagens?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Vamos tocá-la juntos."

Ela ergueu suas mãos gordurosas. "Estou uma bagunça."

"Vá lavá-las." Ele espiou no compartimento aberto do motor. "Alguma esperança para o Camaro?"

Ela sorriu, saltando sobre os calcanhares de excitação. "Sim. Acho que deve começar agora. Troquei as velas, o distribuidor e o carburador. Você devia ter visto a sujeira no velho. Acho que um esquilo morreu nele ou algo do tipo."

Ele riu e abriu a rangente porta do motorista para ela, que entrou atrás do volante. Com a antecipação matando-a, Kagome bombeou o acelerador duas vezes e girou a chave. Embora tenha ligado, o motor foi um pouco hesitante por estar inativo tanto tempo, mas depois que engrenou, correu forte e alto, com algumas batidas e zunidos sob o estrondo, mas ele provavelmente só precisava correr. Kagome pisou no acelerador e o carro emitiu um _vroom_ satisfatório.

"Não posso acreditar que você conseguiu ligá-lo," Inuyasha gritou acima do rugido do motor.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Pule aqui, vamos levá-lo para uma volta."

"E depois você vai tocar nossa música comigo?"

"Claro. Mal posso esperar."

Inuyasha pressionou o botão para abrir a porta da garagem enquanto corria de volta para o lado do passageiro. Depois que entrou no carro ao lado dela, ela saiu da garagem e virou ao redor para tomar a longa e sinuosa rua.

A potência do motor era emocionante, especialmente sobre o cascalho solto.

"Sim!" Inuyasha gritou quando Kagome bateu a gasolina, e o carro derrapou antes de prender a atenção na estrada novamente.

No final do caminho, ela girou sobre o asfalto e empurrou o carro mais rápido. Mudou para a terceira, e o motor zumbiu em um ponto morto antes de pegar um tremor severo. "A transmissão precisa de algum trabalho," ela disse.

Então girou a cabeça para encontrá-lo olhando para ela.

"O que foi?"

Ele simplesmente sorria e balançava a cabeça ligeiramente. Ela girou o carro no fim da calçada de alguém e voltou para casa. Tinha acabado de entrar em sua garagem quando houve um zumbido alto seguido por um estalo. "Acho que foi a correia da ventoinha." Ela parou o carro e este morreu.

"Acho que ela não está completamente pronta ainda para correr na rua," Inuyasha disse.

"Ainda não. Mas em breve!" Eles deixaram o carro na calçada e caminharam de mãos dadas para casa. Ele beijou suas juntas quando entraram na cozinha. "Lave-se, e me encontre no piano," disse.

"Não vou conseguir um beijo de bom dia?"

"É quase meio-dia."

"Então vou aceitar um beijo de hora do almoço também."

Ele a beijou. Duas vezes. Nenhum beijo longo ou profundo o suficiente no que lhe dizia respeito, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava ansioso para tocar seu pequeno dueto, e ela estava ansiosa para ouvi-lo.

Ela esfregou tanto óleo e porcaria de suas mãos como podia com sabão, e examinou suas unhas com uma careta. Realmente podia usar uma manicure, mas de qualquer forma, teria acabado de quebrá-las enquanto trabalhava no carro. Ela se perguntou se Inuyasha se lamentava ter se apaixonado por uma mulher tão pouco feminina.

Encontrou-o sentado no banco do piano na sala, encarando o papel da música como se estivesse tentando queimá-lo com os olhos. Ela deslizou para o lado direito do banco ao lado dele.

Ele se aproximou mais, de forma que o corpo dela ficasse contra o seu da panturrilha até o ombro e deslizou o braço direito na parte inferior de suas costas. Colocou os dedos de sua mão direita nas teclas adequadas e lhe mostrou a sequência das notas. Havia menos de trinta notas no pequeno pedaço de música, mas esta a comoveu tão profundamente que ela mal podia respirar. Sabia que era estranho, mas soava como ela. Como quem ela era por dentro. Se ela fosse uma música, seria aquela jovial e esperançosa pequena melodia. Não podia acreditar que ele pudesse captá-la tão perfeitamente em algumas notas.

"Você acha que pegou?" Ele perguntou enquanto a ajudava a tocá-la pela décima vez.

"Sim," ela disse sem fôlego. "Como você fez?"

"O quê?"

"Você me captou em um pedaço de música."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Simplesmente me veio. Continue tocando que vou acrescentar a minha agora."

Sua mão esquerda moveu-se para uma oitava mais baixa, e ele se juntou a dela hesitante tocando com uma melodia diferente. Soou completamente diferente da sua. Ainda otimista, mas um pouco mais sombria. Era como Inuyasha. E quando as duas melodias foram tocadas juntas, eles complementaram um ao outro perfeitamente.

"Isso é por que nos damos bem juntos," ele disse. "Somos diferentes, mas harmoniosos."

Ela assentiu seu acordo, admirada demais para formar palavras. O homem realmente era um gênio musical, e devia estar escrevendo concertos e sinfonias. Não, ela decidiu, ele era de onde pertencia. Ele fazia a música fenomenal dos Zuìrén e balançava milhões.

Ela parou de tocar sua pequena série de notas e estendeu a mão para o rosto dele. Ele examinou seus olhos. Quando ela não fez nada além de olhar, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que foi?"

"Por que você não toma mais crédito?"

"Crédito pelo quê?"

"Por escrever a música dos Zuìrén."

"Porque não escrevo todas. Eu as organizo."

"O que eles fariam com os solos deslocados de Miroku e as letras de Seshoumaru se não fosse você?"

"Tenho certeza que eles pensariam em algo." Ele riu. "Provavelmente seria uma merda, mas eles pensariam em algo."

"Você é um gênio, bebê, mas age — você age como um bobão a maior parte do tempo."

"Sim, bem, quem quer sair com um gênio? É chato."

"Não há nada de chato em você."

"Eu escrevi algumas coisas," ele disse, evitando seu olhar.

"Sério? Eu posso ouvi-las?"

"Não estão prontas ainda."

"São para o novo álbum dos Zuìrén?" Ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. São mais um rock alternativo do que metal. Suaves demais para os Zuìrén."

"Eu ainda adoraria ouvi-las." Ela pegou sua mão.

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu. "É mesmo?"

Ela assentiu avidamente. "Quando estiverem prontas."

Ele baixou seu olhar, de repente parecendo nervoso. "Você provavelmente vai ficar louca por eu fazer isso," ele disse, "mas…"

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno de seu casaco e retirou um pouco de plástico bolha – do tipo que eles enchem com novidades de "prêmios" (também conhecido como lixo feito na China), de modo que crianças podiam perseguir seus pais para moedas em supermercados.

"Aqui."

"O que é isso?"

"Foi preciso nove tentativas, mas finalmente consegui um que eu gostei," ele disse. "Abra."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a embalagem. Uma aranha pequena e preta caiu em sua mão. Ela gritou e a jogou no ar antes de tombar para trás e quase cair no banco do piano.

Inuyasha a agarrou para salvá-la de um baque e a soltou somente depois que ela recuperou o equilíbrio. Depois recuperou a aranha de plástico do teclado do piano e a estendeu em sua direção. Ela se encolheu. Embora pudesse dizer que aquilo era falso e parte de um barato anel de plástico do Dia das Bruxas, ainda lhe deu arrepios.

"Você não gostou?" Ele perguntou.

"Você esperou que eu gostasse?"

"Lembrou-me da época em que salvei você da aranha no chuveiro do hotel. Lembra disto? Era a manhã depois da nossa primeira vez. O dia em que eu comecei a acreditar que alguém podia me amar por mim. Então pensei que seu anel de noivado devia ser significativo de alguma forma."

"Ele significativamente me assustou," ela disse. E então a enormidade de suas palavras a atingiu. "Meu anel de noivado?"

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou outra embalagem de plástico. Tomou-lhe a mão e a dobrou em torno da novidade. "Talvez este aqui seja mais do seu agrado."

O coração dela disparou. Ela estava quase com medo de olhar. Se outra aranha de plástico caísse em sua mão, ia pirar totalmente. Agitou um pouco a embalagem, e o prêmio dentro desta sacudiu ruidosamente. Aquele tinha algum peso.

Ela estalou aberto o plástico e um grosso anel prateado caiu em sua palma. Um diamante princesa de alto quilate parecia estar suspenso no anel, fixo por mágica. Ela nunca tinha visto um anel tão excepcional e tão lindo em sua vida. Não era feminino demais ou muito forte. Era apenas certo. Ela olhou para Inuyasha, tremendo tanto, que temeu que fosse precisar de um pouco daquela reanimação respiratória que ele usava tão competentemente.

"Oh…" ela sussurrou.

"Você gostou?"

Incapaz de formar palavras, ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Você vai usá-lo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

"E promete se casar comigo?"

Aceno de cabeça.

Ele tomou o anel de sua mão e o deslizou em seu dedo anular esquerdo. Era pesado. E frio. E estrangeiro. E significativo.

E real.

"Amanhã?"

Amanhã… Ela quase balançou a cabeça, mas mudou de ideia e negou. "Depois da minha ressonância magnética."

"Quando é mesmo?"

"Em dez dias."

"Um compromisso de dez dias soa quase justo. Eu acho que o recorde de Miroku de três dias ainda permanece."

Kagome riu. "Vocês competem por tudo, não é? Se tiver seu coração ajustado ao de Miroku, você pode pegar o anel de volta e me perguntar novamente em oito dias."

"Eu prefiro que não," ele murmurou e baixou a cabeça para beijá-la. "Estou fodidamente atiçado por você tê-lo aceitado para pegar de volta."

Ela olhou para o anel brilhante em seu dedo. Sua beleza quase roubou a atenção da graxa debaixo de sua unha. "Preciso fazer minhas unhas. É tão lindo, e minhas mãos estão horríveis."

"Suas mãos são perfeitas," ele disse e ergueu suas juntas para os lábios. "Perfeita."

Mesmo sob os lábios dele, o diamante do seu anel de noivado brilhava na luz que se infiltrava pelas cortinas.

_Seu anel de noivado. Anel de noivado._

A visão de Kagome turvou com as lágrimas. Ela não podia respirar, sua frequência cardíaca acelerou fora de controle.

"O que está errado?" Inuyasha perguntou sem fôlego. "Por que você está chorando?"

Ela estava chorando? Isso explicaria por que suas bochechas estavam molhadas e seu nariz escorrendo. Por que ela não podia ver seu rosto ou alguma coisa além das manchas coloridas. Ela apertou os olhos.

"Kagome?"

Precisava de um minuto para se recompor, e pôr a cabeça entre os joelhos provavelmente seria sua melhor aposta. Ela virou para frente e bateu a cabeça no teclado com um discordante blam!

Ela ia se casar! Um sonho que sempre teve, mas tinha desistido. Não pensou que algum homem no mundo quisesse se casar com uma mulher que nunca poderia lhe dar uma família, e ali estava ela comprometida não com qualquer um, mas com o homem mais maravilhoso que ela já conheceu. O homem que ela amava tanto que não podia imaginar um único dia sem ele. O homem que provavelmente pensou que ela perdeu sua mente.

"Kags?" Ele sussurrou como se tentasse arrancar sua testa do teclado.

Ela engoliu o ar.

"Olhe, se você mudou de ideia sobre se casar..."

Não! Ela se sentou ereta abruptamente e ergueu a mão para cobrir a boca dele, mas acidentalmente conseguiu atingir seu nariz. Sua mão tremia tanto que ficou surpresa em ter encontrado o rosto dele.

Ela agitou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Claro que n-não mudei de i-ideia. Só e-estou tão... tão... feliz."

Inuyasha hesitou e pôs um braço confortante ao redor de suas costas. "Você não parece feliz."

Ela virou para enfrentá-lo no banco, pôs ambos os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e buscou sua boca. Ainda bem que ele tinha melhor pontaria do que ela. Ele a beijou profundamente, apaixonadamente, lábios puxando os dela com uma sucção gentil, língua escovando seu lábio superior.

"Eu amo você," ela sussurrou, arrastando beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula de restolho áspero.

"Para sempre?"

"Para o resto da minha vida," ela disse sem fôlego. E sua mortalidade se elevou feia em sua cabeça novamente. E se ela tivesse que deixá-lo sozinho antes que estivesse pronta para ir?

Ele beijou as lágrimas de suas bochechas. "Para sempre," ele disse, segurando seu cabelo em punhos apertados para que pudesse inclinar sua cabeça para trás e beijar seus lábios. Seu beijo era duro e profundo, quase castigando. "Tem que ser para sempre, Kagome."

"Mas se o câncer voltar, se eu morrer…" Ela respirou fundo, irregular. Não queria falar sobre essas coisas, mas eles não podiam se esconder destas possibilidades reais. É por isso que ela queria esperar para se casar com ele depois da sua ressonância. "Não quero que você fique sozinho, Inuyasha."

"Para sempre, Kagome." Seu olhar fixo e resoluto disse-lhe que ele não ia recuar sobre isso.

"Para sempre," ela concordou sem fôlego.

Ele a embalou contra seu peito e a abraçou por tudo que valia a pena. "Para sempre."

Ela se agarrou a ele, soluçando. Lágrimas encharcaram sua camisa, mas ele não a soltou. Ela sabia com certeza que ele nunca faria isso, nem mesmo se fosse o melhor para ele. Deixou o medo encontrá-la. Tinha fingido que este não existia por tanto tempo que lhe pareceu bom reconhecê-lo. Confrontá-lo. E até mesmo compartilhá-lo com Inuyasha. "Estou com medo. Muito medo de ficar doente de novo."

"Está tudo bem. Estou com medo também, mas não importa o quão assustado estou, eu não vou fugir."

Houjo deu-lhe força para lutar quando ela esteve doente. Para enfrentar a morte de cabeça erguida. Inuyasha deu-lhe força para estar viva. Completamente viva. E agora que tinha tanto para viver, ela não sabia se poderia enfrentar a morte novamente.

Ela recuou e enxugou as lágrimas na barra da camiseta. "Desculpe ter desmoronado. Eu realmente estou feliz por você querer se casar comigo. Ainda que seja egoísta da minha parte aceitar."

"Pensei que você ficaria louca por eu ter saído e comprado seu anel sozinho. É que acordei ao seu lado de manhã, olhei você dormir durante algum tempo, e decidi que não conseguia esperar. Você realmente gostou?"

"Eu amei. Você. Eu amo você."

"Assim é melhor. Eu tive que pegar uma segunda hipoteca para pagar aquele chupador."

Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele precisava de um adiamento pela barragem sentimental que ela tinha acabado de submetê-lo. "Chupar?" Ela lambeu seus lábios e agarrou sua virilha. "Bem, se você insiste."

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	32. Chapter 32

**_._**

**_*-*-* PERVERSE BEAT*-*-*_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 32_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Kagome beijou o rosto de Inuyasha e abriu a porta do carro. Honestamente não estava ansiosa para passar a noite fingindo ser a namorada idolatrada de Houjo. Especialmente em uma festa com garantia de ser chata.

Inuyasha pegou sua mão antes que ela saísse. "Estou considerando me tornar um idiota ciumento e fazer uma cena, só para você saber."

"Eu podia comprar isso se você tivesse alguma coisa para ficar com ciúmes."

"Que hora você vai estar em casa?"

"Cedo," ela prometeu.

Ele beijou seus dedos e soltou sua mão. "Chame-me se você precisar de alguma coisa."

"Estarei bem. Houjo prometeu que me levaria para casa assim que pudermos cair fora. Você e eu teremos bastante diversão amanhã." No aniversário dele.

"Por que amanhã?"

"Razão nenhuma." Ela sorriu. Ele estava tentando fazer com que ela revelasse algo há dias. Tinha reunido mais de duas dúzias de surpresas para o aniversário de Inuyasha e celebrar sua vida e a dela. Bem, na maioria delas ela estaria celebrando seu pênis, mas não pensou que ele se importaria.

Deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e saiu do carro, passando as mãos sobre o vestido de coquetel preto para se certificar que tudo estava no lugar. Ela fechou a porta do carro e ofereceu a Inuyasha um aceno enquanto ele ia embora. Quando Houjo abriu a porta do apartamento para atendê-la, ele não lhe pareceu muito feliz em vê-la.

"Vamos acabar com isso," ele disse.

"Estou bem, obrigada, como você está?"

"Já estive melhor."

Ele trancou a porta do apartamento atrás dele e dirigiu-se às escadas. Ela o seguiu, a segundos de dizer-lhe para esquecer aquele favor se ele ia agir como um babaca a noite toda.

"O que há de errado?" Kagome perguntou.

"Ash me deixou." Ele parou no caminho e Kagome esbarrou em suas costas.

Ela tomou seu braço e o virou para enfrentá-la. A testa dele franziu, e ele respirou fundo e trêmulo. Se começasse a chorar, ela iria realmente se juntar a ele. "O quê? Tipo, permanentemente?"

Ele passou uma mão pelos cachos soltos perfeitamente organizados, bagunçando-os de uma forma encantadora. "Eu não sei. Ele disse que até que eu coloque minha cabeça no lugar. Seja o que for que isso signifique."

"Eu sinto muito. Espero que vocês possam resolver as coisas."

"É só uma desculpa. Sei que ele vê outras pessoas e quando insinuei que eu queria que as coisas ficassem sérias entre nós, ele… perdeu o interesse."

Kagome suspirou. "Houjo, eu provavelmente devia tê-lo advertido. Ash é maravilhoso, mas ele é meio que preso em outra pessoa."

"Miroku?"

Atordoada, Kagome o olhou, boquiaberta. "Como você sabe?"

"Ele fala sobre o cara sem parar. No começo eu pensei que eles eram apenas melhores amigos, mas ele até mesmo sussurra o nome dele no sono." Houjo corou. "Eu provavelmente não devia falar disso com você."

"Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo."

"Você realmente é maravilhosa." Seus olhos cinzentos e suaves varreram a figura dela dos cabelos cuidadosamente cuidados às unhas rosadas dos pés que espreitavam para fora das sandálias de tiras. "A propósito, você está sensacional. Se eu fosse por garotas, definitivamente estaria tendo pensamentos impróprios no momento."

Ela riu, feliz que a tensão entre eles se dissipou. "Você é encantador, Dr. Crandall."

Ele a ajudou a ir para o carro, e eles foram para a casa dos pais dele. Contou-lhe sobre uma fantástica máquina de diagnóstico que instalaram na clínica do seu pai e como esta faria o escritório ser de ponta. "Mal posso esperar para ser uma parte disso. Eles já têm mais pacientes do que podem lidar e esta é uma oportunidade incrível para mim."

"Você será incrível," ela disse.

"Assumindo que eu não vá estragar tudo. Obrigado por me ajudar, anjo."

"É para isso que servem os amigos."

Quando eles chegaram, um manobrista pegou o carro de Houjo e o estacionou em algum lugar próximo. Houjo pôs uma mão na base de suas costas e a guiou para a enorme casa de estilo mediterrâneo. Havia muito mais pessoas na festa do que ela esperoava Houjo a apresentou para tantas pessoas que sua cabeça girou. Tudo estava indo bem até que alguém notou seu anel de noivado.

"Meu Senhor, Houjo, como você conseguiu pagar por esta pedra com o _seu_ salário?" Um cavalheiro, que parecia que tinha caído de um balde de galinha frita, perguntou.

Houjo pegou-lhe o pulso esquerdo e olhou de Kagome para o anel robusto. "Um empréstimo enorme," ele disse com uma risada nervosa. "Espero que meu pai me contrate."

O que mais parecia o Coronel Sanders bateu em suas costas com entusiasmo. "Eu acho que poderia ser."

Houjo guiou Kagome para um canto. "Você está noiva?"

O coração dela vibrou e ela sorriu. "Bem, sim. Como você não notou?" Ela ergueu a mão esquerda. "É bastante óbvio."

Houjo suspirou. "Eu estava um pouco distraído." Ele agarrou sua mão e tentou deslizar o anel de seu dedo. Ela empurrou a mão longe e a escondeu atrás das costas.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Você tem que tirá-lo. É óbvio que eu não lhe dei este anel. Eu nunca poderia pagá-lo."

"Eu não vou tirá-lo, Houjo."

"Ela não vai tirá-lo, Houjo," uma voz baixa disse atrás dela. Antes que ela pudesse se virar, foi envolvida em um abraço forte, e um beijo duro em sua testa. "Parabéns!" Ela lutou contra o corpo duro atrás dela. Ele a soltou, e ela se virou para olhar… Ash?

Sua boca se abriu em choque.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Houjo perguntou a um sussurro áspero.

"Meu pai me trapaceou para vir junto. Normalmente, eu tento sair destes tipos de coisas, mas…" Ele deu de ombros. "Pensei que seria divertido ver o quanto você é bom ator, jovem Dr. Crandall."

"Seu pai?" Kagome questionou.

"O altamente celebrado cirurgião plástico dos ricos e famosos, Ethan Namura, MD," Ash disse e acenou para um homem que poderia ter sido seu irmão gêmeo se fosse vinte e cinco anos mais jovem, e mudasse seu corte de cabelo convencional para o do estilo de Ash, longo na frente e curto atrás.

O Dr. Namura tinha um braço possessivo ao redor de uma mulher adorável que parecia centrada, excêntrica e completamente deslocada com seus óculos redondos, vestido camponês e sandálias. Ela tinha uma mancha de pintura rosa em sua bochecha bronzeada, e o cabelo castanho e cacheado na cintura, que foi tirado de seu rosto com um arco de plástico verde, parecia completamente indomável. Ela se encaixava com a multidão de gravata quase como Inuyasha também o faria. Kagome a amou imediatamente.

"E aquela doçura com ele é a altamente menosprezada artista mista da mídia, Gwen Namura, também conhecida como minha mãe." Gwen deve ter sentido que alguém estava falando sobre ela, porque sua cabeça virou na direção deles, e seu rosto inteiro se iluminou de prazer quando ela notou seu filho. Os pais de Ash foram em sua direção e Houjo tentou se esconder atrás de uma cortina.

"Você achou alguém com quem conversar?" O Dr. Namura perguntou e estendeu a mão em direção a Kagome.

"Sim, mundo pequeno," Ash disse. "Esta é Kagome, engenheira de som temporária dos Zuìrén. Eu lhe contei sobre ela, é a irmã caçula de Souta."

A expressão do Dr. Namura ficou séria. "Como está seu irmão?"

Ela sorriu para a preocupação dele e agitou sua mão. "Não está móvel ainda, mas trabalhando nisso. É preciso mais do que um pescoço quebrado para oprimi-lo."

"E eu acabei de descobrir que ela está noiva de Inuyasha," Ash adicionou. "Verifique sua nova pedra."

Gwen tomou a mão livre de Kagome na sua e a mexeu para cima e para trás vigorosamente. "Aquele rapaz precisa de uma garota legal para cuidar dele. Bom para você!"

"E hoje à noite ela está fingindo ser a namorada de Houjo," Ash acrescentou, "tão mãe do mundo. Não quer deixar o querido Houjo desconfortável."

Ash agarrou Houjo pelo braço e o puxou de trás da cortina transparente. Com uma careta, Houjo o empurrou.

"Não se preocupe," Ash disse. "Eu já contei a eles tudo sobre você."

Houjo ficou verde. "Tudo sobre mim?"

"Bem, não aquele barulhinho sexy que você faz quando..." Ash mordeu o lábio. "Não importa."

"Não é saudável fingir ser algo que você não é," o Dr. Namura disse a Houjo. Sendo pai de Ash, o cara tem que estar incrivelmente aberto. Ou totalmente sem noção.

Houjo se esgueirou para a cortina novamente.

A cabeça de Ash girou quando ele localizou uma bela garçonete distribuindo champanhe aos convidados. "Eu só queria dizer oi. Vou deixar os dois pombinhos fingirem sozinhos." Ele saiu correndo sem mais uma palavra e foi diretamente na frente da garçonete, que se assustou e quase deixou cair a bandeja de bebidas enquanto ela deslizava. Com um giro, Ash, de alguma forma conseguiu pegar a bandeja em uma mão e pressionar a mulher desorientada contra seu comprimento com a outra. "Cuidado," ele disse naquela voz baixa que fazia os joelhos fraquejarem. Kagome estava imune agora, mas a garçonete caiu contra ele com os olhos arregalados e os lábios levemente separados enquanto ela o olhava estupidamente.

Kagome revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Esse seu filho…" O Dr. Namura murmurou baixinho.

"Oh, claro, ele é meu filho quando está perseguindo saias," a Sra. Namura disse, "mas é seu quando você precisa impressionar suas clientes superficiais. Seu filho, o famoso guitarrista."

"Meus filhos, os famosos guitarristas," O Dr. Namura corrigiu. "Seus filhos, os notórios perseguidores de saias."

"Eles não puxaram isso de mim."

O Dr. Namura riu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela. "Eu parei de perseguir saias depois que encontrei o caminho certo."

Kagome sorriu, esperando que ela e Inuyasha ainda compartilhassem aquele tipo de afeto depois de trinta anos de casamento, e olhou para ver como Houjo estava levando as contínuas indiscrições de Ash.

Houjo tinha desaparecido. A janela que ia do chão ao teto atrás de sua cortina favorita estava aberta. Honestamente, ele tinha escapado pela janela aberta? Kagome suspirou e esfregou a testa para evitar uma dor de cabeça ameaçadora. Realmente não precisava daquilo nesse momento, e já queria ir para casa. Já tinha o suficiente de drama para lidar com sua própria vida, muito obrigada.

Uma sombra cruzou o rosto dela. "Você está aí, Kagome. É muito bom vê-la novamente. Onde Houjo se meteu?" o pai de Houjo perguntou. O homem não se parecia em nada com o filho. Onde Houjo era gracioso e bonito, o Dr. Crandall era da forma de um barril e tinha a testa protuberante demarcada por uma sobrancelha selvagem. Sim, sobrancelha. Singular. O homem aparentemente nunca tinha sido apresentado a uma pinça. Ele torceu o nariz vermelho e bulboso e passou a mão na careca. Houjo definitivamente se parecia com sua mãe.

"Acho que ele está no banheiro," Kagome mentiu.

"Assim que ele voltar, diga-lhe para me encontrar para podermos fazer seu grande anúncio." Algo chamou-lhe a atenção atrás dela e ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes amarelados. "Oh, bom, seus pais estão aqui agora. Eu vou lhes dizer olá."

Os pais _dela_? O coração de Kagome deu um salto. Ela se encolheu e arriscou olhar por cima do ombro. Com certeza era sua mãe em um vestido de noite de cor fúcsia dois tamanhos menores, e seu pai com seu terno de igreja de tecido de lã, largo e fora de moda com uma gravata listrada de amarelo e azul. O que diabo eles estavam fazendo ali? Ela supôs que Houjo era como um filho para eles e queriam ouvir suas grandes notícias. Ela desejou que Houjo tivesse lhe dito que ele os convidou.

"Com licença," ela disse aos pais de Ash e saiu pela janela atrás da cortina à procura de seu acompanhante fugitivo.

Encontrou Houjo encarando um arbusto aparado na forma de um cavalo empinado. Ela tocou a base de suas costas e ele deu um salto.

"Seu pai está lhe procurando," ela disse. "Ele diz que é hora de fazer o anúncio."

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente e mordeu o lábio inferior trêmulo. Seu coração se penalizou por ele. Ela sabia o que era um coração partido, pois tinha experimentado o vazio e a dor em seu peito há não muito tempo atrás, devido ao mesmo homem que a estava sentindo agora.

"Ash está provavelmente sendo um idiota para deixá-lo livre, querido. Para lhe dar uma pausa antes que você fique muito envolvido."

"Eu não quero ficar livre."

Ela esfregou suas costas e se inclinou contra seu braço. "Vamos acabar logo com isso e então podemos ir embora."

"E quanto ao jantar?"

"Eu vou fingir ficar doente."

"Eu não preciso fingir."

Ela pegou seu cotovelo e o arrastou em direção à casa, guiando-o longe da janela para entrar pelas portas abertas do terraço. "Por que não me disse que convidou meus pais?"

A sobrancelha dele se enrugou. "Eu não convidei. Eles estão aqui?"

"Sim."

"Isso é estranho."

Quando eles entraram no salão principal da reunião, a multidão irrompeu em aplausos entusiasmados. Kagome sorriu. Todos estavam certamente animados por receberem Houjo em seu quadro. Ela estava feliz por ele, pois sabia o quanto ele trabalhou duro.

O Dr. Crandall ergueu a taça de champanhe e um silêncio caiu sobre a multidão. "Eu quero agradecer a todos por virem a festa de noivado do meu filho. Já era hora do garoto se comprometer."

Kagome girou e encarou Houjo, que parecia tão espantado quanto ela. "Você disse a eles que estávamos noivos?" Ela disse em um sussurro áspero.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, claro que não."

Kagome virou para a multidão. "Nós não estamos noivos. Somos apenas amigos."

"Isso não é verdade!" a mãe dela gritou. "Eles estão noivos. Estão sim."

"O que você quer dizer com não está comprometida?" o Dr. Crandall berrou.

"Houjo e eu somos apenas amigos," Kagome disse. "Nós nunca voltamos depois que terminamos. Na verdade, eu vou me casar com outra pessoa."

"Mas sua mãe disse..."

Todos viraram para olhar a mãe dela, e Kagome podia dizer pelo olhar selvagem que ela não estava bem. Inuyasha tentou lhe dizer, mas ela ficou envolvida demais em sua própria felicidade para conseguir para sua mãe a ajuda que ela precisava.

"Eu sinto muito, mãe, mas não vou me casar com Houjo. Vou me casar com Inuyasha."

Houve um gorgeio de "quem é Inuyasha" ao longo da multidão. Kagome localizou Ash, e este lhe ofereceu um aceno de encorajamento. Um amigo em um mar de inimigos.

Fadas não perdiam em nada como o grito agudo de sua mãe. "Não! Você tem que se casar com Houjo. Você tem que se casar! Se não o fizer, eu vou… eu vou…" Ela repetidamente cerrava e descerrava os punhos e seu pai agarrou-lhe o braço para impedi-la de voar através da sala e atacar Kagome.

"Mary," ele disse, olhando nervosamente para todos os cidadãos de classe alta que a encaravam. "Acalme-se."

"Mãe, nunca vai funcionar entre nós. Houjo é…" Ela se conteve antes de dizer gay e olhou para Houjo, que estava mais pálido do que um fantasma anêmico. "…não é certo para mim."

"Sua vagabunda," a mãe dela gritou. "Você está metida com aquela estrela de rock imunda, não é? Não é de se admirar que Houjo não queira você."

"Ei," Ash protestou, "acontece que eu gosto daquela estrela do rock imunda."

"Não é ela," Houjo disse calmamente.

"Agora você se desculpa com Houjo, Kagome Taisho Higurashi, e implora que ele a aceite de volta. Implore!"

"Mãe, eu não vou me casar com Houjo. Entenda isso."

"Pare de dizer isso. Simplesmente pare!" Ela girou os olhos chorosos para Houjo. "Houjo, querido, ela não quer dizer isso. Ela quer se casar com você. Por favor, aceite-a de volta. Por favor! Sei que ela o ofendeu, mas..."

"Não é ela!" Houjo gritou. "Sou eu. Eu sou gay. Ok?" Ele olhou diretamente para Ash e disse, "e estou apaixonado por um homem."

Ash balançou a cabeça levemente e então girou sua atenção para o chão de madeira.

A mãe dela desmoronou contra seu pai em um ajuste de soluços histéricos.

"O quê?" o Dr. Crandall agarrou seu filho por um braço. "O que você disse?"

Houjo massageou a testa com uma mão. "Não era assim que eu queria colocar isso para você. Vamos conversar em particular."

Kagome agarrou a parte de trás da camisa de Houjo, querendo oferecer-lhe conforto e ao mesmo tempo manter sua cabeça acima das águas agitadas que ameaçavam afogá-la.

"Você é gay?" o Dr. Crandall berrou. "Meu filho é gay? Impossível!"

"Papai..." Houjo pegou a mão de seu pai, mas ele a empurrou para longe.

"Não me toque."

"Você vai me ouvir?" Houjo disse, e enxugou um olho vazando com as costas de sua mão.

"Não é verdade," a mãe dela gritou, sua cabeça apertada firmemente entre ambas as palmas. "Não é verdade. Não é verdade."

"Saia da minha frente," o Dr. Crandall disse para Houjo. "Você não é meu filho. E nunca mais quero pôr os olhos em você novamente."

"Papai..." Houjo agarrou a manga de seu pai, mas ele recuou.

"Você não é meu filho."

O som ferido que Houjo proferiu cortou o coração de Kagome em dois. Ele oscilou em seus pés, e ela pôs os braços ao seu redor para impedi-lo de desmoronar.

Sua mãe ainda estava gritando histInuyashaamente.

Seu pai ainda estava tentando tranquilizá-la com seu tom despretensioso.

O peso de Houjo de repente a deixou. "Vá ajudar sua mãe," Ash disse baixinho. "Eu fico com ele, vou levá-lo para casa."

Houjo se agarrou em Ash, que o levou em direção à porta da frente. Kagome girou para a tarefa desagradável de aplacar sua mãe.

"Não o deixem ir embora," ela estava dizendo, um braço estendido em direção de Houjo. "Não o deixe ir sem Kagome."

"Mãe," Kagome disse. Ela a tomou por ambos os ombros e deu-lhe uma sacudida áspera.

"Oh, bebê," sua mãe lamentou. "Sinto muito por ele ter partido. Sinto muito não ter conseguido salvá-la. Você é jovem demais para morrer."

Sheesh, muito rainha do drama? "Eu não vou morrer, mãe. Papai, vá pegar o carro."

O corpo inteiro de sua mãe estava tremendo. "Você está. Você irá. Logo. Deus a tomará de mim. Eu sei que Ele irá."

Kagome sabia que sua mãe estava delirando, mas suas palavras ainda lhe atingiam como um bofetão no rosto. "Vamos, mãe. Vamos sair e pegar um pouco de ar fresco." E esperar por papai. E cair fora de todos os olhares arregalados e sussurros escandalizados. E conseguir para sua mãe algumas realmente boas drogas antipsicóticas.

A mãe dela a seguiu para fora, agarrando-se a ela como uma garotinha assustada, com os braços em sua cintura e a cabeça em seu ombro. Kagome acariciou o cabelo de sua mãe com ternura. "Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. O papai vai lhe conseguir alguma ajuda." A calçada estava completamente cheia de carros agora, então ela levou sua mãe para o final da rua. Quando seu pai parou o furgão alguns minutos mais tarde, Kagome ajudou sua mãe a entrar.

"Você não vai se casar com aquela estrela do rock. Você não vai se casar com ele, Kagome," sua mãe agora murmurava baixinho. "Ele não é o certo para você. Você não vai se casar com ele."

Seu pai apertava a mão da esposa, e ela começou como se não percebesse que ele estava lá. Ele se debruçou acima dela para olhar Kagome fora do veículo. "Querida, vou conseguir com que ela seja admitida, e então ligarei para você," o pai dela disse. "Acho que você devia lhe dar alguns dias para ela se recuperar antes de vir visitar."

Kagome mordeu o lábio e concordou, sabendo que ele estava certo. Quando a mãe dela ficou desorientada daquele jeito pela última vez, eles tiveram que isolá-la por uns dias para que ela pudesse resolver as coisas e ter uma noção da realidade. E então ela ficou perfeitamente bem. Ou então lhes pareceu na época.

"Você tem carona para casa?"

Inuyasha. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele. Assentiu. "Ficarei bem. Vá cuidar de mamãe."

Com os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas não derramadas, Kagome retirou seu celular da bolsa de noite e chamou Inuyasha.

"O que foi? Já sentiu a minha falta?" Ele respondeu, e ela podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"V-v-você pode vir m-me pegar?" Droga de gagueira novamente.

Ele hesitou. "Sim, claro. O que aconteceu?"

"Apenas se a-apresse, ok? P-por favor."

"Você está bem?"

"S-sim." Ela engoliu em seco. Ele era a única coisa em sua vida que não estava quebrado, e precisava tanto dele. Tanto. "N-não." Ela engoliu mais ar. "Eu não sei."

"Onde você está?"

"Ainda na festa. Você sabe como chegar até aqui?"

"Sim." Ela sabia que ele olhou o endereço quando estava tentando convencê-la de que não tinha que chegar na festa no carro de Houjo. "Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ela lhe contou tudo que aconteceu. "De qualquer forma… estou aqui sem uma carona e agradeceria se você se apressasse." Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro e olhou para a calçada onde uma multidão de curiosos se reunia. "As pessoas estão olhando…"

"Estou a caminho."

Ele chegou mais depressa do que ela pensou ser possível, mas estava tão feliz em vê-lo que não o puniu por sua velocidade. Ela entrou no carro, pôs ambos os braços em seu pescoço e beijou cada centímetro de seu rosto.

"Amanhã eu me recuso a sair de casa. Espero que não se importe por eu monopolizar todo o seu aniversário."

Ele riu. "Eu tenho um aniversário amanhã?"

"E eu tenho um montão de surpresas para você."

"Surpresas? Que tipo de surpresas?"

"Se eu lhe contar, não seriam mais surpresas."

"Verdade." Ele tomou sua mão e deu-lhe um aperto encorajador. "Você precisa conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje à noite?"

"Não," ela disse. "Vou fingir que nunca aconteceu. Na segunda-feira vou enfrentar a realidade, mas para o resto do fim de semana não haverá nada além de mim e você, e todas as nossas fantasias."

Ele beijou seus dedos e aliviou o carro para longe da curva. "Bem, se você insiste."


	33. Chapter 33

**x**

**w.w.w.w.**

**Perverse Beat**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 33**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha abriu os olhos para uma caixa azul brilhante. Descansando no travesseiro desocupado de Kagome, a caixa estava enlaçada com uma fita branca e espessa. Ele se levantou para olhar ao redor do quarto e ficou desapontado ao encontrar-se sozinho. Até mesmo o vestido de festa que tinha estado pendurado no ventilador de teto quando ele desmaiou de exaustão na noite anterior havia ido embora. Ele sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama e pegou a caixa. Tinha um pequeno cartão anexado que dizia, _feliz 1 º Aniversário, querido._ _Por favor, imediatamente._ _Kagome_

Ele sorriu. Nunca tinha acordado recebido com um presente de aniversário em seu travesseiro. Os caras já o haviam acordado enfiando um bolo de aniversário em seu rosto. Tinha sido uma rude, mas deliciosa, forma de acordar.

Ele desatou a fita e levantou a tampa, com a expectativa de encontrar algo sexy aninhado no papel de seda. Em vez disso, ele encontrou um monitor de bebê.

"Monitor de bebê?"

Ele levantou o aparelho da caixa e encontrou uma segunda nota ligada a sua antena curta. _Estou à sua disposição, aniversariante._ _Pressione o botão e me avise quando estiver pronto para mim._

Seu coração trovejou com antecipação. Ele apertou o botão.

"Kagome?"

"Eu já chegarei aí." sua voz veio do pequeno alto-falante.

Ele já estava de pé. Quando se tratava de sua mulher, ele estava sempre de pé. Ele cobriu sua excitação, largando um travesseiro em seu colo.

Um momento depois, a porta do quarto se abriu e Kagome entrou carregando uma bandeja de comida. Ela usava um pequeno avental de babados. _Apenas_ um pequeno avental de babados. Porra, ela parecia boa o suficiente para comer. Se ele já não tivesse de pé, isso teria feito o truque.

"Eu espero que você esteja com fome," disse ela. "Eu fiz três tipos diferentes de ovos mexidos. Além de bacon. Salsicha. Biscoitos. Batata frita. Uma xícara de frutas e um café. Suco."

"Cheira fantástico," ele murmurou. Ele tinha certeza que parecia fantástico também, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do salto suave de seus seios atrevidos enquanto ela cruzou o quarto e colocou a bandeja na cama ao lado dele.

Ela se inclinou sobre a cama e beijou-o suavemente na boca.

"Feliz primeiro aniversário," disse ela.

_"Primeiro_ aniversário?"

"Bem, eu perdi vinte e sete deles, então tenho um monte de aniversários para comemorar com você hoje."

Ele nunca tinha pensado que se importava que ninguém nunca tivesse feito nada de especial para o seu aniversário ou que ele nunca tinha tido uma festa quando criança. O calor se espalhando por seu peito e sua vertigem em sua reflexão lhe disse que ele realmente se importava. Kagome tinha um jeito de fazê-lo feliz pelos tempos difíceis, então ele guardava seu tempo com ela muito mais.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Agora coma."

"Talvez eu queira que você me alimente," disse ele.

Ela subiu na cama ao lado dele e pegou o garfo.

"O que você quer?"

Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou seu mamilo tenso com as pontas dos dedos.

"Isso." Ele se inclinou para a frente e passou a língua sobre a pele excitada.

"Você vai ter bastante disso com suas outras surpresas," disse ela. "Provavelmente deveria comer para que possa manter a sua força."

Ele chupou seu mamilo em sua boca e, em seguida, afastou-se.

"Eu vou comer," disse ele. "Você só precisa mantê-los duros para mim."

Hipnotizado, ele assistiu-a puxar seus mamilos, rolá-los entre o polegar e o indicador, e lamber os dedos para espalhar a umidade sobre sua rosa, carne dura. Ele comeu devagar, apreciando seu show privado demais para querer que acabasse. Observá-la brincar com si própria, ainda o excitava como nada mais. Quando ele ficou cheio, engatinhou sobre a bandeja de café da manhã e a derrubou no colchão embaixo dele. Ele sugou seus mamilos até que ela estava agarrada a seu cabelo e gemendo com necessidade.

Ele levantou o avental e descobriu que ela tinha depilado completamente sua vagina.

"Eu vejo a sobremesa," disse ele.

"Isso deveria ser para mais tarde."

"Eu posso ter várias sobremesas hoje. É o meu aniversário." Ele deslizou para baixo por seu corpo e se amamentou de seus lisos, lábios inchados, brincou com o clitóris com a língua, e lambeu seu buraco liso para provar seus doces sucos.

"Oh, Inuyasha," ela gemeu. "Eu quero você."

Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela e girou-o em círculos largos, enquanto chupou duro em seu clitóris.

Suas costas arquearam.

"Oh espere. Vou gozar. Inuyasha!"

Seu corpo estremeceu com a liberação. Ela puxou contra sua mão, sua fenda apertando seu dedo em espasmos deliciosos. Quando ficou mole, ele puxou o dedo e deu um beijo suave em suas lindas dobras, amando quão exposta ficava bem depilada. Ele deslizou por seu corpo para sorrir para o rosto corado.

"É seu aniversário," disse ela, sem fôlego. "Eu não devia ganhar os presentes."

"Isso foi um presente para nós dois." Ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar seu queixo, seu pescoço, sua orelha.

Ela endureceu debaixo dele.

"Espere! Eu estive planejando isso há uma semana, e você está mexendo com a minha agenda aqui."

Se ele não estivesse tão curioso sobre seus planos, ele os teria mandado para o inferno, mas ele era. Curioso. Ela escorregou de baixo dele e correu para fora da cama. Ela recolheu sua bandeja de café e acenou com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro. "Sua próxima surpresa está lá dentro."

Ele observou os laços do avental saltarem contra seu pequeno traseiro doce conforme ela trotou para fora do quarto. Assim que ela estava fora de vista, Inuyasha foi até o banheiro. Na pia, ele encontrou uma caixa vermelha com um grande arco amarelo.

_Feliz 2º Aniversário, querido._ _Por favor, abra imediatamente._ _Kagome_

Ele levantou a tampa e encontrou uma exponha branca dentro. Do tipo que ela usava no banho. Abaixo dele estava um pequeno cartão. _Espere por_ _mim_ _no_ _chuveiro._

Ele usou o banheiro e, em seguida, entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água molhar seu corpo nu. Um momento depois, Kagome entrou no banheiro. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta branca e nada mais. Ela entrou no chuveiro com ele, ainda usando a camiseta. No começo, ele não sabia por que, mas conforme a camiseta ficou molhada, tornou-se completamente transparente e agarrou-se a suas curvas de uma maneira que era de algum modo mais sexy do que pele nua.

Ele murmurou algo incoerente e estendeu a mão para seus seios, pegando-os sob a camiseta, espremendo-os para que seus mamilos escurecidos ficassem tensos contra o pano molhado transparente. Oh Deus. Ele queria eles. Queria ela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e chupou um peito, com camisa e tudo, em sua boca.

"Lá vai você me dando presentes de novo," ela murmurou com uma voz rouca. "Onde está o presente que lhe dei?"

Ele não tinha ideia. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, e quando confrontado com aquela camiseta molhada de novo, não conseguia sequer lembrar o que ela perguntou. Aparentemente, ela encontrou o que estava procurando em sua mão esquerda. Ela virou-se para recuperar um vidro de sabão líquido da prateleira na parede. Seu olhar se desviou para a tatuagem em suas costas e, em seguida, as curvas doces de seu traseiro nu. Ela virou-se novamente e começou a esfregar a esponja sobre seu peito, deixando espuma em sua pele enquanto o lavava com movimentos lentos e deliberados.

Ele não conseguia manter suas mãos longes dos seios dela.

Ela ensaboou seus ombros. Seus braços. Suas costas. Sua barriga. Era maravilhoso. Sentia-se especial e amado. E realmente com muito tesão.

Suas ensaboadas se moveram para baixo. Ela se agachou para ensaboar seus quadris e coxas. A cabeça de seu pênis desapareceu em sua pequena boca quente. Ela chupou-o suavemente, enviando ondas de prazer ao longo de seu eixo, enquanto ensaboou suas bolas, e ensaboou e ensaboou. No momento em que ela terminou de lavá-las, ele tinha certeza que não haveria um par de bolas mais limpas no planeta. Ele também estava certo de que não havia nada mais quente do que a sua mulher em uma camiseta molhada olhando para ele com adoração, enquanto ela chupava seu pênis.

Controle ficou em segundo plano com a necessidade.

Ele se inclinou para agarrá-la pelos dois braços. Ela deixou seu pênis livre de sua sucção apertada, e ele puxou-a para seus pés. Ele tinha que fode-la. Imediatamente. Nada do emocionante amor terno que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior. Não. Isso seria sujo. E duro. Ele estava muito excitado para ser gentil.

Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as palmas das mãos e beijou-a com força e profundamente. Ela não protestou, mesmo quando ele apertou-a contra a parede e moveu suas mãos para apertar os seios.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

"Rasgue-a de mim," ela exigiu.

Ele não era um Hulk Hogan. Não podia rasgar uma camiseta com as próprias mãos. Ou poderia? Ele notou que ela tinha cortado a gola, para que ele _pudesse_ rasgá-la dela. A pequena raposa sexy tinha planejado isso desde o início. Ele agarrou o tecido e puxou em duas direções. Ele cedeu com um rasgo satisfatório. Seus seios ficaram livres, e ele suspirou. Ele agarrou-os e massageou-os grosseiramente. Precisava estar dentro dela. Precisava fodê-la.

Inuyasha levantou-a do chão do chuveiro e apoiou-a contra a parede de azulejo. Água corria por seu corpo em riachos espessos. Ele avançou buscando seu calor liso, mas não o encontrou. Rangendo os dentes, ele amaldiçoou e tentou novamente. Kagome alcançou entre seus corpos, agarrou seu pênis, e dirigiu-o para dentro. Ele empurrou para dentro dela.

Duro.

Mais duro.

Ele queria que ela o sentisse. Para que fosse impossível dela ignorá-lo. Seu entusiasmo levou-o para a beira do orgasmo rapidamente, mas ele não estava pronto para gozar. Ele queria continuar por horas. Infelizmente, a gravidade não estava de acordo. Sua força diminuindo, Kagome escorregou na parede.

Ele resmungou em protesto quando já não podia encontrar a força para impulsionar e teve de desistir. Ela virou e inclinou-se para frente, apresentando seu traseiro.

"Coloque-o de volta, Inuyasha. Preciso tanto de você."

Encontrou-a fácil desta vez, empurrando nela rápido e forte por trás. Ela arqueou as costas para que ele pudesse agarrar seus seios, enquanto mergulhou nela repetidamente.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Seus gritos ecoaram nas paredes de azulejos, enquanto ela encontrava liberação.

Inuyasha tirou no último segundo e assistiu enquanto jorrou por suas costas. Ela alcançou por trás dela e esfregou seu esperma sobre o nome tatuado em sua pele. Seu nome.

Ele engasgou enquanto a observava. Poderia essa mulher, possivelmente, ficar ainda mais sexy? Será que ele poderia amá-la mais do que a amava naquele momento? Ele não achava que isso era possível.

Ele a puxou contra o seu comprimento. Sua barriga contra suas costas, os restos esfarrapados da camiseta entre eles, ele beijou seu pescoço enquanto esfregou seus seios e barriga. Ele finalmente recuperou a esponja do piso do chuveiro, e eles se revezaram lavando um ao outro. Tocando, beijando, mordiscando um pouco. Quando estava completamente limpa, ela se afastou.

"Seu próximo presente está no quarto verde," ela sussurrou e saiu do chuveiro. Ela pegou uma toalha e enrolou-a em torno de seu pequeno corpo surpreendente. Ele desligou a água e nem se incomodou com uma toalha. Completamente molhado, Inuyasha foi pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes, que tinha sido decorado em verde sálvia. Sobre a cama havia uma caixa branca retangular com uma fita vermelha. Ele leu a etiqueta. _Feliz 3º aniversário, querido._ _Abra esse quando quiser o serviço de chá._

Serviço de chá? Ele não tinha nem ideia do que poderia estar na caixa. Ele não tinha certeza se queria serviço de chá ou não, mas estava curioso. Ele abriu o presente e encontrou um lindo robe de seda. Era branco e decorado com pequenas flores rosa. Ele levantou-o para fora da caixa e segurou-o contra o peito. Se colocasse, ele não teria sequer coberto sua bunda. Ele não queria ferir os sentimentos de Kagome, mas... Hum? Isso era um _pouco_ feminino. Não podia jamais se imaginar usando.

"É lindo, não é?" Kagome disse da porta.

"É. Eu só não acho que seja muito minha cara."

Ela riu.

"Você não tem que usá-lo. Eu vou."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Oh, graças a Deus. Eu estava começando a me preocupar que você quisesse que eu me vestisse de mulher."

Ela pegou o robe dele.

"Eu vou colocar isso e fazer o chá." Ela abriu uma gaveta da mesa do lado e pegou outra caixa. "Abra este. Feliz quarto aniversário." Ela beijou-o e entregou-lhe a caixa antes de sair do quarto.

Esta caixa era relativamente pequena, longa e lisa. Dentro ele encontrou uma correia da ventoinha e um bilhete que dizia: _Assim que fizermos o_ _Camaro funcionar, eu te desafio para uma corrida._ Na parte inferior da caixa, encontrou um vale-presente de uma pista de corrida local para uma hora de uso privado.

"Kagome," gritou. "Isso é tão incrível!"

Ele virou-se para encontrá-la em pé na soleira da porta, vestida com a bela túnica. Era um daqueles japoneses. Um komodo ou algo parecido. A faixa vermelha amarrada de espessura média fez sua cintura parecer impossivelmente pequena. Seus pés e pernas sensuais estavam nus. Ela manteve os olhos baixos enquanto caminhava com passos pequenos pelo quarto. Em uma bandeja carregava um bule de chá, uma xicara pequena, e um vaso branco com uma flor vermelha.

"Nossa," disse Inuyasha, colocando a caixa em sua mão na mesa de cabeceira. "Você parece tão... delicada." Ótima salvada para não chamá-la adorável. "Obrigado pelo certificado de presente. Eu não posso esperar para ganhar de você."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e corou ligeiramente, mantendo o olhar abaixado. Ele não sabia por que, mas sua atuação toda tímida e recatada era meio sexy.

"Por favor, sente-se," disse ela em voz baixa.

O piso de madeira estava frio contra sua bunda, mas o seu sangue corria quente e ele certamente estaria superaquecido num momento.

Ela colocou a bandeja no chão e pegou uma colcha de um rack de madeira na ponta da cama. Ela colocou-o no chão e encorajou Inuyasha a sentar nele. Ajoelhando ao lado dele, ela serviu o chá do bule na pequena xicara. Quando entregou a ele, seus dedos roçaram. Esse toque aparentemente acidental correu por seu braço e enviou um arrepio na espinha. Ela manteve os olhos baixos, o corpo tenso, como se ele a deixasse nervosa. Supôs que não devia se surpreender por achar sua pequena atuação sexy. Ele descobriu que tudo o que ela fazia era um tesão total. Ele tomou um gole de chá e ele queimou o cabelo de suas amígdalas.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Inuyasha gaguejou e cobriu a boca com as costas da mão.

"Está um pouco quente," ele respirou.

Ela olhou para cima, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

"Eu não o agrado?"

Ele sabia que ela queria que desempenhasse um papel, mas ele simplesmente não podia suportar o olhar devastado, mesmo que fosse apenas um ato. Ele enfiou um dedo sob seu queixo e se moveu para um beijo terno.

"Você sempre me agrada. É incapaz de me desagradar."

Ela riu, saindo de sua personagem.

"Eu acho que você vai precisar de aulas neste cenário."

"Agora?"

"A menos que... Você quer abrir mais presentes?"

Ele hesitou, depois sorriu e acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente.

"Qualquer coisa que você deseja salvar para outro dia, você pode. Tem um monte de presentes. Provavelmente muitos para desfrutar em um dia."

Ele não conseguia fingir estar qualquer coisa além de animado. Ele agarrou-a em um abraço exuberante.

"Qual é o próximo?"

"Seu próximo presente está na cozinha. Vá colocar uma bermuda e me encontre lá embaixo. Não espie até eu me juntar a você."

Ele sorriu.

"Então, você não quer me nu para esse presente?"

"Nem todos os presentes são de natureza sexual."

"Que pena."

"O certificado de presente da pista, por exemplo."

Ele a apertou e grudou em seu pescoço com beijos molhados altos até que ela riu e se contorceu.

"Isso é um presente não-sexual incrível pra caramba, mas depois, eu tenho certeza que vou estar muito excitado."

"Você pode tornar qualquer coisa sexual, Inuyasha."

"Você só descobriu isso agora?"

"Não. Eu estou comemorando." Ela o beijou e se contorceu para fora de seus braços. "Vejo você lá embaixo."

Ela recolheu a bandeja e ficou de pé. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, ele correu para o seu quarto para vestir uma bermuda, e desceu os degraus dois de cada vez. Ele viu várias caixas de presente na sala da família em seu caminho e mais três no balcão de café da manhã na cozinha. Ele sentou-se no balcão e esticou o pescoço para que pudesse ler as etiquetas em cada caixa. Eram de todos os tamanhos e formas diferentes. Havia um para o seu quinto aniversário, outro para seu décimo segundo e um terceiro para seu vigésimo primeiro. Ele se perguntou se ela iria fazê-lo abri-los em ordem. No momento em que ela finalmente se juntou a ele, vestindo uma camiseta e calças de brim velhas, ele estava prestes a explodir com antecipação. Ela sorriu quando ele pegou a caixa para o seu quinto aniversário.

"Posso abri-lo agora?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que esperava, mas duas caixas de tintura de cabelo, uma loiro platina, e a outra roxa.

"O que é isso?"

"É hora de se livrar dessa cor marrom tímida."

"Eu prefiro você loira com o azul."

"Que tal loira com roxo? E eu gostaria que a cor da sua mecha azul combinasse com o meu roxo, se você me deixar."

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

"Ok, eu suponho que minha tradição dos 49 dias é muito idiota de qualquer maneira."

"Estou atrapalhando algo sagrado?"

"Só uma superstição estúpida."

"Nós podemos esperar."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não acredito que isso ainda me traga sorte."

"Você ainda gosta de mudar a cor, certo?"

"Sim. É tipo minha marca registrada. Há apostas na internet sobre qual a minha próxima cor será."

"Quantas pessoas colocaram seu dinheiro em roxo?"

Ele riu.

"Duas meninas que eu conheci em um abrigo, com certeza."

Inuyasha foi surpreendido em como era divertido tingir o cabelo um do outro. Ela deixou-o escolher onde queria que o roxo fosse em seu cabelo. Em vez de fazer a camada de baixo, como ela tinha quando eles se conheceram, os fios roxos emolduraram seu lindo rosto, e havia alguns fios na parte de trás onde ele tinha se deixado levar. Cada coisa estúpida que eles faziam juntos o fazia se sentir mais perto dela.

Ele abriu mais presentes, que iam desde um livro de versinhos de Shakespeare a uma caixa para guardar cachorros-quentes no ônibus da turnê. Ela pensou muito em todos os seus presentes. Havia várias fantasias para os seus jogos — uma de líder de torcida, uma de anjo, e uma sexy pirata safada.

Quando ele abriu o traje do Homem-Aranha, que incluia duas latas de teia, ele pegou uma lata e perseguiu Kagome ao redor da casa até que ele finalmente a encurralou e pulverizou sua teia pegajosa em cima dela.

Ele ganhou baquetas, um novo frasco e tequila Cabo Wabo para preenchê-lo, e um par de algemas com as instruções personalizadas "para mim ou para você, é a sua decisão." Ele estava muito sobrecarregado para tomar qualquer decisão no momento. Na sala de estar, ela soltou outro presente em seu colo e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

Ela deu um aperto encorajador em seu joelho quando ele abriu a caixa. Dentro encontrou um retrato emoldurado de si mesmo e Kagome. Era a mesma imagem que usava como proteção de tela do seu telefone, onde estavam simultaneamente se beijando, sorrindo, e olhando para a câmera. Era a sua imagem favorita no mundo. O quadro foi gravado com a palavra _família._ Ele ficou um pouco emocionado enquanto corria os dedos sobre as letras. Não foi possível evitar.

"Eu amei isso," disse ele, sem fôlego.

Kagome levantou do sofá, em seguida, pegou um martelo e prego de uma mesa.

"Onde vamos pendurá-lo?"

Sua decoradora de interiores teria um ataque se ela soubesse que ele estava pendurado um quadro em sua sala de estar perfeitamente decorada. Eles colocaram o quadro na parede ao lado de um quadro de Thomas Kincaid. Ambos sorriram para ele por uns bons cinco minutos.

"Vamos adicionar mais em breve," disse ela.

Ele passou um braço em volta dos ombros e puxou-a contra seu lado.

"Vamos." Ele se inclinou para mordiscar sua orelha, agora desejando que ele tivesse pedido a ela para colocar aquela fantasia de líder de torcida em vez de guardá-la para uma data posterior.

Com a mão espalmada sobre sua barriga, ela estremeceu.

"Vá esperar por mim na sala," disse ela. "Sente-se no piano."

"Estou pronto para um pouco de amor quente agora." disse ele.

Ela piscou para ele.

"Você provavelmente vai conseguir alguma coisa."

"Provavelmente?"

Ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos na nuca de seu pescoço e beijou-o até seu pênis ficar tão duro que seu estômago doeu.

Ela se afastou e olhou avidamente em seus olhos. Ele acariciou as mechas roxas do cabelo em seu rosto.

"Eu estarei lá em dez minutos," ela prometeu.

Ele não tinha certeza de como ela conseguiu fugir. Ele com certeza não queria que ela escapasse. Nem mesmo por dez minutos. Sabia até agora que ela tinha algo sexy planejado, e metade da diversão estava em imaginar o que poderia ser. Com um suspiro, ele foi para a sala e esperou no piano de cauda preto. A tampa do piano tinha sido abaixada e várias caixas coloridas estavam lá. Ele nunca descobriria como ela conseguiu aprontar tudo aquilo. Ela tinha que ter um cúmplice. Não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia ter feito tudo isso sozinha. Eles estavam juntos quase constantemente.

Ele ficou entediado o suficiente para tocar o piano enquanto esperava. Aquela pequena melodia do dueto que tinha escrito para suas tatuagens estava começando a esticar em uma canção.

Um par de suaves palmas quentes repousou sobre seus ombros e, em seguida, deslizou para baixo por seu peito. Suas mãos ainda tocavam as teclas. Um dedo segurou em seu anel de mamilo. O puxão suave fez suas bolas apertarem. Seus seios pressionaram contra suas costas. Infelizmente, eles não estavam nus.

"Parabéns pra você," Kagome cantou em seu ouvido em uma sensual voz ofegante.

Suas mãos deslizaram mais baixo, sobre sua barriga.

"Parabéns pra você," ela continuou.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela e quase caiu do banco do piano. Kagome usava um vestido branco com uma longa, saia solta. Era uma réplica do que Marilyn Monroe usou em _O_ _Pecado Mora ao Lado_. A fantasia não parou no _vestido;_ Kagome tinha a peruca, a maquiagem. Ela parecia tão quente como o inferno, em julho.

"Feliz aniversário, senhor Inuyasha Sutikku," ela cantou com a mesma voz sexy.

Ela deslizou ao redor de seu corpo para sentar no colo dele, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suas pálpebras pesadas enquanto olhou para ele com convite aberto.

_Oh_ _meu Deus._

"Feliz Aniversário... para... você."

Com o coração batendo, ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la. Sua mão deslizou numa perna lisa, debaixo da saia, mais e mais até que ele sabia com certeza. Ela não estava usando calcinha. Levantou-a para o piano e abaixou a cabeça sob sua saia. Seus saltos cravaram em suas costas enquanto ela incentivou seus lábios exploradores e língua. Provou-a, seus sucos fluindo, língua dançando sobre a carne lisa, dedos cavando em seus quadris para mantê-la imóvel enquanto ele a excitava, até ela virar uma massa de perfeição feminina de contorcendo.

Sem ar com antecipação, ele saiu de debaixo de sua saia e puxou a bermuda para baixo para libertar seu pênis duro. Ele empurrou o seu corpo em direção a ele, e ela deslizou para fora da tampa lisa do piano sobre as teclas, o que deu um tinido discordante. Encontrando sua abertura por baixo da saia dela, ele meteu o pênis com cuidado e, em seguida, avançou, enchendo-a de um disco, o impulso profundo. Bombeamento dentro dela com um ritmo constante, ele abriu os olhos para olhar para ela. Ele puxou a peruca fora e passou os dedos pelo cabelo macio. Tão sexy como ela era quando estava fingindo ser outra pessoa, ele preferia a mulher real.

Sua mulher.

Ela era mais do que suficiente para ele. Tudo o que poderia precisar.

Ele capturou seus lábios com os seus e diminuiu o ritmo, não buscando a liberação por mais tempo. Buscando algo mais. A ligação entre eles. A que ele só sentiu quando estava com ela. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da pele nua de suas costas, e ele pressionou seu corpo perto. Seus corações batiam fora de controle, o seu contra o dela, o dela contra o dele.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, e ele olhou em seus belos olhos azuis. Ela olhou para ele como se em reverência. Eventualmente, ele teve que perguntar:

"O quê?"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e se aconchegou em seu ombro. "Às vezes, só me bate," ela sussurrou. "Como tenho sorte de estar com você."

"Eu sou o sortudo."

Houve um barulho de carro na entrada. Kagome endureceu. "Que horas são?"

Lá fora, uma porta de carro se fechou.

Inuyasha verificou o relógio de pêndulo.

"Hum, quase seis."

"Já?" Ela engasgou. "Apresse-se e goze."

"Eu me pergunto quem é," disse ele, tentando ver na calçada através de uma janela na parede oposta.

Parecendo meio em pânico, Kagome empurrou para trás de modo que seu pênis escorregou de seu corpo. Ela caiu de joelhos na frente dele e o chupou em sua boca. Ela tinha, obviamente, a intenção de fazê-lo gozar o mais rápido possível. Ele deixou o prazer consumi-lo, ternamente colocando o cabelo atrás das orelhas dla enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e o chupava duro. Ele explodiu em sua boca, seu corpo tenso quando ele se soltou.

Ela engoliu a sua oferta e pulou de pé, puxando sua cueca no lugar enquanto a campainha tocou.

"Nós vamos fazer isso de novo mais tarde," ela prometeu. "Você pode demorar o tempo que você quiser, então."

Ele riu. Seis semanas atrás, ele nunca levava muito tempo, e agora ela estava se desculpando por fazê-lo gozar muito rápido.

"Eu amo você, mulher."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Vá atender a porta. Eu preciso encontrar uma calcinha."

Ela correu para fora da sala. A campainha tocou novamente.

"Vamos lá, cara!" Ouviu Miroku chamando da varanda da frente. "Todo este material está ficando pesado!"

"Bem, se você me deixasse carregar alguma coisa," Sango reclamou.

"Você está. Está carregando o meu bebê."

Inuyasha abriu a porta, sorrindo para o casal brigado.

"Ei, eu não estava esperando vocês dois."

"Ah, sim," disse Miroku. Ele tinha uma panela elétrica debaixo de um braço, uma grande caçarola em outra, e vários sacos pendurados em ambas as mãos.

"Surpresa!"

Sango abraçou Inuyasha.

"Feliz aniversário!" Ela deslizou ao redor de seu corpo para entrar no vestíbulo. Miroku seguiu.

"Onde está a cozinha," perguntou Sango. "Eu preciso aquecer algumas coisas."

"Eu vou lhe mostrar," disse Miroku.

"Sinta-se em casa," Inuyasha disse depois deles.

Inuyasha honestamente não achava que este dia poderia ficar melhor, e, em seguida, outro carro parou na entrada. Era o Mercedes de Seshoumaru. Seshoumaru e Rin levaram algum tempo para sair do carro. Eles estavam muito ocupados namorando no banco da frente. Inuyasha ficou esperando pacientemente na varanda para que pudesse recebê-los em casa quando eles decidissem que se acabaram de chupar a cara do outro, e Seshoumaru terminasse o que estava fazendo com a cabeça sob o painel.

Kagome apareceu ao lado de Inuyasha e entregou-lhe outro presente de aniversário.

"Posso abri-lo agora?" Questionou.

"Sim. Eu não quero todas as mulheres olhando para a minha bela peça de carne a noite toda;"

Ele riu. Até parece. Ele abriu a caixa e encontrou uma camiseta preta. As palavras _Velho Safado_ estavam escritas na frente, em letras brancas. Ele riu e puxou-a sobre sua cabeça. Ele beijou sua testa e murmurou: "Mais tarde vou lhe mostrar o quão safado esse velho pode ser."

"Estou contando com isso." Ela se estendeu na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo e acariciou seus cabelos carinhosamente.

"Estou indo para ajudar Sango. Foi tão incrível dela por fazer o jantar para todos nós."

"Quem são todos nós?" perguntou Inuyasha.

"Você vai ver."

Ele esperava que _todos_ não incluísse Houjo.

Eventualmente, Seshoumaru saiu do carro e correu ao redor do veículo para abrir a porta para Rin. Eles compartilharam mais alguns momentos se beijando e, em seguida, Seshoumaru foi para o porta-malas. Rin trazia sacos do presente e Seshoumaru um grande recipiente que parecia suspeitosamente com uma caixa de bolo. Em um pequeno vestido doce e jaqueta de manga curta combinando, Rin estava linda como sempre. Não era de admirar que Seshoumaru não conseguisse manter as mãos longe dela.

No mesmo instante, Seshoumaru e Rin notaram Inuyasha pé nos degraus esperando.

"Ei," disse Seshoumaru. "Feliz aniversário."

Quando o casal subiu na varanda, Rin levantou uma mão e acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha. Ela leu a camisa e riu.

"_Velho _Safado_?_ Perfeito."

Shippo e Yura chegaram alguns minutos depois. Eles tinham presentes e comida também. Shippo ofereceu a Inuyasha um soco brincalhão nas costelas.

"Desculpe o atraso," disse ele. "Yura estava terminando o seu presente."

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. "Por favor, não me diga que é um chicote."

Shippo riu.

"Você vai ter que esperar e ver."

"Você parece feliz," Yura comentou, colocando seus longos cabelos negros e sedosos para trás de ambas as orelhas e beijando sua bochecha.

"Estou feliz. _Velho,_ mas feliz."

Uma van chegou na entrada. Demorou a Inuyasha um momento para reconhecê-la como pertencente aos pais de Kagome. _Ótimo._ O sorriso de Inuyasha desapareceu. Sem dúvida, eles tinham trazido Houjo junto por diversão e risos. Ele gostaria de chutá-lo, isso é certo. E iria fazê-lo rir. Ash saiu do banco do motorista e abriu a porta lateral para baixar Souta em sua cadeira de rodas para o chão. Ninguém mais saiu da van. Inuyasha suspirou de alívio.

Souta rolou-se através do cascalho e até a calçada que dava para a varanda da frente. Na parte inferior da escada, ele parou e olhou para Inuyasha.

"O ADA vai chutar seu rabo, Sutikku. Como é que eu vou conseguir subir os degraus?"

"Tire sua bunda preguiçosa fora da cadeira," disse Ash.

Inuyasha assistiu em silêncio atordoado enquanto Souta moveu os pedais de sua cadeira de rodas para o lado, agarrou o corrimão, e ficou de pé.

"Você conseguiu?" Ash perguntou a ele.

"Sim," disse Souta sem fôlego. Com um esforço tremendo e usando o corrimão para apoio, Souta lentamente subiu os quatro degraus para entrar na varanda. Inuyasha o agarrou em um abraço de urso enorme, enquanto Ash dobrava a cadeira de rodas de Souta e levantou-a para subir os degraus.

"Você pode andar?" Disse Inuyasha.

Houve de repente um corpo menor participando em sua festa de abraço. Kagome estava literalmente chorando de felicidade.

"Tudo bem," disse Souta. "Eu preciso sentar-me novamente. Ainda estou fraco como um maldito gatinho. Só posso dar alguns passos de cada vez."

Eles o ajudaram a voltar em sua cadeira e o empurrou para a casa.

"Está todo mundo aqui?" perguntou Ash.

Kagome concordou.

"Como está Houjo?" ela perguntou.

"Ele vai ficar bem," Ash prometeu. "Eu conheço exatamente o cara para ele." Todo mundo no vestíbulo o olhou. "Não, eu não. Vocês sabem como me sinto sobre relacionamentos sérios." Ele fez uma cara de nojo e Kagome riu.

"E eu queria namorar você," disse ela. "Ainda bem que não fiquei pendurada em você por muito tempo. Destruidor de corações."

"Provocadora de pênis," Ash atirou de volta.

Souta riu.

"Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz em ouvi-lo chamar-lhe disso."

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e ficou vermelha.

"Como vai a sua mãe?" Inuyasha perguntou a Souta, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

"Melhor. Eles estão tentando alguns novos remédios. Ela parecia muito bem quando falei com ela algumas horas atrás. Você devia ligar para ela, Kagome."

Kagome concordou.

"Vou ligar depois da festa de Inuyasha."

"Ela não está mais presa em seu ciclo de Houjo e Kagome."

"Isso é um alívio," disse Kagome. Ela acariciou o cabelo de seu irmão e beijou sua testa. "Você tinha que ir e levar uma melhor em cima de mim, não é?"

"O que?"

"Eu planejo tudo isso para o aniversário de Inuyasha, e você aparece e rapidamente começar a andar." Ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse irritada.

"Imaginei."

"A rivalidade entre irmãos no seu melhor." Souta agarrou-a pela cintura e ela caiu em seu colo para que ele pudesse fazer cócegas. Ela riu e se contorceu, finalmente caindo no chão. Sorrindo amplamente, Inuyasha ajudou-a ficar de pé.

Eles fizeram o seu caminho para a cozinha, onde Sango estava ocupada recebendo a refeição aquecida e devidamente servindo. Miroku estava andando, enquanto tentava ajudar. Eventualmente, ela agarrou-o pelos braços e lhe deu uma sacudida.

"Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas você poderia sentar e me deixar terminar isto? Se afaste! Eu estou bem. Não sou a primeira mulher a ter um bebê, sabe!"

"Mas você é a primeira mulher a ter _o meu_ bebê."

Sango olhou para o marido e, em seguida, caiu em prantos. Ela abraçou-o contra ela e beijou cada centímetro de seu rosto.

"D-desculpe, por gritar com você. Eu te amo tanto."

"Hormônios," Seshoumaru resmungou. "Ei, Jess. Você não vai ficar assim quando engravidar você, não é?"

Rin o cutucou nas costelas. Duro.

"Pergunte-me isso de novo, e você será incapaz de ter filhos."

Seshoumaru cobriu protetoramente sua virilha com as duas mãos.

A refeição foi incrível. Sango tinha feito lasanha caseira. O pão italiano, com seu exterior crocante e miolo de derreter-na-língua, também era caseiro. Tudo estava perfeito. A refeição. A companhia. O amor de sua vida brincando com os pés dele debaixo da mesa de jantar. Tudo.

Perfeito.

Eles cobriram o bolo de Inuyasha com velas e o fizeram apagá-las.

"Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido," incentivou Kagome.

Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que poderia querer ou precisar. E então ele se lembrou de que Kagome teria sua ressonância magnética no dia seguinte. Ele desejou saúde perfeita para a sua mulher e, em seguida, apagou as velas. Um segundo depois, Inuyasha encontrou sua cara empurrada no bolo, e depois de uma guerra de bolo se seguiu em sua cozinha. Escondendo-se com Kagome, embaixo do balcão, do bolo de chocolate e projéteis de creme de manteiga voando, Inuyasha sorriu quando ela começou a mordiscar o bolo e glacê de seu rosto.

"Isto é delicioso," disse ela.

Ele riu e esfregou sua bochecha contra a dela para que pudesse provar seu bolo de aniversário para si mesmo.

"Isso é muito bom," disse ele, lambendo a cobertura fora de seu rosto. "Mas estes são muito mais doces." Ele a beijou e ainda estava beijando, quando oito pares de olhos olharam para eles debaixo do balcão.

"É hora de abrir os presentes," Seshoumaru anunciou.

"Eu poderia me acostumar com isso," Inuyasha murmurou e beijou Kagome novamente antes de sair de baixo do balcão. Ele ajudou Kagome a ficar de pé e se virou para encontrar Rin chupando cobertura do enorme bíceps de Seshoumaru. Miroku e Sango estavam alimentando um ao outro, pedaços de bolo com os dedos. Yura estava mordiscando a mandíbula de Shippo, não muito gentilmente, se sua respiração rouca fosse qualquer indicação de seu nível de excitação.

Ash cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Se todos vocês não pararem com isso, eu vou ter que começar a pegar o Souta aqui, e ninguém quer ver isso."

"Eu quero," disse Yura e emitiu uma risada rouca.

Porra, essa mulher era deliciosamente perversa. Inuyasha só podia imaginar o que ela tinha feito para ele como presente de aniversário. Acabou sendo um espartilho de couro preto feito sob medida com borboletas azuis bordadas de um lado para Kagome. Inuyasha aprovou totalmente.

Seshoumaru e Rin tinham comprado uma placa personalizada para o Corvette que lia: _bateristas fazem com ritmo_.

Sango e Miroku deram-lhe uma caixa de brinquedos sexuais que veio com o seu selo de aprovação.

Ash não deu nada.

"Eu praticamente dei essa mulher maravilhosa a você," explicou ele com uma piscadela.

Souta deu-lhe um novo prato para o seu kit de bateria, o que ele teve que testar de imediato.

Kagome entregou-lhe ainda outro presente.

"Você está me mimando," disse Inuyasha. Ele riu quando abriu a caixa e encontrou um travesseiro em forma de um par de seios.

"Então, quando você estiver na estrada, terá algo para lembrá-lo de mim. Algo que você possa brincar enquanto você está dormindo sozinho. E você vai estar dormindo sozinho, Inuyasha Sutikku!"

"Não, ele não vai," disse Seshoumaru.

"O que quer dizer com ele não vai?" Kagome berrou.

Antes de Inuyasha poder garantir-lhe que ela não tinha absolutamente nada para se preocupar, Seshoumaru disse:

"Você vai estar lá com ele. A banda conversou sobre isso, e decidimos que queremos que você fique como nossa engenheira de som permanente."

Seu sorriso poderia ter iluminado os céus, e então ela olhou para o irmão.

"Souta—"

"Souta também será o nosso operador de som. Esse trabalho é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. Há coisas que ele não vai ser capaz de fazer por um tempo ainda, então poderá ajudá-lo, mas, sinceramente, com ambos no trabalho, Zuìrén vai deixar todo mundo de cara no chão." Disse ele em seu rugido que fazia a multidão ficar selvagem.

Inuyasha estava tão feliz que poderia ter beijado Seshoumaru. E ele fez. Ele levou um tapa ao lado da cabeça por seu afeto fora de lugar, mas não se importou. Ele não teria que estar longe de Kagome por semanas a fio. Ou nunca. Ela estaria sempre ao seu lado.

"Então você quer o emprego?" Perguntou Seshoumaru.

"Você está brincando?" Gritou Kagome. "Claro que eu quero o trabalho!"

Seshoumaru não deu um tapa na cabeça _dela_ quando ela o beijou, mas os olhos de Rin deram um aviso.

A campainha tocou. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome em questão.

"Feliz Vigésimo Oitavo aniversário, bebê."

"Você contratou uma stripper?" Inuyasha brincou.

Ash deu um tapa na testa.

"Por que não pensei nisso antes? Então eu teria alguém para brincar também."

"Vá atender a porta," Kagome pediu.

Inuyasha deu-lhe um olhar estranho. Todo mundo que conhecia já estava aqui, mas ele foi atender. Jon estava à sua soleira. Bem, o aniversário de Inuyasha estava indo perfeitamente. Apenas parecia justo que alguma coisa fosse estragar tudo. Por que Kagome o convidou?

Jon sorriu levemente.

"Ei," ele disse.

"Eu já lhe disse, a banda terminou com você, Jon. Você não vai conseguir um lugar de volta."

Jon ofereceu um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Sim, eu entendo. Não é por isso que estou aqui. O que é isso no seu cabelo?"

Inuyasha tocou seu cabelo e encontrou um pedaço de bolo nas pontas.

"Bolo de aniversário."

"Ah, sim. Feliz aniversário."

"Obrigado. Então, o que você quer?"

"Podemos conversar lá fora? É meio que... pessoal."

Inuyasha suspirou. Por que não podia simplesmente mandar esse cara se foder? Sair de sua vida e ficar fora. Talvez porque ele lembrava-se como ele era antes de se tornar um viciado.

"Certo. Okay."

Inuyasha fechou a porta da frente e foi sentar-se no balanço da varanda.

Jon sentou ao lado dele, cruzou as mãos no colo e olhou para os polegares.

"Meu conselheiro de reabilitação disse que iria ajudar a fazer as pazes."

"Você está em reabilitação?"

"Não internado."

"Obviamente."

Jon riu.

"Quando liguei na casa à sua procura de você ontem, Kagome disse que eu poderia vir esta noite. Me responsabilizar por tudo que fiz."

Inuyasha se perguntou por que ela achava que isso era um bom presente de aniversário.

"Me desculpe, eu menti sobre o dinheiro do cofre," disse Jon. "Eu peguei ele. Gastei tudo num final de semana com cocaína de qualidade." Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Inuyasha. "Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Eu não iria me perdoar. Todo mundo desistiu de mim anos atrás, mas você nunca o fez." Seu sorriso derrotado deu uma pontada no coração de Inuyasha. Só um pouco. "Eu não sabia mais como mantê-lo em minha vida, Inuyasha, então eu o manipulei em pensar que você me devia. Tudo o que eu realmente queria era passar tempo com você de novo. Como costumávamos antes de eu completamente foder minha vida. "

"Você não tem que estar na banda para sair comigo."

Jon esfregou a testa e olhou através do quintal da frente impecavelmente bem cuidados.

"Não me permita de novo, Inuyasha. Honestamente, não ajuda."

"Eu não quero você perto de mim, se estiver usando, mas..."

Jon olhou para ele.

"Mas se você se acertar, talvez possamos montar uma pequena banda juntos. Fazer shows em bares locais. Eu tenho trabalhado em algumas músicas de rock alternativo. Você nunca foi pesado o suficiente para o Zuìrén."

Jon sorriu.

"Isso seria incrível."

"Mas eu tenho que cantar."

"E tocar na bateria?"

"Não, apenas cantar. Vou precisar de você para encontrar um bom baterista. Um par de guitarristas. Eu não vou ter tempo. Sou muito ocupado, você sabe?"

Os olhos de Jon brilhavam de esperança.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Sim, vai ser divertido. Vamos ser bons. Só quando eu estiver fora da turnê com Zuìrén, é claro, e só se você manter o nariz limpo. Eu não estou vou mais aceitar suas burradas, Jon."

Jon deu um soco em seu braço.

"Eu não esperava que você aceitasse."

Inuyasha assentiu.

"Você quer entrar?"

Jon sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não. Já tomei o bastante de seu tempo. Você provavelmente vai receber uma carta longa e chata de mim em alguns dias. Outra parte da minha terapia. Você não tem que lê-la, se não quiser. "

Inuyasha riu.

"É por isso que você está realmente aqui, hein? Para me impedir de ler a carta."

"Não," disse Jon timidamente. "Eu não sou mais assim."

"Tanto faz, cara," disse Inuyasha, rindo. "Eu não espero que você mude durante a noite."

Jon ficou em pé.

"Eu ligo para você quando tiver certeza que esta terapia vai dar certo. Eu realmente quero ter sucesso desta vez. Eu terminei com essa merda. "

"É melhor. Eu tenho algumas músicas escritas que são surpreendentes, mas o estilo não é do Zuìrén. Eu adoraria levá-las a frente de uma plateia. Estou contando com você para fazer isso acontecer."

Jon revirou os olhos.

"Você não precisa de mim, Inuyasha. Você poderia montar sua própria banda em dez segundos. Qualquer músico em seu juízo perfeito daria sua bola esquerda para se apresentar com você.

"Mas eu estou contando com você." Inuyasha empurrou Jon em direção aos degraus da varanda. "Vá embora. Eu preciso afugentar o resto dos meus convidados para poder ter tempo a sós com minha mulher. "

"Ela é boa para você."

Inuyasha sorriu.

"Você não tem que dizer o óbvio."

Jon desceu os degraus, e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para ele.

"Obrigado." Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Inuyasha compreendeu. "Feliz aniversário."

Quando Inuyasha voltou para a casa, Kagome estava esperando no hall de entrada.

"Como foi?"

Inuyasha assentiu.

"Eu acho que ele realmente vai conseguir ter a vida de volta."

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto.

"E eu suponho que você vá ajudá-lo com isso."

"Não. Apenas dei-lhe um pouco de incentivo. A minha parte em sua recuperação é totalmente teórica."

"Bom," ela disse, "porque eu acho que é hora de você colocar suas mãos em mim."

"Eu acho que já passou da hora para isso."


	34. Chapter 34 The End

**x**

**w.w.w.w.**

**Perverse Beat**

_"Wicked beat"_

_Olivia Cunning_

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 34**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha abriu os olhos para uma caixa azul brilhante. Descansando no travesseiro desocupado de Kagome, a caixa estava enlaçada com uma fita branca e espessa. Ele se levantou para olhar ao redor do quarto e ficou desapontado ao encontrar-se sozinho. Até mesmo o vestido de festa que tinha estado pendurado no ventilador de teto quando ele desmaiou de exaustão na noite anterior havia ido embora. Ele sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama e pegou a caixa. Tinha um pequeno cartão anexado que dizia, _feliz 1 º Aniversário, querido._ _Por favor, imediatamente._ _Kagome_

Ele sorriu. Nunca tinha acordado recebido com um presente de aniversário em seu travesseiro. Os caras já o haviam acordado enfiando um bolo de aniversário em seu rosto. Tinha sido uma rude, mas deliciosa, forma de acordar.

Ele desatou a fita e levantou a tampa, com a expectativa de encontrar algo sexy aninhado no papel de seda. Em vez disso, ele encontrou um monitor de bebê.

"Monitor de bebê?"

Ele levantou o aparelho da caixa e encontrou uma segunda nota ligada a sua antena curta. _Estou à sua disposição, aniversariante._ _Pressione o botão e me avise quando estiver pronto para mim._

Seu coração trovejou com antecipação. Ele apertou o botão.

"Kagome?"

"Eu já chegarei aí." sua voz veio do pequeno alto-falante.

Ele já estava de pé. Quando se tratava de sua mulher, ele estava sempre de pé. Ele cobriu sua excitação, largando um travesseiro em seu colo.

Um momento depois, a porta do quarto se abriu e Kagome entrou carregando uma bandeja de comida. Ela usava um pequeno avental de babados. _Apenas_ um pequeno avental de babados. Porra, ela parecia boa o suficiente para comer. Se ele já não tivesse de pé, isso teria feito o truque.

"Eu espero que você esteja com fome," disse ela. "Eu fiz três tipos diferentes de ovos mexidos. Além de bacon. Salsicha. Biscoitos. Batata frita. Uma xícara de frutas e um café. Suco."

"Cheira fantástico," ele murmurou. Ele tinha certeza que parecia fantástico também, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do salto suave de seus seios atrevidos enquanto ela cruzou o quarto e colocou a bandeja na cama ao lado dele.

Ela se inclinou sobre a cama e beijou-o suavemente na boca.

"Feliz primeiro aniversário," disse ela.

_"Primeiro_ aniversário?"

"Bem, eu perdi vinte e sete deles, então tenho um monte de aniversários para comemorar com você hoje."

Ele nunca tinha pensado que se importava que ninguém nunca tivesse feito nada de especial para o seu aniversário ou que ele nunca tinha tido uma festa quando criança. O calor se espalhando por seu peito e sua vertigem em sua reflexão lhe disse que ele realmente se importava. Kagome tinha um jeito de fazê-lo feliz pelos tempos difíceis, então ele guardava seu tempo com ela muito mais.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Agora coma."

"Talvez eu queira que você me alimente," disse ele.

Ela subiu na cama ao lado dele e pegou o garfo.

"O que você quer?"

Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou seu mamilo tenso com as pontas dos dedos.

"Isso." Ele se inclinou para a frente e passou a língua sobre a pele excitada.

"Você vai ter bastante disso com suas outras surpresas," disse ela. "Provavelmente deveria comer para que possa manter a sua força."

Ele chupou seu mamilo em sua boca e, em seguida, afastou-se.

"Eu vou comer," disse ele. "Você só precisa mantê-los duros para mim."

Hipnotizado, ele assistiu-a puxar seus mamilos, rolá-los entre o polegar e o indicador, e lamber os dedos para espalhar a umidade sobre sua rosa, carne dura. Ele comeu devagar, apreciando seu show privado demais para querer que acabasse. Observá-la brincar com si própria, ainda o excitava como nada mais. Quando ele ficou cheio, engatinhou sobre a bandeja de café da manhã e a derrubou no colchão embaixo dele. Ele sugou seus mamilos até que ela estava agarrada a seu cabelo e gemendo com necessidade.

Ele levantou o avental e descobriu que ela tinha depilado completamente sua vagina.

"Eu vejo a sobremesa," disse ele.

"Isso deveria ser para mais tarde."

"Eu posso ter várias sobremesas hoje. É o meu aniversário." Ele deslizou para baixo por seu corpo e se amamentou de seus lisos, lábios inchados, brincou com o clitóris com a língua, e lambeu seu buraco liso para provar seus doces sucos.

"Oh, Inuyasha," ela gemeu. "Eu quero você."

Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela e girou-o em círculos largos, enquanto chupou duro em seu clitóris.

Suas costas arquearam.

"Oh espere. Vou gozar. Inuyasha!"

Seu corpo estremeceu com a liberação. Ela puxou contra sua mão, sua fenda apertando seu dedo em espasmos deliciosos. Quando ficou mole, ele puxou o dedo e deu um beijo suave em suas lindas dobras, amando quão exposta ficava bem depilada. Ele deslizou por seu corpo para sorrir para o rosto corado.

"É seu aniversário," disse ela, sem fôlego. "Eu não devia ganhar os presentes."

"Isso foi um presente para nós dois." Ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar seu queixo, seu pescoço, sua orelha.

Ela endureceu debaixo dele.

"Espere! Eu estive planejando isso há uma semana, e você está mexendo com a minha agenda aqui."

Se ele não estivesse tão curioso sobre seus planos, ele os teria mandado para o inferno, mas ele era. Curioso. Ela escorregou de baixo dele e correu para fora da cama. Ela recolheu sua bandeja de café e acenou com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro. "Sua próxima surpresa está lá dentro."

Ele observou os laços do avental saltarem contra seu pequeno traseiro doce conforme ela trotou para fora do quarto. Assim que ela estava fora de vista, Inuyasha foi até o banheiro. Na pia, ele encontrou uma caixa vermelha com um grande arco amarelo.

_Feliz 2º Aniversário, querido._ _Por favor, abra imediatamente._ _Kagome_

Ele levantou a tampa e encontrou uma exponha branca dentro. Do tipo que ela usava no banho. Abaixo dele estava um pequeno cartão. _Espere por_ _mim_ _no_ _chuveiro._

Ele usou o banheiro e, em seguida, entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água molhar seu corpo nu. Um momento depois, Kagome entrou no banheiro. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta branca e nada mais. Ela entrou no chuveiro com ele, ainda usando a camiseta. No começo, ele não sabia por que, mas conforme a camiseta ficou molhada, tornou-se completamente transparente e agarrou-se a suas curvas de uma maneira que era de algum modo mais sexy do que pele nua.

Ele murmurou algo incoerente e estendeu a mão para seus seios, pegando-os sob a camiseta, espremendo-os para que seus mamilos escurecidos ficassem tensos contra o pano molhado transparente. Oh Deus. Ele queria eles. Queria ela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e chupou um peito, com camisa e tudo, em sua boca.

"Lá vai você me dando presentes de novo," ela murmurou com uma voz rouca. "Onde está o presente que lhe dei?"

Ele não tinha ideia. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, e quando confrontado com aquela camiseta molhada de novo, não conseguia sequer lembrar o que ela perguntou. Aparentemente, ela encontrou o que estava procurando em sua mão esquerda. Ela virou-se para recuperar um vidro de sabão líquido da prateleira na parede. Seu olhar se desviou para a tatuagem em suas costas e, em seguida, as curvas doces de seu traseiro nu. Ela virou-se novamente e começou a esfregar a esponja sobre seu peito, deixando espuma em sua pele enquanto o lavava com movimentos lentos e deliberados.

Ele não conseguia manter suas mãos longes dos seios dela.

Ela ensaboou seus ombros. Seus braços. Suas costas. Sua barriga. Era maravilhoso. Sentia-se especial e amado. E realmente com muito tesão.

Suas ensaboadas se moveram para baixo. Ela se agachou para ensaboar seus quadris e coxas. A cabeça de seu pênis desapareceu em sua pequena boca quente. Ela chupou-o suavemente, enviando ondas de prazer ao longo de seu eixo, enquanto ensaboou suas bolas, e ensaboou e ensaboou. No momento em que ela terminou de lavá-las, ele tinha certeza que não haveria um par de bolas mais limpas no planeta. Ele também estava certo de que não havia nada mais quente do que a sua mulher em uma camiseta molhada olhando para ele com adoração, enquanto ela chupava seu pênis.

Controle ficou em segundo plano com a necessidade.

Ele se inclinou para agarrá-la pelos dois braços. Ela deixou seu pênis livre de sua sucção apertada, e ele puxou-a para seus pés. Ele tinha que fode-la. Imediatamente. Nada do emocionante amor terno que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior. Não. Isso seria sujo. E duro. Ele estava muito excitado para ser gentil.

Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as palmas das mãos e beijou-a com força e profundamente. Ela não protestou, mesmo quando ele apertou-a contra a parede e moveu suas mãos para apertar os seios.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

"Rasgue-a de mim," ela exigiu.

Ele não era um Hulk Hogan. Não podia rasgar uma camiseta com as próprias mãos. Ou poderia? Ele notou que ela tinha cortado a gola, para que ele _pudesse_ rasgá-la dela. A pequena raposa sexy tinha planejado isso desde o início. Ele agarrou o tecido e puxou em duas direções. Ele cedeu com um rasgo satisfatório. Seus seios ficaram livres, e ele suspirou. Ele agarrou-os e massageou-os grosseiramente. Precisava estar dentro dela. Precisava fodê-la.

Inuyasha levantou-a do chão do chuveiro e apoiou-a contra a parede de azulejo. Água corria por seu corpo em riachos espessos. Ele avançou buscando seu calor liso, mas não o encontrou. Rangendo os dentes, ele amaldiçoou e tentou novamente. Kagome alcançou entre seus corpos, agarrou seu pênis, e dirigiu-o para dentro. Ele empurrou para dentro dela.

Duro.

Mais duro.

Ele queria que ela o sentisse. Para que fosse impossível dela ignorá-lo. Seu entusiasmo levou-o para a beira do orgasmo rapidamente, mas ele não estava pronto para gozar. Ele queria continuar por horas. Infelizmente, a gravidade não estava de acordo. Sua força diminuindo, Kagome escorregou na parede.

Ele resmungou em protesto quando já não podia encontrar a força para impulsionar e teve de desistir. Ela virou e inclinou-se para frente, apresentando seu traseiro.

"Coloque-o de volta, Inuyasha. Preciso tanto de você."

Encontrou-a fácil desta vez, empurrando nela rápido e forte por trás. Ela arqueou as costas para que ele pudesse agarrar seus seios, enquanto mergulhou nela repetidamente.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Seus gritos ecoaram nas paredes de azulejos, enquanto ela encontrava liberação.

Inuyasha tirou no último segundo e assistiu enquanto jorrou por suas costas. Ela alcançou por trás dela e esfregou seu esperma sobre o nome tatuado em sua pele. Seu nome.

Ele engasgou enquanto a observava. Poderia essa mulher, possivelmente, ficar ainda mais sexy? Será que ele poderia amá-la mais do que a amava naquele momento? Ele não achava que isso era possível.

Ele a puxou contra o seu comprimento. Sua barriga contra suas costas, os restos esfarrapados da camiseta entre eles, ele beijou seu pescoço enquanto esfregou seus seios e barriga. Ele finalmente recuperou a esponja do piso do chuveiro, e eles se revezaram lavando um ao outro. Tocando, beijando, mordiscando um pouco. Quando estava completamente limpa, ela se afastou.

"Seu próximo presente está no quarto verde," ela sussurrou e saiu do chuveiro. Ela pegou uma toalha e enrolou-a em torno de seu pequeno corpo surpreendente. Ele desligou a água e nem se incomodou com uma toalha. Completamente molhado, Inuyasha foi pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes, que tinha sido decorado em verde sálvia. Sobre a cama havia uma caixa branca retangular com uma fita vermelha. Ele leu a etiqueta. _Feliz 3º aniversário, querido._ _Abra esse quando quiser o serviço de chá._

Serviço de chá? Ele não tinha nem ideia do que poderia estar na caixa. Ele não tinha certeza se queria serviço de chá ou não, mas estava curioso. Ele abriu o presente e encontrou um lindo robe de seda. Era branco e decorado com pequenas flores rosa. Ele levantou-o para fora da caixa e segurou-o contra o peito. Se colocasse, ele não teria sequer coberto sua bunda. Ele não queria ferir os sentimentos de Kagome, mas... Hum? Isso era um _pouco_ feminino. Não podia jamais se imaginar usando.

"É lindo, não é?" Kagome disse da porta.

"É. Eu só não acho que seja muito minha cara."

Ela riu.

"Você não tem que usá-lo. Eu vou."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Oh, graças a Deus. Eu estava começando a me preocupar que você quisesse que eu me vestisse de mulher."

Ela pegou o robe dele.

"Eu vou colocar isso e fazer o chá." Ela abriu uma gaveta da mesa do lado e pegou outra caixa. "Abra este. Feliz quarto aniversário." Ela beijou-o e entregou-lhe a caixa antes de sair do quarto.

Esta caixa era relativamente pequena, longa e lisa. Dentro ele encontrou uma correia da ventoinha e um bilhete que dizia: _Assim que fizermos o_ _Camaro funcionar, eu te desafio para uma corrida._ Na parte inferior da caixa, encontrou um vale-presente de uma pista de corrida local para uma hora de uso privado.

"Kagome," gritou. "Isso é tão incrível!"

Ele virou-se para encontrá-la em pé na soleira da porta, vestida com a bela túnica. Era um daqueles japoneses. Um komodo ou algo parecido. A faixa vermelha amarrada de espessura média fez sua cintura parecer impossivelmente pequena. Seus pés e pernas sensuais estavam nus. Ela manteve os olhos baixos enquanto caminhava com passos pequenos pelo quarto. Em uma bandeja carregava um bule de chá, uma xicara pequena, e um vaso branco com uma flor vermelha.

"Nossa," disse Inuyasha, colocando a caixa em sua mão na mesa de cabeceira. "Você parece tão... delicada." Ótima salvada para não chamá-la adorável. "Obrigado pelo certificado de presente. Eu não posso esperar para ganhar de você."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e corou ligeiramente, mantendo o olhar abaixado. Ele não sabia por que, mas sua atuação toda tímida e recatada era meio sexy.

"Por favor, sente-se," disse ela em voz baixa.

O piso de madeira estava frio contra sua bunda, mas o seu sangue corria quente e ele certamente estaria superaquecido num momento.

Ela colocou a bandeja no chão e pegou uma colcha de um rack de madeira na ponta da cama. Ela colocou-o no chão e encorajou Inuyasha a sentar nele. Ajoelhando ao lado dele, ela serviu o chá do bule na pequena xicara. Quando entregou a ele, seus dedos roçaram. Esse toque aparentemente acidental correu por seu braço e enviou um arrepio na espinha. Ela manteve os olhos baixos, o corpo tenso, como se ele a deixasse nervosa. Supôs que não devia se surpreender por achar sua pequena atuação sexy. Ele descobriu que tudo o que ela fazia era um tesão total. Ele tomou um gole de chá e ele queimou o cabelo de suas amígdalas.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Inuyasha gaguejou e cobriu a boca com as costas da mão.

"Está um pouco quente," ele respirou.

Ela olhou para cima, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

"Eu não o agrado?"

Ele sabia que ela queria que desempenhasse um papel, mas ele simplesmente não podia suportar o olhar devastado, mesmo que fosse apenas um ato. Ele enfiou um dedo sob seu queixo e se moveu para um beijo terno.

"Você sempre me agrada. É incapaz de me desagradar."

Ela riu, saindo de sua personagem.

"Eu acho que você vai precisar de aulas neste cenário."

"Agora?"

"A menos que... Você quer abrir mais presentes?"

Ele hesitou, depois sorriu e acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente.

"Qualquer coisa que você deseja salvar para outro dia, você pode. Tem um monte de presentes. Provavelmente muitos para desfrutar em um dia."

Ele não conseguia fingir estar qualquer coisa além de animado. Ele agarrou-a em um abraço exuberante.

"Qual é o próximo?"

"Seu próximo presente está na cozinha. Vá colocar uma bermuda e me encontre lá embaixo. Não espie até eu me juntar a você."

Ele sorriu.

"Então, você não quer me nu para esse presente?"

"Nem todos os presentes são de natureza sexual."

"Que pena."

"O certificado de presente da pista, por exemplo."

Ele a apertou e grudou em seu pescoço com beijos molhados altos até que ela riu e se contorceu.

"Isso é um presente não-sexual incrível pra caramba, mas depois, eu tenho certeza que vou estar muito excitado."

"Você pode tornar qualquer coisa sexual, Inuyasha."

"Você só descobriu isso agora?"

"Não. Eu estou comemorando." Ela o beijou e se contorceu para fora de seus braços. "Vejo você lá embaixo."

Ela recolheu a bandeja e ficou de pé. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, ele correu para o seu quarto para vestir uma bermuda, e desceu os degraus dois de cada vez. Ele viu várias caixas de presente na sala da família em seu caminho e mais três no balcão de café da manhã na cozinha. Ele sentou-se no balcão e esticou o pescoço para que pudesse ler as etiquetas em cada caixa. Eram de todos os tamanhos e formas diferentes. Havia um para o seu quinto aniversário, outro para seu décimo segundo e um terceiro para seu vigésimo primeiro. Ele se perguntou se ela iria fazê-lo abri-los em ordem. No momento em que ela finalmente se juntou a ele, vestindo uma camiseta e calças de brim velhas, ele estava prestes a explodir com antecipação. Ela sorriu quando ele pegou a caixa para o seu quinto aniversário.

"Posso abri-lo agora?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que esperava, mas duas caixas de tintura de cabelo, uma loiro platina, e a outra roxa.

"O que é isso?"

"É hora de se livrar dessa cor marrom tímida."

"Eu prefiro você loira com o azul."

"Que tal loira com roxo? E eu gostaria que a cor da sua mecha azul combinasse com o meu roxo, se você me deixar."

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

"Ok, eu suponho que minha tradição dos 49 dias é muito idiota de qualquer maneira."

"Estou atrapalhando algo sagrado?"

"Só uma superstição estúpida."

"Nós podemos esperar."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não acredito que isso ainda me traga sorte."

"Você ainda gosta de mudar a cor, certo?"

"Sim. É tipo minha marca registrada. Há apostas na internet sobre qual a minha próxima cor será."

"Quantas pessoas colocaram seu dinheiro em roxo?"

Ele riu.

"Duas meninas que eu conheci em um abrigo, com certeza."

Inuyasha foi surpreendido em como era divertido tingir o cabelo um do outro. Ela deixou-o escolher onde queria que o roxo fosse em seu cabelo. Em vez de fazer a camada de baixo, como ela tinha quando eles se conheceram, os fios roxos emolduraram seu lindo rosto, e havia alguns fios na parte de trás onde ele tinha se deixado levar. Cada coisa estúpida que eles faziam juntos o fazia se sentir mais perto dela.

Ele abriu mais presentes, que iam desde um livro de versinhos de Shakespeare a uma caixa para guardar cachorros-quentes no ônibus da turnê. Ela pensou muito em todos os seus presentes. Havia várias fantasias para os seus jogos — uma de líder de torcida, uma de anjo, e uma sexy pirata safada.

Quando ele abriu o traje do Homem-Aranha, que incluia duas latas de teia, ele pegou uma lata e perseguiu Kagome ao redor da casa até que ele finalmente a encurralou e pulverizou sua teia pegajosa em cima dela.

Ele ganhou baquetas, um novo frasco e tequila Cabo Wabo para preenchê-lo, e um par de algemas com as instruções personalizadas "para mim ou para você, é a sua decisão." Ele estava muito sobrecarregado para tomar qualquer decisão no momento. Na sala de estar, ela soltou outro presente em seu colo e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

Ela deu um aperto encorajador em seu joelho quando ele abriu a caixa. Dentro encontrou um retrato emoldurado de si mesmo e Kagome. Era a mesma imagem que usava como proteção de tela do seu telefone, onde estavam simultaneamente se beijando, sorrindo, e olhando para a câmera. Era a sua imagem favorita no mundo. O quadro foi gravado com a palavra _família._ Ele ficou um pouco emocionado enquanto corria os dedos sobre as letras. Não foi possível evitar.

"Eu amei isso," disse ele, sem fôlego.

Kagome levantou do sofá, em seguida, pegou um martelo e prego de uma mesa.

"Onde vamos pendurá-lo?"

Sua decoradora de interiores teria um ataque se ela soubesse que ele estava pendurado um quadro em sua sala de estar perfeitamente decorada. Eles colocaram o quadro na parede ao lado de um quadro de Thomas Kincaid. Ambos sorriram para ele por uns bons cinco minutos.

"Vamos adicionar mais em breve," disse ela.

Ele passou um braço em volta dos ombros e puxou-a contra seu lado.

"Vamos." Ele se inclinou para mordiscar sua orelha, agora desejando que ele tivesse pedido a ela para colocar aquela fantasia de líder de torcida em vez de guardá-la para uma data posterior.

Com a mão espalmada sobre sua barriga, ela estremeceu.

"Vá esperar por mim na sala," disse ela. "Sente-se no piano."

"Estou pronto para um pouco de amor quente agora." disse ele.

Ela piscou para ele.

"Você provavelmente vai conseguir alguma coisa."

"Provavelmente?"

Ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos na nuca de seu pescoço e beijou-o até seu pênis ficar tão duro que seu estômago doeu.

Ela se afastou e olhou avidamente em seus olhos. Ele acariciou as mechas roxas do cabelo em seu rosto.

"Eu estarei lá em dez minutos," ela prometeu.

Ele não tinha certeza de como ela conseguiu fugir. Ele com certeza não queria que ela escapasse. Nem mesmo por dez minutos. Sabia até agora que ela tinha algo sexy planejado, e metade da diversão estava em imaginar o que poderia ser. Com um suspiro, ele foi para a sala e esperou no piano de cauda preto. A tampa do piano tinha sido abaixada e várias caixas coloridas estavam lá. Ele nunca descobriria como ela conseguiu aprontar tudo aquilo. Ela tinha que ter um cúmplice. Não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia ter feito tudo isso sozinha. Eles estavam juntos quase constantemente.

Ele ficou entediado o suficiente para tocar o piano enquanto esperava. Aquela pequena melodia do dueto que tinha escrito para suas tatuagens estava começando a esticar em uma canção.

Um par de suaves palmas quentes repousou sobre seus ombros e, em seguida, deslizou para baixo por seu peito. Suas mãos ainda tocavam as teclas. Um dedo segurou em seu anel de mamilo. O puxão suave fez suas bolas apertarem. Seus seios pressionaram contra suas costas. Infelizmente, eles não estavam nus.

"Parabéns pra você," Kagome cantou em seu ouvido em uma sensual voz ofegante.

Suas mãos deslizaram mais baixo, sobre sua barriga.

"Parabéns pra você," ela continuou.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela e quase caiu do banco do piano. Kagome usava um vestido branco com uma longa, saia solta. Era uma réplica do que Marilyn Monroe usou em _O_ _Pecado Mora ao Lado_. A fantasia não parou no _vestido;_ Kagome tinha a peruca, a maquiagem. Ela parecia tão quente como o inferno, em julho.

"Feliz aniversário, senhor Inuyasha Sutikku," ela cantou com a mesma voz sexy.

Ela deslizou ao redor de seu corpo para sentar no colo dele, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suas pálpebras pesadas enquanto olhou para ele com convite aberto.

_Oh_ _meu Deus._

"Feliz Aniversário... para... você."

Com o coração batendo, ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la. Sua mão deslizou numa perna lisa, debaixo da saia, mais e mais até que ele sabia com certeza. Ela não estava usando calcinha. Levantou-a para o piano e abaixou a cabeça sob sua saia. Seus saltos cravaram em suas costas enquanto ela incentivou seus lábios exploradores e língua. Provou-a, seus sucos fluindo, língua dançando sobre a carne lisa, dedos cavando em seus quadris para mantê-la imóvel enquanto ele a excitava, até ela virar uma massa de perfeição feminina de contorcendo.

Sem ar com antecipação, ele saiu de debaixo de sua saia e puxou a bermuda para baixo para libertar seu pênis duro. Ele empurrou o seu corpo em direção a ele, e ela deslizou para fora da tampa lisa do piano sobre as teclas, o que deu um tinido discordante. Encontrando sua abertura por baixo da saia dela, ele meteu o pênis com cuidado e, em seguida, avançou, enchendo-a de um disco, o impulso profundo. Bombeamento dentro dela com um ritmo constante, ele abriu os olhos para olhar para ela. Ele puxou a peruca fora e passou os dedos pelo cabelo macio. Tão sexy como ela era quando estava fingindo ser outra pessoa, ele preferia a mulher real.

Sua mulher.

Ela era mais do que suficiente para ele. Tudo o que poderia precisar.

Ele capturou seus lábios com os seus e diminuiu o ritmo, não buscando a liberação por mais tempo. Buscando algo mais. A ligação entre eles. A que ele só sentiu quando estava com ela. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da pele nua de suas costas, e ele pressionou seu corpo perto. Seus corações batiam fora de controle, o seu contra o dela, o dela contra o dele.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, e ele olhou em seus belos olhos azuis. Ela olhou para ele como se em reverência. Eventualmente, ele teve que perguntar:

"O quê?"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e se aconchegou em seu ombro. "Às vezes, só me bate," ela sussurrou. "Como tenho sorte de estar com você."

"Eu sou o sortudo."

Houve um barulho de carro na entrada. Kagome endureceu. "Que horas são?"

Lá fora, uma porta de carro se fechou.

Inuyasha verificou o relógio de pêndulo.

"Hum, quase seis."

"Já?" Ela engasgou. "Apresse-se e goze."

"Eu me pergunto quem é," disse ele, tentando ver na calçada através de uma janela na parede oposta.

Parecendo meio em pânico, Kagome empurrou para trás de modo que seu pênis escorregou de seu corpo. Ela caiu de joelhos na frente dele e o chupou em sua boca. Ela tinha, obviamente, a intenção de fazê-lo gozar o mais rápido possível. Ele deixou o prazer consumi-lo, ternamente colocando o cabelo atrás das orelhas dla enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e o chupava duro. Ele explodiu em sua boca, seu corpo tenso quando ele se soltou.

Ela engoliu a sua oferta e pulou de pé, puxando sua cueca no lugar enquanto a campainha tocou.

"Nós vamos fazer isso de novo mais tarde," ela prometeu. "Você pode demorar o tempo que você quiser, então."

Ele riu. Seis semanas atrás, ele nunca levava muito tempo, e agora ela estava se desculpando por fazê-lo gozar muito rápido.

"Eu amo você, mulher."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Vá atender a porta. Eu preciso encontrar uma calcinha."

Ela correu para fora da sala. A campainha tocou novamente.

"Vamos lá, cara!" Ouviu Miroku chamando da varanda da frente. "Todo este material está ficando pesado!"

"Bem, se você me deixasse carregar alguma coisa," Sango reclamou.

"Você está. Está carregando o meu bebê."

Inuyasha abriu a porta, sorrindo para o casal brigado.

"Ei, eu não estava esperando vocês dois."

"Ah, sim," disse Miroku. Ele tinha uma panela elétrica debaixo de um braço, uma grande caçarola em outra, e vários sacos pendurados em ambas as mãos.

"Surpresa!"

Sango abraçou Inuyasha.

"Feliz aniversário!" Ela deslizou ao redor de seu corpo para entrar no vestíbulo. Miroku seguiu.

"Onde está a cozinha," perguntou Sango. "Eu preciso aquecer algumas coisas."

"Eu vou lhe mostrar," disse Miroku.

"Sinta-se em casa," Inuyasha disse depois deles.

Inuyasha honestamente não achava que este dia poderia ficar melhor, e, em seguida, outro carro parou na entrada. Era o Mercedes de Seshoumaru. Seshoumaru e Rin levaram algum tempo para sair do carro. Eles estavam muito ocupados namorando no banco da frente. Inuyasha ficou esperando pacientemente na varanda para que pudesse recebê-los em casa quando eles decidissem que se acabaram de chupar a cara do outro, e Seshoumaru terminasse o que estava fazendo com a cabeça sob o painel.

Kagome apareceu ao lado de Inuyasha e entregou-lhe outro presente de aniversário.

"Posso abri-lo agora?" Questionou.

"Sim. Eu não quero todas as mulheres olhando para a minha bela peça de carne a noite toda;"

Ele riu. Até parece. Ele abriu a caixa e encontrou uma camiseta preta. As palavras _Velho Safado_ estavam escritas na frente, em letras brancas. Ele riu e puxou-a sobre sua cabeça. Ele beijou sua testa e murmurou: "Mais tarde vou lhe mostrar o quão safado esse velho pode ser."

"Estou contando com isso." Ela se estendeu na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo e acariciou seus cabelos carinhosamente.

"Estou indo para ajudar Sango. Foi tão incrível dela por fazer o jantar para todos nós."

"Quem são todos nós?" perguntou Inuyasha.

"Você vai ver."

Ele esperava que _todos_ não incluísse Houjo.

Eventualmente, Seshoumaru saiu do carro e correu ao redor do veículo para abrir a porta para Rin. Eles compartilharam mais alguns momentos se beijando e, em seguida, Seshoumaru foi para o porta-malas. Rin trazia sacos do presente e Seshoumaru um grande recipiente que parecia suspeitosamente com uma caixa de bolo. Em um pequeno vestido doce e jaqueta de manga curta combinando, Rin estava linda como sempre. Não era de admirar que Seshoumaru não conseguisse manter as mãos longe dela.

No mesmo instante, Seshoumaru e Rin notaram Inuyasha pé nos degraus esperando.

"Ei," disse Seshoumaru. "Feliz aniversário."

Quando o casal subiu na varanda, Rin levantou uma mão e acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha. Ela leu a camisa e riu.

"_Velho _Safado_?_ Perfeito."

Shippo e Yura chegaram alguns minutos depois. Eles tinham presentes e comida também. Shippo ofereceu a Inuyasha um soco brincalhão nas costelas.

"Desculpe o atraso," disse ele. "Yura estava terminando o seu presente."

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. "Por favor, não me diga que é um chicote."

Shippo riu.

"Você vai ter que esperar e ver."

"Você parece feliz," Yura comentou, colocando seus longos cabelos negros e sedosos para trás de ambas as orelhas e beijando sua bochecha.

"Estou feliz. _Velho,_ mas feliz."

Uma van chegou na entrada. Demorou a Inuyasha um momento para reconhecê-la como pertencente aos pais de Kagome. _Ótimo._ O sorriso de Inuyasha desapareceu. Sem dúvida, eles tinham trazido Houjo junto por diversão e risos. Ele gostaria de chutá-lo, isso é certo. E iria fazê-lo rir. Ash saiu do banco do motorista e abriu a porta lateral para baixar Souta em sua cadeira de rodas para o chão. Ninguém mais saiu da van. Inuyasha suspirou de alívio.

Souta rolou-se através do cascalho e até a calçada que dava para a varanda da frente. Na parte inferior da escada, ele parou e olhou para Inuyasha.

"O ADA vai chutar seu rabo, Sutikku. Como é que eu vou conseguir subir os degraus?"

"Tire sua bunda preguiçosa fora da cadeira," disse Ash.

Inuyasha assistiu em silêncio atordoado enquanto Souta moveu os pedais de sua cadeira de rodas para o lado, agarrou o corrimão, e ficou de pé.

"Você conseguiu?" Ash perguntou a ele.

"Sim," disse Souta sem fôlego. Com um esforço tremendo e usando o corrimão para apoio, Souta lentamente subiu os quatro degraus para entrar na varanda. Inuyasha o agarrou em um abraço de urso enorme, enquanto Ash dobrava a cadeira de rodas de Souta e levantou-a para subir os degraus.

"Você pode andar?" Disse Inuyasha.

Houve de repente um corpo menor participando em sua festa de abraço. Kagome estava literalmente chorando de felicidade.

"Tudo bem," disse Souta. "Eu preciso sentar-me novamente. Ainda estou fraco como um maldito gatinho. Só posso dar alguns passos de cada vez."

Eles o ajudaram a voltar em sua cadeira e o empurrou para a casa.

"Está todo mundo aqui?" perguntou Ash.

Kagome concordou.

"Como está Houjo?" ela perguntou.

"Ele vai ficar bem," Ash prometeu. "Eu conheço exatamente o cara para ele." Todo mundo no vestíbulo o olhou. "Não, eu não. Vocês sabem como me sinto sobre relacionamentos sérios." Ele fez uma cara de nojo e Kagome riu.

"E eu queria namorar você," disse ela. "Ainda bem que não fiquei pendurada em você por muito tempo. Destruidor de corações."

"Provocadora de pênis," Ash atirou de volta.

Souta riu.

"Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz em ouvi-lo chamar-lhe disso."

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e ficou vermelha.

"Como vai a sua mãe?" Inuyasha perguntou a Souta, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

"Melhor. Eles estão tentando alguns novos remédios. Ela parecia muito bem quando falei com ela algumas horas atrás. Você devia ligar para ela, Kagome."

Kagome concordou.

"Vou ligar depois da festa de Inuyasha."

"Ela não está mais presa em seu ciclo de Houjo e Kagome."

"Isso é um alívio," disse Kagome. Ela acariciou o cabelo de seu irmão e beijou sua testa. "Você tinha que ir e levar uma melhor em cima de mim, não é?"

"O que?"

"Eu planejo tudo isso para o aniversário de Inuyasha, e você aparece e rapidamente começar a andar." Ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse irritada.

"Imaginei."

"A rivalidade entre irmãos no seu melhor." Souta agarrou-a pela cintura e ela caiu em seu colo para que ele pudesse fazer cócegas. Ela riu e se contorceu, finalmente caindo no chão. Sorrindo amplamente, Inuyasha ajudou-a ficar de pé.

Eles fizeram o seu caminho para a cozinha, onde Sango estava ocupada recebendo a refeição aquecida e devidamente servindo. Miroku estava andando, enquanto tentava ajudar. Eventualmente, ela agarrou-o pelos braços e lhe deu uma sacudida.

"Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas você poderia sentar e me deixar terminar isto? Se afaste! Eu estou bem. Não sou a primeira mulher a ter um bebê, sabe!"

"Mas você é a primeira mulher a ter _o meu_ bebê."

Sango olhou para o marido e, em seguida, caiu em prantos. Ela abraçou-o contra ela e beijou cada centímetro de seu rosto.

"D-desculpe, por gritar com você. Eu te amo tanto."

"Hormônios," Seshoumaru resmungou. "Ei, Jess. Você não vai ficar assim quando engravidar você, não é?"

Rin o cutucou nas costelas. Duro.

"Pergunte-me isso de novo, e você será incapaz de ter filhos."

Seshoumaru cobriu protetoramente sua virilha com as duas mãos.

A refeição foi incrível. Sango tinha feito lasanha caseira. O pão italiano, com seu exterior crocante e miolo de derreter-na-língua, também era caseiro. Tudo estava perfeito. A refeição. A companhia. O amor de sua vida brincando com os pés dele debaixo da mesa de jantar. Tudo.

Perfeito.

Eles cobriram o bolo de Inuyasha com velas e o fizeram apagá-las.

"Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido," incentivou Kagome.

Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que poderia querer ou precisar. E então ele se lembrou de que Kagome teria sua ressonância magnética no dia seguinte. Ele desejou saúde perfeita para a sua mulher e, em seguida, apagou as velas. Um segundo depois, Inuyasha encontrou sua cara empurrada no bolo, e depois de uma guerra de bolo se seguiu em sua cozinha. Escondendo-se com Kagome, embaixo do balcão, do bolo de chocolate e projéteis de creme de manteiga voando, Inuyasha sorriu quando ela começou a mordiscar o bolo e glacê de seu rosto.

"Isto é delicioso," disse ela.

Ele riu e esfregou sua bochecha contra a dela para que pudesse provar seu bolo de aniversário para si mesmo.

"Isso é muito bom," disse ele, lambendo a cobertura fora de seu rosto. "Mas estes são muito mais doces." Ele a beijou e ainda estava beijando, quando oito pares de olhos olharam para eles debaixo do balcão.

"É hora de abrir os presentes," Seshoumaru anunciou.

"Eu poderia me acostumar com isso," Inuyasha murmurou e beijou Kagome novamente antes de sair de baixo do balcão. Ele ajudou Kagome a ficar de pé e se virou para encontrar Rin chupando cobertura do enorme bíceps de Seshoumaru. Miroku e Sango estavam alimentando um ao outro, pedaços de bolo com os dedos. Yura estava mordiscando a mandíbula de Shippo, não muito gentilmente, se sua respiração rouca fosse qualquer indicação de seu nível de excitação.

Ash cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Se todos vocês não pararem com isso, eu vou ter que começar a pegar o Souta aqui, e ninguém quer ver isso."

"Eu quero," disse Yura e emitiu uma risada rouca.

Porra, essa mulher era deliciosamente perversa. Inuyasha só podia imaginar o que ela tinha feito para ele como presente de aniversário. Acabou sendo um espartilho de couro preto feito sob medida com borboletas azuis bordadas de um lado para Kagome. Inuyasha aprovou totalmente.

Seshoumaru e Rin tinham comprado uma placa personalizada para o Corvette que lia: _bateristas fazem com ritmo_.

Sango e Miroku deram-lhe uma caixa de brinquedos sexuais que veio com o seu selo de aprovação.

Ash não deu nada.

"Eu praticamente dei essa mulher maravilhosa a você," explicou ele com uma piscadela.

Souta deu-lhe um novo prato para o seu kit de bateria, o que ele teve que testar de imediato.

Kagome entregou-lhe ainda outro presente.

"Você está me mimando," disse Inuyasha. Ele riu quando abriu a caixa e encontrou um travesseiro em forma de um par de seios.

"Então, quando você estiver na estrada, terá algo para lembrá-lo de mim. Algo que você possa brincar enquanto você está dormindo sozinho. E você vai estar dormindo sozinho, Inuyasha Sutikku!"

"Não, ele não vai," disse Seshoumaru.

"O que quer dizer com ele não vai?" Kagome berrou.

Antes de Inuyasha poder garantir-lhe que ela não tinha absolutamente nada para se preocupar, Seshoumaru disse:

"Você vai estar lá com ele. A banda conversou sobre isso, e decidimos que queremos que você fique como nossa engenheira de som permanente."

Seu sorriso poderia ter iluminado os céus, e então ela olhou para o irmão.

"Souta—"

"Souta também será o nosso operador de som. Esse trabalho é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. Há coisas que ele não vai ser capaz de fazer por um tempo ainda, então poderá ajudá-lo, mas, sinceramente, com ambos no trabalho, Zuìrén vai deixar todo mundo de cara no chão." Disse ele em seu rugido que fazia a multidão ficar selvagem.

Inuyasha estava tão feliz que poderia ter beijado Seshoumaru. E ele fez. Ele levou um tapa ao lado da cabeça por seu afeto fora de lugar, mas não se importou. Ele não teria que estar longe de Kagome por semanas a fio. Ou nunca. Ela estaria sempre ao seu lado.

"Então você quer o emprego?" Perguntou Seshoumaru.

"Você está brincando?" Gritou Kagome. "Claro que eu quero o trabalho!"

Seshoumaru não deu um tapa na cabeça _dela_ quando ela o beijou, mas os olhos de Rin deram um aviso.

A campainha tocou. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome em questão.

"Feliz Vigésimo Oitavo aniversário, bebê."

"Você contratou uma stripper?" Inuyasha brincou.

Ash deu um tapa na testa.

"Por que não pensei nisso antes? Então eu teria alguém para brincar também."

"Vá atender a porta," Kagome pediu.

Inuyasha deu-lhe um olhar estranho. Todo mundo que conhecia já estava aqui, mas ele foi atender. Jon estava à sua soleira. Bem, o aniversário de Inuyasha estava indo perfeitamente. Apenas parecia justo que alguma coisa fosse estragar tudo. Por que Kagome o convidou?

Jon sorriu levemente.

"Ei," ele disse.

"Eu já lhe disse, a banda terminou com você, Jon. Você não vai conseguir um lugar de volta."

Jon ofereceu um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Sim, eu entendo. Não é por isso que estou aqui. O que é isso no seu cabelo?"

Inuyasha tocou seu cabelo e encontrou um pedaço de bolo nas pontas.

"Bolo de aniversário."

"Ah, sim. Feliz aniversário."

"Obrigado. Então, o que você quer?"

"Podemos conversar lá fora? É meio que... pessoal."

Inuyasha suspirou. Por que não podia simplesmente mandar esse cara se foder? Sair de sua vida e ficar fora. Talvez porque ele lembrava-se como ele era antes de se tornar um viciado.

"Certo. Okay."

Inuyasha fechou a porta da frente e foi sentar-se no balanço da varanda.

Jon sentou ao lado dele, cruzou as mãos no colo e olhou para os polegares.

"Meu conselheiro de reabilitação disse que iria ajudar a fazer as pazes."

"Você está em reabilitação?"

"Não internado."

"Obviamente."

Jon riu.

"Quando liguei na casa à sua procura de você ontem, Kagome disse que eu poderia vir esta noite. Me responsabilizar por tudo que fiz."

Inuyasha se perguntou por que ela achava que isso era um bom presente de aniversário.

"Me desculpe, eu menti sobre o dinheiro do cofre," disse Jon. "Eu peguei ele. Gastei tudo num final de semana com cocaína de qualidade." Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Inuyasha. "Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Eu não iria me perdoar. Todo mundo desistiu de mim anos atrás, mas você nunca o fez." Seu sorriso derrotado deu uma pontada no coração de Inuyasha. Só um pouco. "Eu não sabia mais como mantê-lo em minha vida, Inuyasha, então eu o manipulei em pensar que você me devia. Tudo o que eu realmente queria era passar tempo com você de novo. Como costumávamos antes de eu completamente foder minha vida. "

"Você não tem que estar na banda para sair comigo."

Jon esfregou a testa e olhou através do quintal da frente impecavelmente bem cuidados.

"Não me permita de novo, Inuyasha. Honestamente, não ajuda."

"Eu não quero você perto de mim, se estiver usando, mas..."

Jon olhou para ele.

"Mas se você se acertar, talvez possamos montar uma pequena banda juntos. Fazer shows em bares locais. Eu tenho trabalhado em algumas músicas de rock alternativo. Você nunca foi pesado o suficiente para o Zuìrén."

Jon sorriu.

"Isso seria incrível."

"Mas eu tenho que cantar."

"E tocar na bateria?"

"Não, apenas cantar. Vou precisar de você para encontrar um bom baterista. Um par de guitarristas. Eu não vou ter tempo. Sou muito ocupado, você sabe?"

Os olhos de Jon brilhavam de esperança.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Sim, vai ser divertido. Vamos ser bons. Só quando eu estiver fora da turnê com Zuìrén, é claro, e só se você manter o nariz limpo. Eu não estou vou mais aceitar suas burradas, Jon."

Jon deu um soco em seu braço.

"Eu não esperava que você aceitasse."

Inuyasha assentiu.

"Você quer entrar?"

Jon sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não. Já tomei o bastante de seu tempo. Você provavelmente vai receber uma carta longa e chata de mim em alguns dias. Outra parte da minha terapia. Você não tem que lê-la, se não quiser. "

Inuyasha riu.

"É por isso que você está realmente aqui, hein? Para me impedir de ler a carta."

"Não," disse Jon timidamente. "Eu não sou mais assim."

"Tanto faz, cara," disse Inuyasha, rindo. "Eu não espero que você mude durante a noite."

Jon ficou em pé.

"Eu ligo para você quando tiver certeza que esta terapia vai dar certo. Eu realmente quero ter sucesso desta vez. Eu terminei com essa merda. "

"É melhor. Eu tenho algumas músicas escritas que são surpreendentes, mas o estilo não é do Zuìrén. Eu adoraria levá-las a frente de uma plateia. Estou contando com você para fazer isso acontecer."

Jon revirou os olhos.

"Você não precisa de mim, Inuyasha. Você poderia montar sua própria banda em dez segundos. Qualquer músico em seu juízo perfeito daria sua bola esquerda para se apresentar com você.

"Mas eu estou contando com você." Inuyasha empurrou Jon em direção aos degraus da varanda. "Vá embora. Eu preciso afugentar o resto dos meus convidados para poder ter tempo a sós com minha mulher. "

"Ela é boa para você."

Inuyasha sorriu.

"Você não tem que dizer o óbvio."

Jon desceu os degraus, e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para ele.

"Obrigado." Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Inuyasha compreendeu. "Feliz aniversário."

Quando Inuyasha voltou para a casa, Kagome estava esperando no hall de entrada.

"Como foi?"

Inuyasha assentiu.

"Eu acho que ele realmente vai conseguir ter a vida de volta."

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto.

"E eu suponho que você vá ajudá-lo com isso."

"Não. Apenas dei-lhe um pouco de incentivo. A minha parte em sua recuperação é totalmente teórica."

"Bom," ela disse, "porque eu acho que é hora de você colocar suas mãos em mim."

"Eu acho que já passou da hora para isso."


End file.
